NO ME DOY POR VENCIDA
by aletssandra03
Summary: Bella swan lo tenia todo lo que alguien quisera tener, pero por una decepcion amorosa tomara una decisión muy importante en su vida, sera que podrá pasar todos los opstaculos que le repara la vida…… se dara por vencida . todos humanos
1. PREFACIO

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empesado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste**

**PREFACIO:**

Hola mi nombre es Bella Swan y tengo 16 anos soy una persona muy alegre, fuerte, responsable y muy decidida de mi misma. Tengo unos padres que son lo mas preciado que tengo en esta vida sus nombres son Charlie y Rene Swan y vivimos en forks, ellos son unas personas excelentes, siempre me han apoyado en mis decisiones y ensenado a respetar a los demas, a pesar de tener esa aficcion por las motos nunca lo han desaprobado, gracias a ellos soy la persona que son en dia y claro no podia olvidarme de mi tio a quien amo como si fuera mi propio padre, mi tio Aro Swan (primo de mi papa) es el mejor de todos a pesar del hecho de vivir en Europa siempre a estado al pendiente de mi como si yo fuera la hija que nunca tubo.

Tengo una amiga que vale por mil, su nombre es Alice Cullen tiene 16 años siempre hemos sido inseparables, es de un carácter fuerte como yo pero tiene una mania por los zapatos, su familia es muy unida como la mia, su hermano mayor Emmet tiene 17 anos y es muy bromista y siempre te hace reir y su otro hermano Edward tiene 16 anos , el es diferente que Emmet además de ser muy guapo es muy tranquilo y observador. Rosalie tiene 16 años y Jasper Dawson tiene 17 años son unas personas alegres y sencillas a pesar de ser muy guapos.

Mis padrinos Esme y Carlisle Cullen (padres de Alice) son una personas realmente extraordinarias, son los mejores amigos de mis padres y mi tio desde qeu tenian mi edad y yo los quiero como mis segundos padres.

Y claro esta mi adorado Jacob Black mi primer novio lo conoci cuando tenia 12 años ibamos a la misma escuela , siempre fue muy atento conmigo, me hice novia casi a los 6 meses de haberlo conocido, el es tan atento y carinoso, solamente que no entiendo por que mi amiga Alice nunca a confiado en el y dice que no le da buena espina el "chucho como ella le dice y por otra extra razon a mis padres no le agrada el padre de Jacob dicen que esconde algo y k el aparenta ser algo y no lo es…

Que mas le puedo decir ustedes se podrán ir dando cuenta de cómo es cada uno de mis amigos y como iran cambiando mi vida para bien o para mal todavia no lo se.....


	2. CONOCIENDO A JACOB

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empesado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste**

CAPITULO # 1

"CONOCIENDO A JACOB"

BPOV

Tenia 3 años de andar con Jacob, cuando me pidió algo que la verdad no estaba preparada la típica "prueba de amor", a pesar de salir con el y divertirme siempre he pensado que mi primera vez fuera cuando me casara el dia de mi boda o estar realmente segura de la persona con quien este, no es que no quisiera pero era muy joven, pero de algo si estaba segura aun no lo amaba. Era 31-oct iva a ser la fiesta de hallowen Alice se había encargado de la decoración y había quedado muy hermoso todo era de color negro y colores fuertes como naranja, rosa fucsia, verde fosforescente, amarillo, había telarañas, arañas, momias, vampiros, lobos, con mesas redondas y con sobre mantel naranja, rosa fucsia, verde fosforescente, amarillo (uno por mesa) y arriba de este mantel uno color negro trasparente, de centros de mesa había puesto unas lamaparas con adornadas con estrellas de colores calleron como si fueran una lluvia y que por la luz de la lámpara parecían brillar (que combinaban con la decoración), ella iva a ir vestida de campañita "como todos los años" pero cada año era de color diferente ahora tocaba de rosa fucsia, era sorprendete verla pensar como se arreglaría. Este año no iva a poder para mi mala suerte me tenia que enfermar de una gripa y tos por andar jugando con agua y entrando y saliendo donde había refrigeración.

"Bella por favor animate" – me dijo Alice – "te prometo que tomare muchas fotos y es mas grabare video para que veas que éxito fue"- Alice siempre sabia como animarme.

"Alice en verdad que no se por que me pasan estas cosas a mi"- dije ya estaba en un mar de lagrimas en verdad quería ir pero por ordenes de mi mama no podría ni salir de mi cuarto.

Alice se fue como alrededor de las 2 de la tarde había pasado toda la mañana conmigo y tenia que empezar arreglarse, y eso que la fiesta no empezaba hasta las 9 de la noche decía que tenia muy poco tiempo asi era mi amgia, eso me agrada de ella su entusiasmo. Jacob llego a las 3 para no toparse con Alice, si a el tampoco le caia bien ella pero no me decía nada ya que sabia que era mi mejor amiga.

"Bella me tengo que ir" -me había dicho Jacob había estado toda la tarde conmigo y tenia k ir arreglarse para el baile, lo había notado muy distante. Solamente habíamos hablado de cómo me sentía y visto una película (en la cual él se quedo dormido).

"Está bien amor" – dije – "diviértete por mí no olvides tomarte una foto quiero ver tu disfraz de lobo"- me había dado un beso en la mejilla lo cual se me había hecho de los más extraño pero comprendí no quería enfermarse.

Como a eso de las 10 de la noche había decidió irme a dormir pero Alice me había mandado un mensaje con una foto de su traje de campanita se venia muy bonita, después de unos minutos me llego otro mensaje de Alice me decía que si Jacob Era amigo de Tanya Crown ya que estaban bailando muy juntos, me quede pensando por instante, que yo supiera no se hablaban y le respondí que no tenía idea alguna.

Hace como 1 mes había ingresado 2 nuevas alumnas Caroline Crown de 16 años, con un precioso pelo rubio cenizo y un cuerpo de modelo y su hermana Tanya Crown de mi edad una chica con un pelo rizado rubio cobrizo, muy bonita figura, las 2 eran unas personas presumidas, había intentado acercarme a Tanya para que no se sintiera como la chica nueva pero desde un principio mostro una guerra en contra mía, siempre se la pasaba mirándome con odio y cada que podía pasaba por un lado mio y me daba un codazo. Yo nunca fui una persona que empezara con pleitos asi que la ignoraba y eso la hacia enojarse mas, inmediatamente hiso su 2 primeras seguidoras Jessica y Lauren hacían todo lo que ella decía, siempre eran ellas 3 y Rosalie Dawson de nuestra misma edad con una cabellera ondulada y rubia como el sol y un cuerpo espectacular.

Me quede pensando en el mensaje de Alice, y decidí que no me podría dormir hasta ver que era lo que pasaba, había ido con mi madre estaba en su habitación con mi padre viendo una película, le había rogado que me dejara ir solamente para ver la decoración y los disfraces de mis amigos, había aceptado pero a cambio tenia que lavarle su carro, ella era de las personas que te condicionaban favores y asi acepte, era muy divertido por que no era como cualquier madre que me sobreprotegía siempre estaba apoyando y podía platicar con ella de todo lo que me pasaba y me llegaba a preocupar, cuando le había platicado lo que Jacob me había propuesto se había puesto roja del enojo que tenia pero le había agrado en la forma que me había respondido, mi padre Charlie también podría platicar con el pero no de todo había sus limites como el decía, había pedido un taxi para no tener que manejar y que me esperara para regresar a mi casa.

Cuando llegue a la fiesta estaba toda la gente bailando, bebiendo le mande un mensaje a mi amiga y salió a recibirme, le pedí al taxi que me esperara que no tardaba, en cuanto entre a lugar era hermoso todo adornado con telarañas, arañas, momias, bueno todo lo que tiene que ver con halloween, y ahí fue donde vi a Jacob y Tanya bailando muy sensualmente, el traía su traje de lobo sexy le quedaba muy bien pero ella tenia un vestido plateado como si fuera bailarina de ballet con su tutu negro y unas zapatillas negras de aguja y su pelo todo afro y diamantina tenia que admitirlo le quedaba bien, el tenia su mano en la parte de las caderas de ella y ella estaba de espalda con moviendo su trasero de arriba abajo, y claro el con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la forma en que ella bailaba, tenía que admitirlo Tanya sabia moverse.

"Alice la mato"-dije-"esto es el colmo ella sabe que el es mi novio" – estaba que aventaba chispas una cosa que hablara a mis espaldas pero otra muy distinta que se le ofreciera a mi novio.

"Cálmate Bella"-dijo Alice- "mira vamos a esperar a ver que pasa, no creo que Jacob te haga algo como eso a ti solamente están bailando" – si ella pensaba que me haría algo como eso pero nunca llego a decirme nada.

"Esta bien"-dije-"vamos a ver que hacen, pero si intenta besarlo ni tu ni nada me podrá detener de arrancarle los pelos" – mi amiga se había muerto de la risa con mi comentario ella sabia que no era asi.

Siguieron bailando y cuando termino la canción no se que le susurro en su oído Jacob a ella a lo que ella respondió asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza, yo estaba que bufaba, pero mi amiga Alice me mantenía con calma. Se fueron alejando de la pista de baile, Alice y yo los seguimos al estacionamiento y ahí fue donde se acabo el encanto de Jacob, en cuanto estuvieron a un lado de el carro de quien sabe quien se empezaron a besar acaloradamente, ella tomaba a Jacob por sus cuello mientras el subia y bajaba sus manos por los costado de su cuerpo todo empezó a subir de tono ya que el puso sus manos en el trasero de ella y la levanto a lo que ella respondió una sonrisa y seguía besando sus labios y poco fue echando su cuello hacia atrás para darle posibilidad de que el lo besara, ella enrollo sus piernas alrededor de el, en lo que se encargaba de recargarla en el carro de enfrente, ella empezó a desabrocharle la camisa y el poco a poco fue acomodando su mano entre el y ella, empecé a ver como ella regresaba sus labio a los de el y como en un movimiento rápido los pantalones de Jacob cayeron. Ella se impulso hacia arriba con la ayuda de él y ella soltó un gemido difícil de ignorar, el empezó ayudarla a impulsarse y poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan mal, no por el hecho de que estuviera con otra no me afectaba ya que no lo amaba si no el engaño, sabia que yo no había querido acostarme con el y le había dado mis razones y según el las entendía, pero no podía aguantar o esperar, empecé a llorar y Alice junto conmigo, cuando ella soltó un gemido mas fuerte empecé a ver como el la bajaba y ella tenia una sonrisa descarda y no aguante me fui contra ellos.

"eres un maldito desgraciado, por que me hiciste esto, decías quererme maldito y lo peor de todo que con ella"- le empecé a gritar con mi ojos llenos de lagrimas, el tenia una cara de que hace aquí y ella tenia la sonrisa de hipócrita.

"Tu que haces aquí se supone que estas enferma, además de que te quejas tu no me quisiste dar lo que te pedí, tuve que buscarlo en otra parte y sabes que no me arrepiento" – eso fue el colmo llego Alice como rayo y le planto una cachetada a Jacob y me arrastro con ella hasta el taxi nos fuimos directo a mi casa, en el camino le marco a mi mama y le dijo que nos esperara en la puerta.

Cuando llegamos a la casa salió mi madre a recibirme y entre las dos me llevaron a mi habitación, mi amiga le hablo a sus papas y les dijo que se quedaría conmigo ya que estaba muy triste, mi madrina Esme mama de mi amiga acepto, me quería mucho como yo a ella y había pedido que cualquier cosa que pasara no durara en marcarme, ya era media noche y Alice le platico a mi mama todo lo que había pasado, empecé a calmarme y mi madre me dio un vaso con agua y unos clínex(papel para limpiarse las lagrimas no se como le digan ustedes).

"Hija estas bien, lo sabia que te iba a lastimar pero deja que me lo tope si tu no le pegaste yo si" – en eso éramos diferente mi madre y yo ella podría aventarse sobre alguien y yo era mas de hablar.

"No vas hacer tal cosa, mama estoy bien la verdad no me duele como esperaba, no lo amaba pero lo que me afecta es el engaño y con ella, pero no te preocupes" – le abia dihco a mi madre y se había quedado mas tranquila.

"Bella será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, mañana podremos platicar mejor" – mi amiga a pesar de estar enojada sabia que ahorita no quería platicar.

Nos fuimos a dormir, Alice durmió conmigo en la cama le había prestado una pijama y me había abrasado toda la noche, estaba furiosa por que le había arruinado la noche, aunque ella decía que no importaba que primera estaba yo antes que cualquier baile, pero me había hecho prometerle que iríamos de compras para sacar su enojo, había aceptado gustosa si algo me gustaba era de ir de compras con ella. A las 9 de la mañana mi madre nos despertó con el desayuno en la cama para las 3 que era fruta, hot cakes y jugo de naranja, no la pasamos riendo y platicando. Empecé a platicarle a mi madre como me sentía realmente entre llanto y risas de las 3, me di cuenta que iba a ser muy difícil regresar ala escuela no por que me afectara verlo a ellos, sabia que tenia una opción pero comprendía que al tomarla habría gente a mi alrededor que se pondría triste con solo el hecho de irme. Había estaba desde hace tiempo mi tío Aro Swan hace tiempo me ofreció que cuando quisiera podía irme a vivir con el, claro en su apartamento de 2 recamaras una de el y la otra por supuesta que era mía. Esa idea me agradaba pero dejar a mi familia y amiga me hacia dudar, pero era tanto lo que me dolía la traición de el hacia mi, pero necesitaba hacer un cambio de aire y volver a empezar.

"Hija que vas hacer" – me había preguntado mi madre y ya sabia lo que quería pero tenia miedo a su reacción.


	3. DECISIONES TOMADAS

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empesado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste**

CAPITULO # 2

"DECISIONES TOMADAS"

BPOV

Yo sabia que en cuanto mencionara a mi tio, mi madre empezaría a llorar, pero era algo que necesitaba hacer, irme un tiempo, no podría borrar las imágenes que tenia en mi cabeza de esos dos, ni siquiera quería nombrarlos por que me dolia cada vez que me acordaba las palabras de amor de Jacob, no tenia cara para ir a la escuela como si nada, con las miradas de todos y murmurando de mi, con la sonrisa falsa de ella y verlo a el… Al que crei que era el amor de mi vida… Que equivocada estaba.

Entre a la habitación de mi madre, ella estaba muy triste (creo que sabia lo que le diría).

"Mama yo se va ser muy difícil"-le dije- "pero quiero que me entiendas, todos sabían que estábamos juntos y ahora todos me preguntaran que paso y realmente no tengo animos de contestarles el por que ya no estamos juntos, por favor siempre quise ir a Europa y creo que lo mejor seria irme con mi tio Aro" – mi tio era el primo de mi padre me quería mucho no tenia hijos asi que me consideraba una hija y yo a el un padre.

Siempre me había propuesto irme a vivir con el a Europa pero nunca había aceptado por mis padres y mi amiga pero creo que ahora era tiempo de irme, además de que no quería volverlo a verlo nunca mas, necesitaba un cambio urgente, sabia que estaba siendo un poco infantil pero si solamente tenia 15 años y no quería estar aquí.

"Esta bien hija" – me dijo con sus ojos cristalinos- "pero que entiendas estarás lejos de mi, no quisiera eso, pero se que en ese aspecto eres como yo cuando tomas tus decisiones no hay manera de que cambies"- me dio un beso en la frente y nos abrazamos llorando las 2, sabia que como ella y como yo era muy difícil estar separadas pero no seria por mucho tiempo.

"Bella por favor no tienen que irte mas bien el que tendría que irse es el" – me había dicho mi amiga miraba en sus ojos de sufrimiento, yo comencé a llorar y ella me acompaño en el llanto sin darnos cuenta estábamos dando el ultimo adiós, realmente iba extrañar a mi amiga y ella iba a sentir mi falta ya que sus hermano Emmet y Edward estaban en otra escuela, mas bien un internado para hombre ambos habían querido ir ya que era un excelente escuela para poder entrar a la universidad. Solo venían a visitar a la familia en fiestas.

"Alice, necesito hacerlo, se que podre superarlo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, pero en verdad necesito un cambio y tu lo sabes, además siempre vamos estar en contacto y tu puedes ir a verme en las vacaciones o algún puente, tu sabes que mi madrina adora a mi tio"- le sugerí.

"Pero piénsalo bien amiga"-dijo Alice

"Al menos debo de intentarlo"- le dije sin ganas

"Mama me e ayudaras con papa"

"Si ya lo tienes decido te ayudare"-me dio un beso.

Abrace a mi amiga muy fuerte y le dije que en cuanto supiera cuando me iva le hablaría y que la dejaría comprarme un guardarropa nuevo, su sonrisa llegaron hasta las orejas, y se despidió para ir se de comprar y comprarme muchas cosas ya que ella sabia que me iría.

Baje para ayudar a mama a preparar el postre favorito de papa, tarta de frambuesa sabia que en cuanto la viera algo había pasado.

"Bella… Tu papa ya llego"- dijo mi madre

"Papa, como te fue…"- le die tratando de sonar lo menos nerviosa posible.

"Muy bien… que tenemos aquí???" - no dijo – " tarta de frambuesa, bueno que paso?" – dijo Charlie-" no me digas Rene chocaste otra vez" – tenia una sonrisa en su cara.

"Hey me ofendes, solamente queríamos consentirte" – dijo mi madre tratando de hacerse la ofendida.

Comimos entre platicas como siempre, cuando llego el momento de servir la tarta le ayude a mi madre a ir por los platos.

"Papa tengo algo que pedirte" – se lo dije en susurro, apenas estaba probando la tarta, la metió a su boca y me respondió.

"Ya lo sabía, …Bueno hija que es lo que quieres pedirme"

"Papa quiero irme a vivir con mi tio Aro" – le dije con mucho cuidado, la expresión de la cara de mi padre paso de serio a fruncir la frente, dejo la tarta por un lado y dio un suspiro.

"Puedo saber la razón por la que te quieres ir"- m,e dijo serio- " se me hace raro siempre te habías negado a la invitación de Aro"- me dijo un poco molesto.

"Bueno sucedió algo con Jacob y yo"-me dio una mirada se mas clara estoy pensando lo peor- "me engaño y no quiero verlo por un tiempo, necesito un tiempo para pensar"- le dije tímidamente – "necesito un cambio sola papi, además ya lo hable con mama y me apoya con mi decisión, pero todo depende de ti, por favor papa, además de que mi tio esta muy solo" – puse mi mejor cara de gato de shrek, el bufo lo que significaba que aceptaba.

"Esta bien, no puedo decir que estoy contento que te vallas, pero siempre has sabido lo mejor para ti, pero deberás hablar con tu tio antes, para ver si puedes quedarte con el"

"Gracias papa"-le di un beso en la mejilla- "te quiero me haces muy feliz te prometo que no te voy a defraudar"- y lo abrace y le di otro beso en la mejilla y fui a darle un beso a mi mama.

Esa misma tarde le marque a mi tio y había aceptado sin preguntas ni quejas, desde que contesto el teléfono le agrado que fuera un tiempo con el, me dijo de la escuela en la que me quería inscribirme encantaría, solamente necesitaba que le enviara mis papeles por fax, lo cual mi madre se encontraba haciendo, le había dicho que en cuanto supiera a qué horas salía el avión le avisaría para que me fuera recoger, hablo un rato con mi padre de los gastos pero como siempre mi tio había negado aceptar dinero para mi escuela, decía que el la pagaría.

Esa misma tarde había llegado Alice con varias bolsas para mi viaje cuando le había dicho que me iría mañana temprano, nos habíamos puesto a llorar prometimos estar siempre en contacto por emails, teléfono, etc., le había hecho prometer que me iria a visitar en el primer puente y ella me había hecho prometerle que cuando fuera iríamos de compras.

Fui a casa de mi amiga a despedirme de mis padrinos, no me sorprendió saber que Esme ya sabia que había pasado, me abrazo muy cariñosa y me pidió que me reportara siempre y cualquier cosa que necesitara les llamaría, Carlisle me había pedido que le saludara a mi tio, me había dado una foto de Edward con sus hermanos para mi tio que le había pedido a Edward por un email y no se la había podido enviar, era de suponer que mi tio quisiera una foto de ellos ya que era padrino de Edward, siempre había estado al pendiente de el cómo de mi, lo consideraba como si fuera su propio hijo.

"Alice por favor no se por cuanto tiempo me valla no me tengo que llevar todo"-le decía a mi amiga que estaba con 4 maletas metiendo casi toda mi ropa bailaba del closet a la maleta como una bailarina profesional- "además allá también hay tiendas y podría comprar lo que me hiciera falta".

"No sabes a lo mejor se te antoja ponerte esta falda, uno nunca sabe lo que puedas necesitar hasta que no lo tienes"- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Esta bien pero solamente lo que creas necesario" – le dije un poco seria – "ademas a la escuela que iré también llevan uniforme y no creo que use mucha ropa por un tiempo, hasta que tenga amigos"

"Tu sabes que harás amigos inmediatamente eres muy agradable, solamente te pido una cosa que no me entere que me cambias por otra por que te juro Swan que voy hasta a Europa y me vengo"-si empezaban los celos de amigas como podía pensar que la cambiaria a ella si era única.

Suspire y seguimos haciendo maletas alrededor de las 10 de la noche, me despedí de mi amiga, tenia que dormir, ya que tenia que tomar un avión muy temprano, entre lagrimas y abrazos me despedí de mi padrinos cuando fueron a recogerla. Esa noche llore mucho por mis padres, por amiga, por mi escuela, mi casa, por tener que irme, por que no se lo merecía, es mas sonreía pensando en cuanto se enterara de que me había , hubiera dado mi vida para ver su cara.

ALICE POV

Había llorado todo el camino de de regreso a casa, pensar que mi amiga se iría por culpa de esos 2 me hacia echar chispas, algo tenía que hacer claro que iba dejar que este se quedara así, me vengaría. Llame a Emmet para decirle lo que pasaba y cuando le platique había soltado una palabrotas que no sabia que existían me había dicho que en cuanto regresara en vacaciones lo llevaría a donde vivía el para pegarle, en cambio Edward me había dicho que todo estaría bien y que le llamaría a su padrino para ver como estaba Bella.

"Emmet cuando van a regresar, la casa esta muy sola y ahora yo estaré mas sola, por favor los extraño, además hay mucha comida en el refrigerador" – sabia que con eso lo convencía.

"Enana ahorita no podemos ir tu sabes como son de estrictos de salirte a mitad del semestre, pero para principios de año estaremos por allá ya lo habíamos hablado y queríamos darles la sorpresa en navidad"

"Me alegro mama estará contenta, bueno em te dejo voy a dormir iré con Bella a dejarla al aeropuerto, te quiero y dale un zape (no se como le digan en su país es pegarle en la cabeza) a Edward" – en eso oi como Eddy maldecía entendí que le había pegado

"Nos vemos enana salúdame a Bella y dile que me mande un email cuando llegue" – y colgamos.

Emmet y Bella llevaban una buena relación de amigos, a el le encantaba jugarle bromas y hacerla reír, Edward llevaba una relación normal no como nosotros pero la saludaba cuando estaba en casa que ya era ganancia. A veces lo encontraba observándola cuando ella reía por alguna tontería de Emmet y cuando se percataba que lo había descubierto se sonrojaba y miraba para otro lado, nunca pude sacarle el por que la miraba siempre me evadía con 'quería saber de que reía' o 'no la estaba viendo'. Pero de algo estaba seguro extrañaría a Bella y mucho.


	4. RUMBO A EUROPA

Capitulo # 3

"RUMBO A ERUOPA"

BELLA POV

Despues de haber llorado casi toda la noche por todo lo que iba a dejar atrás, no me había dado cuenta a que horas me había quedado dormida, tenia tantas coas que pensar que la ultima cosa era dormir, pero cuando sentí la luz del sol colarce por mi ventana me di cuenta que ya había llegado el momento que estaba esperando, mi viaje a Europa, que estaba lleno de esperanza de cambios y olvidos de malos momentos que viví con Jacob. Cuando me levante me percate de que había ya un bonito conjunto para ponerme sobre la silla, era un pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa de tirantes rosa palido y un chaleco blanco, y por supuesto no podía faltar una zapatillas blancas , claro lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue mi maravillosa amiga Alice, no sabia como le hacia para levantarse tan temprano para darme esas clases de sorpresa pero eso era de las coas que mas me agradaban de ella, me metí a bañar y me puse el conjunto, me cepille el pelo y lo deje suelto, empecé a bajar las escaleras y ahí estaba todas las personas mas importantes en mi vida en la cocina, mi madre llorando sin parar y mi amiga con una carita super triste sirviéndome el desayuno, las 2 estaban platicando y llorando, hablando de mi partida. Me sente a desayunar junto con ellas, trate de tener no llorar pero me fue imposible al ver como mi madre trataba de fingir una sonrisa, estuvimos platicando y llorando por un rato, hasta que mi padre entro en la cocina, con su mirada tranquila y me pedía que me cuidara mucho y que en el momento que quiera regresar podría hacerlo.

"Bueno mama es hora, no quiero perder el vuelo y me regañe mi tio"

"Bella antes de que vallas quiero darte esto" – me había dicho mi padre , me había dado una caja con forro de terciopelo negro en ella se encontraba una pulsea de plata no muy gruesa con 6 dijes de estrellas (pulsera en mi perfil solo cambien los diges por estrellas), me la puse se miraba preciosa y lo abrace diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería y le di un beso en la mejilla, y con eso los 4 salimos rumbo al aeropuerto.

Llegamos al aeropuerto una hora antes de mi vuelo, no es que Charlie maneje rápido pero ese dia no había mucho trafico, Alice no paro de hablar en todo el viaje, decía que si no le escribia diario me mataria o al menos debería de mandarle un msj de texto para saber que estaba bien, mi padre solamente se reia y mi madre solo miraba por la ventana esperando a que algo pasara para que no me fuera, yo estaba me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa a cada minuto que llegaba al aeropuerto no quería que mi familia se quedara trsite pro mi partida, solo quería salir huyendo y dejar todo atrás, para empezar nuevamente.

-"Bueno creo es hora de despedirnos" - les dije –" ya no tarda en salir mi avión".

"Hija cuídate"- me dijo mi madre_ "llámame en cuanto llegues y estes en casa de tu tio, tu papa y yo te queremos no lo olvides" – me dijo casi llorando-

"Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme a la hora que sea" – esa era mi padre haciéndose el fuerte para esconder su tristeza, me dio un fuerte abrazo y le di un beso- "Bella no lo olvides cuando quieras regresar puedes hacerlo, dile a mi primo que le encargo la joya mas valiosa que tengo".

Volví abrazar a mi padre y a mi madre, dejando al final pero no menos importante a mi amiga Alice, que ya estaba como magdalena llorando como si jamás fuera a volver, me abrazo y me dijo que me quería y que nunca me olvidaría, no hicimos la promesa para volvernos a ver de nuevo, ella sabia como yo que necesitaba un viaje y yo lo único que sabia era que la iba a extrañar todos los días.

"Alice no llores, veras que el tiempo pasa pronto"- le dije limpiando sus lagrimas- "además pronto iras a verme mi madrina me prometió ir para navidad asi que podremos ir de compras, imagínate en las mejores tiendas comprando" – había sonreído pero aun así no dejaba de llorar.

"Bella, Emmet me pidió que te digiera que le mandaras un email avisándole que habías llegado bien y Edward que le enviaras el numero que tuvieras para estarte llamando y poder estar en contacto contigo"- me dijo en sollosos.

"Claro en cuanto llegue les aviso"- le dije- " te quiero amiga y te voy a extrañar, cuídate y cuida a mis padres"

Los volví abrasar a cada uno otra vez y con eso me dirigía subir al avión, sabía que no seria mucho tiempo y que se pasaría volando, pero había algo en mi que se había removido cuando me había dicho Alice que Edward quería el numero que tuviera para marcarme, no sabia que era pero era como una alegría que no sabia como descifrar, nunca tuve una relación con el como con la que tengo con Emmet al cual le encantaba hacerme bromas y reír, pero cada ves que lo miraba esos ojos verdes me perdia en ellos, olvidaba lo que había a mi alrededor con tal de ver sus ojos y la sonrisa torcida que ponía, cuando Emmet me aventaba algo y me daba, me ponía roja de vergüenza cuando sabia que me observaba. Siempre había sentido algo por el, no lo miraba como a Emmet como un hermano si no como algo mas, mas nunca me atrevi a decírselo a nadie ni siquiera a mi amiga Alice, en la forma cuando ponía su sonrisa torcida nunca la olvidaría mas de una vez me había quitado el aliento. No era solamente una atracción física lo que sentía por el si no era algo mas fuerte, no podía describir como me sentía cuando estaba cerca de el me ponía realmente nerviosa cuando me preguntaba como estaba o me saludaba.

CHARLIE POV

Nos quedamos a ver como el avión despegaba y se llevaba a mi bella y no sabia cuanto tiempo la volveria ver, no estaba seguro si era la elección correcta irse a vovor con mi primo Aro pero yo era de las personas que siempre apoyaba la decisión de mi hija, asi que cuando me dijo lo del viaje no dude ni un minuto en dalr mi apoyo, llame a mi primo para decirle que Bella ya había despegado, miraba a mi esposa triste abrasando Alice, lloraban como si jamás la volvieran a ver y lo comprendía las 3 tenían una excelente relación, no mas faltaba Esme para que estuviera completas, aquí pero por cuestiones de trabajo no había podido venir, a pesar de haber hecho lo imposible para mover la cirugía que tenia programada no había podido y solamente se había pedido que la despidieran.

RENE POV

Mi hija ya iba camino a Europa, como me iba a ser falta, ella era única y sabia que muy en el fondo Charlie estaba muy triste pero era como ella, no lo demostraban siempre eran mas fuertes de la familia, esa fuerza que quisiera tener en estos momentos, tenia abrasada Alice y llorábamos como si fuera el fin del mundo, pero no podíamos dejar de llorar, sabia por eso de que Alice la extrañaría como yo y que estaba sufriendo juntas por su partida, Esme me había pedido despedirla de Bella, ya que fue muy difícil para ella venir pero su trabajo se lo impidió. Como iba a extrañar a mi niña , quien me daría ese beso todas las mañanas antes de irse a la escuela.

ALICE POV

Mi amiga se había ido, sentía un vacio tan grande en mi corazón que iba hacer ahora que me quedaba completamente sola, abrasaba fuertemente a Rene sabia que estaba destrozada como yo, pero en mi cabeza había solo una idea me vengaria de Jacob y Tanya, no sabia que hacer pero dejaría que pasaran unos días para que no sospecharan.

BELLA POV

-"Señores pasajeros"- había llamado la aeromoza por el intercomunicador- "dentro de 30 minutos estaremos aterrizando en la Ciudad de Londres" – Habia dormido un poco en el avión, 8 horas seguidas para ser exactos era algo que no me esperaba, estaba aterrizando el avión en Europa, empezamos a bajar de poco a poco, había tanta gente en la slida que no podía distinguir donde estaba mi tio, de pronto lo vi, ahí estaba el muy guapo con esa melena rubia y ojos azules y tez blanca y el mismos color que mis ojos marrones no pasaba de los 40 al igual que mi padre, con un letrero azul con mi nombre Bella y estrellas plateadas alrededor, diamantina, estaba brincando con la mas hermosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba empecé a correr hacia el y lo abrace. Estaba llorando de felicidad tenia mucho que no lo veía, observe que el también estaba llorando también , seguía igual de guapo.

"Tio… te extrañe mucho, espero no darte molestias"- le dije emocionada.

"Claro que no hija" – me dijo con un acento que derretiría a cualquier mujer- "tu nunca seras una molestia, siempre has sido bienvenida en mi casa que siempre a sido la tuya, te va gustar mucho tu cuarto, contrato a un decorador y le di mas o menos tus gustos espero que no los hallas cambiado estos años que no te e visto".

"Tio por favor, no te hubieras molestado"- le respondi.

"No hija, por ti no es ninguna molestia"- me dijo limpiando mis lagrimas con sus pulgares de mi mejilla, mientras me daba una hermosa sonrisa – "eres como mi hija"-esas palabras me hicieron sentir tan bien.

Nos fuimos a su apartamento en su carro un audi convertible 2007 color negro (pagina del carro en perfil), para 2 personas, todo el camino íbamos hablando de todo lo que habíamos hecho, el es una de esas personas con las que es muy fácil conservar y con una inteligencia incrible, me pregunto como estaba mi familia y los Cullen, me platico de cómo le estaba llendo en la empresa donde trabaja era un programador de sistemas, es el jefe del departamento y elaboraban sistemas para las empresas mas importantes, hoteles, museos, escuelas, etc.

Llegamos a un edificio blanco muy lujoso, tenia una apariencia de antiguo y estilo europeo pero la ves era conservador y no muy llamativo, (pagina del apartamento en perfil), cuando entramos la sala estaba mas hermosa de lo que recordaba tenia unos sillones blancos con cojines cafés que combinaban con las paredes blancas, (pagina del sala en perfil), pasamos a la cocina con sus estantes de color maderoa y acabados de cromo, no era muy grande pero tenia todo lo necesario (pagina del cocina en perfil), el comedor no era muy elegante pero iva con la convinacion del departamento de mi rio era cuadrado con sillas de color madera y los cojines balncos (imagen en mi perfil) se encontraba a un lado psando la sale de mi tio.

"Bella te voy a llevar a tu cuarto de seguro quieres darte un baño y desempacar"-

"La verdad que si tio necesito quitarme el olor avión"

El departamento de mi contaba con 2 baños en la recamaras principales el cual uno era mio y otro de el y un medio baño para las visitas, y 3 remaras la de mi tio, la mia y por supuesto la sala de entretenimiento. Cuando entramos el que era mi cuarto el cual tenia desde bebe con sus paredes 2 color lilas y 2 blancas no era muy grande y me encataba, tenia una cama grande en el centro con 2 mesitas a los lados de color madera, su cabecera y un tocador el mismo material (pagina del cuarto de bella en perfil),el baño era el mismo de siempre sabia que no lo cambiaria me encantaba solamente todo color mármol y su gran tina en dond eme encataba bañarme era muy espacioso y 2 lavaboa para colocar todo lo necesario (pagina del baño de bella en perfil). Empecé a guardar mis cosa y fui a darme un baño cuando estaba cambiada, le marque a mis padres para decirles que había llegado bien alla eran las 8 de la noche y aquí eran las 8 de la mañana (supongamos que son 12 horas de diferencia), cuando hablaron con mi tio, me presto su celular para marcarle a mi amiga solamente sonó una ves para que ella mencionara mi nombre le dije como era mi cuarto y empezó a llorar me había platicado que había ido al cine con Ángela y que se habían encontrado a Jacob y Tanya en el centro comercial platicando y besándose.

Me había quedado en shock, no tenia ni 2 dias que me había ido y ya se estaban paseando como si nada hubiera pasado, me había dolido mucho y cada ves estaba mas segura de que había sido la mejor opción irme, Alice me aviso que mucha gente me había preguntado que si habíamos terminado por culpa de Tanya, a lo cual ella había respondió que no era asi que ya teníamos tiempo que no andábamos pero seguíamos siendo amigos, le peguntaba que donde estaba y ella decía que me había tenido que ir del país por cuestiones familiares.

"Bella no sabes las ganas que tenia de gritarles cosas"- me dijoe Alice un poco enojada- "si no es por Angela que me tranquiliso no la cuentan"- me había reido por la reacción de Alice al haberle hecho caso a Angela.

"No te preocupes Alice"- le dije- "eso era de suponerse, después de lo que paso el y ella estarían paseándose por todas partes para que la gente se enterara"- le dije en un tono un poco triste, me dolía saber que no le importaba si pudiéramos encontrarnos y pensaba en la mirada y la sonrisa de victoria que tenia ella cuando los había encontrado.

Les dije a mi amiga Alice que le marcaba luego era tiempo de decir por que estaba aquí. Era tiempo de hablar con mi tio, porque sabría que mas de una vez me podría encontrar llorando y no quería preocuparlo. La chica que ayudaba a mi tio en la limpieza Monique, me aviso que el se econtraba en el comedor esperándome para cenar, baje las escaleras hacia el comedor, me sente en una de las sillas que estaba al lado de el, comenzamoa hablar sin importancia, nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio y me empese a sentir incomda y fue ahí donde decidi hablar.

"Tio quería contrarte algo" – le dije con un poco de miedo ocultándome mi rostro con mi pelo.

"Vamos a ver hija"- me dijo mirándome y dejando a un lado su plato- "cual fue la decisión o quien le debo de que estés aquí para mandarle un regalo" – me había dicho entre risas. Me quede callada por unos segundos, tome una bocanada de aire y empece hablar.

"Tio tenia un novio llamado Jacob" – empecé a contarle la historia pude ver como su rostro pasaba de diferentes tipos de rojo hasta llegar al morado, el se empezaba a enojar era demasiado expresivo, cuando termine le di uno minutos para asimilarlo.

"Que ese hijo de su chingada te pidió que… yo lo mato…aaaahhhh… por que no me dijiste pude haber ido a matarlo… espero que no te alla tocado por que si no aaaahhhh…. Hijo de la… quien se creee…" – empezó a maldecirlo yo estaba en shock nunca lo había visto maldecir, después de un rato se calmo y empezó a platicar de otra cosa, rápidamente tratando de cambiar de tema sabia que se había molestado no conmigo pero si con Jacob.

Dijo que no empezaba hasta la otra semana la escuela por los tramites de ingresar los datos y además de que tenia que comprar unas cosas. Nos fuimos a dormir no sin antes decirme que el me daba todo su apoyo para poder superar ese mal momento, lo abrace con todo mis fuerzas y le di un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches. Habia llegado el lunes empezamos primero que nada comprándome un celular par cualquier cosa, el uniforme era una falda a cuadros de diferentes de colore cafes poida ser del largo que qusiera y escogi a mitad del muslo, con su camisa blanca y una corbata color rojo, tenia un saco negro y una boina calro al estilo europeo, y de zapatos podrían ser los que quisiera solamente que fueran negros, me compre unas zapatillas de tacon negras, después de comprar el uniforme fuimos a buscar los libros y además ropa que seun yo no lo necesitaba pero después de toso creo que si. Había pasado una semana y le había mandando a mis padres y a los Cullen un correo con mi numero, no había pasado ni 2 segundos que se lo había enviado a Emmet cuando ya me estaba marcando empezó a decir que como estaba, me empeso hacer bromas por teléfono y me dijo que me quería y que me cuidara mucho cuando no me dio tiempo de hablar me paso a Edward.

"Hola Bella, como estas…??"- me dijo Eddy

"Muy bien Edward, y tu.?"- le conteste un poco nerviosa-"como se esta portando Emmet"

"Pues estamos muy bien, Emmet ya sabes como siempre Emmet sus bromas nos han metido en algunos problemas pero nada grave"-me dijo –"y dime como esta mi padrino"-oi como de fondo Emmet le pedia el teléfono para seguir hablando conmigo, no es que no quisiera hablar con Edward pero tenia mas relación con Emmet- "bueno me lo slaudas Emmet quiere hablar contigo me dio gusto saludarte, cuidate y cualquier cosa no dudes en marcarme"-y le paso el teléfono a Emmet

"Bella, haber dime cuanto tiempo vas a estar"-me dijo según el enojado, se notaba siempre cuando intenataba estar enojado peor nuca le funcionaba- "por que espero que ahora que regresemos este ahí para resivime, imagine todas las cosas que te tengo guardadas"- me dij en un tono jugueton, no tuve mas remedio que reirme de nervios, si algo tenia Emmet conmigo que siempre que se le ourria una nueva broma la experimentaba conmigo.

"No se cuando regres"- le dije-"pero espera como que ahora que regrese, tienen pensado dejar el internado… platícame como es eso…"- estuvimos platicando de que el y Eddy, tenían ya desde hace tiempo regresar a su casa, extrañaban mucho a la familia y habían decidió que seria el ultimo semestre que estarían ahí, nos dimos las buenas noches y colgamos. Me prometieron que me irían visitar si es que yo no podría ir a rescibirlos.

Despues de hablar con ellos, decidi que era hora de dormir, había pasado ya la semana comleta y mi tio no dejaba de comprarme cosas que no era necesario, pero era como hablar con la pared nunca me hacia caso, ya había pasado la semana y tenían todos mis papeles en regla, era un domingo por la tarde y mi tio me había llevado a cenar a su restaurante favorito, cenamos entre risas y platicas, cuando regresamos al departamento y me fui a dormir mañana empesaria mi nueva vida en una nueva escuela.


	5. LA NUEVA BELLA

CAPITULO # 4

"LA NUEVA BELLA"

ALICE POV

Había pasado mas de mes y medio, no pida creer como volaba el tiempo, ya estábamos en vacaciones de invierno, resumiendo en poca palabras ya no veria la cara de esos 2 idiotas, cuando se entero Jacob que Bella no regresaría ala escuela intento por todo los medio de sacarme donde estaba, que había estado marcando a su móvil pero que le dica que estaba cancelado, cada que me preguntaba le decía que se había tenido que ir pero no sabia donde, a lo que el me respondía no te creo y mas vale que me digas donde esta, por otro lado Tanya siempre que me miraba sonreía con su sonrisa mas falsa y me preguntaba por Bella, que si era cierto que se había ido por que Jacob la había preferido a ella, la ignoraba y seguía mi camino, la nieve empezaba a caer en todas las calles, me encantaba ver a los niños jugar con la nieve, me recordaba como Emmet, Edward y yo jugábamos antes de que se fueran. Las calles estaban decoradas con guirnaldas y con lindos adornos por toda la ciudad ya que por fin seria navidad, lo que significaba que iríamos a Europa a ver a Bella, estaba contando las horas para ver a mi mejor amiga, la extrañaba tanto, no había ido ir a verla antes por la escuela, pero hbalabamos diari, me platicaba de su escuela que le encataba, no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que me faltaba. Mis hermanos habían llegado hace unos días con la noticia de que ya no regresarían al internado, ese fue el mejor regalo para mis padres, por fin íbamos estar todos junos como una familia, mi madre solto un grito de felicidad y no paro de llorar, empeso abrazarlos como si fueran unos bebes, yo miraba la escena co mucha gracia , pero en el fondo estaba saltando de la alegria y mi papa estaba super contento de volver a tener a todos sus hijos juntos de nuevo. Despues de la gran noticia del regreso de mis dos hermanitos, mis padres nos dijeron que teniamos que tener todo listo para el viaje, subi a mi cuarto para ir preparando mi maleta ya que nos iríamos al dia siguiente a Europa, no queria desperdiciar ni un minute mas lejos de mi amiga, estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a Bella de Nuevo.

"Mama, ya están mis maletas donde las dejo" – le dije.

"Dejalas en la puerta de cuarto, ahorita Emmet y Edward iran por ellas, espero que no ellas exagerado en empacar"- me dijo mi madre, que estaba en la cocina preparando de cenar.

"Claro que no mami"- le respondi un poco temeorsa, sabia que me dirían que exageraba pero en verdad ocupaba todo lo necesario, solamente eras 5 maletas em realidad era poco alo que estaba acostumbrada a llevar.

Emmet subió a mi cuarto para ir por mis maletas, no mas como venia enojado por el hecho de tener que bajar mis 5 maletas, me dio una mirada asesina y yo solamente le sonreí.

"Por Dios Alice"-me dijo Emmet bajando la ultima maleta- "solo vamos pasar la navidad, no pensaras quedarte a vivir con Bella"- me dijo, lo que provoco que mi madre se asomara y me diera una mirada no muy agradable.

"Siempre es lo mismo contigo Alice"_ me dijo mi madre a lo que yo sonreí.

"Edward, ayuda a Emmet acomodar las maletas en la puerta de la casa"-le grito mama a Eddy-"y no se olviden de colocar sus maletas también, tu padre llamo a un taxi del aeropuerto para que vena recogernos mañana temprano, asi que cenen y vayan a dormir"- nos dijo mi madre sirviéndonos la cena.

Rene y Charlie ya estaban en Europa con Bella, preparando los últimos detalles para recibirnos, Charlie había rentado 2 departamentos en el mismo edificio donde vivía Bella para poder estar todos juntos. El tio de Bella ocupab 2 piso del edificio y había conseguido que 2 de los departamento que se contraban a un lado del de el, se lo rentaran. Esa noche cenamos como una familia, había mucho tiempo que no lo hacíamos, Edward y Emmet nos empezaron a contar sus historias y de cómo Emmet no paraba de hacerles bromas a Eddy por las muchas cistas que tuvo con varias chicas, pero siempre terminaban mal, nos platico como una vez Edward había llevado a cenar a una chica llamada Paulette, la había conocido en una fiesta, y como esta chica resulto ser la novia del chico mas popular de la escuela, había tenido que dejar la cita a medias cuando llego el novio de ella con unos ojos de miedo y Eddy había tenido que regresar temprano, por lo cual Emmet no lo había dejado ceca de un mes hechandole carrilla, cuando el novio de esta muhacha se le quedaba mirando, mis hermanos eran muy diferentes Edward era mas reservado y siempre se guardaba las coas, claro que conmigo no ea asi era un libro abierto siempre iba a mi cuarto para contarme de alguna chica o como le había ido en la escuela éramos inseparables, pero en cambio Emmet el si era muy diferente a nosotros ya qe eramos mas como mi padre, pero el era mas como mi madre, siempre estaba alege y haciendo alguna que otra broma. Mi madre preparo la cena favorita de mis hermanos unas quesadillas, como siempre Emmet termino comiendo casi 10, dejándonos a Edwar y ami casi sin cenar, mi padre lo reprimió, pero el siempre decía que tenia mucha hambre asi que no dijimos mas, Emmet siempre seria Emmet y por eso lo quería. Nos fuimos acostar después de que terminamos de recoger la cocina. Estaba en mi cuarto pensando que en poco tiempo veria a mi amiga Bella, cuando alguien toco a mi puerta.

"Alice, estas despierta"- me dijo Edward- "puedo psar.."

"Claro pasa, Eddy"- no le gustaba que le dijiera asi, pero eso no cambiaria ami si me gustaba decirle asi para que se enojara.

"Y dime Alice, como esta Bella"-me dij mi hermano sentadose en mi cama a un lado de mi, nos recargamos en la cabecera, y me extraño que me lo preguntara.

"Pues dice que le va my bien, que le encanta su nueva escuela, nos hablamos diario, que su tio no deja de comprarle cosas dice que son todos los regalos que le debe, pero yas aves como es Bella en ese aspecto"_ le dije y me pude percatar que estaba mirando al techo y suspiraba- "pero dime Eddy, a que se deb tu pregunta, notaste algo extraño ahora que hablaron"

"No claro que no Alice, solamente quería saber como estaba, casi no hablo mucho con ella en realidad es Emmet, yo hablo mas con mi padrino"- me dijo un poco triste.

Pero hermanito, si Bella te quiere mucho por que casi no hablas con ella"- necesitaba saber por que me preguntaba como estaba, si Emmet hablaba con ella y por lo que sabia era muy seguido.

"No se, nos enviamos email de vez en cuando me dice que estaba bine y todo, pero tu sabes que yo con ella no e tenido la misma relación que tiene con Emmet"- me dijo un poco ruborizado- "y cambiando de tema, como te va a ti en la escuela"

Me di cuenta de que ya no podría sacarle mas información, pro no me daría por vencida lo dejaría que el viniera a mi como siempre, para platicarme cualquier cosa que le pasara, pasamos casi toda la noche platicando alrededor de las 12 nos quedamos dormidos en mi cama como cuando eramos pequeños, no se si estaba soñando o no pero escuche alguien que me decia ….. "Alice , alice , alice…..levantate…-me decia mi padre…. Hasta que se escuchaba mas clara y mas claro su voz….hija levantate, ya es muy tarde.- casi me grito

"No puede ser!!!! Le dije sorprendida – "me quede dormida, no tendre tiempo para arreglarme"- me pare de un salto y corri hacia el baño no sin antes preguntar por Edward ya que no estaba, me dijo que el ya se había ido a cambiar mientras salía de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Empece a bajar las escaleras con mucha elegancia, me hbaia puesto un pantalo de tubitos color morado, con un suerte blanco delgado y una saco morado, unas zapatillas de tacon blancas. "Estoy lista vámonos"-le dije a mi familia que se encontraba ya en el taxi. Todos me miraban como queriéndome matar, pero lo peor ya había pasado.

"Alice, si perdemos el vuelo por tu culpa"- me dijo Eddy un poco enojado.

"Edward, no digas eso ni en broma"- le dije-"me podrías prestar tu celular para mandarle un msj a Bella, prometí avisarle cuando saliera de casa"- me paso su celular e inmediatamente le escribí que ya íbamos al aeropuerto.

"Entonces ahora si podemos irnos señor"-dijo el taxista un poc diertido por la escena.

"Calro que ya podemos irnos, por fin esta enana decidió bajar"- dijo Emmet queriéndose hacer el enojado, a lo cual todos no reimos ya que Emmet no sabia enojarse y mucho menos conmigo.

**PARA: BELLA**

**DE: ALICE**

Vamos saliendo de casa, rumbo al aeropuerto, nos vemos pronto besos Alice

**PARA: ALICE**

**DE: BELLA**

Que bueno Alice, ya estoy desesperada por verlos…

"Muchas gracias Edward"- le dije mientras le regresaba su celular.

"De nada"-me dijo-"y dime como esta llendo en Eruopa a Bella"- me dijo con mucha curiosidad.

"Pues muy bien el cambio le vino perfecto"-me sonrio y todo el camino nadie dijo nada.

Lllegamos al aeropuerto con 30 minutos de retraso, gracias a Dios que nadie dijo nada por que realmente ya estaba poniéndome nerviosa de que este viaje se arruine por mi culpa., ya que par ami bueno suerte el avión estaba retrasado. Fuimos los primero en subir al avión, con eso de zona de ViP, entramos primeros, adentro del avión era super lujoso y con muchas aeromozas, claro para el gran gusto de Emmet que no dejaba de molestarlas, pero Eddy no tenia ese problema ma de una se acercaba para ofrecerle cualquier cosa que se les antojara a lo cual Eddy rechazaba de la manera mas educada, me sente a un lado de Eddy en la ventanilla, sonreí como tonta al pensar que veria a mi amiga, pero además de todo tenia un presentimiento de que algo estaba pasando con Bella, asi como que tenia un novio o que se había hecho algún cambio e look, algo que no sabia que , pero lo iba a descubrir muy pronto.

BELLA POV

Estaba arreglándome para ir a recoger a mi otra familia , Los Cullen, recordarlos me ponía muy feliz, no solo por mi mejor amiga , tambien por mis padrinos Esme y Carlisle, y claro no podrian faltar sus adorables hijos Emmet, Edward. Rentamos una camioneta para ir por ellos, solamente fuimos mi padre Charlie y yo, mi madre se quedo en casa con mi tio terminando los ultimos detalles para nadvidad, ellos habían llegado una semana antes para tener todo preparado para recibir a los Cullen.

Llegamos al aeropuerto con unos 30 minutos de retraso, había mucho trafico, y empesamos a caminar a la repisa de los vuelos, estaba un poco nerviosa y mi padre empero a verificar si ya había llegado el vuelo donde venían lo Cullen.

"Papa, que pasa si creyeron que no vinimos por ellos, y se fueron"- le dije un poco temerosa.

"Calmate hija, son solo 30 mintos, además no saben la dirección de tu tio"- me dijo mi padre tratando de calmarme.

Seguimos verificando que su vuelo había llegado alrededor de unos 20 minutos, y ahí estba yo mordiéndome las uñas, y en eso oi como alguien gritaba mi nombre y no podía ser otra persona que mi amiga.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"-gritaba mientras corria hacia mi por todo el aeropuerto empese yo también a corre hacia ella y nos abrasamos, no mirábamos como unas niñas que no se evn en años, empesamos a llorar y al mimos timpo las 2 dijimos- "te extrañe mucho"- era un momento mágico, era nuestro momento que habíamos estado esperando por mucho tiempo, no podía creer que la tenia de nuevo a mi lado, en eso me di cuenta que no estábamos solas, en eso mis ojos se toparon con el hombre mas guapo que había visto en mi vida y me miro con esos ojos verdes esmeralda que me hacían perderme y me sonrio con su típica sonrisa torcida casi me caigo si no es por el abraso de Emmet.

"Bella, en verdad te extrañe, tenia mucho sin verte"-me dijo Emmet mientras me abrasaba con su típico abraso de oso y me levantaba para girarme.

"Emmet yo también te extrañe pero dejame respirar"-mi amigo me bajo y fui a saludar a los demás Cullen.

"Hola, hija como has estado"- me dijo mi padrino Carlisle mientras me daba un abrazo fuerte y beso en la frente.

"Muy bien padrino, estrañandolos mucho"- lo volvi abrazar y le di un beso en la mejilla.

"Mi Bella, hija estas mucho mas linda"- me dijo Esme- "creo que el aire eruopeo te sienta muy bien"_ me dio un abrazo y me beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias madrina, pero creo que este ciaje me a sentado muy bien"- le dije mientras la abrazaba, otra vs, ella era como mi segunda madre la había extrañado muchísimo, le di un beso en la mejilla y me voltee a saludar al ultimo de Cullen per no menos importante.

"Edward como estas"- le dije mientras le daba un abraso, no podía creerlo lo guapo que estaba, este hombre estaba cada mejor, estaba mas alto, lindo será que tiene novia (hay Bella ya por favor que estas pensando es el hermano de tu amiga), bueno tenia una sonrisa mas sensual, tenia musculo claro no como Emmet pero podía sentirlo- "me alegro que vinieras"- le dije un poco sonrojada.

"Para nada Bella a mi me alegra verte otra vez, estas mas hermosa cada dia"- me dijo Edward lo cual provoco que me sonrojara aun mas

Mi segunda familia ( como a veces los llamaba ) saludaron a mi padre, los acompañe para ir por sus maletas, y después nos dirigimos a la camioneta para llevarlos al departamento para que comieran algo y descansaran, mi tio y mi madre se habían encargado de tenerles comida para la hora que llegaran.

"Y dime Bella como te va en la escuela" – me pregunto Esme.

"Muy bien" – le dije – "toda la gente a sido muy amable"

"Bella" – me hablo Emmet – " y dime tienes algún novio, pretendiente, amigo"- había dicho amigo usando con dedos la expresión de comillas.

"no, ningún chico de aquí me a interesado" – me di cuenta que Edward me estaba mirando y me puse nuevamente roja.

"Y dime Emmet" – le dije – "como es eso de que decidieron ya no regresar al internado"

"En realidad todo se debe a que extrañamos mucho a mi familia, ya teníamos alrededor de un semestre platicándolo con Eddy"- me empese a reir por que sabia que a Edward no le gustaba que lo llamaran asi.

"Ya te dije que no me digas Eddy, no me gusta" – y le dio una mirada asesina a Emmet.

"Bueno luego pelean"- dijo alice- "y dime Bella a que tiendas me piensas, llevar acuérdate que me lo prometiste cuando te viniste a Europa"

"Claro, tenia pensado que podríamos ir a las de marcas que a ti te gustan, como dolce & gabanna, gucci, prada"- solamente mencionárselos le brillaban a mi amiga de felicidad, ahora imagínense cuando entrara.

Llegamos al departamento y les mostramos cual seria el de ellos, los dejamos para que se instalaran y me dirigi al departamento de mi tio, para ayudarle acomodar todo para cenar.

"Mama… tio… ya llegamos"- les dije al momento de pasar por la puerta.

"Bella estamos en la cocina" – contesto mi tio, camine hacia ella y ahí los vi desempacando la comida- "y dime como llegaron los cullen, les gusto el departamento"

"Si tio, los dejamos para que se instalaran, y se cambiaran"-le dije- " en un rato vienen a comer"

EDWARD POV

No sabia por que me sentia tan ansicoso por llegar a europa, quisas sea el vuelo u otra cosa no lo sabia, alice me aviso que ya habiamos llegado entonces nos fuimos a ver las maletas, ya estamos listos para salir cuando vi que alice tiro sus maletas al piso y comenzo a gritar como loca, fue ahi cuando la vi, las dos parecian dos niñas corriendo por su juguete favorito, cuando la vi ahí abrasando a mi hermana, mi ojos no podían creerlo, se miraba realmente hermosa, con su cabello castaño largo, su piel palida, su boca rosada que era cada ves mas antojable, pero lo que me cautivo fue su mirada, ver esos ojos marrones en los cuales me perdia, me miro y no puedo hacer mas que sonreírle. Mi hermano sea acerco a ella y la abraso con el típico abrazo de oso, que solo Emmet sabia darlo, cuando la solto, se fue a slaudar a mi padre, después de saludar a mi madre volteo a ver y me sonrio.

"Edward como estas"- me dijo mientras le daba un abraso, sentí como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por todo mi cuerpo - "me alegro que vinieras"

"Para nada Bella a mi me alegra verte otra vez, estas mas hermosa cada dia"- le dije, lo cual provoco que se sonrojara, como me encantaba verla asi parecía un angel.

Nos dirijomos a donde estaba Charlie el padre de Bella, nos saludo uno por uno, después nos acompaño a a recoger las maletas , dirigimos a la camioneta. Mi madre le pregunto como le iva a en la escuela, a lo que ella respondió que bien. Pero lo que me saco de casillas fue cuando Emmet le pregunto que si tenia novio, no sabia el por que me interesaba su respuesta, sentí un gran alivio, cuando menciono que ninguno le interesaba, Bella le pregunto que habíamos decido salirnos del internado. Y todo el camino fue una platica superficial, pero yo no podía quitar mis ojos de ella, me encataba verla como sonreía y su sonrojo cuando le hacían alguna pregunta, un par de ocasiones me descurbio viéndola a lo que su sonrojo se hiso mas apreciable.

Llegamos al edifcio donde vivía Bella y nos llevaron al departamento que habían conseguido para nosotros, nos dejo para que nos acomodáramos para poder ira comer al departamento de su tio. Llegamos al cabo de mediao hora y cuando tocamos como siempre Emmet corrió a la cocina y entramos.

"Edward, hijo como estas" – me saludo mi padrino dándome un abraso

"Muy bien" – le respondi

Se fue a saludar a mis padres, y Charlie, mi padrino y mi padre, se sentaron en la sale en una platica poniéndose al corriente de todo lo que había pasado en todo el tiempo en que no se vieron. Mi madre y Rene estaban sirviendo la comida, la cual Emmet ya se estaba comiendo fui por mi plato y me sente entre mi hermana y Bella.

"Y dime Bella, por que decidiste venirte a Europa"- le pregunte mientras me sentaba

"Bueno como debo de suponer tu hermana ya te debió haber contado que tuve problemas con Jacob" – me respondió

"Me menciono algo pero nunca me dijo el problema que tuviste" – me voltee a verla cuando se lo pregunte vi en sus ojos se notaba una tristeza muy grande, como si alguien se hubiera atropellado a su perro, en eso mismo momento me dieron ganas de abrazarla. Hay Edward deja de pensar en eso si no vas a taerminar haciéndolo, me dije ami mismo regañándome, no podría ser posible que sintiera esto con Bella era un deseo de protegrla de que nadie le hiciera mas daño, tenia que manterme a raya para no cometer alguna tontería.

"Pues me engaño con otra, lo descubir el dia del baile de halloween"- vi como sus ojos se empesaban a poner cristalinos y decidi mejor cambiar de tema.

"Bueno cambiemos de tema, dime que vamos hacer, por que ni crean que me voy a quedar aquí encerrado, donde me vas a llevar" – le di una sonrisa y vi otra vez su sonrojo

"Si Bella, dime que planes tenemos, ya que nuestros queridos padres y tu tio piensan ir a cenar" – dijo Alice

"Pues la verdad no sabria, pero díganme como que quieren hacer para organizarnos"

"Que les parece si hoy rentamos unas películas y mañana salimos alguna parte"- les ofreci

"Bien hermanito, me parece una gran idea Alice y yo iremos por películas mientras que tu y Bella acomodan donde las veremos" – Emmet se había ofrecido, se me hiso muy raro.

Nuestros padres se despidieron para irse arreglar, Bella y yo fuimos a la sala de entretiniemot que estaba en el 2do piso, empeszamos a subir las escaleras y me dijo cual era su habitación y cual la de su tio, entramos a la 3era habitación y era toda una preciosura no pida creerlo era todas la sparedes de color blanco, como se notaba el toque de mi padrino, estaba forrado las faredes para una mejor acústica parecía el cuarto de un estudio de grabación, en la pared del fondo estaba una pantalla plana engachada en la pared, con una mesa de bajo donde se eonctraba yb dvd, y un sonido de hime theater había varias vocinas estratégicamente colocadas alrededor de la habitación, frente al televisor estaba un sillón blanco con cojines cafes de diferentes tamaños, y había un tapete en el centro de color café, si ami tio le encataba el color café (imagen en mi perfil) empesamo acomodar el area donde veriamos películas, Bella fue por algunos cobertores y almohabdas y le ayude acomodarlas, se miraba tan hermosa no sabia por que bella tenia ese efecto en mi, como después de unos minutos su tio nos dijo que se irían a cenar y después irían a un espectáculo, asi que me pidió que Alice, Emmet y yo nos podíamos quedar a dormir con Bella para no quedarnos solos.

"Bella, donde tienes mas frazadas y almohadas" – le pregunte, ella giro asi mi y me avento una almohada lo que hiso que se riera- "oh no debiste de hacer eso"

"No te tengo miedo Eddy"- me dijo desafiándome y llamando por el apodo que Emmet me puso y que la verdad me desagradaba.

"Oh mira que miedo te voy a dar ahorita" – le avente la almohada, y empecé a corretearla por el departamento, estuvimos asi por un minuto cuando ella tropezó, la alcance agarrar por la cintura lo que provoco que callera junto con ella, caímos donde habíamos apilado las almohadas para acomodarlas, se miraba realmente hermosa con el pelo desparramado en las almohadas, se quedo mirándome con los ojos realmente hermoso, pero lo que no pude evitar es mirar su boca, realmente quería probarla, mas lo que paso después nadie se lo esperaba, la bese y ella me correspondió.

Nos tuvimos que separar cuando oímos que alguien habría la puerta, ella estaba realmente sonrojada y yo también, eran Emmet y Alice que ya habían regresado con las películas y comida chatarra.

"Hey chicos que paso aquí" – dijo mi hermana – "por que Bella esta sonrojada eehhh.."

"Nada Alice lo que pasa es que Bella quiso empezar una guerra de almohadas y pues tuve que defenderme" – voltee a ver a  
Bella que tenia la cara de agradecimiento.

Nos acomodamos y empezamos a ver una película de terror , no se como pero Bella y yo terminamos sentándonos aun lado del otro pero lo que mas me gustaba es como ella se aferraba a mi brazo cuando empezaba lo feo, no pude mas y pase mi brazo por su cintura y la pegue mas a mi.

EMMET POV

Acabamos de terminar de comprar comida chatarra, y decidimos regresar al departamento, me sorprendió ver a Bella realmente sonrojada, y mi hermano con unos ojos como si hubiera pasado algo. Nos acomodamos para empezar haber la película de terror y me daba cuenta que Bella se aferraba al brazo de Eddy pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue verlo a el pasar su brazo por la cintura de ella y pegarla mas a su cuerpo.

"Alice ya viste a estos dos" – le dije en susurro a mi hermana.

"Si yo también me di cuenta de lo que hiso Edward" – me contesto – "Sabes no creo que Bella estuviera sonrojada por al guerra de almohadas, aquí paso algo entre estos 2"

"Yo pienso igual que tu, pero como crees que podamos averiguarlo" – le pregunte a mi hermanita, ella siempre sabia como enterarse de lo que hacia Bella.

"O eso déjamelo a mi tengo una carta en mi poder" – me sonrió con malicia y puse cara de a que te refieres – "Bella habla en sueños, asi que si paso algo hoy me enterare."

Seguimos viendo 2 películas mas una de amor y la otra de suspenso llego la hora de irnos a dormir Eddy yo dormiríamos aquí en la sala, y con Bella dormiría Alice, mi hermana me guiño un ojo y súper que ahorita averiguaría lo que pasaba.

BELLA POV

No sabia como había pasado, solo estabamps jugando con las almohadas y eso, yo no nqeria que me alcazara hasta que mis estúpidos pies topezaron y sin damr ecuenta, estaba debajo de Edward, lo que no me esperaba fue que me besara, era un beso timido pero empeso a mover sus labios contra los mios y para sorpresa mía yo le respondí con la misma intensidad, era un beso demandante como si en años no lo hubiéramos hecho, mepesamo a oir como alguien entraba y nos separamos no pude evitar sonrojarme sentía mis mejillas calientes. Emmet y Alice ivan entrando con 3 peliculas y comida chatarra, me preguntaron por que estaba asid e roja, lo cual Edward respondió que había tenido una guerra de almohadas y lo único que pude hacer es voltear y darle una mirada de agradecimiento, empezamos a ver una película de terror, terminaos sentados juntos no pude evitarlo y me aferre a su brazo cuando miraba que algo pasaría. Lo que no me esperaba es que el pasara su brazo por mi cintura y me pegara a el, rogaba por que Alice y Emmet no se dieran cuenta nos sabia que explicación darles. Vimos 2 películas mas y decimos irnos a dormir, como era lógico Alice se quedaría conmigo y los chicos en la sala.

"Bella, me presta una camiseta no traigo pijamas" – me dijo Alice antes de entrar al baño.

"Claro ahí hay unas pijamas en el 3er cajón" – fue al cajón y tomo unas de short con una blusa de tirantes.

Estuvimos hablando por mas de una hora, cosas de la escuela, como estaban mi amigos, que Jacob le había preguntado por mi y que ella le había dicho que me había ido sin decir a donde. No pudimos evitarlo y empezamos a quedarnos dormidas. Empecé a recordar el beso de Edward y me deje llevar por el sueño tan hermoso que tenia.

ALICE POV

Como me lo imaginaba, Bella inmediatamente empezó hablar en sueños y lo que me sorprendió es que mencionara a Edward mas de 5 veces seguidas, para lo que no estaba preparada es para lo que estaba oyendo Bella y Edward se habían besado. Pero como era posible que no me diera cuenta de que estos dos sentían algo.

Me levante despacio y fui a la sala, Eddy estaba completamente dormido pero Emmet estaba viendo la televisión me senté aun lado de el y empecé a decirle al oído lo que había descubierto, sus ojos se abrieron mas de la cuenta y volteamos a ver a Eddy que tenia uns sonrisa como si se hubiera sacado al lotería.

"No puede ser, Bella y Eddy"- me dijo Emmet a lo cual yo asentí con la cabeza, yo me encontraba igual que el, era algo que nadie se esperaba, debi haberlo supuesto esas miradas que tenia mi hermano Edyy con Bella no era cualquier cosa.

"Pero Emmet que vamjos hacer, yo quiero mucho a Bella y también a mi hermano, pero ya sabes como es Eddy con las chicas, ninguna le es suficiente"- le dije mi hermano un pcoo preocupada, no es que quisiera que no anduvieran, solamente no quería que mi amiga saliera nuevamente lastimada.

"Lo se enana, pero que te parece si dejamos a ver que pasa o como se comportan en estos días"- me dijo Emmet.

Le había respondí que esperaría para ver que pasara o si Edward llegaba hablar conmigo, al cabo de una hora mas decidimos que era hora de irnos a dormir, regrese ala habitación de Bella y ahí estaba ella con una sonrisa y diciendo el nombre Edward, me quede dormida cuando lo había mencionado como por sexta vez, si algo quería es que los 2 fueran felices y si para eso necesitaban un empujoncito yo les ayudaría.


	6. LO QUE PASA EN EUROPA SE QUEDA EN EUROPA

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empesado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 5

"LO QUE PASA EN EUROPA SE QUEDA EN EUROPA"

RENE POV

Me alegraba ver a mi pequeña hija muy contenta desde que habían llegado los Cullen, no había duda que era su otra familia. Esme y Carlisle la trataban como si fuese su hija,, no había ninguna diferencia entre Alice y mi hija , no había ninguna duda, que habíamos elegido muy bien los padrinos cuando bella nació y ni hablar de los chicos , la trataban como si fuese su hermanita pequeña, pero esa noche note a Alice y Emmet viendo sospechosamente a mi hija y a Edward, quizás era algún juego entre ellos , no le di importancia. Estábamos tan contentos todos juntos, ya estábamos a dos días de navidad y las chicas juntos con los chicos se había ido de compras, estaba con Esme haciendo la lista para comprar para la cena de navidad.

"Y dime Esme como te sientes ahora que regresan tus 2 hijos"

"Maravilloso, Alice a estado triste desde que se fue bella pero ahora con ellos en la casa se que estará mas distraída" – me contesto con una sonrisa.

"Y dime Rene, Bella no a mencionada nada de querer regresar"- me pregunto Esme.

"No, es mas creo que le gusta estar aquí, debo admitirlo la escuela es fantástica, lleva excelentes calificaciones, dice que tiene unos amigos pero que nadie llenara el lugar de su mejor amiga Ali,"- le respondí un poco traite esperaba que ahora que estábamos aquí mi hija cambiara de opinión.

"Si quieres puedo hablar con ella"- se ofreció Esme.

"Si la verdad si lo quisiera, pero no le digas que regrese por mi, solamente quisiera averiguar si tiene pensado volver"-le dije-"no me gustaría darme faltas esperanzas"- se me callo una lagrima sin querer, en eso Esme me abrazo y me dijo, no te preocupes hare lo que pueda, seguimos haciendo la lista de lo que necesitaríamos.

Terminamos de hacer la listay nos fuimos Esme y yo, junto a Monique (la chica que ayuda Aro en la limpieza) para ir a comprar las cosas, agradecía que Esme y Monique me ayudaran con todos los preparativos, ya que no se me daba muy bien eso de la cocina, Charlie, Aro y Carlisle habían ido a recorrer la ciudad, pero a nosotras no nos engañaban, habían ido a comprar los regalos como los chicos.

En la tarde los chicos llegaron cargado con bolsas, y regalos ya envueltos miraba a mi hija reírse con las bromas que hacia Emmet, y me percate que Edward miraba a mi hija de manera extraña, nunca me había fijado pero su mirada no era como de aquellos chicos que la miraban con lujuria o deseo, si no con esa mirada de amor como me miraba Charlie o Carlisle a Esme.

Había llegado al fin el dia de navidad, Alice y Bella se habían comprado unos hermosos vestidos. Esme y yo habíamos decido ponernos un vestido que ya teníamos en nuestro closet, pero ellas querían estrenar nuevos vestidos claro mas Alice que Bella , ya que Alice no se pondría un vestido usado dos veces, no se a quien salió , Esme es todo lo contrario. Los chicos eran muchos mas sencillos, Edward se había puesto un pantalón jeans con una camisa roja y Emmet al igual que Edward con jeans pero con una camisa negra, se miraban realmente hermosos. Carlisle, Charlie y Aro habían optado como nosotras un traje simple negro que tenían. El vestido de Bella era estraple color rojo con un listón en la cintura negro y unos zapatos de tiras cruzadas negros se miraba realmente hermosa con el cabello planchado y suelto, Alice no se quedaba atrás era un vestido estraple negro con unas zapatillas rojas que le había regalado hace un año de una de mis colecciones, se había sacado con el cabello en puntas disparadas para todas partes **(ambos vestidos están en mi perfil), ** tenia que decirlo en el momento que salieron de la habitación de mi hija todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta, en eso mire a Edward, el no podía quitarles los ojos a Bella lo cual provoco que ella se sonrojara casi del mismo color del vestido. Cenamos y platicamos de diferentes temas, lo chicos habían decido salir a un bar que pertenecía a un amigo de Aro, no habría problemas con dejarlos entrar ya que conocían a Bella y Aro se había encargado de avisarle a su amigo que querían ir los chicos, lo cual no se negó, se fueron alrededor de las 11 de la noche.

BELLA POV

Tenia que admitirlo me miraba muy bien al igual que Alice, habíamos salido alrededor de las 11 de la noche a un bar, es un bar muy famoso aquí en Europa, el dueño era amigo de mi tio , asi que querían mostrarles el lugar a los chicos, me encantaba ese bar no era nada ostentoso y eso, había ido con mi tio un par de veces por lo cual ya todo el personal me conocía. Lo Cullen habían rentado un carro para tener transporte aquí en Londres, era un Chrysler 300 color negro (esta en mi perfil), Emmet se lo había pedido a su padre el cual acepto, nos dirigimos al lugar. En todo el camino Edward no apartaba su vista de mi, me sentía muy nerviosa, cuando el no me miraba entonces yo lo hacia, y asi estábamos todo el camino hacia el bar, no se que me estaba pasando con el. Emmet aparco frente al lugar y le entrego las llaves al valet parking, empezamos a bajar cuando Emmet empezó hablar.

"Bella tengo que decirlo te ves muy bien" – me había dicho Emmet, lo cual provoco que me sonrojara un poco.

"Gracias Emmet, tu no te quedas atrás te ves muy bien" – le respondi, entramos al lugar ahí estaba el amigo de mi tio, nos llevo a nuestra mesa y nos pidió unas debidas.

"Bella, no te había dicho pero concuerdo con mi hermano te ves muy hermosa" – me dijo Edward mientras se sentaba aun lado mio casi me da un infarto , me dijo que esta Hermosa ? - "además quería ver si podíamos platicar sobre la otra noche"- me lo dijo casi como un susurro , con una mirada triste - acaso estaba arrepentido, pensé- ? pero mi Corazón paro cuando me dijo -" por que no me arrepiento".

Me había quedado con la boca abierta, no me había esperado esa respuesta, se fue acercando poco a poco hasta tener su frente pegada con la mía, cerré mis ojos al sentir su aliente golpear con mi rostro, era un aroma refrescante que me hacia dar vueltas mi cabeza, poco a poco sentí como se acercaba mas y volvió a besarme, no me importo quien nos estuviera viendo y le respondí poniendo mis manos en su cuello y empecé a jalar su pelo y enredando mis dedos en el, el puso sus manos alrededor de mis cintura y me pego mas a su cuerpo, lo que provoco que sintiera una carga de electricidad por todo el cuerpo, nos separamos al oir que alguien se aclaraba la garganta para darnos cuenta que era Alice y Emmet con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Y bien chicos que tienes que decir a su favor" – pregunto Alice.

Yo estaba en mi quinto cielo, no sabia que me había pasado o que estaba pasando conmigo o con Edward, en ese momento solo me importaba estar junto a mi angel.

"Que tenemos que decir o que, a nadie le debemos explicaciones" – Edward le respondió a su hermana, esperando a que no empezara el interrogatorio.

"Alice, lo que pasa en Europa se queda en Europa" – mire a Edward que tenia el ceño fruncido, acaso que no mas era una aventura para el.

"Que dices Bella, no hablaras en serio, o si?"- me dijo un poco enojado.

Es que acaso nos íbamos a poner a discutir esto en frente de todos, o no por favor, yo ya tenía mis planes hechos.

"Edward tu vas a regresar en 2 semanas y en cambio yo me voy a quedar aquí, todavía no pienso regresar" – sabia que una parte quería regresar por el, pero aun no me encontraba lista.

Creo que mi amiga y Emmet se dieron cuenta que necesitamos nuestro espacio, asi que nos dejaron solos.

"Lo comprendo, pero no quiero que pienses asi"- me dijo un poco trise, se aclaro la garganta y me dijo- "Bella no se como decirlo, lo que siento por ti lo tengo guardado desde hace mucho tiempo, no quiere que pienses que no me interesas, ya que es algo mas fuerte que nunca había sentido por nadie"-

Que yo que?, me había quedado con los ojos como platos.

"Edward, yo no te lo voy a negar que también me siento muy bien cuando estoy contigo, nunca había sentido esto por nadie ni siquiera por Jacob, pero quiero que entiendas que todavía no podre regresar"- le dije un poco triste pensaba en regresar pero aun no estaba lista, me dio un beso y me sonrió, me dijo que lo comprendía y nos pusimos a bailar.

Edward me abrazo y comprendió que era muy pronto para mi empezar una relación, confiar en los hombres, estuvimos bailando y dándonos besos de ves en cuando, alrededor de las 3 am nos regresamos al departamento, Edward me tenia abrazada por la cintura con su cabeza en mi hombro, dada pequeños besos en mi cuello y no podía evitar sentir un calor interior que no podía comprender, creo que el también sentía igual, ya que poco a poco fue subiendo y bajando sus manos por mi vientre, me voltee para quedar frente a el y empezamos a besarnos enfrente del departamento de mi tio, Alice y Emmet ya se encontraban en departamento donde se quedaban y nos habían dado nuestro espacio para despedirnos.

"Lo siento Bella creo que m estaba dejando llevar" – me dijo un poco avergonzado.

"Edward no te preocupes, yo también creo que me deje llevar hasta donde tenia razón, por eso me separe antes de hacer algo de lo cual no es el momento"- le dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Se despidió de mi con otro beso y se fue al departamento, no podía con la felicidad que sentía, realmente estaba sintiendo algo mas fuerte de lo que llegue a sentir con Jacob, pero sabia que esto no duraría mucho, en menos de 2 semanas el regresaría a New york y yo me quedaría aquí por un año mas.

Al dia siguiente, salimos los 4 a comer, Edward y yo no dejábamos de mirarnos, y siempre tratábamos de escuchar a los otros hablar pero estábamos sumergidos en nuestra burbuja propia, caminábamos muy contentos platicando de nuestro viaje cuando a los lejos escucho que alguien gritaba mi nombre, cuando ese grito se escuchaba mas cerca nos dimos todos vuelta para ver quien era, en ese exacto momento mi vida paro, era Jacob que estaba en el mismo restaurante al cual nos dirigíamos, sentí como todo se movía y estaba a punto de caer por la sorpresa.

"Bella, al fin te encuentro, aunque aquí tu amiguita no quiso decirme donde estabas, pero me acorde que tenían un tio en Europa y decidí venir a buscarte" – me dijo Jacob con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Es que acaso Jacob sufría de un laguna mental, o había sido un mal sueno que nadie se acordaba, por dios, lo encontré besando a otra, será que no tiene vergüenza al venir a buscarme hasta aquí, pensé!

"Así que venias a buscarme, lamento decirte que yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, así que te voy a pedir que no te me acerques" – jale a Edward por el brazo mientras Alice hacia lo mismo con Emmet que estaba punto de saltarle encima.

"Amor, por favor tenemos que hablar a solas"- me dijo el descarado

Es que faltaba solamente un par de segundos para saltar encima de el y matarlo, que se habrá creído???? es que la perra esa será que lo dejo ? en ese momento me hice muchas preguntas…

"Bella estas bien si quieres podemos irnos al departamento o a otra parte" – me dijo mi dulce Edward.

Oh por dios, pensé aterrada, que pensara mi ángel sobre todo esto, no me había puesto a pensar en el.

"Claro que no, venimos a pasarla bien y a comer a demás Emmet tiene mucha hambre" – dije un poco molesta- "El no me va arruinar los últimos días que me queda con ustedes aquí".- Nos alejamos de la mesa de ese impertinente, y nos sentamos lo mas alejados posibles.

"Esa es mi hermanita Bella, ella si me comprende"- me dijo Emmet mientras me alborotaba el pelo.

Llego el mesero y pedimos nuestra comida, comimos entra risas y bromas, al momento de pagar Jacob se acerco a la mesa y pidió hablar conmigo a lo cual cedí con tal de que me dejara en paz.

"Ok Jacob podemos hablar pero será enfrente de mi amigos no tengo ningún secreto con ellos"- le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

El me miro dudoso, pero acepto, no sabia realmente lo que quería, pero no tenia ninguna ganas de verlo a solas, solo quería que desapareciera y me dejara en paz.

"No me importa solamente quiero pedirte que me perdones, por favor regresa conmigo, fui un estúpido al haberte engañado" – me dijo con ojos suplicantes, parecía que iba llorar- "yo se que con el tiempo podemos arreglar nuestras diferencias, yo te amo a ti y nadie mas, y se que tu también me amas".

Es que estaba loco, yo ya estaba olvidándome de su nombre , tenia muchas ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas pero me las guarde, ante todo soy una señorita ( como me decía mi amiga Alice )

"Lo siento Jacob, pero yo no voy a regresar contigo ni ahora ni nunca"- nos levantamos de la mesa y empezamos a caminar hacia las tiendas.

El pobre se quedo mirándome como me alejaba con mis amigos, percibí en su mirada odio, rancor, dolor no se que,,, pero lo único que sentí en ese momento por el fue pena, mi amiga me saco de mis pensamientos cuando vio algo que la volvió loca..

"Bella, mira dolce&gabanna… aaahhh.. Tenemos que entrar"- me dijo Alice dando brinquitos.

"Claro Alice, vamos"- le dije y vi como los chicos hacían unas muecas. Pasamos todo el dia de tienda en tienda, Alice llevaba mas de 10 bolsas, en la cuales eran vestidos, zapatos, accesorios, no sabia como tenia pila mi amiga para tantas compras.

Había pasado mas de una semana entre paseos, llevar a mis amigos a conocer la ciudad, ir de compras… mis vacaciones pasaban muy rápido y ya estaba llegando el momento de que mis lindas vacaciones terminaran. No se como se las había arreglado Jacob para mandarme flores, dulce y globos a la casa de mi tio todo el tiempo , no sabia como había conseguido la dirección de donde vivía, de seguro me había seguido, lo único que yo hacia era tirar los regales a la basura , claro los dulces eran para Emmet. Quedaban 2 días para que Edward regresara a New York, no sabia lo que me estaba pasando pero cada vez me sentía mas extraña con el, ya lo estaba extrañando, cada dia que pasaba quería estar junto a el mas y mas tiempo, habíamos decido pasarla solamente nosotros solos.

"Bella, quiero saber si esta noche me acompañarías a cenar"- me dijo Edward.

"Claro, pero donde iremos, espero que no sea un lugar caro, sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas"- le había contestado.

"O déjame a mi llevarte a done quiera serán los 2 últimos días que estemos aquí y la verdad, quisiera que la pasaramos solamente tu y yo"- me dijo mirándome a los ojos lo que provoco que me sonrojara.

"Esta bien, tendré que decirle Alice que me ayude arreglarme"-le di un beso en la mejilla y me dijo que pasaría por mi a las 8, apenas eran las 2 de la tarde y sabia que Alice me mataría por el tiempo para arreglarme.


	7. EL ACOSADOR

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 7

"EL ACOSADOR"

JACOB POV

Sabia por muy buena fuentes que los padres de Bella y los Cullen, habían regresado a New York, era tiempo de hacerle una visita a esta chiquilla tonta, quien se creía al dejarme asi, ni ella ni nadie me podía abandonar cuando quisiera, siempre pensé que al estar con ella se me haría muy fácil hacerla mia, pero no fue fácil y no descansare hasta que esa tonta se acueste conmigo, me había propuesto buscarla y encontrarla para obligarla a volver conmigo, gracias a su amiguita Alice que había contando a todos en la escuela lo que había pasado entre Bella y yo, mucha gente dejo de hablarme en apoyo a Bella, pero esta me las pagaría Bella, aunque la tuviera que obligar, ella seria mía, cueste lo que me cueste.

La vigilaba día y noche, ya sabía a que escuela iba y donde le gustaba pasar su tiempo, sabia como se llamaba la chica que le ayudaba en la casa de Bella, donde vivía y cuando tenia que ir a trabajar su tío, sabia a que horas se quedaba sola, todo gracias a un niña estúpida Valentina, la había enamorado y con unas palabras fáciles de te amo o tu eres la única en mi vida, la convencí de que se hiciera amiga de Bella asistían a la misma escuela así lo cual fue fácil, ella me mantenía informada de todo lo que Bella hacia y todo lo referente a su casa. Lo tenia todo muy bien planeado, antes de dar mi estocada final, tenia que conquistarla de nuevo por eso empecé a enviarle flores y regalos, pero el estúpido de ese Edward Cullen nunca se le separaba, los llegue a ver agarrados de las manos y dándose besos, maldito me la estaba quitando y claro no me dejaría. Le marque a Tanya y le platique de la nueva conquista de Bella y me dijo que ella se encargaría de el, haría que dejara a Bella, ella odiaba a Bella y no sabia el por que mas no me interesaba si ella quería a Edward yo quería a Bella.

Estaba en el café que le encantaba a Bella, cuando ella entro con un vestido color sosa, su cablello agarrado en una coleta, se vea tan apetecible, ella estaba muy sonriente venia acompañada de su tio, compraron un café y unas rosquillas y se fueron a sentar afuera, estaba haciendo frio pero no era desagradable, me acerque lo mas que pude sin que se dieran cuenta y escuche de lo que platicaban.

"Dime hija, ahora que se fueron tus padres y los Cullen, que has pensado"-le dijo su tio a Bella.

"No mucho tio"-le respondió- "aun no estoy lista para regresar, me quedare mas tiempo por aquí"- su tio sonrió y le dio un apretón en la mano.

"Bueno hija, tengo que decirte tendré que salir unos días de la ciudad, tu sabes cosas de trabajo y la verdad no quiero que te quedes sola, no quieres venir conmigo"- le dijo su tio, pensé perfecto mi momento a llegado.

"Claro que no tio"- le respondió-"tu sabes que voy a estar bien además en unos días, empieza la escuela y quiero estar lista para mis clases".

Todo empezaba acomodarse a mi favor, ella se quedaría sola y yo podría hacer mi jugada, solamente necesitaba saber cuando se iría el idiota de su tio, esperaba que no le pidieran a Monique que se quedara para hacerle compañía ya que se me complicaría las cosas.

"Hija que te parece si le digo a Monique, que se quede contigo"- maldito viejo pensé.

"Claro que no tio, ella esta de vacaciones"- le respondió- "además no serán muchos días los que te iras verdad".

"No hija, pero bueno si no quieres no, será mejor que nos vallamos necesito alistar mis maletas"- se levantaron y se fueron rumbo al carro del tio, este era el momento ahora mas que nada los mantendría vigilados.

Habían pasado unos 3 dias, observaba como del departamento salió el tio de Bella con sus maletas se iría solamente por 2 dias, ella salió a despedirlo, y lo único que pensaba es que esta noche atacaría, ella seria mia esta noche.

ARO POV

Me sentía raro de dejar a mi hija sola, tenia un presentimiento no muy bueno, Alice me había marcado ayer y me había dicho que Jacob no estaba en la ciudad, sabia que estaba en Europa y que no había regresado, me acordaba de cómo le empezó a mandar flores y regalos, claro que Bella al saber de quien era los mandaba tirar. Pero después de 3 intento había dejado de enviar cosas, contrate a un guardaespaldas para Bella sin que ella lo supiera ahora que saldría de la ciudad, el se mantendría al margen en dado caso que Bella lo necesitara.

"Paolo, soy Aro"- le dije por teléfono- "ya estas en posición, perfecto, cuídala no dudes en hablarme cualquier cosa"- me respondió que no me preocupara que el me mantendría al tanto. Y con eso colgué y seguí mi desino.

BELLA POV

Mi tio se había ido por 2 dias viajes de trabajo, estaba sola en el departamento, decidí darme un baño y ponerme a limpiar mi cuarto un poco, me pase la tarde limpiando y empecé a prepararme algo de comer, nada laborioso solamente un emparedado de jamón con queso, me puse a ver la televisión estaban dando una película llamada orgullo y perjuicio que por coincidencia era mi libro favorito, la película casi no me gustaba sentía que le faltaba cosas pero no había nada mas que ver, empezó a oscurecer y decidí ir a verificar que las puertas estuvieran cerradas, me percate que la puerta de la entrada estaba un poco abierta, no me acordaba de haberla dejado asi, cuando sentí que alguien estaba de tras de mi, lentamente me di vuelta y no era mas que otro el… tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y por primera vez en todo este tiempo tuve mucho miedo… mucho miedo…

"Como entraste"-le dije con pánico en mi voz-"que haces aquí??? Lárgate de mi casa"- le grite a Jacob, mientras el caminaba hacia mi y cerraba la puerta de un empujón.

No sabia que hacer en ese momento , me sentí como una estatua , solo podía ver los ojos de ese desgraciado mirándome

"Bella, Bella…. Tu creíste que podías irte asi de fácil"- me dijo caminando hacia mi, mientras yo retrocedía-"claro que no además nunca tuve algo que siempre e querido de ti, y la verdad no pienso quedarme con las ganas"

Que ???? que se suponía que quería , Dios quería que pasara un milagro en ese instante minute.

"Que es lo que quieres de mi, olvídame como yo te olvide"- le dije y empecé a correr para tomar el teléfono, pero el fue mas rápido que yo me tomo de la cintura y me tiro contra el sillón, se acostó encima de y yo empezó a meter sus manos bajo mi blusa empecé a gritar pero no se detenía, rasgo mi blusa dejándome solamente con mi brasear de encaje color negro, vi como se le dilataban los ojos, por que me estaba haciendo esto empecé a preguntarme.

De repente sonó mi celular, por favor que sea mi tio pensé, cuando trate de responder, Jacob me lo arranco de mis manos y miro la pantalla para ver quien era, en ese momento en su rostro apareció una sonrisa que no supe adivinar en eso atendió mi teléfono.

"Hola Cullen como estas ?"-dijo fríamente, yo no podía creer que fuera Edward, quería gritar muy fuerte para que me ayuden, pero Jacob con la mano derecha me tapaba la boca y no podía ni gritar.

"Pues que mas voy estar haciendo en la casa de mi novia" - respondió Jacob, mientras me guiñaba un ojo,-"que pena que ella no te pueda atender ahora , pero llamaste en el medio de algo súper importante-" le seguía diciendo-"pero le diré que te llame mañana temprano"

"Adiós Cullen !"- le dijo y colgó el teléfono.

Me vinieron unas ganas locas de llorar, que estaba pasando con este hombre, acaso estaba loco.

"Porque me haces esto Jacob"- le decía entre sollozos y el seguía tocando mi cuerpo, llego a mi pantalón y me lo quito de forma brusca logrando que me lastimara, empecé a sollozar mas fuerte cuando sentí que el peso se quitaba de encima de mi, vi como una hombre alto y musculoso lo agarraba del cuello y lo aventaba contra la pared.

"Maldito déjala"- le grito- "No quiero que la vuelvas a tocar"- le dijo mientras le daba una patada en el estomago a Jacob, lo que provoco que se retorciera del dolor, volteo para verme y me paso su chamarra para que me cubriera saco su celular y le llamo a la policía, después de terminar de hablar con ellos, volvió hacer una llamada y me percate que hablaba con mi tio termino su llamada y se sentó enfrente de mi.

"Bella, me llamo Paolo, soy un guardaespaldas que contrato tu tio ahora que salió de la ciudad"- me empezó a platicar por que lo habían contratado de cómo Alice le había llamado a mi tio para informarle que Jacob n había vuelto y que podría estar aquí en Londres. Lo abrace y le di las gracias mientras lloraba, al cabo de 5 minutos Paolo tenia sujetado a Jacob de los brazos, el intentaba zafarse sin tener éxito alguno, llegaron los policías y se llevaron a Jacob, tenia que ir a levantar mi declaración por lo que Paolo me pidió que me cambiara para ir, me dirigí a mi cuarto y me puse unos pans y tenis, y nos dirigimos a la comandancia.

Les di mi declaración y Paolo también nos dirigieron que habían revisado lo que traía Jacob y tenia muchas fotos mías y me mostraron un papel que no entendían parecía un horario, y lo era mas no de el si no el mío, cuanto tiempo tenia siguiéndome, todo lo tenia apuntado, a donde iba con quienes, a que horas regresaba y mi tio, si me quedaba sola, hasta tenia la hora de llegada y de salida de Monique.

Regresamos al departamento para esperar mi tio, me fui director a mi cuarto para dormir mientras Paolo se sentaba en la sala, pasaron unas horas y no podía conciliar el sueño cuando oi que llegaba mi tio.

"Paolo, que paso, ella esta bien"- le pregunto mi tio.

"Si ella esta bien, tenias razón la a estado siguiendo"- le platico lo que habían encontrado los policías-"no sabría decirte desde cuando la esta siguiendo los datos que tenia eran recientes, sabia que tu te irias para poder atacarla".

"Maldito, lo refundiré en la cárcel, hacerle esto a mi hija,"- estaba realmente enojado, decidí salir para calmarlo.

Baje las escaleras con cuidado y ahí vi a mi tio, corrí abrazarlo,

"Cálmate tio estoy bien"- le dije mientras bajaba las escaleras-"solo fue el susto no alcanzo hacerme nada gracias a Paolo".

"No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco Paolo"- le dijo mi tio mientras se despedían.

"Hija segura que estas bien, no quieres que te lleve al hospital"- me dijo un poco preocupado.

"Estoy bien, solamente asustada"- empecé a llorar realmente me había asustado sus palabras sabia que si Paolo no hubiera estado hubiera obtenido lo que quería, mi tio me abrazo y me sentó en el sillón, empezó a consolarme y poco a poco deje de llorar.

"Hija creo que deberías hablarles a tus padres y decirles lo que paso"- me dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

"No tio, no quiero que ni ellos ni los Cullen se enteren, prométemelo que no dirás nada"- acepto y con eso nos fuimos a dormir, esa noche dormí con mi tio en su cama, tenia mucho miedo y no quería tener pesadillas. Sabia que tenia que llamarle a Edward por que Jacob le había contestado el teléfono pero no podía estaba muy asustada solo quería dormir.

En la mañana nos enteramos que el padre de Jacob , Billy había venido por el y como era un hombre importante se lo había llevado sin dejar ninguna huella en su expediente, mi tio estaba que echaba chispas cuando le habían dicho lo que paso, pasaron unos días y Edward me hablaba diario, mi tio había cumplido su promesa de no decir nada, empecé a notarlo diferente como distante pero cuando le preguntaba el decía que no tenia nada, pero no me quedaba conforme. Había decido marcarle Alice para saber lo que pasaba.

"Alice, como estas.?"- le dije en cuanto contesto.

"Muy bien y tu, cuéntame que has hecho"- me dijo

"Pues lo mismo la escuela y todo eso, ya sabes… y dime que me cuentas por que Edward se oie raro cuando me habla"- le dije preguntándole directamente no era de las que esperaban el momento. Hubo un silencio y suspiro.

"Bella antes que nada quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho"-me dijo un poco seria, no entendía a que se refería, será que ella se entero lo que paso con Jacob , de que estas hablando Alice- "Desde que Eddy regreso la escuela no se como se entero Tanya de la relación que tiene o tenia contigo , pero a pesar de eso no lo a dejado en paz y a conseguido quitártelo lo engatuso diciéndole que habías vuelto con Jacob y el le creyó, ahora que Jacob regreso le dijo que habían pasado los mejores días juntos y mas cuando tu tio se había ido de viaje".

Que ? es que acaso estaba viviendo una película de terror, o es que no quedo claro misi sentimientos con Edward, por que el creía todas esas mentiras.

"Pero eso no es cierto, por que no me pregunto"- dije sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, esto era el colmo del descaro, me había quitado a mi novio , y ahora a Edward, pero por favor esto no me esta pasando a mi, es que mi cabeza se estaba llenando de odio, esto no se quedaría así, estaba llenándome de odio y de sed de venganza, creo que era tiempo de regresar , pero no como la tonta Bella si no siendo otra , mas fuerte .

"Bella cálmate trate de hablar con el pero no me escucha, yo se que no es verdad hasta Emmet lo sabe, pero Eddy esta mal, y esta empezando a salir con Tanya lo siento"_ me dijo mientras la oia llorar- "trate de decirte pero el me dijo que hablaría contigo que le correspondía a el y al verdad asi era pero ya veo que es un cobarde y no se atrevido a decirte anda…"

Entonces todos lo están sabiendo, como se deben estar riendo de mi , esa perra me las pagara y claro Jacob y Edward también, me lo hubiera imaginado que yo iba ser la ultima en enterarme, entonces si así que el quiero jugar, seré parte de este juego entonces.

"No Alice no te preocupes, todo va estar bien me recuperare y volveré, en un año regresare asi que prepara todo en un año todos conocerán a la nueva Bella"- mi amiga se empezó a reír como toda una diabólica, sabia que ella me apoyaría en todo.

Me propuse no hablarle a Edward nunca mas, desaparecí todo lo que me hiciera acordar me a el, fotos, enterré recuerdos, músicas todo , para mi no existía EDWARD CULLEN… fue eso lo que el quería, yo solo le estaba ayudando, no supe mas de ellos por que le prohibí a mi amiga hablar de ellos con migo, fue asi que me hice mas fuerte cada dia.

Dejamos de hablar de sus hermano y empezamos a platicar de la semana de la moda que se aproximaba, vendría para que fuéramos a todos los desfiles seria en la ultima semana de febrero (vamos a suponer que esa la semana de la moda aunque no lo sea), también vendría mi madre y madrina con ella para ir con nosotros al desfile, estábamos realmente emocionadas.


	8. EDWARD CAMBIA

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empesado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 8

"EDWARD CAMBIA"

EDWARD POV

Había sido la mejor navidad, tenia a mi familia y seres querido, pero lo mejor de todo es que la tenia a ella mi Bella, desde que tengo uso de razón la conozco sus padres son los padrinos de mi hermana Alice, siempre la miraba como otra hermana pero la vuelta de un año todo era diferente, notaba sus cambios de niña a adolecente, y asi sucesivamente, cuando Alice me había contado lo que paso con Jacob me había enojado tanto, como alguien podría hacerle eso a una chica tan linda como ella, pero en el fondo me alegro, no sabia el porque pero ahora que estábamos pasando mas tiempo juntos en Europa todo era diferente, mas cuando le había confesado lo que sentía por ella, y ella me correspondía, no le pedí que regresara conmigo porque sabia que aun le dolía lo que Jacob le había hecho y aun no estaba lista, me ponía triste el saber que mi ángel se quedaría aquí en Europa y yo estaría solamente pensando en ella, pero sabía el tiempo pasaba rápido y en menos de un año, ella iba a estar conmigo de Nuevo.

Acabamos de llegar a New York, estábamos bajando las maletas del taxi, cuando una vocecita me saco de mis pensamientos.

"Eddy, hermanito ayúdame con mis maletas"- me dijo mi hermana.

"Alice si te ayudo, pero deja de llamar Eddy no me gusta"- le conteste

"Pero bien que no le decías nada a Bella cuando te llamaba asi"- empezó a reírse mientras le ayudaba a subir sus maletas al cuarto-"muchas gracias hermanito te quiero"- me dio un beso en la mejilla y me fui a mi habitación.

Como extrañaba mi cuarto, mi repisa de disco con el modular en el centro y una televisión e pantalla plana, todo el equipo para ver películas y disfrutar, coloque en mi escritorio una foto que nos habíamos tomado Bella y yo en navidad, se miraba realmente hermosa la tenia abrazada por la cintura mientras me recargaba mi barbilla en su hombro, ella tenia sus manos encima de las mías y tenían una sonrisa preciosa al igual que yo. Pronto salí de mis recuerdos cuando oí como Emmet entraba a mi habitación.

"Hermanito, dice mama que bajes"- me dijo Emmet.

"Claro dile que voy en un minuto"- salió de mi habitación y yo junto con el, empezamos a bajar las escaleras y ahí estaban mis padrinos Angelina y Thomas Crown, junto a ellos estaban sus 2 hijas Caroline y Tanya, habían venido a ver como habíamos llegado, salude a mis padrinos y después se fueron a sentar al comedor con mis padres, Emmet y yo invitamos a las chicas a la sala y empezamos a platicar.

"Bueno Emmet"- le dijo Caoline-"realmente están poniéndote muy bien, estas haciendo mas ejercicio"

"Claro Caroline, trato de mantener mi cuerpo en forma"- sabia que Emmet le gustaba Caroline tenían la misma edad así que compartirían muchas clases ahora en la escuela, pero no pasaba de ser alguien que le interesara para algo serio.

"Y dime Edward, como has estado"- me pregunto Tanya, ella realmente como la recordaba hermosa tenia que admitirlo, tenia el pelo chino color rubio rojizo y era muy blanca, en cambio Caroline que ella era pelo rubio, como se notaba que se lo pintaba.

"Muy bien, ahora que regresamos con la familia estoy mejor que nunca"- le respondi- "y dime Tanya como te va a ti, ahora nos veremos mas seguido en la escuela, si saben que volvimos verdad..?"

"Claro Edward, en verdad que nos alegra mucho, hay mucha gente sin clase en esa escuela, yo no se como los dejan asistir, no tienen nuestro nivel social"- esa era Caroline siempre sintiéndose mas que todos.

"Porque dices eso"- le pregunte- "todos tienen derecho de estudiar donde quieran, además el dinero no lo es todo"

"Como dices Eddy"- me dijo Tanya, no me gustos como sonó mi apodo de sus labios me gustaba mas oírlo de Bella-"si son inferiores pero bueno como tu dices tienen derecho a estudiar asi que ni modo"

Voltee a las escaleras y vi como mi hermana empezaba a bajar lentamente fulminando con la mirada a Tanya, me sorprendió realmente a ver esa expresión en mi hermana, por lo general Alice es muy comunicativa con todos en eso voltee a ver a Tanya y tenia una sonrisa muy extraña, como explicar… algo asi como una sonrisa de triunfadora, como diciendo aquí estoy y que vas hacer.

"Tanya… Caroline… como están.."- pregunto educadamente Alice

"Muy bien, como te fue a ti"- le dijo Caroline-"supe que fueron a pasar navidad a Europa con Bella y su familia"

"Si, fuimos todos en familia,"- contesto mordazmente Alice-" pero lo mejor fue de todo fue ver a mi mejor amiga y a Edward terminar juntos "-termino mi hermanita con una sonrisita maliciosa en su rostro.

A mi me pareció extraño el comentario de mi hermana, no que no quisiera que supieran de mi relación con mi bella, pero fue extraño.

"En serio sales con esa Eddy"- me dijo Tanya, me puso rojo de coraje por que le decía asi

"No entiendo a lo que te refieres con 'esa'"-le dije seriamente

"Es que Eddy no se si sabes que anda con Jacob verdad, ella tiene novio" -me dijo volteando los ojos para el techo.

"Claro que se quien en Jacob, el imbécil que la engaño y se que ya no andan"-le contesto rechinando los dientes, Alice se sentó al lado mío y me acaricio la mano para que me tranquilizara.

"Bueno cambiemos de tema"- dijo Emmet

Gracias a Dios, que Emmet se dio cuenta y hablo para cambiar el tema, por que tenia muchas ganas de matar a esa Tanya, por hablar mal de mi ángel.

"Me parece bien que vamos hacer"- pregunte tratando de que no se me notara el coraje que sentía.

"Que les parece si vamos a casa de mi novio Jasper"- pregunto Caroline- "además si saben que mi prima vive ahora con nosotros y anda con mi cuñada de compras, asi que solo tendría que marcarles para vernos todos ahí"

"Claro vamos"- les dije

"Yo la verdad paso, tengo mucho que desempacar"- respondió Alice, le pedí que cambiara de opinión pero me dijo que ella no podía estar en la misma habitación que Tanya.

No sabia por que la odiaba tanto mi hermana, pero después se lo preguntaría.

Tomamos el carro de mi madre para ir a casa de los Dawson, era un ranger sport (link al final de la historia), ayudamos a subir alas chisas y nos dirigimos a casa de los Dwason. Cuando empezamos acercarnos distinguí una casa muy lujoso pero nada ostentosa era color crema de 2 pisos tenían una gran patio (link al final de la historia), afuera estaba un joven rubio por el cual reconocí que era Jasper el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

"Jasper amigo tanto tiempo"- le dijo Emmet mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

"Claro Emmet, espero que vengas para quedarte"- le dijo Jasper con una gran sonrisa- "Edward como estas"- me dijo después de haber abrazado a mi hermano, se dirigió y saludo a Tanya y a su novia- "mi hermana y prima no tardan en llegar pero pasen".

Nos guio dentro de la casa, tenia que admitirlo la mama de Jasper tenia un muy buen gusto, tenia 2 salas dividas por una pared falsa, los sillones eran de color ver que combinaban con las paredes blancas.

"Y dime Edward"- me pregunto Jasper-"Como esta Bella, acabo de mandarle un correo, me envió fotos de ahora que estuvieron allá, te mirabas muy contento"

"La verdad es que si Bella y yo estamos juntos"- le dije con una sonrisa muy grande- "y dime donde están tus padres mi hermana le manda saludos"

"Salieron a comer, por que no vino ella tengo mucho que no la miro"

"Tenia que desempacar ya sabes como es ella"- le respondí

"Si lo se, yo también tengo una hermana igual"- nos empezamos a reír cuando se abrió la puerta.

Por ella entraron una chica de cabello rubio con ojos azules me recordaba mucho a Jasper, ella tendría que ser Rosalie ella es un año menor que Jasper y tras ella venia una chica de pelo ondulado color rubio rojizo como Tanya, de seguro ella era su prima.

"Emmet … Edward … son ustedes"- dijo Rosalie viéndonos fijamente

"Pues quien mas va a ser Rosalie… claro que soy yo"- le dijo Emmet mientras la abrazaba y le daba vueltas, me quede mirando el momento en verdad que serian muy bonita pareja, pero me di cuenta como Stephanie no le quitaba la mirada de encima a mi hermano-"bueno que tenemos aquí tu debes la prima de Tanya, mucho gusto mi nombre es Emmet y aquel de allá es Edward"

"Mucho gusto e oído mucho de ustedes"- le dijo mientras le daba la mano-"ojala seamos buenos amigos"- y me di cuenta como le guiñaba un ojo.

Pasamos toda la tarde platicando de nuestras vidas de que habíamos hecho a donde habíamos ido, como fue que decidimos regresar, empezaba oscurecer cuando mi madre le marco a Emmet para que regresáramos para cenar, nos despedimos de los Dawson y dejamos saludos a sus padres, llevamos las chicas a su casa y nos dirigimos la nuestra, cenamos nuevamente en familia, reíamos y platicábamos, me disculpe para ir hablarle a Bella ya que no lo había hecho desde que llegamos. Me dijo que no había problema y nos despedimos, me fui a dormir ya que seria una día difícil.

Ya había pasado 1 semana Emmet yo estábamos inscritos en la escuela, Tanya iba todos los días a la casa, empezaba a molestarme ya que siempre andaba atrás de mi.

"Eddy, sabia que Jacob esta con Bella en Europa"- me dijo mientras estaba leyendo un libro

"Eso no es cierto, quien te lo dijo"- le pregunte, sin apartar la vista del libro.

"Pues el, dice que se van quedar solos ya que su tio saldrá de viaje y que se quedara a dormir con ella"-me quede pensando Bella no me haría eso a mi no.

"Pues te esta mintiendo, ella no es asi"-me levante y salí de mi habitación, realmente me estaba irritando esta chica, sabia que siempre le había gustado pero todo los días en mi casa y luego cuando empezara la escuela, lo bueno que no tenia clases con ella. Pero como era de suponerse salió atrás de mi.

"En verdad, Eddy"- me dijo mientras salíamos de mi cuarto-"no tengo por que mentirte"

"Mira Tanya, yo confió en Bella"-le dije un poco enojado-"asi que mejor guárdate tus comentarios, mientras sean de Jacob, mira me duele la cabeza luego nos vemos"- y me metí en el cuarto de Alice, sabia que ella no me seguiría hasta ahí, me tire en la cama de mi hermana boca abajo, necesitaba un momento de paz, oi como alguien habría la puerta de la entrada y se cerraba, esperaba que fuera Tanya que se había ido. No se en que momento me quede dormido, solamente sentía como alguien entraba al cuarto y me sacudía por el hombro.

"Edward… Edward… levántate"-esa voz únicamente podría ser de Alice-"Eddy si no te levantas le llamo a Tanya"- y con eso fue suficiente para abrir los ojos y ahí estaba mi hermana con una sonrisa.

"Alice, ni de broma vuelvas a decir eso"-le dije, mientras me levantaba-"cual era tu urgencia por levantarme"

"Es Bella"-me dijo preocupada-"descubri que Jacob no a regresado a New York, creo que todavía esta en Europa, y conociéndolo debe de estar vigilándola"

"Alice, no creo, Bella no me a dicho nada"

"De todos modos ya le hable con su tio, me dijo que estaría al pendiente"-realmente se miraba preocupada, a veces pensaba que mi hermana podía ver el futuro-"no se que es pero presiento que algo le pasara"

"Alice cálmate, le hablare a Bella mañana para ver como esta"-ella asintió y nos dirigimos a la cocina para comer.

Habían pasado unos días y Bella se encontraba bien, mi hermana seguía pensando que algo estaba mal, entonces para sacarnos de dudas subí a mi cuarto y marque su numero par haber como estaba, pero nunca imagine la sorpresa que iba a recibir esa noche , era nada mas y nada menos que Jacob contestó el teléfono .

"Alo,"-dije, cuando una voz masculina me dijo-" Hola Cullen como estas ?"- yo queria morirme , en eso me vinieron las palabras de Tanya a mi cabeza.

"Que estas hacienda con el teléfono de Bella , maldito !"- le dije con furia, quería matar a alguien en ese momento .

"Pues que mas voy estar haciendo , en la casa de mi novia"-me dijo el muy sinvergüenza .

"Quiero hablar con ella"- le dije .

"Que pena que ella no te pueda atender ahora"- me dijo burlándose de mi –"pero le diré que te llame mañana temprano"

"Pero…."-quise hablar mas , pero el corto de inmediato,

Seguí intentándolo pero habían desconectado el teléfono, me sentía pésimo, ahora sentía como ellos se estarían riendo de mi, había sido un tonto, creer en el amor, creer en ella, esa noche no baje a cenar me quede en mi cuarto llorando como un bebe.

Una semana antes de regresar a la escuela, fui con mi hermana al centro comercial para comprar el uniforme y libros que necesitaría, decidí no contarle nada a Alice para que no se decepcione de su supuesto amiga, mientras Alice estaba viendo unos zapatos mientras yo me dirigía a la biblioteca, ahí estaba Tanya con un chico por el cual reconocí como Jacob, estaba realmente extraño, observe como discutía con Tanya y ella le pegaba en la cabeza, se dieron cuenta que me estaba acercando y Tanya volteo a saludarme.

"Eddy, que sorpresa"- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla-"mira te presento a Jacob, el novio de Bella, me estaba platicando los maravillosos días que pasaron juntos"

"No hemos tenido el gusto personalmente"-me dijo

"Mucho gusto Jacob" le dije- "me tengo que ir."

"Jacob, no le vas a mostrar a Edward las fotos de tu novia"- lo dijo Tania como para que todo mundo escuchase

"No creo que tengas esas fotos que dices, Tanya "-le dije con odio, creo que todavía me quedaba una esperanza con bella.

"Edward, lo que te dice Tanya es verdad, pase unos días maravillosas con Bella"-se rio y me miro-"claro que lo que hicimos no puedo contártelo pero ella fue maravillosa, mira aquí hay algunas fotos"

No se por que me quede a verlas, pero el saco una bolsita donde había unas foto de Bella sonriendo, estaba en todas solas y había una que otra donde salía Jacob, pero no me convencían parecía que habían sido alteradas, pero hubo una foto en particular que me destrozo era ella con el dándose un beso, eso no podía ser falsificado realmente estaban juntos, mis ojos no podían creerlo ella me engaño, todas eran iguales le devolví la foto y seguí mi camino, no quería seguir asi, me sentía tan herido , como ella ha podido hacerme eso , entonces todo fue una vil mentira, donde se quedaron nuestras palabras de amor o su juramento de esperarme todo ese ano, ahora se me hacían mas claras las ideas, era por eso que quería quedarse mas tiempo en Europa , para seguir con Jacob. Bueno si ella quería jugar asi , yo iba ser parte de ese juego también. Pensé, si ella podía engañarme por que yo no podría hacerlo, de ahora en adelante no existía el amor para mi, se lo había entregado a Bella y ella lo había utilizado.

Pasaron los días y entramos a la escuela, me empezaba a juntar mas con Tanya y su grupito al cual eran Rosalie, Jasper, Caroline su hermana, sus 2 fieles seguidoras Jessica y Lauren y por supuesto Stephanie su prima, empecé una relación física con Tanya no pasábamos de besos, al principio me sentía culpable, pero después me acordaba lo que me había hecho Bella, entonces no me importaba nada, un dia mi hermana me había descubierto después de que Bella le había marcado preguntándole por que ya casi no le hablaba, como Bella podía ser tan cinica, preguntando que pasaba cuando ella sabia perfectamente lo que había hecho, le había dicho que me diera tiempo que yo quería decirle a Bella lo que sucedía, claro que no lo haría asi como ella me había traicionado yo le haría lo mismo, había pasado una semana y Bella me había marcado mas de 5 veces decidí contestarle cuando me grito el por que le hacia esto, que por que con Tanya que ella había sido con la que había encontrado a Jacob el dia de Halloween.

Eso realmente me sorprendió, pero yo no crei nada ni en nadie en ese momento.

"Edward, por que ella por que"-me dijo se notaba que estaba llorando, mas yo no lo creería mas.

"Y porque no, tu me hiciste lo mismo con Jacob"-le respondí mordazmente

"Jacob, a que te refieres"-sonaba confusa-"yo no anduve con Jacob, el…"- se quedo en silencio

"Que me vas a decir que el era quien te buscaba"

"No el intento violarme el dia que mi tio tenia que salir de la ciudad por cosas de trabajo"-me dijo-"si no hubiera sido por que me contrato un guardaespaldas lo pudo haber logrado"

"Sabes que no te creo nada, si hubiera sido asi no crees que el estuviera en la cárcel, además tu no me dijiste nada"

No podía creer lo mentirosa y sínica que podía ser bella, pensaba que yo tenia 9 anos de edad y que me iba a creer todas sus mentiras.

"Es la verdad. Puedes preguntarle a mi tio, no se quedo en la cárcel por las influencias de su padre"-empezó a llorar y sentí que mi mundo se desvanecía, pero no sedería no podía ella me había herido.

"Pues la verdad no te creo, y será mejor que me dejes de buscar no quiero volver saber mas de ti, no sabes el daño que me hiciste"-le dije que me saludara a mi padrino el no tenia la culpa de lo que ella me había hecho y colgué,

Ese dia había tenido una pelea muy fuerte con Emmet y Alice, como me imagine Bella le había hablado a mi hermana y le había contado todo lo que le dije, por supuesto que Alice fue con Emmet para venir hablar conmigo, mi hermana me había dado una cachetada diciéndome que por que era asi, por que había cambiado tanto, fue lo primero que te dije – me dijo mi hermana – hiciste todo lo contrario , me dijo llorando - y empezaba a reclamarme por que la había herido si era lo único que ella me pidió que no le hiciera.

"Por favor Alice, y lo que ella me hiso a mi"-le conteste-"eso no cuenta..?? por favor también pónganse de mi parte"-les grite

"Que te hiso, nada solamente te entrego su corazón"-me dijo mi hermanita llorando-"te juro Edward que si ella no regresa por tu culpa jamás te lo perdonare, no me importa que seas mi hermano"

"Edward.."-me llamo Emmet-"Alice tiene razón, por que a ella, es como mi hermanita"

"Emmet, yo vi las fotos, si lo pensé que podrían ser falsas, pero ahí estaba una foto de ellos 2 besándose"-le dije ya enojado-"además yo hago con mi vida lo que quiera"

"Recapacita Edward, puede que sea una trampa de el"-me dijo Emmet

"Jajajaja… por favor ella me engañaba, no hay mas, asi que les voy a pedir que no se metan"

"Nunca llegue a pensar que diría esto Edward"-me dijo mi hermana mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas-"pero te vas arrepentir cuando te des cuenta de la verdad, y espero que no sea demasiado tarde"

Habían salido de mi cuarto y podía escuchar como Emmet trataba de calmar a mi hermana, ella realmente estaba ciega no sabia que tipo de amiga tenia, pero sus palabras resonaban en mi mente _te __**vas arrepentir cuando te des cuenta de la verdad y espero que no sea demasiado tarde…**_no me arrepentiría, me puse mis pijamas y decidí dormir no quería bajar a cenar, no tenia ganas de ver las miradas asesinas que me Alice tuviera para mi.

TANYA POV

Todo había salido a la perfección, Edward ahora era mío tenia que agradecerle a Jacob por la pequeña ayuda que siempre me daba, y ya sabia la forma, Eddy realmente me gustaba pero lo que mas me atraía de el era su dinero, pero Jacob era muy bueno en la cama, realmente llegaba a satisfacerme asi que le tenia una pequeña sorpresa.

"Tanya, que paso…"-me dije Jacob mientras entraba en mi habitación-"cual era la urgencia de verme"

"Pues cual otra no mas quería agradecerte"- le dije mientras desasía el nudo de mi bata y la dejaba caer, me gustaba la reacción que tenia sobre el sus ojos se abrieron como platos sabia que todos los hombres me deseaban y era una muy buena arma la que tenia.

"No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hice con mucho gusto"- me decía mientras se acercaba a mi y me tomaba por la cintura-"pero ya que estoy aquí y tu quieres agradecerme, no veo manera de negarme"-empezó a besarme mientras caminábamos a mi cama, tenia que agradecer que mis padres habían salido ya que me podrían haber descubierto por el escándalo que teníamos, era realmente increíble no sabia como la tonta de Bella se había negado, la manera en que me tocaba como sus manos bajaban lentamente por mis costados para ir subiendo lentamente por mi vientre hasta situarse en mis senos para poder quitar el broce de mi sujetador, la manera en que su boca tomaba unos de mis pezones y lo chupaba hacia que me derritiera mientras que con su mano le daba placer al otro, poco a poco nos fuimos desasiendo de su ropa y la mía, hasta quedar completamente desnudos, se coloco entre mis piernas mientras una de sus manos baja lentamente para separarlas, había rosado mi intimidad y pude notar como sonreía, regreso para volver a rosarla y empiezo a estimularme, empecé a soltar gemido de placer cuando uno de sus dedos entro en un movimiento no podía pensar con claridad pero realmente lo estaba disfrutando, saco su dedo para entrar de golpe y empezó a moverse lentamente y fue subiendo el ritmo, mi gemido podían escucharse por toda la casa estaba segura no podía reprimirlos, abrí mis ojos cuando sentí que llegaba al clímax y el se derrumbo sobre cuando lo hiso.

"Bueno, esa una muy buena manera de agradecerme"- me dijo Jacob mientras de levantaba-"será mejor que me valla antes de que llegue tu familia o tu queridísimo Eddy"

"Que Jacob celoso"-le dije-"tu sabes que solamente me interesa por su dinero y nada mas, además tenia que mostrarle a Bella que nadie puede contra mi"

"Pues si tu lo dices.. nos vemos después Tanya "-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Edward cada ves me gustaba mas, no solamente por su dinero era realmente muy guapo, Stephanie me había contado que le interesaba Emmet, asi que decidí ayudarle, sabia que a Rosalie también le gustaba Emmet, pero no permitiría que le ganara a mi prima, asi que decidí que era hora de actuar, le había presentado a James a Rosalie era un amigo de mi hermana, el se había quedado flechado de ella desde el momento que la vio, empezaba a cortejarla y asi le dejaba a mi prima el camino libro con Emmet.

"Ok, Stephanie, le voy a decir a Edward que vallamos al cine para que invite a Emmet y tu vallas con nosotros"- le dije a mi prima.

"claro me parece bien, yo me encargo de que se interese en mi"

Le hable a Edward había sido difícil convencerlo ya que no tenia ganas de salir, tuve que insistirle muchas veces pero no me aseguraba que Emmet fuera, ya que habían tenido una discusión hace unos días, le pregunte el por que habían peleado pero me dijo que era algo sin importancia, de seguro había sido por esa maldita de Bella, sabia que tenia una excelente relación con los Cullen, tenia que apurarme antes de que regresara para que Eddy no me dejara, por mas de una vez había intentado acostarme con el pero el muy moralista no quería decía que aun no era el tiempo que teníamos muy poco de estar juntos y de que además no éramos novios.

Yo sabia que era por ella, aun no podía olvidarla, pero de eso me encargaría yo aunque tuviera que llegar a mis límites.

_**Quiero agradecer a su **__**Reviews a estas 2 grandes chidas, espero que les siga gustando la historia y si no es asi, díganmelo… **_

_**Yolabertay =lo se el cambio de Bella pero viene lo bueno, como será un enredo todo, cuando parecas que todo esta bien… jajaja**_

_**= espero que te siga gustando en serio, es la priemra historia asi que ya vere como me va…**_

CARRO DE ESME

./images/Range_Rover_Sport_

CASA DE LOS DAWSON

.

SALAS DE LOS DAWSON


	9. NO MAS JACOB

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 9

"NO MAS JACOB"

JACOB POV

Estaba en la puerta de mi casa, sentado, pensando como había pasado un año desde que Bella se había ido a Europa, no sabia como pero tenia que hacer algo, para poder tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos, por encanto tenia mi diversión personal, Tanya, ella siempre se daba sus escapadas y terminábamos en mi cuarto. Tanya y el imbécil de su Eddy, como ella lo llamaba cariñosamente, ridícula-pensé-, no tenían intimidad, pueden creerlo??, pero ese Cullen era realmente un idiota o que???, pobre de Tanya no le daba lo que ella quería, siempre terminábamos alguna que otra noche viéndonos a escondidas, tenia que admitirlo esta mujer me estaba volviendo loco, teníamos alrededor de unos 3 meses asi, pero de un tiempo a esta parte empecé a notar como era indiferente conmigo, algo en ella estaba diferente, pero a una chica como esas no le daría importancia – suspire- total no es nada que valga la pena.

Escuche unos paso acercarse a mi casa- "Jacob, amigo como estas"- me saludo mi amigo Sam

"Sam como estas???, me sorprende verte por aquí"-le respondí

"Ya sabes como soy de vez en cuando me dejo ver… jajaja"-me dijo riendo, Sam era un amigo de la infancia que se la pasaba viajando con gente rara de aquí para alla, sin rumbo fijo

"Y dime que te trae de nuevo por New York"-le pregunte por curiosidad-"no me digas va a regresar a tu casa"

"Claro que no, es que un amigo anda con una chica de aquí y pues ya tienen como unos meses saliendo y pues la chica quería verlo asi que por ahí deben de andar, tu sabes como es este rollo"-dijo volteando los ojos

"Claro, me imagino"-le susurre-"y dime cuando te vas??? Deberíamos ir a festejar mientras estés aquí"- le dije

"Claro que te parece este noche, búscame aqui"- me dijo con determinación, me dio una tarjeta, tenia una dirección de los peores barrios de New York, pero donde se podía tomar sin que te digieran algo, si saben a lo que me refiero

Estaba platicando de los mas bien con mi amigo Sam mientras regresaba su amigo de estar con su chica, pero me llamo la atención un carro que a lo lejos vi, como un beetle convertible rosa (link al final), en verdad ese carro se me hacia conocido, entre mas se acercaba mas lo reconocía, cuando se estaciono frente a nosotros no lo podía creer…-estaba sorprendido- era ella. Mi juguete favorito, Tanya, se me quedo mirando y me dio una sonrisa de esas, que me encantaban, se bajaron los 2 y se acercaron a donde estábamos nosotros.

"Hola Sam, quien es tu amigo"-le pregunto un muchacho alto de melena oscura y ojos azules.

"Amigo deja te presento a mi amigo de la infancia.. Jacob Black"-le dijo muy feliz de vernos juntos-"Jacob te presento a Michael.."

"Mucho gusto"-me extendió su mano Michael

"Igualmente, veo que Tanya es tu chica"-le conteste mientras le mandaba una mirada fría a ella

"Que se conocen"- me pregunto sorprendido, Tanya suspiro y le asintió cuando volteo a verla, el nos miro a ambos y dijo ahora entiendo, me dijo mirándome-"asi que tu eres quien estaba antes que yo, lamento que te enteres asi pero ahora ella es mia"-y ese tal Michael la abrazo y le estampo un beso en los labios, lo quería matar, y a todo esto donde estaba el idiota de Cullen, pense

"No te preocupes, no era nada serio lo nuestro"-le respondí-"No es cierto cariño"-le dije viendo a Tanya

"Oh, claro que no, éramos mas amigos"-me dijo, siguiéndome la corriente

"Que bueno"-dijo Michael-"que vendrás en la noche, espero que Sam te alla invitado"

"Claro, ahí estaré"-le respondí fríamente

Nos despedimos con un buen apretón de manos y nos desperdicie la oportunidad de dale un beso de despedido a Tanya y aproveche para decirle al oído –que guardadito te lo tenias, cariño- y de ahí se fueron, no mostraría que me había sorprendido pero esa Tanya tenia muchas ganas de jugar con fuego, asi que tendría que ir esta noche, no me imaginaba que ella se metería con ese tipo de gente para como se expresaba de ellos todo el tiempo, siempre tenia algo nuevo que aprender-me dije- Entre a mi casa y como siempre mi padre no estaba de viaje y luego se preguntaba por que era yo un chico tan solitario, nunca estaba para jalarme las riendas, me metí a bañar para ir en la noche, me puse solamente unos jean y una camisa blanca, me agarre el pelo en una cola y me puse mis tenis, no era necesario arreglarme bien para el lugar a donde iria.

Sam paso por mi para que no hubiera problemas con mi carro que me lo robaran, no me importaba que pasara con el maldito carro, pero no queria que mi padre me reprimiera y no me comprara otro. Llegamos al lugar y la verdad que había mucho ambiente, la música estaba buena asi como también habían muchos borrachos bebiendo como si el mundo se fuese acabar mañana, y por supuesto mi angelito personal Tanya, ahí estaba con Michael besándose, la verdad no me importo, había mejores peces en el agua.

Al cabo de una hora Tanya se despidió, diciendo que mañana tenia una comida familiar, si claro –pensé- tenia que pasar tiempo con su Eddy, se despidió de mi y se fue, el ambiente se empezó a poner mejor cada hora, todos estábamos realmente borrachos, las chicas empezaban a bailar sobre las mesas y sillas.

"Sam ustedes si que saben dar una buena fiesta"-le dije asombrado

"Claro amigo, no andamos con cualquier cosa"- me contesto

"Oye.. Jacob.. no le vallas a decir a Tanya de todo esto"- me dijo Sam, en eso voltee a ver a Michael y estaba una muchacha bailándole muy acaramelados juntos a la mesa donde nos encontrábamos sentados

"Claro que no…"- le conteste

El ambiente empezó a ponerse cada vez mejor, mucha gente empezó a irse, quedando únicamente Sam, Michael, 2 amigos de Michael y yo… también se habían ido todas las chicas seguimos tomando cerveza y whisky… realmente estaba muy borracho pero sabia lo que hacia, Sam y los 2 chicos salieron a fumar, mientras yo me quede platicando con Michael, había algo que no me daba buena espina pero no demostraría que le tenia miedo, yo no era asi.

"Asi que dime mi querido Jacob"-me dijo sarcásticamente-"hace cuanto anduviste con Tanya?"-me pregunto con una risa burlona

"Hace como un año"-le dije-"terminamos al menos eso creo, hace como un mes"-le conteste-"pero aun nos seguimos viendo"-le conteste sin bajar la mirada, no sabia como iba a reaccionar, pero los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad, o no?? pensé

El me miro con si le estuviera hablando chino, y después me dijo -" Como que se siguen viendo? Eso es imposible"- me dijo – "ella es mía y yo se que es fiel" – me dijo el pobre – pareciera que no la conociera.

"Bueno ella es asi… si sabes que tiene su galán formal…"-me sorprendió que me mirara con cara de a que te refieres, realmente estaba tan idiota Tanya para no hablarle de Eddy-"su famoso Eddy, que nunca te habla de el"

Michael se paro de la mesa, sosteniendo el vaso de whisky con mucha presión y me miro a la cara preguntándome –" A que te refieres, Jacob? "

Realmente, o nosotros los hombres somos unos idiotas o estos dos son de otro mundo, por que yo estaba tan familiarizado al mal trato que recibía desde que era un niño, que eso me parecía normal.

Realmente Tanya estaba loca, ella estaba jugando con todos a la vez, esa perra no tiene limites – pensé – ella estaría planeando algo para no hablarle de Eddy-su famoso Eddy. JA!.

"Que nunca te hablo de el ?" – le dije a Michael – "Bueno, se llama Edward, pero para ella es su Eddy, lo se, por que somos amigos de la escuela" – termine diciéndole con mi sonrisa de yo no se de nada

"Claro que no"-dio un grito que pareció que lo escucharon hasta México-"ella me dice que soy el único"-me contesto furioso-"lo que pasa es que estas celoso por que te dejo por mi, eso es"-me dijo riéndose

"Jajaja… no me hagas reir la verdad no me importa"-me levante de mi lugar un poco molesto.

"Además yo tengo novia y ella esta en Europa y va a venir por mi "– le mentí

"Jacob, te recomiendo que te alejes de ella, es mia"-como si valiera algo la perra

"Por mi quédatela, no me importa"-le dije-"te la regalo"

Lo tomo con mucha calma, no vi lo que venia ya que le estaba dando la espalda pero sentí como me volteo y me pego en la cara, claro que no me iba a dejar y le respondí pegándole lo mas fuerte que puedo pero estaba tan borracho que no le di y cai al suelo, me levante y empezamos a pelearnos, no podía defenderme muy bien me sentía mareado, le lance un golpe pero lo esquivo, lo siguiente que recuerdo es como uno de los amigos de con quien se había ido Sam entro y saco una pistola, y de repente se escucho 3 disparos y empecé a ver todo negro.

BELLA POV

Como pasa el tiempo, nunca imagine que iba ser ran rápido. Ya había pasado un año, Alice venia cada 2 meses a verme junto con mi madre y madrina Esme, me la pasaba en grande cuando venían, íbamos a conocer la ciudad, de compras, pasamos noches solos de chicas, etc, etc.. Todo lo que haríamos como si estuviéramos en New York, le prohíbe a todos que me hablaron de Edward, no quería saber nada de el y de lo que estaba haciendo, aunque a veces me moría de las ganas de preguntarle a mi amiga Alice, pero después me mordía la lengua.

En una de esas comidas de negocios (que no me gustaba para nada) pero tenia que hacerlo para acompañar a mi tio, había conocido aun chico Francesco Benedetti, era el hijo mayor del mejor amigo de mi tio y socio de su empresa, me encantaba salir con el, me divertía mucho, muy atento, con un buen sentido de humor, nunca estaba molesto y lo que mas me gustaba era que me hacia olvidar los momentos vivido con Edward, yo me divertía mucho con su compañía, la gente decía que estaba interesado en mi pero el nunca me decía nada y agradecía que no lo hiciera ya que no sentía nada mas por el que una amistad.

En eso sonó el timbre del departamento, fui abrirla cuando me encuentro con esos ojos azules que me fascinaban, ni bien abrí la puerta, el ya tenia un alago para subir mi ego.

"Bella, que preciosa"-me dijo Francesco

"Que gracioso Frany"-le dije, me encantaba llamarlo Frany-"no te burles de mis ropas del fin de semana"- el se acerco y me dio un abrazo de eso que me dejaban sin aire

"Si no me burlo, en verdad te ves bien, pero claro tu con todo te ves hermosa"-me contesto provocando que me sonrojara

"A cállate, deja me cambio y nos vamos"

Subí a mi habitación para cambiarme, con una sonrisa tonta en mis labios, eso era lo que me gustaba a de Francesco, me hacia sentir tan bien, habíamos quedado de ir a comprar una moto. A Frany le encantabas las moros y a mi me empezaban a fascinar, era uno de mis hobbies me encantaban, aunque yo sabia que a mi padre no le gustaba mucho no me lo prohibió, mi tio también le gustaban las motos pero casi no tenia tiempo para dedicarse a ellas asi que le agradaba que yo si pudiera y había decidió comprarme una solamente tenia que escogerla y el se encargaría de ir por ella, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter de manga de ¾ color beige. Baje las escaleras muy rápido, para no hacer esperar a mi amigo.

"Estoy lista.. Vamos"

"Précieux (preciosa en francés)"-me contesto, lo que provoco que me sonrojara mas

"Hay ya cállate y vámonos, quiero ver las motos del lugar que me recomendó mi tio"

Salimos rumbo a una tienda que le habían recomendado a mi tio, estaban realmente todas preciosas, no sabia cual escoger Francesco estaba siguiéndome por toda la tienda, cuando sonó mi celular, me fije en la pantalla y era mi tio.

"Hola tio, que paso…"-le dije-"estoy con Frany, en la tienda que te recomendaron están preciosas no se cual escoger"

"Hija.. Necesito que regreses al departamento, necesito decirte algo"-me dijo en un tono serio

"Oh.. paso algo mis padres están"-me quede muda-"o no es Alice, le paso algo, dime algo me estás asustando"

"Es mejor en persona Bella, cuando vegas te lo dire, pero no te preocupes por tus padres, ellos están bien y Alice también" -enfatizo.

Colgué y le pedi a Francesco que me llevara al departamento, me pregunto que pasaba y le dije que no estaba segura que mi tio quería hablar conmigo, llegamos y se ofreció acompañarme, le dije que no, si era algo malo yo le marcaria, me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo que me cuidara, le sonreí y subi al departamento.

Cuando entre a mi departamento, lo primero que hice fue llamar a mi tio, y entonces lo vi sentado en la sala, tomando una tasa de café y esperándome con un papel en la mano, en ese momento sentí mucho miedo, no quería que le pasara malo a nadie

"Tio, que pasa"-lo vi sentado en la sala esperando como un papel en la mano

"Hija, necesito que leas esto, pero quiero que lo tomes con calma por favor"- me entrego el papel y mis ojos no podían creer lo que miraba.

**UNA TRAGEDIA OPACA EL MUNDO DE LAS POLITICAS, EL HIJO DE BILLY BLACK RECONOCIDO CONGRESISTA FUE ASESINADO**

Jacob Black a la edad de 18 años, muere en un encuentro de pandillas en el barrio Brooklyn, se dice que el hijo del congresista pertenecía a una de las pandillas que se dedicaban a vender drogas. Se presume que el enfrentamiento se debió al hecho que la pandilla se encontraba festejando, cuando el bando enemigo decidió aparecer en la fiesta y armar un escándalo, no se sabe quienes eran los que pertenecen a la pandilla…

No podía creerlo Jacob muerto, pero como era eso posible, estaba en shock, no sabia como reaccionar, todo estaba muy raro, la cabeza me daba vueltas, yo sabia que el no tomaba drogas y mucho menos pertenecía a una pandilla, pero que hacia en esa fiesta, eso no era verdad debe de haber una explicación para que pasara este accidente, ese no era el Jacob que yo no conocí.

"Hija, esta bien"-me pregunto mi tio sacando de mis pensamientos

"Si, solamente me sorprende por la noticia"-le dije-"creo que habido una equivocación, Jacob no se drogaba"

"Pues a pasado un año desde que terminaron, la gente cambia"

"Si lo se pero no se, todo esto es muy raro"-le dije

"Que vas hacer, tu padre fue quien me envió esto por fax, el quiere saber si vas a ir al funeral"

"No lo se, cuando va hacer"-realmente quería ir para despedirme de que alguna vez fue el amor de mi vida

"Creo que la próxima semana, por las investigaciones ya sabes"-me dijo a lo que respondí, si claro

"Tio, creo que es hora"- le dije, el se quedo a que te refieres volteo a ver el reloj como si es hora de cenar

"Hija todavía falta 2 horas para la cena"-me dijo entre risas-"a poco ya tienes hambre"

"Jajaja.. Muy gracioso, no me refería a eso es hora de que regrese a New york, ya es tiempo"

Yo ya estaba con esa idea a mucho tiempo, pero creo que todavía no tenia el valor de tomarla, pero con la muerte de Jacob, todo cambio, creo fue como si fuese un empujoncito para tomar esa decisión, asi que no había como retroceder, regresaría a enfrentar mi pasado y a todos los que estaban en el.

"Estas segura"-mire la tristeza en sus ojos, pero la verdad esta idea me venia rondando desde hace un mes, y extrañaba a mis padres y amigos

"Si es tiempo, ya tengo pensándolo un mes desde la ultima ves que vino mi madre"

"Ok hija, vamos hablarle a tu padre para preparar todo"

"Gracias"- lo abrace el había sido mi apoyo y mi fuerza todo este tiempo, me dolía dejarlo, pero necesitaba regresar, además tenia que ir a funeral de Jacob y sabia que en cuanto pusiera pie en New York no iba a querer regresar.

Mi tio le marco a mi padre, en cuanto le dijo que iria al funeral se emociono, pero lo mejor fue cuando le dijo que regresaba se había escuchado un grito de felicidad por lo que tuvo mi tio que apartar el teléfono de su oreja para no quedarse sordo. Me paso el teléfono y empecé a platicar con mi padre como lo extrañaba, mas esas platicas que teníamos en la tarde sobre cualquier tema, le había pedido que no le digiera a nadie ni siquiera a mi amiga Ali, quería que fuera una sorpresa, el había aceptado gustoso, le dije que le marcaria cuando supiera cuando me iría y en que vuelo, me despedí de mis padres y en eso pensé en la única persona que le rompería el corazón mi fiel amigo Francesco, le marque y le dije que regresaba a New York, me dijo que estaba feliz por mi pero notaba un tono de tristeza en su voz, me dijo que me quería mucho y que siempre estaría en sus pensamientos, le hice prometerme que me iría a visitar y el había aceptado.

Esa noche reserve mi vuelo para dentro de 2 dias, Alice me había marcado para darme la noticia de Jacob no se sorprendió saber que me había enterado por mi padre, me pregunto si iria y le dije que algún no sabia estaba pensándolo muy bien, pensé para mi misma si supieras la sorpresa que te tengo Alice, le dije que le marcaba en 3 dias que tenia que irme ya que saldría con mi tio fuera de la ciudad necesitaba pensar y todas esas cosas, ella me había creído y me sorprendió ya que no se me daba muy bien el mentir.

FRANCESCO POV

No tengo palabras para describir como me siento, cuando escuche la palabra New Cork en el teléfono no lo podía creer, se ira el amor de mi vida y nunca mas la volveré a ver, estaba tan triste por su partida, sabia que podría ir a verla pero no iba a ser lo mismo, me agradaba verla todos lo dias, estar junto a ella, hacerla sonreír, contarle mis cosas , ya estaba muy acostumbrado a ella, tenia una opción , y la tenia que tomar rápido ,pero no sabia si mi padre y Aro aceptarían, ellos acaban de abrir una empresa en New York, y necesitaban alguien que la manejara, yo sabia todo lo que se necesitaba hacer en la empresa y les pediría que me enviaran a manejarla, esperaba que aceptaran, si no lo hacían , buscaría la forma de irme al lado de mi Bella.

ARO POV

Estaba triste mi hija Bella se iba, pero sabia que este momento llegaría en cualquier momento, estaba feliz ya que sabia que mi primo extrañaba mucho a su hija y como no hacerlo, ella era extraordinaria, era educada, con buenos sentimientos, y le gustaba divertirse pero con mucha responsabilidad , nunca tuve problemas cuando salía entre semana y afectara en la escuela, yo sabia que ella tenia que regresar tarde o temprano, solo esperaba que arreglara sus problemas con mi hijo Edward, sabia por Alice que el estaba muy cambiado y lo notaba cuando hablábamos por teléfono, ya no era aquel chico risueño de antes, parecía como si algo le faltara y eso me preocupaba, había estado muy feliz cuando paso la navidad aquí con Bella y después de un momento a otro cambio, eso me ponía realmente triste, por que los quería a los dos por igual, creo que el problema que tuvieron fue mas grande de lo que creía por que mi Bella también cambio y mucho, negándose a comenzar una nueva relación, tendré que averiguar mas sobre estos muchachos.

CHARLIE POV

Me había ido ese dia temprano de la oficina, llegue a casa y René estaba viendo un programa de cocina, bueno esta mujer si que no se daba por vencida, había quemado en una semana 3 pollos, 2 piernas, hasta el pan tostado se le quemaba, pero eso me encantaba de ella no se daba por vencida fácilmente.

"René ya llegue"-grite entrando a la casa

"Charlie estoy en la sala"-me grito

"Hola cariño, te tengo una maravillosa sorpresa"-le dije, por lo cual ella aparto su vista de al tele

"Asi, y cual es esa sorpresa"-me pregunto emocionada, parecía una niña cuando le vas a dar un regalo

"Pues hable con Bella de lo de Jacob"-empecé a decirle y vi como fruncía el seño-"y me dijo que vendría para el funeral, además también me dijo que…"- estaba tan emocionada que me corto la conversación

"Que mas te dijo… dime no seas asi… Charlie si no me dices te are comer todo lo que intente cocinar"-me dijo con una sonrisa maligna sabia que lo cumpliría, además de que nunca me había negado a nada de lo que ella me pedía

"Bueno si con esas amenazas no puedo evitar decírtelo"-le dije entre risas-"ella regresa a casa para quedarse"- René había pegado un grito de felicidad, y empezó a dar saltos a veces pensaba que se le pegaba lo Alice se parecía mucho se notaba como tenían mucha influenza en ella

"Estoy feliz, cuando regresa, tengo que avisare a Esme y Alice"

"Alto René, me pidió que no le digiera a nadie que regresaba quiere darles una sorpresa"

"Pero porque, yo quería ir a recibirla con todo al aeropuerto como toda una celebridad"-me dijo haciendo pucheros, se parecía tanto a Bella cuando hacia eso que no pude evitarlo y la bese

"Pues eso tendrá que esperar, además es lo que nuestra hija quiere"- le dije mientras la abrazaba

Habían pasado ya 2 dias y estábamos preparando para ir por nuestra hija al aeropuerto, Alice había venido el dia anterior y estoy casi seguro que mas de una ocasión Rene estuvo apunto de decirle que Bella regresaba pero se controlaba, aunque mi ahijada no era tonta, tenia un sexto sentido muy desarrollado ya que decía que le escondíamos algo, era realmente un niña preciosa le encantaba ver como Rene empezaba sus diseños y le daba muchas ideas, habían varios zapatos que Alice le había pedido que diseñara y lo había hecho le encantaba ayudarla además habían sido un éxito por que antes de que saliera cualquiera de los zapatos que mi esposa diseñaba Alice les hacia propaganda poniéndoselos e irse al centro comercial, todas las mujeres le preguntaban que donde los compraba y ella les decía que eran de la diseñadora Swan solo que todavía no los sacaba a la venta lo cual provocaba que René ya tuviera varios pedidos.

Agradesco tu comentario yolabertay, espero que la historia te siga gustando, hago lo mejor que puedo, gracias a la ayuda de mi amiga Aime

Chicas cualquier sugerencia de algo que quieran que salga o de que quieran que su nombre aparesca en la historia no duden en decirme, se aceptan canciones, tips, decoraciones )que sean los link no imágenes para poder agregarlar=, besitos

CARRO DE TANYA

.


	10. EL REGRESO

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 10

"EL REGRESO"

BELLA POV

Me encontraba haciendo las maletas, casi ya no me faltaba nada, había comprado tantos regalos para mi familia, que no sabia si iban a caber en mis maletas, gracias a Dios que mi tio me estaba ayudando a empacar, estábamos en silencio, sin decir una palabra, no quería hablar mas del tema de mi viaje de regreso, el se notaba que estaba deprimido por mi partida, pero a pesar de tener una mirada triste, el estaba feliz, ya que volvería con mi familia muy pronto. Dejaba a tantas personas queridas en Europa, mi tio Aro al que quiero como un padre y Francesco, que haría yo sin el, había pasado el dia anterior con Francesco, realmente iba a extrañarlo, me había dicho tantas palabras de aliento que necesitaba escuchar para enfrentar mis problemas en New York, no dejamos de reírnos todo el dia, el siempre me hacia reír, me había dicho que me extrañaría mucho y que buscaría la forma de verme pronto, claro, seria una sorpresa y eso me agradaba mucho. Hubieron tantas veces que sentía que quería decirme algo, pero yo trataba de que no lo digiera, porque en el fondo sabia lo que el quería y yo no estaba prepara para enfrentar una nueva relación.

El llamado de mi tio, me saco de mis pensamientos.

"Hija, ya es hora"-me dijo mi tio con un hila de voz-"el taxi nos esta esperando para llevarnos al aeropuerto"-mi tio agarro mis maletas y las llevo al taxi que no estaba esperando afuera del departamento, en ese momento sentí como venia a mi cabeza como una película todos los bellos momentos que viví en Londres y de repente cayo una pequeña lagrima en mi mejilla y con mi mirada perdida en cada rincón de ese departamento, le di el ultimo adiós.

"Tio… promete que iras a verme pronto"-le dije mientras íbamos camino al aeropuerto

"Claro que si hija"-me contesto-"tu sabes que no voy a poder estar separado de ti por mucho tiempo"-me respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Pues me alegro, además quien sabe podrías conocer a alguien"-le dije pícaramente

"Jajaja… no me hagas reir…al menos que te estés refiriendo a Catherine Zeta Jones puede que si"-realmente me había hecho reir, mi tio era fanático de Catherine y no podía negarlo era realmente hermosa

"Bueno hare el intento en conectártela"-le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo, lo que provoco que empezara a reírse

Pasamos todo el camino en platica superficiales, me dijo que me cuidara mucho y que cualquier cosa le hablara, también me dijo que si sentía la necesidad de regresar, podría hacerlo el dia que lo decidiera, lo abrace y le dije que muchas gracias por su apoyo en este año. Llegamos al aeropuerto, el taxi se estaba estacionando en la entrada y empezamos a bajar, mi tio me ayudo a cargar mis maletas que eran ahora 2 mas de con las que habíamos llegado (tenia que admitirlo parecía Alice 2), pero que podría hacer, me había comprado bastante ropa, y ni modo que la deje aquí, no?. Me dispuse a revisar la repisa de vuelos y todos estaban saliendo a tiempo, fui a registrarme y a entregar mi maletas faltaba media hora, sabia lo que seguía la despedida…

"Hija te voy a extrañar mucho, no sabes la falta que me vas hacer, por favor háblame cuando llegues"-me dijo mi tio con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos

"Claro que si tio, yo también te voy a extrañar…"-le dije mientras lo abrazaba y me derrumbe empecé a llorar me dolía dejarle el estaba solo, aquí en Londres

"No llores mi pequeña, nos volveremos a ver y muy pronto"-me dijo mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas

"Gracias tio, tus palabras siempre me ayudan a reponerme de los malos momentos"-le asegure

"Se fuerte Swan, no volverás derrumbada, tienes que mostrar tu cambio"-me dijo mi tio, mirándome a los ojos

"Hay que matón te oíste, Swan.. ni que fuera una asesina"-no pudimos evitarlo y empezamos a reir, parecía una orden de esas películas de capones Swan ve y mata a Cullen… jajaj (no tenia otro nombre en mi mente, el sabría lo que había perdido y me las pagaría cada lagrima derramada) yo llevaba una sed de venganza (claro no de matarlo) pero si, para demostrarle que era mas fuerte de lo que se imaginaba, al momento de verme empezaría mi plan y lo mejor de todo era que tenia a mi amiga Alice de mi lado, aunque sea su hermana sabia que ella siempre iba a darme la razón y claro nos unía un enemigo en común, Tanya..

_Pasajero del vuelo 2165 con destino New york favor de abordar_

"Bueno ese es mi vuelo, es hora"-y mire a mi tio

"Bella, mi hija aunque no sea tu padre siempre estaré para ti eres una hija para mi y lo sabes, cuídate y salúdame a todos"-me dio un beso en la frente y me dirigí abordar

Subí al avión, y me puse el cinturón, sentí como el avión despegaba y mire por la ventanilla como quedaba atrás Londres, estaba regresando a casa y no me daría por vencida, lograría mis objetivos y me encargaría de cobrarme cada uno del daño que me habían hecho les demostraría que era mas fuerte de los que pensaban, habían pasado unas horas me había quedado dormida y me despertó la voz de la aeromoza por intercomunicador -_pasajeros favor de abrocharse el cinturón y reclinar sus asientos, en unos minutos estaremos aterrizando en New York…- _hice lo que había indicado y me acomode, empecé a ver por la ventana y ahí estaba el aeropuerto de seguro mi madre ya estaría enfrente de la puerta esperando, ojala que no le allá dicho nada a mi amiga Ali, quería darle una gran sorpresa, le había comprado unos hermosos zapatos que en cuanto vi pensé en ella, si tenia una gran obsesión con ropa y zapato, no se a quien se lo habrá heredado.

Sentí como el avión aterrizaba era hora, me disponía a bajar… pise la puerta para entrar al aeropuerto y ahí estaban ellos…. MI FAMILIA…

RENE POV

Habíamos llegado al aeropuerto, una hora antes de que el vuelo donde venia mi hija llegara, no podía esperar en casa sin saber como estaba, caminaba de un lado a otro, queriendo hacer un hueco en el piso del aeropuerto y tratando de ver si el vuelo ya no tardara en llegar, la angustia me estaba matando, cuando en eso vi que el vuelo de mi hija llegaría a tiempo, me dispuse a caminar donde llegaban, camine hasta enfrente de la puerta, quería ser la persona que ella primero viera. Charlie se había quedado atrás esperándoos, sabia cuando darnos nuestro espacio, estaba realmente emocionada de ver a mi bebe y ahí estaba ella. Venia mas hermosa que nunca, su pelo chocolate y largo brillaba y esos ojos marrones tenían esa luz que jamás perdía, estaba muy cambiada no me acostumbraba a verla tan grande mi niña ya era casi una mujer, a pesar de que iba seguido a Londres siempre me sorprendía, ella volteo a verme y sonrió camino hacia mi me abrazo como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años.

"Hija, mi Bella preciosa"-le dije mientras la abrazaba-"estas hermosa"

"Mama, vas hacer que me sonroje"-me dijo mientras se sonrojaba demasiado tarde pensé -"donde esta papa"- le señale donde estaba y salió corriendo a el, se le aventó a los brazos, se notaba el amor que se tenían esos dos, el no había podido viajar a verla tan seguido como quisiera, tenia mucho trabajo, Bella jamás se lo reclamo ella comprendía lo que significaba ese trabajo para el.

"Papa, te extrañe tanto"-le dijo mi hija a su padre

"Yo también hija, no sabes que tan sola se siente la casa sin ti"-el le respondió

"Pero lo bueno que ya estas aquí para quedarte"-le dije-"verdad??"

"Claro mama, al menos por ahora no pienso en irme en un buen en tiempo"-me respondió sonriendo

"Perfecto, vamos por tus maletas, de seguro quieres descansar"-dijo Charlie

"Claro, necesito un baño"- dijo mi hija, con un tono de incomodidad

Bella venia muy pensativa, cuando íbamos en el carro rumbo a la casa, se le notaba que iba pensando en su mi amiga Alice y en el (se le notaba en la mirada y por la manera en que suspiraba), no podía evitarlo me ponía nerviosa cuando se vieran, tenia miedo que por el ella se fuera nuevamente. Su padre le ayudo a subir las maletas a su cuarto, se metí a bañar, y cuando salió corrió al teléfono, sabia a quien le marcaria a su madrina Esme, para poder darle la sorpresa a su amiga Ali.

"Diga"-contesto Esme

"Madrina, como esta"

"Bella, hija… espera… de donde me esta hablando"-me imagino que vio la pantalla de su celular y vio el teléfono de la casa-"oh, Dios mío… estas en casa, cuando llegaste???? Por que Alice no me dijo nada???? Y René tampoco me dijo que les pasa"

"Sera por que ni ella sabe que estoy aquí"-le dije un poco nerviosa-"pero bueno madrina llamo para pedirte un gran favor, a que horas sale Alice de la escuela, quiero darle una sorpresa"

"Bueno, ella sale a las 2 de la tarde pero creo que se iba a quedar media horas mas esperando a Emmet, tenia que entregar un trabajo"

"Perfecto, me da tiempo suficiente, puedo ir por las llaves para entrar a la casa"

"Claro hija, es mas no tienes que venir ahí esta Rosita, si te acuerdas la chica que me ayuda con la limpieza ahorita le marco para que te deje entrar"

"Muchas gracias madrina… te veo en la tarde"- con eso colgué y me dispuse a cambiarme, empecé a buscar el regalo, ya no podía esperar mas, quería ver mucho a mi mejor amiga, sabia que en cuanto los viera se moriría, le encantarían era muy ella…

"Mama, necesito que me lleves a casa de Alice, por favor"-me dijo

"Tiene que ser ahorita, si acabas de llegar"-me respondió

"Es que antes mamita, necesitamos pasar a comprar unas cosas, porfis"

"Hay esta bien… vamos"-le dije

Nos dirigimos al carro de mi madre, me sorprendió mucho por que era un carro nuevo, ella vio mi cara de asombro entonces me explico que había chocado de nuevo y que mi padre quería comprarle un carro blindado esos del ejercito pero no estaban a la venta asi que le compro un mini Cooper convertible 2009 (link al final), en color negro me había quedado con la boca abierta estaba realmente hermoso, era muy Rene, esperaba que me lo prestara pero conociéndola ni siquiera para guardarlo en el garaje me lo restaría, fuimos a un par de tiendas para envolver mi regalo y comprar algunas cosas para decorar el cuarto de Alice, alrededor de las 12 del medio dia me dejo en casa de mi madrina, Rosita me dejo pasar y me dirigí al cuarto de mi amiga estaba como lo recordaba en un extremo del cuarto como si fuera un pequeño gueco estaba la cama de mi amiga Alice, era grande y tenia enfrente como una red morada para cerrar el paso a su cama, como le encantaba el morado y el rosa, sus sabanas combinaban con las paredes de color blanco y lila (link al final), tenia muy bueno gusto pero para entrar al cuarto tenia un pequeño recibidor con el color de las paredes un morado mas oscuro, tenían un sillón como color gris claro que combinaba a la perfección y una chimenea artificial, sobre ella había un gran espejo grande y tenia varios cuadros por toda la habitación fotos de viajes y las mas recientes de Europa, enfrente de la chimenea estaba una mesita color morado y tenia un pequeño sillón para una persona con su mesa, todo estaba realmente precioso (link al final), y que decir del baño estaba todo con loseta de color café oscuro al mas clora en pequeños cuadros, tenia la tina en medio era preciosa y 2 lavabos a los lados (link al final), pero lo mejor de todo era el closet esta del otro lado del baño era de color beige si abrías un cajón zapatos es lo que encontrabas realmente era grande se me hace que era mas grande que su cuarto ya que ocupaba 2 paredes de esquina a esquina (link al final, supongamos que es grande).

Empecé a decorar poniendo carteles que decían "TE EXTRAÑE AMIGA" con mucha diamantina y globos que había comprado puse el regalo en medio de la cama con una nota que decía en cuanto los vi pensé en ti, ya eran las 2:30 y Alice no tardaría en llegar, escuche como rosita saludaba a los chicos, empecé a ponerme muy nerviosa empecé a escuchar como Alice subía las esclareas venia platicando con Emmet, entro a su cuarto y se quedo quieta empecé a ver todo y se dio cuenta del regalo, fue hacia el y abrió la tarjeta que decía:

_ALICE:_

_SABES CUANTO TE EXTRAÑADO AMIGA, AHORA QUE E REGRESADO SE QUE NO DEBO DE IRME OTRA VEZ, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE CUANDO HABRAS LA CAJA DIRIGETE A TU CLOSET AHÍ HAY OTRA SORPRESA, CON AMOR… BELLA_

ALICE POV

No podía creer lo que mis ojos miraban cuando entre a mi cuarto, grandes carteles de te extrañe y muchos globos por todo el cuarto, claro de color morado, había una caja en medio de mi cama con un hermoso papel de regalo, me acerque con mucho cuidado para ver que tenía una nota y empecé a leerla, no pida creer que Bella hiciera todo esto, pero donde estaba ella abrí el regalo y no podía cree lo que mis ojos miraban eran unos zapato realmente hermoso en color rosa de tacón alto y sin punta (link al final), realmente hermosos me dirigí al closet como la carta me decía y ahí estaba mi amiga mordiéndose las uñas, en cuanto me vio se paro y no pude mas que correr hacia ella y abrazarla.

"Bella"-grite como si el mundo se acabara mañana-"por que no me dijiste cuando regresabas"-le dije un poco molesta

"Alice, se suponía que era una sorpresa además todavía no quiero que se enteren que regrese"-me suplico mi amiga

"Si lo dices por mi hermano y esa, no creo que se den cuenta andan bien metidos en sus onda, además Edward y yo casi no nos dirigimos la palabra"

"que..?"-me dijo sorprendida-"Alice, pero porque es tu hermano no debes de tratarlo asi"

"No Bella, me prometió que no te lastimaría y lo hiso asi que no puedo perdonarlo, además desde que anda con Tanya a cambiado mucho, si lo vieras es otro"

"Me imagino, y cuéntame que paso con Jacob, no puedo creer lo que vi en los periódicos que decían de su muerte.. tu sabia que el no es asi"

"Ya no se lo que creer, pero deja te cuanto lo que me han contado"-le dije

Nos sentamos en su recibidor y empezó a contarme que todo indicaba que había sido por una chica la pelea, cuando Jacob falleció Tanya estaba muy rara, muy nerviosa no salía si no estaba con Edward, se la pasaba como en shock, asi que Alice pensó que pudo haber sido por culpa de ella, ya que ellos tenían como un mes que no tenían nada que ver, es que cada ves me daba cuenta de todo había sido una mentira, no podía creerlo esa zorra engañaba a mi Edward (pensé hay Bella ya no es tu Edward recuérdalo, pero que tonta soy), también me dijo que era el único que estaba herido y que había ido a esa fiesta con Sam, si que recordaba a ese amigo suyo se la pasaba viajando y no se juntaba con buenas personas, sabia de muy buenas fuentes que el andaba metido en todo ese rollo de las drogas y pandillas.

"Por favor, dime algunas buenas noticias, todo lo que me has platicado esta muy feo"

"Pues no hay ninguna, Emmet anda con la prima de Tanya la tal Stephanie, entre esas dos me quieren hacer la vida imposible, pero claro no me dejo le se muchas cosas a Tanya"- le dije con una sonrisa macabra

"Como que Emmet que con la prima de esas… aaaahhh… el mundo esta al revés"

"Si ya se, te acuerdas del mejor amigo de Ememt... Jasper"-asentí con la cabeza-"pues el anda con Caroline la hermana de esa zorra"-Bella nego con la cabeza

"No pensé encontrarme con todo esto, pero ya que regrese te acuerdas de lo que platicamos"- ella asintió y sonreímos era de hora de prepararlos

"Claro, como quieres hacerlo, cuando te dejaras ver por todos"

"Lo primero es que no le digas a nadie ni siquiera a Emmet, dile a mi madrina que no diga nada"

"Claro, pero cuando vas a dejarte ver y con que ropa…"-puse mis ojitos de compras-"tenemos que ir de compras… vamos"- la tome del brazo y salimos sin que nadie no viera, tomamos un taxi para ir al centro comercial y nos medimos cantidades de ropa, compramos un traje para el funeral de Jacob seria en 2 dias, y le ayude a comprar el uniforme y algunas que otras cosas, pasamos casi toda la tarde de comprar y decidimos regresar, le marcamos a Rene y ella paso por nosotras me dejo en mi casa y nos despedimos.

Bella había regresado y empezaría la venganza, ahora si sabría esa zorra y el idiota de mi hermano con quien se habían metido, no es que no quisiera a mi hermano pero era muy tonto y tenia que aprender de alguna manera, hable con mi madre y le pedí que no digiera nada, había aceptado.

Ya habían pasado 2 dias y estaba en casa de Bella arreglándola para el funeral…

"Bella, ese traje te queda fantástico"- le dije

"Gracias… si tu fuiste quien lo escogiste tenia que quedarme bien"

"Claro, ahora si que dejaras a unos cuantos con la boca abierta, no puedo esperar a ver sus caras cuando te miren entrar"

"Tranquila Alice, creo que es hora… que empiece"- empezamos a reírnos y bajamos las escaleras para ir al funeral con los padres de Bella…

CARRO DE RENE (MAMA DE BELLA)

./_

CAMA DE ALICE

.

CUARTO DE ALICE

./_KGaQn18jqjI/SR1g_TTr8iI/AAAAAAAADmE/FbUllaV6zCk/s400/sal%C3%B3n+en+morado+violeta+y++blanco+via+idealhomemagazine+co+

BAÑO DE ALICE

./_

CLOSET DE ALICE

./_xW3mrMQRPzQ/SeVTsEzlVpI/AAAAAAAAAks/3Y7uSIMxlfM/s400/walk-in+

REGALO DE BELLA PARA ALICE

.


	11. EL FUNERAL DE JACOB

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 11

"EL FUNERAL DE JACOB"

BELLA POV

Ya estaba llegando la hora de irnos al funeral de Jacob, Alice y yo estábamos casi terminando de arreglarnos, yo me había comprado un traje de falda que consistía de una falda gris oscuro con una abertura en la pierna izquierda que llegaba al mitrad del muslo y un top negro de cuero, medias de red negras u nos zapatos negro de tacón alto, una chaqueta negra con un bolso rojo y unos guantes negros de seda, realmente ese traje me quedaba muy bien, me había dejado el pelo suelto para lucir mas sexy, Mi amiga Alice también había comprado un traje que era un vestido negro de cuero que llegaba a mitad del muslo con una chaqueta larga de cuero, un bolso negro y unos zapatos de tigresa, que le encantaba, también tenia una medias de red (las habíamos comprado en Londres) y como siempre su pelo con las puntas hacia fuera que señalaban a todas partes (link al final del libro), nos maquillamos ligeramente solamente remarcando con un delineado negro nuestros ojos, nos dispusimos salir de mi cuarto y empezamos a bajar las escaleras, cuando vimos a mis padres esperándonos en el lobby, ahí estaba mi madre con un traje súper elegante negro de sastre y unos zapatos azules que le combinaban a la perfección, se veía hermosa y mi padre, como siempre con sus trajes solo que este era gris oscuro, nos fuimos en el carro de mi mama, era tiempo de hacer mi aparición ante la sociedad, no podía darme el lujo de ponerme cualquier cosa como un levis o una falda normal, tenias que ir bien vestido ya que habría mucha gente importante (si como no Bella, lo que tu querías es lucirte no te hagas) había pensado para mi y la verdad era cierto.

Mi padre al mirarme abrió sus ojos como platos y me dijo:

"Bella, crees que es apropiado ese atuendo"-dijo mi padre mientras manejaba, Alice y yo nos habíamos ido en la parte de atrás

"Papa, es que acaso no me veo bien?? Además no tenia otro cosa"- si aja, pensé

Mire a mi amiga con ojos de ayúdame…

"Claro padrino, que pensarían de Bella? que ahora que regreso linda y maravillosa, se presentara con lo mismo de siempre"- esa era mi amiga pensando en todo

Mi papa solo bufo y continuo manejando, yo mire a mi amiga y le dije con un movimientos de labios 'Gracias', ella solo me respondió con un guiño de ojos.

"Charlie déjalas"-dijo mi madre-"están jóvenes no tienen por que andar como las señoras"-mi madre tan linda, tratándome de ayudar con mi papa, ella que nunca era como de esas señoras de sociedad que se ponían el traje negro mas aburrido que encontraran, era súper sencilla, por eso la amaba

Mi papa al ver que todos estaban en su contra, respondió-"Hay esta bien, pero no me regañen…"-dijo mi padre como un niño-"no hay nada que hacer, cuando las 3, son imposibles"- solo le dimos una sonrisa, aunque no lo pareciera las 3 lo habíamos regañado sutilmente

Todo el camino hacia el cementerio no dije nada, estaba pensativa y muy nerviosa, vería todas esas personas que me habían hecho daño.. Realmente no sabia si estaba lista o no para enfrentarlos o si realmente era eso lo que quería??... no tenia muy en claro cual era la respuesta pero ya no había marcha atrás, los iba a enfrentar hoy a todos, en eso me vinieron los recuerdos de Londres, de mi tio, de Francesco realmente lo extrañaba mucho, el siempre tenia una palabra de aliento para estos momentos difíciles, quería que me hiciera reir, diciéndome que todo estaría bien cuando me miraba llorar, siempre sentía su mano sobre la mia, tratándome de consolar como la primera vez que lo conocí cuando había ido a visitar a mi tio

_FLASH BACK_

_Estaba destrozada, no entendía como Edward me había hecho eso, me había engañado con la peor persona en este mundo!!!! es que acaso no me quería?, creyó en otras personas antes que mi verdad, el nunca me quiso de verdad , solo vino a jugar conmigo y se fue, __**lo odio !!!!**__, tenia tantas preguntas sin respuestas, por que Edward ? , que paso con las promesas que nos hicimos, por que me olvidaste tan pronto, nunca pensé que pudiera llorar tanto, lo único que quería era hablar con alguien, no quería llamar a mi amiga Alice , ella era hermana de Edward y no quería que se pelearan por mi culpa, asi que tenia que buscar a la única persona que podía confiar, mi tio Aro, salí corriendo de mi depa y me fui directo a la oficina de mi tio para hablar con el. _

"_Tio"-entre gritando a su oficina y llorando, el se paro rápido abrazarme_

"_Hija…que pasa… te paso algo, le paso algo a tus padres, dime"-me dijo mi tio preocupado_

"_No, tio, el.. el…por que tio por que…??? me engaño dijo que me quería y anda con otra"-le dije entre sollozos_

"_Quien Bella… Edward"-suspiro el sabia que era el_

"_Si… "-le empecé a platicar lo que había pasado desde el dia que Jacob me ataco como había contestado mi celular y lo que me había dicho Alice_

_Mi tio solo me escuchaba, y me abrazaba con mucho amor, pero yo ya estaba derrumbada, no paraba de llorar y de hablar al mismo tiempo_

"_Bella,__ hija escúchame, habla con el arregla las cosas"-me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá y no paraba de llorar en verdad me dolía, mas de lo que me había hecho Jacob, en eso se abrió la puerta de la oficina de mi tio y entro Francesco un joven de tez blanca con una boca roja como la manzana, tenia el pelo rubio peinado para atrás y unos ojos azules como el agua realmente estaba hermoso._

"_Perdón Aro, no sabia que estabas ocupado, regreso después"-le dijo mientras se volteaba para salir_

"_No, te preocupes"-conteste y empecé a limpiarme las lagrimas, que horror me debó de ver terrible, pensé_

"_Francesco, te presento a mi hija Bella"-dijo mi tio muy orgulloso_

_Francesco me tendió la mano y me mostro una bella sonrisa, a mi me dio pena estrecharla estaba llena de lagrimas, el se dio cuenta y la tomo y deposito un beso en ella_

"_No llores"-me susurro-"esos ojos color marrón se ven mas bonitos sin lagrimas"-saco un pañuelo de su traje y me limpio las lagrimas-"el no se merece tus lagrimas, por mas que lo ames debes de ser fuerte"-me dijo_

_Esas palabras me habían llegado al corazón, el tenia mucha razón, en ese momento fue cuando había tomado la decisión de cambiar y ser mas fuerte, demostrarles a todos que no me daría por vencida, y mas a el le demostraría lo que había perdido…_

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Sali de mis pensamientos cuando sentí que el carro se detenía, habíamos llegado al lugar donde velarían a Jacob, había limosinas, carros de lujo, etc… la gente que iba entrando tenia los mejores trajes y todo estaba adornados con flores, bajamos del carro y nos dirigimos a entrar, era hora del show time…pensé

Mi amiga se paro enfrente de mi, y me dijo:

"Bella, aquí empieza, vamos a enseñarles a todos quien es Bella Swan"-me dijo Alice

"Si Alice, vamos"-le conteste

Entramos al lugar había fotos de Jacob por todas partes desde que era un bebe hasta la actualidad, me ponía triste saber que estaba muerto yo no quería eso para el, había tomado el camino equivocado pro no era su culpa, había quedado huérfano desde un bebe y su padre no le dedicaba el tiempo suficiente, asi que prácticamente había sido criado por la servidumbre y su nana Maria, una señora realmente encantadora, con ella era con la única que no era distante le hacia caso en todo y la respetaba.

Sin ir muy lejos, ahi estaban ellos Caroline del brazo de Jasper, ella se miraba horrible con un vestido negro con un gran escote que la verdad no era para el momento, Stephanie del brazo de Emmet, ella al igual que su prima tenia un vestido negro pero un poco mas conservador de seguro Emmet la había mandado ponerse algo asi lo conocía muy bien, Rosalie de brazo de un chico al cual no conocía pero cuando me miro me guiño un ojo que le pasaba al hombre que no venia con Rosalie, ella traía un traje negro de pantalón con rallas blancas muy delgadas la chaqueta era igual pero se amoldaba a su perfecto cuerpo, y por ultimo la reina de ese grupito de hipócritas, Tanya que traía un vestido de cuero negro que parecía la verdad untado a su cuerpo (pensé para mi que vulgar) y del brazo estaba, nada mas y nada menos que adivinen quien, si, Edward, ni bien lo vi no le quite la mirada de encima, que me pasaba, estaba como hipnotizada, se miraba tan hermoso, con esos ojos verdes tan penetrantes (cuero de hombre, Bella ya cálmate), me regañe a mi misma, los 8 voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta donde íbamos entrando y note como se quedaron en shock mas de una, las chicas comenzaron a cuchichear (no se como le digan en otros países, pero hablar al oído, secretos) en el odio y los chicos no cerraban la boca, me dio tanta gracia, pero el no me miraba con odio, si no como algo mas, no podía descifrarlo sabia que me miraba hermosa, pero no era para tanto, se dieron cuenta que los había observado asi que no tenia mas remedio que saludarlos, y ahi vamos de nuevo.

"Alice mira ahí están tus hermanos vamos a saludar"-le dije

"Bella, estas segura??"

"Claro, es hora de que empiece"- nos dirigimos hacia ellos, Emmet se solto de su novia y camino hacia mi, me dio un fuerte abrazo y me levanto provocando que toda la gente volteara a vernos

"No lo puedo creer"-me dijo

"Emmet bájame"-le suplique

"Bella hermanita, cuando regresaste"- me decía mientras me bajaba

"Hace unos días"- le sonreí, voltee a ver a los demás, y en eso mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Edward, contrólate pensé.

"Hola Edward, como has estado?"– le dije secamente- el se puso tenso y vi como Tanya resoplaba.

"Muy bien, y tu..?"-me dijo con un tono de tristeza-"por lo que veo te va muy bien, te ves muy hermosa"-me dijo mientras me daba esa sonrisa torcida que me encantaba, maldito Edward pensé.

"Hola a todos, Rosalie.. Jasper... como están y sus papas, me gustaría saludarlos"-dije educadamente

"Muy bien Bella, hermoso atuendo"-esa era Rosalie sabia que desde que se juntaba con Tanya no era muy feliz, pero ella no quería cambiar-"y si mis padres están aquí, les encantaría que los saludaras"-me señalo hacia donde se encontraban, asentí con la cabeza-"a déjame te presento a mi novio James"-nos saludamos de la mano y dijimos mucho gusto había algo en ese chico que no me gustaba

"Bella, me da gusto verte"- me di cuenta que me daría un abrazo cuando Caroline creo que le encajo las uñas y se detuvo, pobre Jasper estaba dominado

"Y que Emmet yo estoy pintada"-dijo mi amiga mientras salía de atrás de mi

"Claro que no enana, pero a ti te veo todo los días"-le dijo mientras le daba un beso y la abrazaba por lo hombros

"Hola, Caroline, Jasper, Stephanie, Rosalie, chico que no conozco, Tanya"-dijo nombrando uno por uno lentamente

"Y que a mi no me saludas"-contesto Edward

"Pues tu y yo nos vemos todos días, y la verdad ya te salude en la mañana"- le contesto, provocando que Edward rechinaran los dientes

"Bueno chicos, nosotros no retiramos, nos vemos en la escuela"-nos dimos vuelta y escuche como rechinaban los dientes, la guerra estaba declarada, que gane la mejor..!! Pensé, y empezamos a caminar hacia donde estaban mi padrinos con mis padres y saludamos a la gente, había resistido lo peor, por lo que mi amiga me había dado un apretón de manos, te felicito amiga, pasaste la prueba de fuego, me dijo Alice en susurro.

EDWARD POV

Ya tenia mas de 2 meses que me había unido a un club de motocicletas me encantaba jugar carreras, había inducido a mi nuevo pasatiempo a Emmet, Jasper y Rosalie, si lo se Rosalie, a ella le encantaba estas cosas, sabia mucho de mecánica a pesar de ser una de las chicas mas hermosas de la escuela, le gustaba arreglar coches y motos, todavía no nos comprábamos una moto, no había una que nos agradara pero íbamos al club y los chicos nos dejaban montar alguna que otra, era realmente emocionante, mis padre apoyaban nuestro nuevo pasatiempo sabia que seriamos responsables, había querido contarle a mi hermana Alice pero ella aun seguía molesta conmigo realmente me dolía que estuviéramos distanciado, había intentado mas de una vez acercarme a ella pero no lo lograba, y por supuesto mi relación con Tanya no ayudaba se llevaban mal, no sabia que pasaría si las dejabas solas en el mismo cuarto.

Ella creía que mis tardes me la pasaba con Tanya mas no era cierto, la verdad no la aguantaba todo el dia en la escuela y en la tarde en mi casa, me tenia arto, me la pasaba viendo motos o en el club con los chicos platicando y dándome algunas sugerencias de motos.

Había llegado el dia del funeral de Jacob, pobre chico tan joven me hacia pensar si estaba bien que viviera asi, pero yo no andaba en drogas como el, Tanya me había contado que ella lo había visto mas de una vez dándose unos pases, y que había tratado de ayudarlo pero que el no quería, me preguntaba por que Bella no le había ayudado que no eran novios, había hablado mas de una ocasión con mi padrino Aro, y me había comentado que Bella no tenia novio, me había dejado pensando pero no podía hacerme ilusiones, no me había a preguntarle nada puede que el no estuviera enterado, estaba cambiándome para ir al funeral y me preguntaba ella vendría, había pasado casi un año, tenia ganas de verla, estaría diferente…Sali de mis pensamientos cuando Emmet toco a mi puerta para ir por las chicas

ALICE POV

Me había dado cuenta que Eddy se había quedado sorprendido con Bella, el plan estaba funcionando el estaba sorprendido y como no, si con la pareja que tenia al lado se miraba como una prostituta con ese vestido, horrible, me habían dado ganas de arrancárselo era un insulto a la moda.

"Bella, creo que todo va la perfección"-le dije

"Lo se, viste sus caras cuando les dije nos vemos en la escuela no se lo esperaban"-me dijo Bella

"Si, creo que esto será realmente divertido"-le dije con una sonrisa malévola-"pero viste a Rosalie, como miraba a Emmet, no es algo estraño en eso"

"Si, tienes razón, tenemos que hacer algo, no se ve feliz, además su pareja me guiño el ojo, puedes creerlo..?? que le pasa al tipo si anda con Rosalie que mas puede pedir ella es hermosa"

"Si lo se, debemos de ayudarla y sacarla de ese circulo de zorras"-le dije

"Alice, dime todavía te gusta Jasper"-me pregunto Bella

"Que dices.. claro que no éramos unos niños cuando me sentía atraída"-además sus gustos por chicas son terribles, pensé.

"Si Alice, si"- fuimos a saludar al papa de Jacob, nos agradeció por estar aquí, cuando nos volteamos para seguir Bella se quedo mirando a un grupo de chicos.

BELLA POV

Saludamos al papa de Jacob, Billy nos agradeció por estar aquí, nos volteamos para que las demás gente le diera el pésame, y ahí en una esquina estaba Sam, lo reconocí a pesar del tiempo era amigo de Jacob, desde chicos solo que era el típico hijo rebelde que había dejado la escuela y viajaba por todo el mundo, no me buena espina con la gente que se encontraba nuestras miradas se encontraron y empezó a caminar hacia mi.

"Bella, ese chico viene hacia nosotras.. lo conoces"- me dijo Alice

"Si, el es Sam es amigo de Jacob"

"Bella, me da gusto volverte a ver"-me dijo mientras me saludaba de mano-"estas realmente hermosa"

"Sam, gracias tanto tiempo y dime a que debemos tu regreso"-note que se había puesto nervioso el tenia que ver con lo que le había pasado a Jacob estaba casi segura

"Pues vine haber a mi familia, y me encontré con esta noticia, no puedo creerlo lo que paso a nuestro amigo Jacob"-me dijo Sam

"No se de que me hablas, Jacob no se drogaba yo me hubiera enterado"-me di cuenta que volteo a ver a Alice, tenia que presentarlos-"perdona mi educación te presento a mi amiga Alice"

"Mucho gusto linda"-le dijo Sam

"Igualmente"-le respondió un poco seca-"y no me digas linda"

"Me preguntaba que harían después, mis amigos y yo queremos ir a un bar, quieren venir con nosotros están muy interesados en conocerlas"

"No, Sam gracias, pero tenemos otros planes, además no nos interesan conocer a tus amigos"-le respondí que pensaba que me juntaría con gente como el

"Bella, no cambias, ten cuidado algún dia puedes toparte con alguien que te de una lección"-me contesto un poco enojado

"Pues hasta entonces no cambiare… disculpa"- y empezamos a caminar que se creía ese al amenazarme

Pasamos toda la tarde en el funeral con mis padres y los de Alice, se nos unieron los Dawson los padres de Rosalie y Jasper, me alegraba verlos, los alude efusivamente era realmente raro estar de vuelta en casa, para la hora de cenar nos retirábamos estábamos realmente hambrientos, les pedi que me esperaran quería despedirme de Jacob, me acerque al ataúd y ahí estaba el.. parecía dormido, me dolia ver que no despertaría, toque su rostro y estaba frio, como extrañaría aquellos días cuando éramos felices como me hacia reir, no podía creerlo solte una lagrima y sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombre, reconocí el aroma y tacto no podría ser otro que mi Edward, voltee y ahí estaba el solo me abrazo por los hombro y me pego a su pecho mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos solte un par de lagrimas y sollozos, realmente lo extrañaba no quería apartarme nunca, me agarre fuertemente a su saco y reaccione, me solte y me separe del impulsándome con mis manos en su pecho.

"Lo siento Edward"-le dije

"No te preocupes Bella, vi como te dirigías hacia aquí y pensé que necesitabas apoyo"-me respondió

"Gracias, me tengo ir… adiós"- y empecé a caminar hacia fuera donde me esperaba mi familia, sentí su mirada en mi espalda como si esperara a que volteara, y la verdad quería hacerlo pero no me derrumbaría si lo hacia perdería toda conciencia y me arrojaría sus brazos, camine lo mas rápido y normal que puede y me subí al carro, mi amiga Ali se dio cuenta y me abrazo, le conté lo que había pasado y me consoló ella sabia me dolía, me pidió que hablara con el que a lo mejor podía arreglar las cosas pero no acepte, tenia un objetivo y lo cumpliría.

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, voy a tratar de subir cada fin de semana, como lo e hecho hasta hora, pero es que a veces la vida social no me quiere dar tiempo… jaja… pero bueno… ahí tengo k sacrificarme para buscar nuevo material.. por donde me da… xoxo..

TRAJE DE BELLA Y ALICE (EN ESE ORDEN) PARA EL FUNERAL DE JACOB

.


	12. LA ESCUELA

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 12

"LA ESCUELA"

BELLA POV

El sol entraba a través de mi ventana, realmente no quería levantarme, era lunes eso significaba que era hora de ir a la escuela, realmente no estaba con muchas ganas de ir, estaba tan cansada, había sido una semana muy difícil para mi, pero no tenia escusa alguna para quedarme, tenia que levantarme y pronto, me fui a tomar un baño frio para ver si asi se me quitaba la pereza, pero creo que esa no era la solución, me dispuse a poner mi uniforme era una falda negra que me llegaba a mitad del muslo, una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra y unos zapatos de tacos negros, no estaba mal, el traje de los hombres lógico era pantalón y chaqueta negra con camisa blanca, agradecía que tuviéramos que llevar uniforme por que si no tendría que estar renovando mi guardarropa y la verdad no estaba mal pero para la escuela no valía la pena. Baje a desayunar algo rápido, como jugo de naranja y alguna fruta, mi padre decidió llevarme a la escuela, parecía como si fuera mi primer dia, me dio un tierno beso y me dijo que nos veíamos en la noche en casa, gracias papa, le dije y me dejo en la entrada de la escuela, ahí ya estaban Alice y Ángela esperándome, tenia todas las clases con ellas asi que no seria aburrido.

"Bella, tanto tiempo"-me dijo Ángela mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo

"Si, Ángela… a sido mucho el tiempo"-le dije respondiéndole el abrazo

"Vamos chicas tenemos que ganar lugares para sentarnos juntas"-esa era Alice no cambiaba

Caminamos al salón, platicando de todo lo que habíamos hecho y de cómo me iba en Londres, tuvimos Español la primera clases, era algo aburrida, de ahí pasamos a historia para terminar en biología, ellas hacían equipo asi que no sabían con quien me tocaría, Alice se había disculpado mil veces mientras nos dirigíamos al salón, le había dicho que no había problema, entramos y fui con maestro, me dio la bienvenida y empezó a bromear como siempre, sabia que el maestro le caía muy bien realmente era su mejor estudiante, me dijo que solamente había una persona que no tenia equipo asi que lo haría con el, suspire y me mostro mi asiento, al momento de subir mi mirada ahí estaba el hombre de mis tormento, el era mi equipo, creo que este dia parecía mas difícil cada minuto, me sente y puse mi mochila (que era un bolso de tela color azul agua con el tirante café) me lo había regalado mi madre para la escuela.

"Hola Bella"-me dijo

"Edward, espero que no te moleste que seamos compañeros de laboratorio"-le dije fríamente

"Claro que no, la verdad me agrada"-me dijo sonriendo

"Que bueno, por que si quieres puedo pedir que me cambien no tienes por que ser educado"-lo mire y tenia el ceño fruncido, bingo otra vez a su ego

"Te digo que no hay problema"-me dijo entro dientes, si estaba enojado-"pero si quieres cambiarte no hay problema"-me dijo con un tono mas enojado

"Claro que no por mi esta bien"-le sonreí cínicamente y se quedo impresionado, preste atención a toda la clase, ya era algo que había visto, empezamos hacer algunas pruebas, y durante el proceso no dijimos ninguna palabra que no fuera del trabajo.

Sentía como me miraba cuando estaba haciendo mi parte del trabajo, realmente me estaba incomodando empecé a creer que tenia algo entro los dientes o que me había arreglado bien.

"Porque me miras tanto"-se sorprendió cuando le pregunte-"creíste que no me daría cuenta"-se lo dije mirándolo a los ojos

"Perdón, es que te ves diferente"-me respondió

"Así, en buen o mal aspecto?"-le conteste mordazmente

"En buen aspecto"-me dijo en susurro y bajo su mirada

"A ya se"-le dije-"seguro pensabas que me afectaría lo que me hiciste, no es cierto"-le fije triunfal

"No creo que te allá afectado"-me dijo sin quitar sus ojos en mi-"si la que actuó mal fuiste tu"

"Que equivocado estas Edward"-le dije

"No me digas lo contrario, por que se perfectamente lo que paso"-me dijo burlonamente

"A que te refieres"-le dije-"sabes que, no quiero saber tus pretextos, mejor terminemos el trabajo"

Terminamos a los 5 minutos el profesor nos reviso el trabajo y nos felicito, por haber sido los que terminamos, estábamos sentados sin decir nada, el estaba mirando por la ventana y yo estaba dibujando en mi cuaderno, en eso sentí como vibro mi celular y creo que el también se dio cuenta ya que volteo y vio como tomaba mi celular y era nada mas y nada menos que Francesco, asi que no pude evitar sonreír.

**PARA: BELLA**

**DE: FRANCESCO**

Hola, preciosa como estas?

**PARA: FRANCESCO**

**DE: BELLA**

Estoy muy bien gracias y tu, te marco en un rato estoy en clases, no quiero que me vallan a regañar. Te extraño

Cerré mi celular y lo guarde, el estaba mirando otra vez, que le pasaba estar asi toda la clase, bufe de frustración por no poder gritarle para que dejara de mirarme, asi que hice lo que mejor hacia, empecé a jugar con una pluma en mi boca muy sensualmente, empecé a cerrar los ojos mientras gemía sutilmente para que el me escuchara, y voltee a verlo el estaba con los ojos como plato, me felicite mentalmente había conseguido ponerlo nervioso, deje de hacerlo y voltee a ver otra cosa, no pude evitar verlo de reojo y ahí estaba el jugando con sus dedos, sabia que estaba nervioso.

"Edward, te pasa algo"-le pregunte al oído, mientras suspiraba

"N.. no me pasa nada"-me dijo nervioso

"Aaahhh… como te ves nervioso"-le dije irónicamente

"No es eso, ya me quiero ir de clases, estoy aburrido"-me dijo mirando el pizarrón

"Yo puedo quitarte lo aburrido"-volteo a verme y empecé a reírme

"Como que harías"-me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, bravo tenia su atención

"Pues (lleve mi dedo índice a mi barbilla) podría contarte chistes"-idiota que creía, que tendría otra cosa estaba muy mal

"Aaahhh… yo pensé otro tipo de distracción"-me dijo desilusionado, así??? Quería otro tipo de distracción?? ok si el quería jugar asi podíamos los 2

"Pues si quieres te puedo ofrecer otro tipo de distracción si asi lo deseas…"-sonrió, que gran caída que tendría cuando le digiera cual seria su distracción y termine diciéndole-"si quieres le digo a Tanya que venga para que te distraiga esa es su especialidad"-le dije sarcásticamente

Se quedo pasmado y hizo una mueca de asco, que significaba eso que no eran novios, me voltee a ver a mis amigas Alice y Ángela, ya habían terminado y me hicieron una seña de que me fuera a sentar con ellas, me levante y el volteo a verme, tome mi mochila y me fui, no le daría ni un 'hasta luego' no se lo merecía. Sonó el timbre y nos dirigimos al comedor tomamos una charola de comida para las 3 y nos pusimos a platicar.

"Ok, Bella yo creo que tenias a mi hermanito muy nervioso"-me dijo Alice

"Si, realmente se miraba un poco raro"-esa era Ángela creo que debería explicarle lo que pasaba

"Si lo se, Ángela creo que debes de saber lo que paso en realidad"- voltee a ver a mi amiga y asintió-"anduve con Edward en Londres, fuimos pareja pero cuando regreso.."- empecé a relatarle toda la historia, me había respondió varias veces diciendo no lo puedo creer.. Cuando le conté el plan que Alice y yo teníamos esperaba que me ayudara averiguar cosas de Tanya para poder vengarme.

"Y esa es la historia por la cual todo estamos asi"-dijo Alice

"Bueno, primero que nada quiero decirte que esa Tanya es una zorraaaaa"-grito haciendo que toda la cafetería volteara a vernos, lo que provoco que se sonrojara

"Ups, perdón…"-escondió su rostro en sus manos y volteo a verme-"creo que sabes que te apoyo incondicionalmente, tu eres mi amiga y no te mereces esto asi que en lo que te pueda ayudar, cuenta conmigo"

"Gracias, en verdad esperaba que te ofrecieras, necesito que me ayudes averiguar cosas de Tanya"- le dije

"Si además de si anda con alguien y a donde va y eso, yo se que tu prima Jessica, no es anda reservada.. Crees poder averiguarlo"-esa Alice pensando rápido

"Claro, Jessica me cuenta todo solo es cuestión de preguntarle que hiso y suelta prenda"- empezamos a reírnos las 3, nos levantamos de la mesa para irnos a nuestra siguiente clase

El resto del dia paso sin ningún acontecimiento, esa tarde iria a casa de los Cullen, tenia que ponerme al corriente con algunas materias ya que no eran materias que llevaba a Londres, asi que me iria con Emmet, por que tendría que compartir el carro con esa insípida de la prima de Tanya… Stephanie, no sabia como Emmet podía andar con ella, salimos de clases y fuimos a buscar a Emmet ahí estaba con su novia, cuando nos vio nos sonrió y caminamos hacia el.

"Bella, Alice que lista para irnos"-dijo con una sonrisa como si fuera un niño de 5 años

"Claro hermanito"-le dijo Alice-"vas a llevar a tu novia a su casa"

"No ella se tiene que quedar, practica de porristas tu sabes"-Alice y yo nos veíamos y dimos una pequeña sonrisa, Emmet se fue a despedir de ella y nos fuimos, cuando estuvimos cerca de su carro ahí estaba mi tormento en persona, recargado en el carro de Emmet, parecía un modelo de televisión, el estaba esperando para irnos todos juntos a su casa

"Eddy hermanito"-grito Emmet

"Ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames asi"-bufo enojado

"Pero bien que no decías nada cuando Bella te decía asi, hasta Tanya la regañas cuando te dice asi (por favor Emmet no digas ma.. pensé) 'hay Eddy vamos al cine' pero con Bella solo sonreías como tonto"-la había imitado perfectamente, pero me sorprendió saber que solamente yo podía llamarle asi.. asi que decidi jugar con esa carta

"Eddy.. me ayudar a subir"-le dije al oído

"S. si.. si claro"-me dio la mano y me subi, el se iba a subir atrás conmigo cuando Alice lo detuvo

"Tu te vas enfrente, yo me voy con Bella"- se quedo sorprendió y yo no pude mas que reírme junto con Emmet-"asi que quítate"-dijo mi amiga triunfante

En eso apareció la 'novia' de Edward, llamándolo desesperadamente y caminando hacia donde estábamos todos.

"Eddy.. Eddy, no quieres mejor que yo te lleve??"-le dijo con una vocecita insoportable-"hay cierta clase de gente con la que es mejor no juntarse"- y me miro burlonamente

"No gracias"-le dijo mi adorado tormento-"además tu tienes practica y quien sabe cuando terminen"- y se subió al carro

"Bueno, mi amor, pero pasare mas tarde por tu casa, ok?"-le guiño un ojos, y sentí como me hervía la sangre, me estaba enojando, Alice se dio cuenta y me empezó a calmarme

"Cálmate el se va dar cuenta"-me susurro mi amiga, asentí con la cabeza y respire varias veces

"Te sientes bien"- me pregunto Emmet

"Si solo me duele un poco la cabeza"- y me toque como si me doliera

Nos fuimos a la casa de los Cullen, todo el camino fuimos escuchando los chistes de Emmet y cantando alguna música que pasaban en la radio, cuando sentía que Edward volteaba a verme fingía el dolor de cabeza nuevamente, este jueguito me estaba empezando a gustar. Llegamos a la casa de Alice y yo fue la primera en bajar, cuando sentí que alguien extendía su mano hacia la mía, solamente podía ser una persona Eddy. La acepte y le di las gracias, realmente no necesitaba ayuda para subir y bajar del carro, pero me gustaba que siempre fuera caballeroso conmigo, bueno cualquiera necesitaba ayuda con el carro de Emmet, era un jeep wrangler unlimited color gris (link al final), entramos a la casa y subimos al cuarto de Alice, me paso sus apuntes y empecé a leerlo, no estaría tan difícil algunas cosas ya las había estudiado, había llegado la hora de la comida y empezamos a bajar para ver que comeríamos, y ahí estaba el mayor de los Cullen que parecía el mas chico siempre el siempre, enfrente del refrigerador.

"Emmet, que haces"-le grite asustándolo un poco

"Hay, Bella, creí que eras mama"-me dijo con una sonrisa

"Hermanito, dime que quieres comer"-decía Alice mientras se acercaba a la estufa supuestamente para comenzar a cocinar

"Claro que no Alice, no lo intentes"-le dije-"ya vi tus intenciones y no dejare que cocines, no quiero morir tan joven"-le suplique a mi amiga

"Bella, me ofendes"-me dijo poniéndose la mano en el corazón-"yo jamás cocinaría, solo quería ver que dejaron en la estufa"-abrió la estufa y ahí estaba un esta una pierna de lechón, que se miraba realmente deliciosa, con papas al horno

"Mmm… comida.."-dijo Emmet-"vamos a comer, alguien puede llamarle a Eddy, que tal tu Bella"-me miro y me guiño un ojo

"Esta bien"-le dije sin mostrar mi alegría-"Alice no dejes que se acabe la comida, espérenos"-le dije

Empecé a subir las escaleras, y me dirigí al cuarto de Edward, la puerta estaba un poco abierta y se escuchaba una melodía preciosa, y ahí estaba el en su piano tocando, la melodía se oia triste y muy cargada de sentimientos, lo que mas me sorprendió fue el cambio de tonada que dio, empezó a tocar la canción que habían tocado cuando habíamos salido a cenar antes de que regresaran de Londres a New York, dejo de tocar y creí que seria mejor que el no se diera cuenta que lo había escuchado

"Edward, donde estas???"-le grite

"Aquí estoy"-me contesto saliendo de su cuarto

"A es que vamos a comer, vienes??"-le dije

"Si claro, vamos"-empezamos a bajas las escaleras el venia atrás de mi y sentí varias veces como intentaba tocarme por el hombro, pero lo ignore pensé- puede que sea mi imaginación- entramos a la cocina y empezamos a comer.

"Y dime Bella, que hacías todo este tiempo en Londres in mi"-me dijo Emmet

"Bueno, primero que nada estaba en la escuela, conocí muchos lugares bonitos, ah y me olvidaba conocí a mucha gente nueva"-le dije muy alegremente, ojala que me pregunte por algún chico, pensé.

"Hum, será que dentro de 'Mucha gente nueva' conociste a alguien especial? – me pregunto.

Bingo – pense.

"Bueno, conocí a alguien muy especial, es el hijo del socio de mi tio"-le respondí, todos en la mesa estaban con los ojos puestos en mi-"éramos inseparables, y con el aprendí muchas cosas interesante"-mire a Edward-"entre ellas fue montar en moto, es que el tiene un hobbies por las motos, asi que me gusto y había aprendido a manejarlas con el, asi que estaba a punto de comprarme una cuando paso lo de Jacob"

Si las miradas matasen estaría muerta, no se por que Edward me miraba queriendo saltar sobre mi, es que acaso estaba celoso de mi mejor amigo? no Bella, no te hagas ilusiones , el esta con 'esa'.

"En serio" - me dijo mi amigo Emmet – sin poder creerlo

"Si, es que acaso es muy extraño que practique motociclismo?"- les pregunte

"No es eso, es que nosotros entramos a un club de motos"- me dijo Edward

"En serio?"-que casualidad pense – "será que ya aceptara a chicas? "-pregunte

"Claro, es mas Rosalie esta en el club con nosotros"-me dijo Emmet

"Ah, de seguro Tanya, Caroline y Stephanie, también lo están"-pregunto Alice

"Claro que no, solo Rosalie, ya sabes que le encanta todo esa onda"-dijo Emmet-"si no imagínate pobre de Eddy todo el dia con Tanya, no aguantaría"-lo miro y se rio-"además a ella le desagrada esas cosas"

"Entonces que Bella te nos unes"-me dijo Emmet-"y a lo mejor Alice también quieres"

CARRO DE EMMET

.org/wikipedia/commons/0/02/2008_Jeep_Wrangler_Unlimited_Rubicon_


	13. EL CLUB

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 13

"EL CLUB"

EDWARD POV

Estábamos Emmet y yo, esperando la respuesta de Bella, realmente estaba muy nervioso por su respuesta, cual seria? si dice que **SI**, seria por que le gustan las motos? o por que quiere estar cerca de mi? y si dice que **NO**, seria por que no quiere estar cerca de mi? Oh, estoy tan confundido, realmente no se que pensar, acerca de ella, todo lo que se refiere a ella me aturde, no tengo control en mis acciones y ella me trata como si nada , como si fuese otro amigo mas? que le habia pasado? y ese sujeto que ella habia conocido, eso era lo que mas me había enfurecido, el solo hecho que ella mencione a ese tal Francesco, es por que significaba algo en su vida, se miraba tan feliz cada vez que lo mencionaba, no lo demostraría pero me hacia hervir la sangre, pero después de todo, quien era yo, para estar celoso, ella podía andar con quien quisiera, yo tendría que ser mas indiferente, fue ella la que me engaño , o no…??

EMMET POV

Estaba muy ansioso para saber la respuesta de Bella, esperaba que digiera que si, seria muy divertido tenerla en el club, iba a ser una chica mas en nuestro club de motos, no me malinterpreten, me la pasaba de lo mejor con Rosalie, ella era una chica super inteligente y me gustaba mucho conversar con ella, quien podría pensar que por su apariencia realmente hermosa , le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, y Bella era una chica super valiente y la consideraba mi pequeña hermanita, iba a ser la pieza que faltaba a nuestro club.

"Y bien Bella, que piensas"-le dije

"Pues no sabria decirte quien mas esta en el club"-me dijo Bella

"Esta Rosalie, Jasper, Edward y yo por supuesto"-le dije

"Bueno podría ir un dia con ustedes??, para ver como es ese tal club??"-nos dijo-"para poder tomar una decisión"

"Claro que te parece esta noche"-le dije con una gran sonrisa-"además asi Alice nos acompaña"

"Bueno hermanito, no los e acompañado, ya que nunca me han invitado"-contesto Alice sacándole la lengua

"Enana, si tu no ocupas invitación para salir con nosotros"-le dijo Emmet abrazándola

"Pues me parece bien iremos esta noche"-contesto Bella

"Perfecto a las 10 de la noche paso a tu casa"-le dije muy feliz

"Bien, bueno tengo que irme"-nos ayudo a recoger la cocina y la lleve a su casa

Todo el camino íbamos bromeando y platicando, solamente ella y yo íbamos en el carro, Alice quería venir, pero le había dicho que no, que yo también quería mi tiempo con Bella, la había extrañado mucho era como otra hermanita para mi.

"Y dime Bella, me extrañaste"-le dije poniendo ojos de perrito

"Claro que si, eres un tonto no me veas asi… Emmet deja de verme asi"-empecé a reírme me encantaba oírla gritar, cuando la miraba como si me hubieran atropellado a mi perro

"Esta bien"

"Y dime como fue que andas con la prima de Tanya"-me pregunto, la verdad ni yo mismo sabia, era una preguntaba que siempre rondaba en mi cabeza, Stephanie y yo éramos muy diferentes.

"La verdad no se, un dia por hacerle compañía a Ed…"-me calle realmente debería decirle, había empezado a salir con ella por que Edward salía con Tanya

"Puedes decirlo"-me dijo seria-"cuando Tanya y Edward empezaban a salir"

"Bueno, si un dia ella me dijo que le gustaba me beso y terminamos juntos"

"Pero la amas"-no dije nada-"entonces, la quieres"-tambien no dije nada, después de un minuto de pensar le dije:

"Como saber cuando amas a alguien…??, como saber cuando la quieres..??? la verdad no creo que sean ninguna de las 2"-suspire habíamos llegado su casa, le di un abrazo de esos que siempre le daba y me dijo, algún día encontraras a alguien que realmente ames Emmet, y se bajo del carro.

Todo el camino de regreso iba pensando en las preguntas de Bella, realmente esa chica te podía hacer pensar, siempre te hacia valorar lo que tenias y el tiempo, estaba seguro de una cosa, ni amaba ni quería a Stephanie, pero intentaría no hacerle daño, al menos que conociera mi verdadero amor… Como dijo Bella..??

ALICE POV

Iríamos al club con los chicos, pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que Rosalie estaría ahí, pensé en lo que habíamos platicado Bella y yo en el funeral de Jacob, podría ser nuestra oportunidad para acercarnos a ella, Emmet había ido a dejar a Bella a su casa, y no me había dejado acompañarlos alegando que el también quería su tiempo con ella, acepte después de todo el la extrañaba al igual que yo.

BELLA POV

Estaba alistándome para ir al famoso club de motos, realmente me emocionada, me gustaban mucho las motos y que mejor que tener mi hobby a mis amigos juntos, cuando le dije a mi padre no le agrado mucho pero no se negó a que fuera, mi madre en cambio estaba emocionada, me había ayudado arreglarme, no iria muy aca solamente con un pantalón levis, una blusa de tirantes morada, y unas zapatillas moradas de tacon no muy altas, me hiso una media cola agarrándomela con el broche y me maquille ligeramente. Eran las 9:40 cuando sono el timbre de la casa, empecé a bajar las escaleras y ahí estaba mi amiga dando saltitos, ella traia un vestido levis con unas zapatillas color café, se miraba demasiado arreglada para donde íbamos pero asi era ella.

"Apúrate Bella, todavía tenemos que por los Dawson"-me dijo Alice

"Ya voy, solo deja tomo mi bolso"-le dije-"mama.. papa… ya me voy nos vemos mas tarde"-les tire un beso y Sali

"Bella, que bonita"-me dijo Emmet

"A cállate"-le dije dándole un pequeño golpe en su brazo

"Vámonos tenemos que ir por Rosalie y Jasper"- todo el camino íbamos Alice y yo platicando muy bajito

"Bella te acuerdas de lo que hablamos de Rosalie en el funeral de Jacob"-asentí con la cabeza-"que te parece ponerlo en practica acercándonos a ella ahora con lo de las motos"-me dijo mi amiga

"Alice, eres un genio"-le dije-"pero vamos haber como se comporta con nosotros, no creo que sea fácil"-asintió con la cabeza y seguimos planeando, era una idea estupenda tenia que admitirlo, Rosalie realmente era una chica adorable, solo que se había juntado con Tanya ya que sus padres eran los padrinos de ella.

Llegamos por los chicos, se sorprendieron al vernos en el carro, Rosalie se había quedado con los ojos abiertos, yo solo pude darle una sonrisa, para que confiara.

"Chicas, que andan haciendo por aquí"-dijo Jasper mientras bajábamos del carro

"Nada Jasper, a mi también me gustan las motos"-le dije-"y Emmet nos invito a conocer el club"

"En verdad que bueno, me alegro ahora asi seremos mas"-me dijo Jasper-"verdad Rosalie"

"Claro, chicas"-contesto muy contenta de vernos

"O vamos Rosalie, no seas asi"-le dije-"vas a ver que nos vamos a divertir"-me sonrio

"Ok chicos como nos iremos"-dijo Emmet

"Yo atrás Emmet"- le dijo Alice

"Pues yo con Alice"-le dije

"Si quieres Rosalie tu puedes irte enfrente, y yo con las chicas atrás"-ese era Edward siempre tan caballeroso

"A no, tu vete enfrente, ella se viene con nosotros"-le dijo Alice-"verdad Rosalie"-le dijo volteándola a ver y haciendo un puchero, ella se rio y asintió, me quede mirando a Edward, tenia una mirada triste, el quería venirse con nosotros pero no entendí su mirada, acaso quería estar cerca de mi?- hay Bella no te hagas ilusiones, de nuevo - pensé

Jasper se fue también atrás con nosotras, y todo el camino íbamos platicando, de cómo me había hecho al hobbie de las motos, les platique como un amigo me había iniciado, y me di cuenta que Edward apretaba los dientes, Rosalie me pregunto que como me había ido en Londres, estaba empezando a tomarme confianza y yo a ella, no era como Tanya y ellas, era sencilla y muy simpática, ahora estaba segura que teníamos que ayudarla, alguien como ella no debía echarse a perder, me daba cuenta que Rosalie miraba a Emmet, y suspiraba cuando lo dejaba de ver.

Llegamos al lugar, realmente se miraba bien, había de todas las motos que podías imaginar, me había impresionado, y me había hecho recordar la moto que me había gustado en Londres, tendría que ver si la podría conseguir aquí. Bajamos del carro y empezamos a caminar hacia las motos, no falto uno que otro que nos chiflara y tirara algún piropo, lo que provoco que Emmet y Edward se pusieran a nuestros lados, callando a todos.

"Emmet, cálmate"-le dije

"Claro que no Bella, a Rosalie no le dicen nada por que siempre viene conmigo, pero a ustedes me las respetan"-me contesto

"Hay hermanito jamás cambias"-le dijo Alice abrazándolo, caminamos atrás de Jasper y nos guio a un grupo de muchachos que la verdad tenían las mejores motos del lugar.

"Chicos, como están? "-saludo un muchacho de pelo café claro y ojos azules, hacía que me acuerde de Frany- "y quienes son estas bellezas? no nos vas a presentar?"

"Claro, estas son Bella Swan y Alice Cullen, hermana de Emmet y Edward"- dijo mi amigo Jasper-"Bella va llegando de Londres y le gustan las motos y la invitamos para ver si quería unirse"

"Chicas, el es Laurent"-nos dijo-"el fundo el club"-respondimos saludando de mano, cuando tomo la mia me dijo

"Pues desde ahorita te digo estas aceptada"-me dijo sonriendo

"Ella esta con nosotros"-dijo Edward no muy feliz que digamos

"Gracias"-interrumpí a Edward-"dime esa es tu moto"-le pregunte

"Claro, quieres dar un paseo conmigo?"-dijo dándome la mano

"No gracias, será en otra ocasión"-me voltee y segui observando, Ali y yo nos fuimos con Rosalie, para que nos presentara a mas personas

"Y dime Rosalie, por que las chicas no están aquí"- pregunto Alice

"Bueno la verdad, no les gusta esto"-suspiro-"es mas piensan que estoy loca por estar aquí, pero ya no me importa"-nos dijo

"Ah… y que crees que piensen, cuando le digas que vinimos con ustedes"-les dije

"No creo que se enteren, no les contamos nada de lo que pasa aquí"- me dijo-"no te preocupes, aquí Edward es libre, créeme cuando te digo es diferente de cuando esta con ella, y la verdad me agrada mas aquí que afuera"- empezamos a reírnos, saludamos a varias personas y note que Rosalie sabia mucho de motos, realmente nos llevaríamos bien, regresamos a donde estaban lo chicos, Laurent ya no estaba, el había tenido que arreglar unas carreras, iban a tener unas corridas de motos con otros chicos de otro club.

"Bella, quieres dar un paseo"- me dijo Edward, lo que provoco que todo voltearan y me miraran, que debía responder, realmente si quería, pero con el no estaba segura, podría flaquear en cualquier momento.

"Bueno, pero en cual moto..??"-pregunte

"En la de Laurent, ya se la pedi"- me dijo-"vamos súbete, si puedes sola???"

"Claro Edward"-me subi y me acomode, arranco y empezó a manejar despacio-"Edward mas rápido, pareces abuelita"-me rei

"Jajaja… bueno, si te gusta la velocidad entonces, agárrate"-me apreté fuertemente y acelero, se sentía tan bien ir asi con el, no quería que se terminara, dimos unas vueltas y regresamos

"Dime Bella, que te parecio?"-me pregunto Emmet mientras bajaba

"Pues todo me parece super bien, creo que me unire"-le conteste-"que piensas Alice, entramos"

"Claro, pero tendremos que ir de compras"-me dijo con una sonrisa

"Si Alice, tenemos que compras algunas cosas, debo de buscarme una moto"-le dije

"Ya tienes alguna en mente"-me pregunto Rosalie

"Vi una en Londres, antes de venir, espero poder encontrarla aquí"-le dije-"le hablare a Francesco, para que valla a la tienda y averigüe si la tienen aquí"- sonreí

"Que bien, nosotros todavía no encontramos una que nos guste"-me dijo Rosalie

"Si quieres puedo pedirle a Francesco, que me envie el catalogo de las que tienen en esa tienda"

"En serio, te lo agradecería muchísimo"-me dijo

"Claro, deja le marco"-saque mi celular, y Edward se fue bufando, que le pasaba a ese? y le marque a Francesco

"_Bella…"-contesto_

"_Si, Frany, no estas ocupado…??"_

"_Claro que no pequeña, para ti nunca"_

"_Que lindo, oye quería pedirte un favor"_

"_A ver, dime en que puedo ayudarte"_

"_Quería saber si podías ir a la tienda que fuimos a ver las motos, y preguntar si la moto que me gusto la tienen aquí, es que me la quiero comprar y también puedes enviarme un catalogo para que la miren mis amigos??? Por fa di que si….."_

"_Claro Bella, te envio toda la información por internet, mañana.. te parece???"_

"_Claro…eres un encanto, nos vemos después… ciao…"_

"_Adios, Bella… cuidate… te quiero…"_

"_Yo tambié , Frany"_

Justamente cuando colgué Edward había regresado, venia platicando con Emmet, que había ido por el, se notaba algo enojado, pero no me importo había tenido el mejor pretexto del mundo para hablarle a mi amigo Frany.

"Y dime Bella, si va poder"-me pregunto Alice

"Claro mañana me envía la información"-le dije mientras sonreía como tonta…


	14. CONOCIENDO A ROSALIE

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 14

"CONOCIENDO A ROSALIE"

ROSALIE POV

Tenia que admitirlo, me la estaba pasando muy bien con ellas, no tenias que fingir, y siempre estaban hablando de todo, no solamente de chicos, o de las nuevas dietas, ellas eran mas inteligentes para hablar de algo tan superficial, nunca pense que esas chicas fuesen tan entretenidas. Habíamos hecho planes con Alice para ir a comprar la ropa necesaria para andar en moto, quería también ver algunas tiendas de motos, quizás había alguna que me gustara, claro, después de que el amigo de Bella, nos enviara el catalogo via email y verlas.

Todo el camino no puede dejar de ver a Emmet, realmente me gustaba, es que me hacia un chico super guapo, pero claro, el tenia novia y yo también tenia novio, no es que no quisiera a James pero era muy posesivo, y nada cariñoso, mas bien era como un trofeo, le encantaba presumirles a sus amigos cuando me tenia cerca, mas de una ocasión estuvimos a punto de estar íntimamente juntos, pero me había negado, no podía, no estaba segura si estaba preparada pero no??, pero no quería que fuera con el, mi madre no le agradaba pero no se oponía, ella siempre respetaba mi decisión. Habíamos llegado a mi casa y estaba bajando junto con mi hermano cuando me hablo Alice,

"Ok Rosalie"-me dijo la pequeña Cullen-"mañana iremos de compras después de la escuela, te pare bien?"-me dijo sonriendo

"Perfecto, si quieren podemos ir en mi carro"-les dije

"Claro, asi los chicos no se ven obligados acompañarnos"-dijo Bella

"Hey, cual obligación"-dijo Emmet-"además no valla ser que alguien se quiera propasar con ustedes"

"Cállate hermanito, estaremos bien"-le dijo Alice

"Bueno si lo que no quieren que vallamos mejor díganlo"-dijo Emmet

"No pudiste decirlo mejor"-le contesto Bella tenia que admitirlo era directa-"además es dia de chicas, asi que olvídense de ir o de aparecer por alla, entendieron"-les dijo mirándolos a los ojos, los cuales asintieron

"Nos vemos mañana, Rosalie, descansa"-me dijeron las 2-"adiós Jasper, salúdame a tus papas"

"Claro chicas, adiós"-les dije

Y con eso se fueron los Cullen y Bella, realmente me la había pasado de los mejor, ellas eran unas cicas realmente sencillas, no como decían Tanya que eran, ahora me daba cuenta de cómo era ella de víbora, y entendía el oído de Tanya hacia Bella, Edward no había dejado de prestarle atención a Bella, en si quería algo o si quería subir alguna moto, pero ella siempre lo evadía y la verdad se lo merecía, el había sido un patan con ella, me había enterado por Tanya que lo que creía Edward era mentira, y asi es como ella había conseguido separarlos, realmente hacían bonita pareja pero por intrigas se habían separado, trate de hablar con Edward varias veces sin que Tanya se diera cuenta, pero me fue difícil nunca lo dejaba solo, pero ahora ya era muy tarde para aclarar las cosas, hablaría con Bella mañana y esperaba que no me juzgara, de todos modos esto era entro ellos 2 y nadie mas… o no…???

"No la pasamos bien hermanita"-me dijo Jasper

"Claro, en verdad me la pase muy bien"-le respondi-"no me imaginaba a Bella y Alice unas chicas tan sencillas"

"Si, ellas son asi, podría pedirte algo"-me dijo, asentí con la cabeza-"no le digas a Tanya que Bella esta en el club, es capas de entrar solamente para fastidiar, yo se que es tu amiga pero no le digas por favor, además Edward me pidio que no le digieras"

"Claro, que no le dire"-le dije0"lo menor que quiero es que también me estén fastidiando a mi"

"Bien, nos vemos mañana"-me dio un beso en la frente y nos dirigimos a nuestros cuartos, me puse mi pijama y en cuanto toque la almohada cai en un profundo sueño, realmente me la había pasado tan bien, que quería que se repitiera.

EDWARD POV

Le había pedido a Jasper que le digiera a su hermana , que por favor no le dijera nada a mi "NOVIA", esperaba que Rosalie aceptara, no quería a Tanya ahí, era el único lugar donde me podía relajar, sin que estuviera encima de mil, me estaba empezando a asfixiar, todo el dia juntos en la escuela y parte de la tarde en mi casa, y ahora que había regresado Bella, no comprendía como me sentía, estaba tan confundido, una parte de mi quería besarla y abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado, pero otra , me recordaba lo que me había hecho, estaba realmente confundido.

Bella había mencionado varias veces a un tal Francesco, estaba con mucha curiosidad para saber quien era ese tipo, como tenia tanta confianza en el, me había puesto furioso cuando le marco para pedirle algunos datos de la moto que le había gustado y la había visto sonreír, tuve que apartarme antes de arrebatarle el celular y destrozarlo, estaba celoso lo admitía, pero por mas que quisiera ella ya no era mia, la había llevado a pasear en la moto de Laurent y se sentía tan bien como se abrazaba a mi, éramos las piezas perfectas, trate de cumplirle todo lo que pedía si quería algo o si quería ver algunas motos, pero ella siempre me ignoraba, lo cual me dejaba frustrado ninguna mujer se había resistido tanto a mi, lo cual provocaba mi enojo mas.

Acabamos de dejar a Bella en su casa, se despidió de nosotros con un movimiento de manos, se miraba preciosa a la luz de la luna, tuve que controlarme y no lanzarme a ella y besarla, como podía seguir queriéndola si me había lastimado.

"Edward, que tienes"-me dijo Alice

"Nada solamente pensaba"-le conteste

"Que Eddy, extrañas a Tanya"-me dijo Emmet

"Claro que no, tu sabes que agradezco que ella no le gusten las motos, es el único lugar donde me siento libre"-le dije-"tu sabes que por eso paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo con los chicos del club"

"Como Edward"-me dijo Alice, si ella no sabia que estaba en el club, ella pensaba que estaba con Tanya-"yo crei que estabas con tu novia"

"Claro que no"-le dije-"pero era de suponerse que pensaras eso, últimamente casi no hablamos"-le dije en susurro lo ultimo me dolia no tener esas platicas nocturnas, sabia la razón ella apoyaba a Bella

"Pues si es cierto, pero tu me lastimaste a mi también cuando la lastimaste a ella"-ya habíamos llegado a casa, y Alice se bajo rápidamente y entro, sabia que estaba molesta y no sabia como arreglarlo

"Ella tiene razón"-me dijo Emmet-"a mi también me lastimaste, Bella era mi hermanita, si no te deje de hablar es por que Alice no te hablaba, se me hacia injusto que los 2 no te habláramos"

"Lo se Emmet, y te lo agradezco, pero no se como arreglar las cosas"

"Creo que sabes como"-me dijo-

Baje la mirada, no sabía como enfrentar la verdad

"Pero olvídalo hermanito, creo que puede ser muy tarde para ti"- me dijo Emmet tocándome el hombro. –"mejor vamos a dormir"

Nos dirigimos cada quien a su cuarto, me había hecho pensar, y si no era tarde, que podría hacer, primero que nada debía arreglar las cosas con Bella, seria difícil…??? O no..???, esperaría el momento indicado y aprovecharlo.

ROSALIE POV

Me había levantado de mejor humor, iba a ser un gran dia, lo presentía pero no sabia como les diría a Tanya que tenia que irme, de repente me acorde que estaban entrenando para la porra, agradecía que no estuviera en ella, asi que seria libre, empecé arreglarme y baje a desayunar.

"Creo que alguien se levanto de buen humor"-me dijo mi mama

"Claro, hoy ira de compras con Bella y Alice"- le dijo mi hermano

"En serio hija"-asenti-"me alegro esas 2 chicas son muy buenas personas, y que decir de sus padres"

"Lo se mama, por eso no vendre en la tarde, iremos después de la escuela"

"Ok, pero maneja con cuidado"-terminamos de desayunar y nos fuimos

"Crees que Emmet te pueda traer a casa"-le pregunte a Jasper en el camino

"Claro, no te preocupes"

"Si no puedo traerte antes ir de compras"

"No te preocupes, estaré bien Emmet me traerá"-sonrei, empezó una canción que siempre relacionaba con Emmet, y comencé a cantarla (de playa limo-el tiempo de ti "bajen la canción esta bonita la letra"), empece a cantarla, no sabia por que siempre que la escuchaba pensaba en el.

Habiamos llegado a la escuela, ahí estaban mis 'disque amigas', Tanya como siempre ya tenia a Edward de su brazo, el tenia una cara de asco, realmente no se por que seguía con ella, que pena, el solo tenia el remedio, Emmet estaba sentado y en su regazo estaba Stephanie, tenia tantas ganas de quitarla, pero me contenía.

"Buenos días"-les dije

"Rosalie, querida"-me dijo Tanya dándome un beso en la mejilla-"como estas..?"-no se podía oir mas falsa, lo que quería es que le diera un resumen detallado de anoche con Edward, pobrecita no le diría nada.

"Muy bien"-no sabia que mas decir, pero gracias a Dios sonó el timbre y nos dirigimos a clases.

BELLA POV

Otro dia mas, tener que aguantar a ciertas personas, pero no importaba tenia alas mejores amigas el mundo, cuando llegamos a la escuela, Tanya salió corriendo y tomo del brazo a Edward y se lo llevo, era una zorra y una tonta, pero lo mejor de todo es que sentía amenazada por mi eso me hacia muy feliz. Después de un rato me di cuenta que llego Rosalie, íbamos a saludarla pero decidimos que mejor no, eso seria decirle a Tanya donde estábamos anoche y la verdad no quería que se enterara… aun….

"Bella en que piensas"-me dijo Alice

"Nada, solamente estaba viendo a Rosalie"-le dije señalando

"Si, pobrecita"-me dijo Angela, sacándome de mis pensamiento

"Por que dices eso"-le pregunte

"Hay chicas, anoche vi a Jessica…"-empezó Angela cuando sono el timbre-"mejor en la hora del almuerzo les cuento bien"-Alice y yo asentimos, que había averiguado Angela, realmente me preocupaba

Habían pasado las clases lo mas normal posible, pero era hora de biología, era tiempo de que Edward y yo estuviéramos en nuestra hora juntos como compañeros, entre al salón y el aun no llegaba me sorprendí, ya que el era muy puntual estaba apunto de sentarme cuando alguien se sentó en el banco de al lado, voltee a ver quien era y ahí estaba mi adonis perfecto como siempre, con una mirada triste y vacía.

"Edward, estas bien..?"-bravo Bella, tenias que preguntar tonta..

"Si, por que lo dices"-me dijo, vamos Bella piensa, pues que fregados la verdad de todos se lo nota

"Por tu mirada, es triste y vacia"-le dije

"Y como sabes que estoy triste, acaso estas al pendiente de mi"-maldito engreído pensé, si quiere estar que se friegue

"Por favor, quisieras que estuviera al pendiente"-le dije seria-"pero sabes que olvida lo que te pregunte"-me sente y saque mi libro, gracias a Dios el profesor entro para empezar las clases

Habia llegado la hora del almuerzo, nos dirigimos las 3 a tomar nuestra y nos fuimos a sentar a una de las mesas que se encontraban afuera.

"Ok, Angela cuéntanos"-dijo Alice

"Bueno, anoche vi a mi prima, ya saben como es, estábamos platicando y le pregunte por que no andaba con Tanya y ellas, me dijo Tanya iba a salir con su amante, claro que yo bien seria no lo podía creer"-se detuvo cuando Alice suspiro

"Que pasa Alice"-le pregunte

"Ya sabia eso, es un tal Michael, como Edward no se acuesta con ella, anda con el"-me dijo Alice

"Pero que le pasa a esa zorra…"-me había enojado

"Cálmate Bella, dejen les termino de platicar, eso no fue lo que me dejo asi"-nos dijo Angela y asentimos-"seguimos platicando cuando le pregunte por Rosalie, me dijo lo del club pero que no duraría mucho ella en eso, que Tanya habia planeado con James obligarla dejarlo, le pregunte el por que y esto me contesto"

_FLASH BACK_

"_Y dime por que lo dices"-pregunto Angela_

"_Por que Stephanie no quiere a Rosalie, cerca de Emmet y James tampoco, ellos saben que ella siente algo por el"-dijo Jessica_

"_Pero ella anda con James que no??"_

"_Si pero Rosalie no lo quiere, además Tanya planeo todo eso para dejarle el camino libre a su prima, ella sabia que a Emmet también le atraía Rosalie"-contesto Jessica_

"_Y dime como le van hacer para sacarla del club"_

"_Pues muy fácil, James la va obligar, por las buenas o por las malas como ella prefiera"_

"_Y si es por las malas"-pregunto Angela_

"_No se muy bien pero James es muy impulsivo puede cometer cualquier locura con tal de conseguir lo que quiere, y creo que Rosalie se a negado varias veces a estar con íntimamente"-dijo Jessica_

"_Pero por eso la va obligar es un idiota"_

"_Pues si, además Rosalie es la idiota, James anda con muchas chicas mas y además se acuesta con Stephanie, ya que los hombres Cullen son muy moralistas"_

_FLASH BACK FIN_

Me había quedado con la boca abierta, que tal si James le hacia daño a Rosalie, no o permitiría tenia de alguna manera prevenirla, pero como hacerlo sin que creyera que estábamos jugando…

"Si lo se, yo pienso que ella esta en problemas"-dijo Angela preocupada-"además también me dijo que Tanya últimamente a notado diferente a Rosalie, y que ella también lo a notado yo creo que ella quiere salirse de su grupito"

"Bella, tenemos que hacer algo, y rápido"-me dijo Alice

"Claro ahora que vallamos de compras, empezaremos lo planeado, de acuerdo??"-le dije, Alice asintió

Ya lo se mátenme, me e tardado en subir el capitulo pero el trabajo apenas me deja libre, además la vida social se ha vuelto muy activa paresco princesita que la fiesta de un amigo, o vamos para alla o que ahora vamos a un antro(o disco), no no ya pido esquina pero ya me relaje, ahora estoy muy emocionada con el estreno de new moon, aunque no valla a la premier pero ire unos días después ya que llevare a mis primillas y ellas no deben desvelarse (pero yo si, asi que fiesta fiesta), si soy muy fiestera ni modo…

nelly-bello-culle.. agradesco tu comentario y me alegra k te guste la historia, hago lo mejor que puedo gracias a mi amiga Aime, asi que no se deseperen poco a pokito

xoxo

ale


	15. CONOCIENDO A ROSALIE 2DA PARTE

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 15

"CONOCIENDO A ROSALIE 2da PARTE"

ALICE POV

Regresamos a clases después de terminar nuestro almuerzo, no podía creer lo que Ángela había descubierto, pobre Rosalie las que decía que eran sus amigas, realmente eran sus peores enemigas, no sabia por que lo hacían pero estaba feliz al saber que a Rosalie le gustaba Emmet, me encargaría de que terminaran juntos, ellos hacían una muy bonita pareja, agradecía que mis padres nos hubieran educado tan bien, nunca nos habían inculcado que llegáramos vírgenes al matrimonio solamente que estuviéramos seguros al momento de decidirlo ya que era un paso importante, ya que la primera vez debía de ser con la persona que realmente amaramos y que el nos amara con la misma intensidad.

Habían terminado las clases lo que significaba, compras,,, estaba muy feliz, ir de compras me encantaba, además iría con Bella me encargaría de escoger los mejores atuendos, no podíamos regresar al club vestidas con cualquier ropa, debía imponer mi estilo en estas chicas, aunque no quisieran las obligaría o me dejaría de llamar 'ALICE CULLEN'.

"Alice, crees que Rosalie se arrepintiera de ir de compras"-me pregunto Bella

"No creo, de seguro debe de estar dándoles alguna escusa a sus 'amigas'"-le conteste, voltee a la escuela y mire como Rosalie venia caminando con una sonrisa-"mira ahí viene ella"

"Chicas, perdonen la tardanza pero Tanya quería un resumen de lo de ayer en el club"-me quede con los ojos como platos, le habría dicho que estábamos nosotros en el club

"Rosalie, nos mencionaste"-pregunto Bella, yo no podía estaba en shock

"Claro que no, imagínense la que se hubiera armado, y lo mas seguro es que Tanya hubiera entrado al club"-nos dijo-"además ayer Edward le pidió a mi hermano que me digiera que no le hablara a Tanya de ustedes en el club, ya que es el único lugar donde el es libre"

"Asi que Eddy pidió eso, que raro creí que quería a Tanya"-dijo Bella

"Claro que no, el esta con ella por…"-y se quedo callada

"Rosalie, termina lo que estabas diciendo, por que esta con ella"-pregunte

"Alice, es que esto es cosa de Bella y Edward, no creo que deba meterme"-nos dijo

"No te preocupes, todo están involucrado de alguna que otra manera"-dijo Bella sonriéndole

"Creo que tienes razón, esta bien"-suspiro y tomo aire-"Edward esta con Tanya por que cree que lo engañaste, pero no la quiere, por eso no pasa nada mas entre ellos que no sean besos"

"Lo sabia, mi hermanito no podía querer a esa zorra"-dijo Alice y al mismo momento se tapo la boca con sus manos-"perdona Rosalie se que son tus amigas"

"No te preocupes Tanya es una zorra, pero bueno vámonos de compras"- dijo sonriendo, nos dirigimos a su auto realmente era hermoso, me había quedado impresionada.

"Rosalie, que hermoso carro, que modelo es"-pregunto Bella

"Es un convertible BMW 2009"- dijo orgullosa de su carro (LINK EN MI PERFIL), era hermoso como ella, color gris y lujoso.

"Bueno chicas vámonos"-nos dijo y subimos las 3 al carro, todo el camino platicamos de cosas de carros y motos, de lo que le gustaba mas que nada a Rosalie, teníamos que conocerla mas para saber como platicar con ella.

ROSALIE POV

Llegamos al mall, en cuanto me estaciones Alice ya iba corriendo hacia las tiendas, voltee a ver a Bella y solamente me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento Rosalie"-me dijo en susurro-"ella asi es cuando viene de compras, creo que debi haberte advertido"

"No te preocupes Bella, me lo imaginaba"-le conteste-"vamos alcanzarla antes de compre cosas de mas"

Bella empezó a reírse-"creo que no la conoces, con o sin nosotros Alice siempre compra de mas"

La encontramos en una tienda de equipos para motos, había de todo tipo de cosas, desde trajes hasta casco, alli estaba Alice hablando con lo que era al encargada, que tenia una libreta y apuntaba todo lo que ella le decía, Bella me miro y suspiramos, decidimos acercarnos a ellas para saber que era lo que le decía.

"Ok, si me apuntaste todo lo que pedí"-le decía Alice a la encargada

"Claro, en que tallas las quieres"-le respondió

"Mira es para ellas y para mi"-le dijo apuntándonos-"asi que les quede pegados al cuerpo pero que no estén demasiado exagerado"-la chica asintió y se dispuso a ir por todo lo que ella pidió

"Alice, que le pediste"-le pregunte

"Las cosas para las motos, trajes, cascos, zapatos, chamarras, etc"-me dijo sonriendo-"tenemos que probarnos de todo para ver cual es nuestro estilo"

"Claro que no Alice"-le grito Bella-"no dejare que me hagas medirme docenas de ropa"

"Te las vas a medir como que me llamo ALICE CULLEN"-le respondió gritándole su nombre, Bella solo suspiro y asintió, tenia que admitirlo a pesar de ser tan pequeña era muy intimidante

La chica regreso como unos 20 minutos después con varios trajes, Alice se acerco a ella para darle la ropa, ella las separo y empezó acomodarla para empezar el desfile. Pasamos casi toda la tarde comprando varias cosas, me la estaba pasando genial, no empezó a dar hambre y decidimos ir a comer, teníamos varios trajes, tenia que admitirlo Alice tenia muy buen gusto, nos dirigimos al carro para poder ir a comer algo, todas votamos por algo rápido, ya que teníamos bastante hambre, fuimos a comer unas hamburguesas, las devoramos no mas las tuvimos en nuestras manos.

"Chicas creo que para la próxima hacemos un intermedio para comer"-les dije

"Concuerdo contigo Rosalie, tenia mucha hambre"-me contesto Bella

Después de haber reposado un rato, la comida platicamos de varias cosas, de carros, motos, maquillaje, ropa, de lo que queríamos estudiar, Bella quería estudiar literatura, Alice estaba entre diseñadora o decoradora no sabia si una o las 2, yo quería estudiar modelaje como mi madre, pero también quería ser directora como mi padre, se sorprendieron al saber me dijeron que las 2 tenia muchas probabilidades de triunfar, no me habían respondido como Tanya que su plan era casarse con Edward y no trabajar, que tonta era yo al pensar que Tanya era mi amiga, realmente no lo era, pero Bella y Alice podrían llegar a ser buenas amigas, la verdad tenia miedo, de que no fuera asi, realmente podríamos ser amigas nosotras 3.

Al menos ellas 2 ya lo eran, se notaba a distancia la gran amistad que tienen, pero ellas me podrían considerar una amiga, al cabo de un rato el celular de Bella empezó a sonar y cuando vio la pantalla sus sonrisa se agrando y sus ojos se iluminaron, pensé que era Edward pero descarte la idea cuando nos miro para disculparse no tenia ese brillo que solo el podía provocarle en ella. Regreso después de unos minutos y empezó a platicar nuevamente.

"Chicas me hablo Francesco"-dijo Bella, Alice solamente volteo los ojos-"ya me envió la información, vamos a la casa para revisarlas que les parece"

"Claro vamos"-le conteste

"Pues ya que vamos, yo quería seguir de compras"-le contesto Alice

"Alice, tendremos mas días para venir de compras verdad Rosalie"-me pregunto Bella y yo asentí y Alice nos sonrió como una niña.

Todo el camino a casa de Bella íbamos cantando cualquier canciones que sonora en el radio, me la estaba pasando en grande, no tenia que pretender nada enfrente de ellas y lo mejor de todo no estaba James hostigándome todo el tiempo.

BELLA POV

Francesco me había marcado y me había informado que ya me había enviado lo que le pedí, le agradecí mucho, y me dijo que pronto me daría una sorpresa, esperaba que viniera a verme, realmente quería que conociera a mi familia y amigos, nos dirigimos a mi casa y todo el caminó cantamos cualquier canción que sonora en la radio. Legamos a casa como en unos 20 minutos y las invite a pasar.

"Mama… ya llegue"-grite

"Que bueno hija, ya comiste algo"-me contesto mi madre saliendo de la cocina, o por favor que había cocinado ahora-"a chicas no las vi perdón como están"-se acerco a ellas y saludo de beso Alice y a Rosalie-"Rosalie querida que hermosa estas, cada dia te pareces mas a tu madre"

"Gracias, como esta señora Swan"-le contesto Rosalie

"Por favor Rosalie no me digas señora Swan, llámame René, soy muy joven para ser mi suegra"-le dijo con una sonrisa mi madre, a lo cual Rosalie solamente sonrió

"Mama, vamos a estar en el estudio, voy a usar la computadora de mi papa"-le dije

"Claro, hija ahorita les llevo unas limonadas"-y se fue otra vez ala cocina

Entramos al estudio y prendí la computadora de mi padre, no quería subir por mi laptop y me daba pena con Rosalie que subiera a mi cuarto ya que todavía no desempacaba y me daba mucha pena, que iba a pensar de mi.

"Ok, chicas"-les dije-"aquí esta la información, esta es la moto que me gusto, que mala suerte no la venden aquí todavía"-suspire

"Valla Bella, tienen motos realmente increíbles"-me dijo Rosalie

"Hay esa me gusta a mi, yo la quier0"-dijo Alice

"Bueno deja las imprimo, todas para que los chicos también las vena y vean cual les gusta"-empecé a imprimir y les imprimí a lelas una copia de las que les había gustado

Mi madre entro como unos 10 minutos después de que nosotros entráramos, le dijimos que las tomaríamos en la sala, y nos fuimos a sentar todas a la sala y seguir platicando. René se disculpo cuando recibió una llamada de la tienda, había un problema con los pedidos, se despidió de nosotras y se fue.

"Bueno, Rosalie tenemos que decirte algo"-tenia que aprovechar que estábamos solas

"Si dime que pasa"-me respondió

"No se que pase después de lo que te digamos, pero quiero que sepas que no lo hacemos de mala voluntad"-le dije tomando aire-"solamente que no queremos que sufras"

"No se preocupen, pueden decirme lo que sea"

Tome aire y empecé…

"Si sabes que Jessica, es prima de Ángela"-ella asintió-"pues últimamente Jessica le cuenta todo a Ángela, tu sabes como es no puede preguntarle algo por que te lo suelta, ella nos dijo que tu estas enamorada…"-seguí contándole todo lo que Ángela nos había dicho que su prima le había platicado, no podía descifrar su expresiones, estaba como shock, me dolió ver como sus ojos se empezaron a poner cristalinos, sabia que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar, no quería verla asi pero ella necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando con sus 'amigas'-"bueno eso es todo comprenderemos si no nos crees, pero no queremos que sufras"

La dejamos unos minutos que asimilara las coas, empezaron a rodar lagrimas por sus mejillas y Alice corrió abrazarla, pensé que la separaría pero solamente se apretó mas fuerte a ella, me levante de mi asiento y fui abrazarla también, las 3 estábamos abrazándonos, mientras ella lloraba y decía que por que le querían hacer eso, yo le respondí varias veces que Tanya era una envidiosa de lo que no tenia, y eso era la hermosura y carisma de ella, poco a poco se fue tranquilizando y le pase un pañuelo para que se limpiara las lagrimas de sus ojos.

"Chicas, perdonen es que me imaginaba algo pero no creí que fuera tan malo"-nos dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

"Si nos imaginamos"-le dije-"pero estas bien verdad, no queríamos que te pusieras asi"

"Claro, comprenderé que no me quieran volver a ver después de la clase de amigas que tengo y crean que soy igual"-nos dijo Rosalie

"No digas eso Rosalie, nosotros sabemos que no eres asi"-le dijo Alice-"lo que si vamos a pedirte es que te alejes de Tanya, no queremos que te lastime"

"Pero como lo hago chicas"—suspiro—"son mis amistades"

"Pero nos tienes a nosotras, para apoyarte y cuidarte"-le dije

"Chicas gracias"-nos abrazamos las 3

"Ahora, te gusta Emmet..??"-le pregunto Alice, Rosalie solamente asintió con la cabeza-"ok te vamos ayudar, esa zorra no se va quedar con mi hermano mayor, claro que no"-no reimos y pasamos la mejor tarde, a las 7 de la noche las chicas se despidieron y Rosalie me dijo que ella pasaría por mi para ir al escuela y que Emmet pasara por Jasper…

Después de cenar con mis padres y hablarles platicado lo que habíamos hecho, me había ganado miradas reprobatorias por mi padre, cuando mencionaba las motos, no me decía nada pero sabia que no le gustaban, mi madre por otro lado estaba muy emocionada, y quería ayudarme a buscar la moto que me había gustado.

"Bella, me llamo tu tio"-me dijo mi padre-"me dijo que va venir en una semana"

"En serio papa, estoy muy feliz"-le conteste-"mama tenemos que hacer su comida favorita o reservar en su restaurante"

"Claro hija, preparare todo"-me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa

Me despedí de mis padres para irme a dormir, guarde las cosas que habíamos comprado y acomode la ropa, me quede pensando y viendo mi cuarto, sabia que necesitaba remodelarlo, asi que mañana le pediría a mi mama que ayudara.

Bueno chicas un nuevo capitulo, voy llegando de ir a ver new moon… me kiero morir papasito del Taylor tengo que admitirlo el morro se puso muy bien la neta, la vdd con la vdd pero mi Jasper no sale muy guapo pero aun asi me encanta el hombre, y Robert grrrr pero bueno espeor que les siga gustando la historia xoxo


	16. DE LONDRES A NEW YORK

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 16

"DE LONDRES A NEW YORK"

FRANCESCO POV

Ya había pasado una semana de que Bella se había ido, la extrañaba muchísimo, cuando me hablo para pedirme los datos de las motos acepte inmediatamente, averigüe todo y sabia donde vendía la moto de Bella, pero no le diría ya quería regalársela yo personalmente, le hable para avisarle que le había enviado la información y se emociono, pero yo no podía seguir asi solamente hablando por teléfono necesitaba verla, asi que decidi hablar con mi padre y Aro, para que me aceptaran para el puesto de su empresa en New York y asi estar mas cerca de ella.

"Francesco que te trae por aquí"-menciono Aro

"Muchas cosas, necesito hablar con ustedes"-les dije con un poco de miedo

"Claro hijo, que pasa"-me dijo mi padre

"Bueno"-es ahora o nunca, pensé-"se que andan buscando alguien para que maneje la empresa en New york"-respire un momento-"y quisiera que me dieran la oportunidad de que me eligieran a mi"

"Estas seguro?"-dijo Aro-"no quiero que tomes esta decisión por que mi sobrina vive alla"-me dijo

"Bueno, por una parte tiene que ver, pero no me podrán negar que se me todo el funcionamiento de la empresa y soy el mas capacitado para poder dirigirla, solamente pido una oportunidad y si no funciona, me regreso"-les dije, ellos se quedaron mirándome y mi padre empezó hablar

"Esta bien hijo, pero ten en cuenta que si nos fallas, no podrás regresar a trabajar con nosotros de nuevo"-me dijo serio-"puedes que seas mi hijo pero alla serás únicamente un empleado para nosotros, nunca mezclamos la familia con los negocios, asi que no me decepciones"

"Como dice tu padre estoy de acuerdo, pero si las cosas con mi sobrina no funcionan, debes de recordar que nos estas representando y no podrás regresar, al menos que tu sientas que es demasiada presión"-me dijo Aro-"espero que no decepciones a tu padre y mucho menos a mi"

"Claro que no los decepcionare, además aunque Bella no sienta lo mismo que yo, no los defraudare"-me levante de la silla y salí rumbo a mi oficina tenia que arreglar los asuntos para irme, al cabo de unos 5 minutos Aro entro a mi oficina, sabia que teníamos que platicar.

"Podemos platicar"-me dijo

"Claro siéntate, ya se lo que me diras y te prometo que no la presionare"

"Gracias, lo se.. pero quiero que entiendas que alla esta el hombre por quien ella dejo de tener citas, asi que no será fácil, dale su espacio y tiempo"-me dijo

"Si lo se, se que no será fácil y mas por que aun no le he dicho lo que siento por ella"-lo miro

"Lo se, eres un excelente muchacho y nada me daría mas gusto que ella te correspondiera de la misma manera que tu estas enamorado de ella"-suspiro-"hable con Charlie el padre de Bella le dije que vamos para alla en una semana, ella no va saber que tu también vas, asi que arregla los pendientes y recuerda no solamente estoy yo metiendo las manos por ti, también lo esta tu padre, no lo decepciones"

"Jamás lo haría, ustedes me han dado las mejores oportunidades y les estoy realmente agradecido"-me levante de mi silla y abrace a Aro, ya podía contar los días. Solo una semana y volvería verla, estaba demasiado nervioso.

Le había enviando varios correos a Bella, preguntándole como estaba, ella respondía que muy bien y que me extrañaba, que tenia una nueva amiga llamada Rosalie, y que se la pasaban de maravilla, siempre me preguntaba que cuando iria verla y le decía que cuando su tio este de regreso de su viaje, ya que alguien tenia que ayudar a mi padre con la empresa.

Ya había pasado la semana completa y me encontraba con Aro en el aeropuerto apunto de abordar el avión, había regresado hace unos días a la tienda de motos para que me apartaran la moto que le había gustado a Bella en New York, eran de los mismo dueños, asi que no fue difícil, estaba muy emocionado por volverla a ver.

Todo el viaje me la pase dormido y soñando con ella, su tio se notaba nervioso y como no estarlo después un año que vivió con el se notaba cuanto la extrañaba, desperté unos minutos antes de que avisaran que aterrizaríamos en New York, Aro le había hablado a Charlie para pedirle que Bella no fuera a recogernos, ya que le tenia una sorpresa, cuando bajamos del avión ahí estaba el padre de Bella, se parecía mucho a ella y tenia el mismo color de ojos que ella.

"Primo, tanto tiempo"-le dijo Aro al padre de Bella

"Si a sido bastante tiempo"

"Deja te presento a Francesco, el va dirigir la empresa aquí, y es amigo de Bella"-volteo a verme-"Francesco el es Charlie mi primo y padre de Bella"

"Mucho gusto señor Swan"-le extendi la mano y el hiso lo mismo

"El placer es mio, pero no me llames asi, dime Charlie el señor Swan era mi padre y me da escalofríos que me digan asi, siento que lo tengo atrás vigilándome"-Aro empezó a reir y yo solamente asentí

"Que todavía le tienes miedo a tu padre"-le dijo

"Como si tu no le tuvieras tu sabes muy bien como era papa"-se rieron y fuimos a tomar nuestras maletas, el papa de Bella no dejo en el hotel que habíamos reservado y dijo que en 2 horas pasaría por nosotros para ir a cenar.

"Aro, quienes iran a cenar"-le pregunte

"La familia y la familia Cullen"-volteo a verme-"ahí estará el, y es mi ahijado asi que espero que te comportes"

"No te preocupes, creo que podre comportarme"-me agradeció y me meti a bañar, habían pasado unas horas y sono el teléfono era del lobby avisándonos que ya habían llegado por nosotros, nos dirigimos al ascensor e íbamos en silencio, estaba muy nervioso de verla, cuando se abrieron las puertas solamente estaba el papa de Bella con un señor de tez blanca y rubio, me pregunte donde estaria ella, a caso ella había vuelto con Edward…

"Aro, amigo"-lo saludo el hombre rubio

"Carlisle, tanto tiempo"-lo abrazo-"el es Francesco el se encargara de la oficina aquí en New York"

"Mucho gusto, debemos de irnos, les dijimos a la familia que vendríamos rápido por ti"-asentimos y nos fuimos al restaurante

Ahí estaba ella sentada en la mesa con una chica de pelo negro y ojos azules, es que no podía creerlo que ya estaba a pocos centímetros de abrazar a mi dulce Bella, ellas estaban platicando y no se dieron cuenta que me acerque, fue cuando les dije.

"Buenas noches señoritas"-Bella volteo y se paro de la silla tan rápido que ni yo mismo me po podía creer.

"Franyyyyyy"-grito abrazándome-"por que no me dijiste que venias?? eres un tonto"

Por supuesto que yo no perdi el tiempo, la abrace muy fuerte, parecía que hubieran pasado anos , la extrañaba tanto, la acerque mas a mi y en eso me quede inmovilizado con el olor a rosas de su cabello, me separe un poquito para decirle.

"Era una sorpresa, te dije que te la daría muy pronto"-le dije todavía teniéndola en mis brazos no quería soltarla, ella se separo lentamente de mi y me presento

"Familia les presento a una persona muy especial, Francesco"-volteo a verme y me tomo de la mano para presentarme a uno por uno-"ella es mi madre Rene, ella es mi madrina Esme, Ella es mi mejor amiga y hermana Alice, el es mi hermanote Emmet y el es Edward, son los hijos de Carlisle y Esme mis padrinos"-salude a cada uno de la mano

"Mucho gusto, no saben lo bien que Bella me hablado de ustedes cuando estuvo en Londres"-les dije

"Asi que tu eres el famoso Francesco"-todos me miraron–"Bella no hace otra cosa mas que hablar de ti, todo el tiempo "-me dijo la mama de Bella, se parecían mucho

"Es un placer señora Swan"-le dije

"No me digas asi, esa era mi suegra, dime Rene"-me dio un abrazo

"Bueno familia sentemos a cenar"-dijo Aro después e saludar a todos, me di cuenta que tenia abrazado a Edward y el también lo abrazaba como si no se hubieran visto en años, Bella vio la misma escena que yo y suspiro, asi que era el quien la había traicionado y hecho sufrir. Sentaron después de unos minutos que nosotros y note como Edward tenia los ojos un poco rojos al igual que Aro, se notaba el respeto que le tenia Edward a el, y como no tenerlo si el era persona fantástica.

"Y dime Bella, como te ha ido"-le pregunte

"Muy bien, es bueno estar con mi familia pero me faltan mi tio y por supuesto tu"-me dijo sonriendo-"y dime cuanto tiempo vas a quedarte"

"No sabría decirte, todo depende de cómo me valla en la empresa"

"Como que… no… vas a dirigir la de aquí en New York"-me dijo sorprendida

"Si, convencí a tu tio y mi padre de que dieran esta oportunidad"

"Esa idea me parece genial!!!"–me dijo super emocionada-"y lo que mas me agrada que te tendré mas cerca"-me dijo ella son su típica sonrisa que se miraba hermosa, y se escucho como una silla rechinaba fuertemente, voltee a ver quien era y Edward se levantaba

"Si me disculpan tengo que ir al baño"- y con eso se fue y tras el se fue su hermano, diciéndole que veria que pasaba

"Que le pasa a Eddy papa"-le pregunto Alice

"No se hija, esperemos haber que averigua Emmet"-ella asintió y le dijo algo al oído a Bella y ella asintió, que estaba pasando aquí, pensé, esperaba que Bella me platicara después

Pasamos toda la cena platicando de cómo habíamos estado y las cosas que habíamos hecho, Bella me había dicho que cuando estuviera instalado le avisara para visitarme, y le dije que si podría verla mañana ya que le tenia un regalo

"Entonces nos vemos mañana"-me dijo cuando nos despedíamos

"Si claro, paso por ti después de la escuela"-me despedi de todos y regresamos al hotel, sabia que seria difícil conquistar a Bella, por la forma en que se miraban Edward y Bella, cuando el había regresado del baño junto con su hermano, se notaba mas calmado pero me mandaba miradas asesinas, y luego volteaba a verla ella, como si no hubiera nadie mas en el mundo, pero lo peor fue cuando ella lo miraba era la misma mirada que el y con aquel amor que quería que ella sintiera por mi.

BELLA POV

Habia sido el mejor dia, mi tio había venido y Francesco, pero lo mejor es que Frany se quedaba en New York a manejar la empresa de mi tio, estaba muy contenta, me había dado cuenta que Edward se había puesto celoso cuando se levanto de la mesa, lo había notado al igual que Alice, y estoy casi segura que todos en la mesa, no dije nada para no incomodar a Francesco, el sabia de Edward quien era, ahora esperaba ver como reaccionaban los 2.

Otro dia mas en la escuela, Alice y yo estábamos platicando de cosas sin importancia, cuando vimos a Rosalie que se nos iba acercando.

"Alice, Bella… como les fue.."-nos pregunto Rosalie, ella solamente se juntaba con nosotras, se había alejado de sus 'amigas' y como era de suponerse ella habían tratado de difamarla, solo hacia falta que terminara con James.

"Muy bien, no te imaginas quien venia con mi tio"-ella me miro y negó con la cabeza-"Francesco y lo mejor es que se queda, no había sido tan feliz"-le conteste

"Si Francesco"-Alice bufo

"Pues me da gusto por ti Bella, y dime que vamos hacer hoy"-pregunto Rosalie

"Pues tu y yo creo que iremos por ahí, Bella tiene un cita con Francesco"-dijo Alice, arremedando mi voz

"Si, Rosalie quede de verme con el después de la escuela, el va a pasar por mi"-le dije volteando a ver Alice que se encontraba viendo hacia otra parte, no sabia que le pasaba, se había comportado rara desde que llego Francesco.

"Que bien Bella, bueno me voy, Alice nos vemos la hora de la salida"-dijo Rose, Alice asintió y se fue

"Alice te pasa algo"-le pregunte

"No Bella, no es nada"-me dijo seria

"No me mientas estas rara desde que ayer"-le dije

"Bella, no es nada en verdad, mejor vamos a clases"-me dijo

En todas las clases mi amiga Alice, estuvo seria, no quería verla, asi pensé que podría sentirse amenazada por Francesco, pero ella no debía de sentirlo ya que ella era mi mejor amiga, y Frany y yo éramos amigos, pero no tenia la misma cercanía que con ella.

Todas las clases, transcurrieron son ninguna sorpresa, al ahora de biología tuvimos un examen, lo había respondido enseguida, asi que no tarde en entregarlo, al igual que Edward, pero algo no estaba bien, sentía algo de tristeza en su mirada, no quise darle importancia, no quería que el se diera cuenta que estaba al pendiente de el, Alice estaba igual que Edward se miraba su ojos algo triste, tendría que hablar con ella, pero no podría hacerlo hasta que viera a Frany.

Ya se me tarde bastante en subir el capitulo, pero esto del trabajo apenas me da tiempo de dormir, e trabajado desde las 7 de la mañana hasta las 8 de la noche, asi que ya se imaginaran como llego, y claro que siempre preocupada en que no subia el capitulo pero no krean k se me olvida estaba en mi lista de pendientes… espero que les siga gustando la historia ya esoty empezando a volver a escribir los siguientes capitulo esto es una lokura pero bueno, y además anoche me llego la inspiración fui a ver la pilucla de luna nueva otra vez… si ya es como la 4ta vez pero ni pex.. es k tengo k admitir Taylor guau…. Pero prefiero a jackson… mil veces team Cullen… xoxo…


	17. VERDADES

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 17

"VERDADES"

ALICE POV

No quería que Bella, pensara mal de mi pero al conocer a Francesco no era como yo lo habia imaginado, ella hablaba tanto de el , todo el tiempo que senti muchos cellos, no podía negarlo, como el la miraba y ella a el, el se le notaba que estaba súper enamorado e ella, pero Bella solo lo miraba como un buen amigo, no podia de dejar de pensar en la cita que tendrían esos dos, me ponía muy nerviosa, que tal si ese tal Franny se le declaraba y ella aceptaba, como quedaría mi hermano , y yo ? me dejaría un lado para estar con el, se que estaría feliz por ella, pero no por complete, desearía que no fuera tan cabeza dura, aunque ella quería demostrarle a Edward que lo habia superado, yo en el fondo sabia que estaban destinado a estar juntos, pero no podía presionar esa relación, ellos tendrian que dase su oportunidad.

"Alice, Alice…"-sentí como alguien agitaba su mano frente a mi

"Perdón Rosalie, estaba pensando"-le dije

"Si me di cuenta, en que piensas??"-me dijo Rosalie-"en Bella y Francesco..?"

"Si.. lo admito estoy celosa, pero no se hay algo mas"-le dije

"Hay Alice, mejor vámonos, que te parece ir a mi casa"-me dijo-"asi podrás renovar mi guardarropa"

"En serio, me dejaras"-le dije poniendo mi carita contenta sentí como mis ojos brillaban, ella asintió-"hay Rosalie, tu si sabes como levantarme el animo, vámonos antes de que te arrepientas"

Nos fuimos al carro de Rosalie, y ahí iban Bella con Francesco, su carro estaba estacionado no muy lejos del carro de Rosalie, tenia que admitirlo, el era un caballero, se veia a Bella que esta muy contenta por tener junto a su amigo y el ni que se diga, esta mas que feliz, siempre tenia algun gesto de cariño para ella y ella adoraba eso. Jasper, Emmet y Edward venían hacia nosotros para darnos el encuentro y se detuvieron en el carro de Rosalie, cuando mi hermanito Edward volteo a ver a la pareja feliz, fue ahi que el vio que ella se subia al carro con Francesco, ahi pude ver su mirada todo el dolor que reflejaba, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados, por un lado me dio gusto que supiera que ella no estaba sola, pero no puede evitar sentir tristeza por el, sabia que todavía estaba enamorado de ella, pero por una idiotez se habían separado, me acerque a el y le agarre la mano, el volteo a verme y apenas si pudo sonreir, le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije " No te preocupes hermanito, todo volvera a ser como antes, el se acerco a mi y me dijo en un susurro al oido , gracias " y asi me dirigi a la casa de Rosalie" antes de subir al carro de mi amiga, le dije a Emmet que le avise a mama, que no iba a llegar a almorzar.

"Esta bien enana, yo le digo a mama"-me dijo Emmet-"si quieres que valla por ti me hablas"

"Claro, yo te hablo"-me despedi de ellos y nos fuimos, Jasper se había venido con nosotros y todo el camino veníamos platicando, el me hacia reir mucho con sus ocurrencias, no me había dado cuenta de el, pero es una persona super interesante me gustaba hablar mucho con el, me calmaba y claro me decía tantos chistes que no podía dejar de reirme y la verdad no quería dejar de hacerlo.

Llegamos a la casa de los Hayle, y el se despidió diciendo que tenia que hacer su tarea, agradecía que nos dejara solas, para poder revisar el closet de mi amiga sin interrupciones.

"Rosalie, tienes ropa preciosa"-le decía-"pero esto que es"-le dije sacando una camiseta de los muppets babies

"Oh dejame, me encantaban de niña, y la verdad es mi pijama de relajación"-me respondi-"ni creas que la vas a tirar es mia"

"Esta bien, te consultare antes de cualquier cosa"-le dije

"Gracias"-me dijo

A veces entraba Jasper para traernos algo de comer, y cada vez me sorprendía mas, era encantador. Pase casi toda la tarde en casa de Rosalie, no me di cuenta cuando empezó a oscurecer, me disculpe con ella, y me dijo que no había problema, le tenia que marcar a Emmet.

"Hola, enana que pasa"-me dijo cuando contesto el teléfono

"Podrías venir por mi"-le dije

"Ahorita??, es que como no me marcabas vine a ver a Stephanie"

"Bueno cuando te vas a regresar a casa"-le dije

"No se voy llegando, no podrías marcarle a papa o mama"

"Creo que si adiós"-y colgué

"Que pasa Alice"-me dijo Rosalie

"Es Emmet esta con su novia, deja le marco a mama"-le dije

"Nada de eso"-me dijo Jasper-"yo te llevo, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas, Rosalie me prestas tu carro"

"Claro, llévala y me traes algo"

"Que quieres, déjame adivinar un chocolate"-le dijo

"Claro ya sabes, para que preguntas"-le dijo-"nos vemos mañana Alice, cuidate"

Me fui con Jasper y empezamos a platicar:

"Alice gracias.."-me dijo

"Ahh?? Porque???"-le dije

"Por mi hermana, nunca la había visto tan feliz"

"No tienes que agradecer, ella es realmente una excelente persona"-le dije sonriendo

"Lo se, pero desde que se junta contigo y Bella, ella es feliz"-me dijo-"solo falta que deje a ese patan"

"Por lo que veo no te cae bien, no te preocupes a nosotras tampoco"-le dije

"No me gusta como la trata"-suspiro

"Bueno Alice, llegamos"' me dijo – "nos vemos mañana"-me despedí de el y le di un beso en la mejilla, sentí como en mi cuerpo tenia una corriente eléctrica, que me pasaba, entre a mi casa confundida, que es lo que me estaba pasando con Jasper ? es que todavía me gustaba Jasper, no no no (Alice, es tu imaginación) pensé.

BELLA POV

Francesco había pasado por mi a la escuela, fuimos a comer y me llevo a un lugar precioso, me dijo que ahí estaba mi sorpresa..

"Bella, te compre algo"-me dijo dulcemente

"Frany, no era necesario, tu estas aqui, eso es el mejor de los regalos¨-le dije

"Por favor, Bella, no me digas nada, te lo quiero dar"-me suplico

"Ok, espero que no hallas gastado mucho en mi sabes que no me gusta eso"-le dije

"Déjame gastar lo que quiera"-me dijo mientras caminábamos a una tienda de motos-"este es tu regalo"-me dijo y quito una sabana que cubria la moto que me gusto en Londres

Mis ojos no lo podía creer, el debió gastarse una fortuna en eso-pense-

"No!!!, me compraste una moto, no puedo aceptarla"-le dije-"te debió costar una fortuna traerla"

"La verdad no, esta es la misma tienda de Londres, te menti para que no la compraras y poder comprártela yo"-me dijo-"aquí pueden venir tus amigos paa comprar alguna moto que les alla gustado del catalogo"

"Frany, esto es mucho, no puedo en verdad"

"No me hagas sentir mal y acepta"-me tendio las llaves y lo abrace

"Gracias"-le dije

"También hay otra cosa que quiero decirte"-me miro a los ojos y trague saliva, esperaba que no fuera lo que creía-"Bella, desde que te conocí, e estado enamorado, de mi, nunca te lo dije ya que sabia que no estabas preparada para una relación, pero ahora que estoy aquí no puedo evitar sentir estos celos por tus amigos y por el, necesitaba decírtelo pequeña, no va cambiar nada entre nosotros, pero Bella yo te amo y nada me daría mas gusto que me dieras una oportunidad"

Me quede sorprendida, no sabia que responder, lo quería mucho como amigo, pero como novio? no sabia si estaba lista todavía, no que no..??, poco a poco se fue acercando a mi y nuestras bocas estaban cada vez mas cerca y de repente senti sus labios con los mios, no pude evitarlo y le respondi, era un beso muy tierno y muy diferente a los de Edward , este tenia un diferente tipo de amor.

Nos separamos después de unos segundos, y nos veíamos a los ojos, el todavia agarraba mi cintura, realmente me habia gustado ese beso, me hizo pensar, si realmente valia la pena intentarlo con Frany.

"Bella, por favor solo te pido una oportunidad"-me dijo, mientras su frente estaba sobre la mia-"me la darias"

Lo mire a los ojos, veía tanto amir en ellos, que quizás pueda amarlo algún dia, como lo hice con el.

"Si Frany, te la dare"- y con eso nos volvimos a besar, ahora este beso era mas largo, y tenia que admitirlo, Francesco no me era indiferente, y además Edward estaba con Tanya, era tiempo de darme una oportunidad nuevamente.

"No sabes lo feliz que me haces, mi amor, prometo que jamás te lastimare"-me dijo, yo lo abrace y le dije que confiaba en el-"creo que debemos ir a tu casa para presentarme formalmente"

"Si claro, creo que mi tio se pondrá muy feliz"-le dije, sonreí – mas sentia algo extraña , algo asi como que la felicidad no llegaba a mi corazón, el no era con quien yo quería estar, pero al menos lo debía intentar.

"Franny"-le dije – "antes de ver a mis papas, queria pedirte que me des tiempo para poder quererte como tu lo haces conmigo, solo eso"

"Si mi amor, no te presionare"-me dijo, para después volverme a besar

Todo el camino a casa nos la pasamos en el carro sumergidos en nuestro silencio, solo nuestras manos entrelazadas, y el de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo. Llegamos a casa, y como era de esperarse mi tio se puso muy contento, mi madre estaba feliz y no paraba de sonreir, mi padre no mucho pero solamente le había pedido que me cuidara, mi tio me abrazo y me dijo al oído – ya era tiempo de que te dieras una oportunidad, gracias tio , le dije tímidamente, el te quiere , aunque yo se que tus sentimientos son diferentes, pero solo hay que esperar a que todo se resuelva – me dio un beso en la frente, y me quede pensando a que refería, que tenia que resolverse, que sabia el que no supiera yo.

Francesco se fue después de unas horas, yo me fui a mi cuarto hacer mi tarea, empecé hacerla y pensé, como le diría Alice, se pondría feliz, sabia que mi amiga se sentía amenazada por Francesco, pero ella no debía de temer nada, pero no pude evitar pensar en Edward, deseaba con toda el alma que fuera el en vez de Francesco… Solté una lagrima y decidí continuar con mis labores..

ARO POV

No puede evitar estar feliz que de mi hija y Francesco, fueran novios, pero tampoco pude evitar recordar la conversación que había tenido con Edward, después de la escuela había ido a verlo, necesitábamos platicar y el tenia que saber la verdad, me dolio mucho verlo llorar cuando nos vimos en el restaurante, realmente estaba muy cambiado y necesitaba saber el por que ya no sonreía como antes.

_FLASH BACK_

"_Aro, que sorpresa"-me dijo Carlisle al abrirme la puerta_

"_Mucho gusto en verte, vengo hablar con Edward"-le dije_

"_A el le dara mucho gusto tu visita, sabes el esta muy deprimido "- me dijo mi amigo Carlisle un poco preocupado. _

"_Tu sabes el porque esta tan diferente..??"-le pregunte, el solo suspiro y asintió_

"_Siéntate, __debemos__ hablar."-me dijo Carlisle_

"_Desde que volvimos de Londres en navidad el estaba muy feliz, me alegraba verlo asi, un dia cambio con todos, los chicos empezaron a pelear, Alice le grito cosas terribles, Emmet al igual que Alice se empezaron a distanciar de el, solo que Emmet no pude ver como sufría Edward al no estar cerca de Alice, tu sabes que siempre fueron muy unidos, empezó a salir con Tanya, y ahí cambio, me sorprendió mucho ya que creíamos que andaba con Bella"_

_Empezó a relatarme la historia de cómo Edward creía que Bella andaba con Jacob, me sorprendió saber que era los días que el la había atacado, no podía creerlo, pero porque Bella no le dijo la verdad pensé, el orgullo de mi hija era mas grande de lo que pensaba y claro Edward al no aclarar las cosas también estaba siendo muy inmaduro, cuando termino de contarme suspire, no podía dejar las cosas asi, el tenia que sabes la verdad-"y eso fue lo que paso, no se como pero el no arreglo las cosas tu sabes como es el"_

"_Carlisle, tengo que hablar con el, el debe saber la verdad"-le dije_

"_Que verdad de que me hablas"-me dijo__ preocupado_

"_Tendras que esperar hasta que llegue Edward para contarles"-asintio, y al cabo de uno minuto Edward llego_

"_Edward, hijo podrías venir tu padrino vino verte"-le dijo Carlisle_

"_Padrino Aro, que grata sorpresa, como esta"-me levante y lo salude, era un abrazo de cariño, el era mi otro hijo_

"_Estoy muy bien, necesitamos hablar"-le dije_

"_Si claro que pasa"-se sento aun lado de Carlisle_

"_Por que lo __hiciste, porque la lastimaste??"-le pregunte_

_Creo que la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, lo único que hizo fue bajar la cabeza y lo único que _atino a decir fue…

"_Ella me lastimo primero, todos me dicen que por que yo la lastime, ? pero nadie sabe lo que yo pase? que querían que hiciera?, no podría actuar como si nada pasara, mientras ella se revolcaba con Jacob, yo estaba aqui pensando en nuestro amor"-me dijo casi apunto de llorar, sabia que le estaba doliendo abrir su corazón pero tenia que abrirle los ojos, era tiempo que las verdades salieran a la luz._

"_Hijo, Bella nunca te engaño " le dije muy tranquilo_

_El me miro con ojos llorosos , no sabia que decirme, parecía como si estuviéramos hablando otro idioma. _

"_Que dices padrino"- me dijo_

"_Bella no te engaño, tienes que saber que paso realmente"-le dije_

"_Y que me vas decir, que Jacob quiso violarla… por favor, Jacob me dijo que habían pasado los mejores días y me mostro fotos"_

"_Pues esa no es la verdad"-me iba a responder y lo pare antes de que digiera algo-"y te callas y me escuchas, esto es lo que paso…"-empecé a contarle la historia, note como Carlisle se ponía tenso y empuñaba sus puño, Edward era como su padre, se parecían tanto, estaba rojo de coraje y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, varias veces_

"_Dime que es mentira padrino por favor"-me decía mi hijo y se pasaba las manos por su cabello, Carlisle lo abrazo y el empezó a llorar-"papa que hecho?"- sabia que le dolia pero tenia que saberlo_

"_Y eso fue lo que paso si no hubiera sido por el guarda espalda que le contrate Bella, mi hija … no quiero ni pensarlo que hubiera sido de ella"-me limpie las lagrimas y voltee a ver a Edward_

"_No.. pero ella… por que no me aviso en el momento"-me dijo_

"_Ella no quería que nadie se enterara, había estado en shock, pero que podía hacer , Hijo"- le dije y lo mire a los ojos – "ella estaba muy mal, casi fue violada por su ex novio, y lo que le hiciste después, la derrumbo, fueron unos momentos muy difíciles para ella, pero yo estaba a su lado para consolarla, y gracias a Dios que apareció Francesco y la ayudo a salir del hoyo donde estaba, fue asi que ella se cerro ante cualquier relación con alguien"-le dije_

"_Y el por que no lo metieron a la cárcel"-me pregunto Carlisle_

"_Cuando yo regrese fue muy tarde, Bella levanto su declaración al igual que su guardaespaldas, pero las influencias del papa de Jacob, lo sacaron y limpiaron su expediente, fue muy tarde"-les dije-"que mas quisiera refundirlo, pero el ya se había regresado a New York"_

"_Maldito chucho"-grito mi hijo, se arrodillo y lloro-"por que, por que???"-empezó a gritar_

"_Hijo, por favor __cálmate"-le dijo Carlisle_

"_Debes de arreglar las cosas con mi sobrina por favor ella todavía te quiere"-le dije, __mientras lo abrazaba_

"_No, ya es muy tarde, ella no me perdonara"-me dijo_

"_Solo dale tiempo, y trata"-le dije y el asintió_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Ahora que el se enterara que Bella andaba con Francesco se complicarían las cosas, esperaba que todo fuera para bien, no quería que los 2 sufrieran y estuvieran lejos, del uno del otro, estaban destinados y se amaban en verdad.

DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA… PERO NO A SIDO EL MEJOR CIERRE AÑO, ADEMAS DE TRABAJO AHORA TENGO QUE SUMARLE EL DIA DE HOY LA MUERTE DEL AMOR DE MI VIDA… ASI COMO SABRAN NO ME ENCUENTRO BIEN… LES DOY UN CONSEJO APROVECHEN EL TIEMPO CON ESA PERSONA K KIEREN Y AMIGOS Y FAMILIA… SE LOS DIGO POR EXPERIENCIA NO ES FACIL LLEVAR ESTO Y PENSAR POR QUE NO ESTUVIMOS MAS TIEMPO JUNTOS…PERO LAS COSAS PASAN POR ALGO… CUIDENSE A TODOS… Y NO KREAN K ME OLVIDO DE USTEDES.. XOXO


	18. VERDADES 2DA PARTE

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 18

"VERDADES 2da PARTE"

EDWARD POV

No podía creer lo que mi padrino Aro había contado, el maldito chucho había intentado violar a mi Bella, ese chucho no tenia escrupulos, pero porque ella no me dijo nada, pensé que me tenia mucha confianza o fue algo tan duro para poder contármelo por teléfono, no se que pensar, estoy tan confunfifo, por que no tuve la decencia de escucharla y saber por ella la verdad, que tonto he sido todo este tiempo, es que no entiendo por que le había creído a ese desgraciado, creo que fueron los celos que me cegaron, pero había algo que me rondaba en mi cabeza, Tanya había apoyado su historia, ella estaría involucrada?? Si era cierto eso, esa perra me la pagaría, sabia por Alice cuando me había gritado, que Tanya era la chica con la que Jacob había engañado a Bella, estaba empezando a unir este rompecabezas, tenia que descubrir la verdad, pero no podía preguntarle a Tanya o Alice, ellas no debían saber todavía que yo estaba al tanto de todo, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y decidir que hacer para que mi vida vuelva a hacer como era antes.

Intentaría empezar acercarme a Bella, yo se que no va hacer tarea fácil, pero poco a poco la conquistaría nuevamente, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde y que ese tal Francesco no se interpusiera en mi camino. Había pasado una semana desde que me había enterado de la verdad, todos los días en biología intentaba de mantener una conversación con Bella, pero ella se miraba distante, solamente respondía con un si o un no, esto no iba nada bien, me estaba frustrando a caso ella sabia que su tio había platicado conmigo, o ya todo estaba perdido, es que realmente no se como arreglar el desastre que hice con ella.

Intentaría hablar con ella, ahora en el club, nos había dicho que nos tenia una sorpresa, y que nos encantaría, solo esperaba que ese tal Francesco apareciera en el club, sabia por Bella lo que nos había contado que a el también le gustaba la onda de las motos, pero ahora que estaba aquí esperaba que no se nos uniera, no soprto ver a Bella junto a el, lo detesto.

"Bueno chicos, nos vemos en la noche"-nos dijo Bella despidiéndose, me trataba tan indiferente, ni siquiera volteo a mirarme, a veces pienso que no existo mas para ella, pero no me voy a dar por vencido, se bajo del auto

"Si Bella, paso por ti a las 10 de la noche"-le dijo Emmet

"O no Emmet, gracias, necesito darles una sorpresa"-le respondió

"Pero porque Bella, acaso iras con alguien mas"-le dijo Alice-"me vas a dejar irme sola con esos 2"

"Claro que no Alice, necesito que vengas mas tarde para ayudarme arreglar, acuérdate de lo que hablamos"-le sonrio

"Es verdad, se me había olvidado, me parece bien, es mas me quedo desde ahorita"-le dijo Alice

"No, tienes que ir por tu ropa, la que compramos"-Bella, ropa .. pensé que compraron

·Asi tienes razón amiga"-dijo Alice

"Además Rosalie también se la pondrá, asi que después de que se valla Francesco vienes.. porfis"

Dijo Frany, es que ese idiota no la iba a dejar solo ni un minuto, me enfureci mucho, no podia esconder mis celos, ya estaba contando los minutos para que ese "Frany" se largara y dejara a mi Bella.

"Esta bien, me hablas cuando se valla"-le dijo Alice y Bella asintió.

Nos fuimos a la casa y empezamos hacer nuestros deberes, estaba realmente emocionado y nervioso, quería saber cual seria la sorpresa que Bella tenia, estaba ansioso el saber cual era, había estado muy misteriosa y eso me gustaba, que sea cualquier cosa menos que traiga a ese patán a nuestro club.

ROSALIE POV

Bella nos había llevado a una tienda, donde se encontraban las motos que nos habían gustado, habíamos estado comprando cosas y accesorios para mostrárselas a los chicos, realmente estarían sorprendidos y celosos, nosotros tendríamos una moto antes que ellos, nuestro club de motos me estaba absorbiendo mucho tiempo y había estado muy distante de James, por lo que no me sentía nada mal, mas bien me sentía libre y me gustaba mucho estar con mis nuevas amigas, pero cuando estaba con el tenia que ser la novia perfecta.

Había tenido algunos problemas con James, por el hecho de que decía que no le dedicaba tiempo, pero no era verdad, bueno si un poco pero tenia mejores cosas que hacer, un dia me había invitado a cenar y acepte, realmente quería que se arreglaran las coas entre nosotros, pero no me esperaba lo que pasaría..

"Rosalie"-me grito mi padre-"James ya llego por ti"-baje las escaleras, me había puesto un vestido estraple, que me llegaba a la rodilla, color beige, me quedaba muy bien, tenua unos zapatos que había comprado el pasado verano de la nueva colección de la mama de Bella, me encantaban, llevaba el cabellos suelto(me pase horas peinándolo).

"Hija te ves preciosa"-me dijo mi madre

"Gracias mama, no llegare tarde papi"-me despedí de ellos y me fui

"Hola james"-le di un beso-"a donde vamos"

"Rosalie, es una sorpresa, asi que ni intentes adivinar"-me dijo

"Esta bien, James"-le dije

Note algo raro en el, todo el camino íbamos en silencio, me sorprendió que se desviara de los restaurantes y empezara a manejar para salir de la ciudad, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, nunca me había sentido asi con el, pero algo no estaba bien, tenia que avisarle a alguien hacia donde me llevaba, no quería preocupar a mis padres, asi que le mande un mensaje a Bella, sin que el se diera cuenta.

**PARA: BELLA**

**DE: ROSALIE**

_Bella, no me respondas, pero James me invito a salir y no vamos ningún restaurante, __prenderé mi localizador, tengo miedo…_

Llegamos a un lugar que realmente no sabia como terminamos ahí, era desconocido para mi, me empecé a preocupar, de repente se fue acercando muy lentamente hacia mi…

"Rosalie, querida… sabes lo hermosa que te ves"-me dijo james mientras se aproximaba a mi

"Gracias James, que hacesssss…"-le grite cuando empezó querer quitarme el vestido, estaba llorando, no sabia porque lo hacia-"suéltame James me lastimas"

"Mi amor, relájate, esto te va a encantar"- me dijo a mi oido.

·Por favor James, este lugar no me gusta, podemos irnos" – le dije con miedo

"Tu lo quieres tanto como yo"- me susurro el desgraciado.

Para cuando quise reaccionar ya era muy tarde el estaba sobre mi, y lo único que hacia era llorar y gritar muy fuerte NO ME TOQUES POR FAVOR !!! parecía que no me escuchaba…. ME HACES DAÑO JAMES !!! le dije – pero no se detenía.

"Rosalie quedate quieta"-me dijo y me abofeteo, empecé a ver todo negro y me desmaye, realmente esto no me estaba pasando a mi…

BELLA POV

Rosalie me había mandado un mensaje muy extraño, se notaba que estaba preocupada y no pude esperar a que me llamara, algo estaba muy mal y tenia que saber que estaba pasando, asi que llame a mi amiga Alice.

"Bueno"-dijo Alice

"Alice, soy Bella, estoy preocupada por Rosalie"-le dije

"Por que le paso algo"-me dijo preocupada, le conté del mensaje y ella también se le hiso extraño-"no crees que deberíamos buscarla y decirle a tus hermano que nos ayuden"-le dije

"Si tienes razón, además ese madito loe puede hacer cualquier cosa"-me respondió Alice

"No lo se, y si es mi imaginación"-le dije

"Y que tal si no lo es, tu sabes que ese idiota puede dañarla"-me dijo preocupada

"Tienes razón, pásame a Emmet"-le pedi

"Bella hermanita que paso"-me dijo Emmet

"Emmet, necesito tu ayuda, llama a Edward, pasen por Jasper y después por mi, Rosalie necesita de nosotros, ella puede estar en problemas"-le dije

"Que paso, donde esta Rosalie"-me dijo, le platique la misma historia-"en 5 minutos voy por ti, espérame afuera"-y colgó

"Mama… voy a salir con Emmet y los chicos"-le dije

"Esta bien no llegues tarde"-volteo a verme-"pasa algo"

"Creo que Rosalie esta en problemas vamos a buscarla"-le dije

"Bella, ten cuidado"-me dijo Rene

"Claro mama, por eso llevo a los chicos"-asintió y me salí, no habían pasado ni 3 minutos cuando todos venían en el carro de Emmet, Jasper venia enfrente con el y Edward y Alice veníamos atrás.

"Bella, que pasa con mi hermana"-me dijo Jasper muy preocupado, y le mostre el mensaje-"Emmet maneja mas rápido, ese bastardo la invito a cenar pero no dijo a donde"-y acelero, traía prendido el gps, y les indique por donde se fueran, llegamos a un lugar muy apartado de la ciudad, no había nada alrededor que no fueran arboles, ahora el problema seria buscarlos, empecé a buscar y vi el carro de James

"Ahí, están"-les señale, Emmet tomo un bat y Jasper salió corriendo-"Edward detenlo, lo va a matar"-le dije y salió disparado tras de el junto con Emmet, Alice y yo nos bajamos del carro para ir por Rosalie, no podía creerlo ahí estaba ella desmayada y con el labio roto, tenia casi el vestido desgarrado, me vino todo como una película en mi mente, no me podía mover y empecé a temblar acordándome de lo que Jacob me hizo o mejor dicho intento hacerme.

Sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban y empezaban a consolarme, y reconocí ese aroma no podía ser de nadie mas que de el, Jasper y Emmet tenían agarrado a James y lo golpeaban, Jasper estaba a punto de matarlo, le pedí a Edward que fuera ayudar a Emmet, me fui con Alice y cargamos a Rosalie hasta el carro de Emmet. Le marque a la policía y pedi una ambulancia.

JASPER POV

Estaba viendo la televisión, después de que mi hermana se había ido con su novio, cuando recibí una llamada de Emmet.

"Jasper, paso por ti en un minuto"-me dijo

"Que paso"-le dije

"Por favor sal y apúrate"-me colgó y Sali

"Chicos, que pasa"-les dije cuando los vi a todos en el carro de Emmet

"Rosalie, ella esta en peligro"-me dijo Alice-"vamos por Bella para encontrarla"

"Que, pero si ella salió con James a cenar"-les dije

"Si el es el problema, no la llevo a cenar, cuando lleguemos por Bella ella te explicara"-me dijo Edward, note que Emmet traía un bat y pensé lo peor

Llegamos por Bella y me explico lo que pasaba, me mostro el mensaje y empezó a hervirme la sangre, ese maldito le haría daño a mi hermanita, Bella empezó a guiarnos por donde, le pedí a Emmet que manejara mas rápido y asi lo hiso, llegamos a un lugar afuera de la ciudad, no había mas que arboles cuando Bella nos señalo donde estaba el carro de James, salí corriendo para matar a ese infeliz.

En cuanto llegue a su carro, lo saque, no alcance a ver a mi hermana ya que me fui sobre el a golpearlo, Emmet me ayudo a patearlo, y sentí como Edward me separaba de el, quise zafarme pero me pidió que me tranquilizara y que fuera con Rosalie, eso hice y me puse a llorar cuando la vi, Bella la había tapado con una frazada que traía y le limpiaba la cara, pero ella no reaccionaba, también ya le habían hablado ala policía y una ambulancia, no tardaron ni 10 minutos cuando llegaron, me fui con mi hermana al hospital y les llame a mis padres, para que fueran, ese mal nacido me las pagaría, pensé…

EDWARD POV

No pude evitarlo, cuando vi a Bella parada sin moverse, en el medio de esa horrible escena, la sentí estremecerse la abrace, sabia que estaba pensando en el día que Jacob, la había atacado, ese maldito la había dejado marcada, a pesar de que había tenido mejor suerte que Rosalie, sabia que nunca lo olvidaría, ella me abrazo fuerte y nos quedamos muy quietos por unos minutos.

EMMET POV

Jasper se había ido al hospital con Rosalie, mientras nosotros íbamos con la policía a levantar el reporte, ese infeliz se había atrevido a tocarla, ella tan hermosa y pura, se veía tan indefenza, quería abrzarla y decirle que todo iba a pasar, no sabia como se había atrevido ese malnacido a tocarla, Rosalie era la perfecta novia, no te exigía, era graciosa, inteligente, y además era muy hermosa (woahh Emmet que dices es la hermana de tu mejor amigo), pensé, pero había algo en ella que me pedía que la protegiera, no podía pensar en ella en esa manera, estaba mal yo tenia novia y la quería, que no…???

Cuando llegamos a la comisaria, ya estaba mi padre ahí con el de Bella, nos ayudaron a levantar el reporte, y nos pidieron la declaración de cada uno, cuando terminamos, nos dirigimos al hospital para ver a Rosalie, estaba muy nervioso y si no despertaba no sabíamos que le había hecho ese maldito, quería matarlo el no se la merecía y ella se merecía al mejor de los hombres que fuera capas de dar la vida por ella, ella se merecía el mundo.

No me había dado cuenta, lo mucho que quería a Rosalie, y ahí vi algo en mi que nunca me había percatado, me gustaba Rosalie, era un sentimiento tan extraño, muy diferente al que sentía por Stephanie, tenia que idear alguna manera de estar cerca de ella, quería conquistaría , tenerla junto a mi todo el tiempo, pero antes tenia que terminar con Stephanie, no seria justo para ninguna de las dos, la verdad ya estaba un poco sofocado de ella, desde que había regresado Bella, no dejaba de llamarme y pedirme cosas. Me estaba volviendo loco, pero asi eran las novias, celosas…

ROSALIE POV

Desperté en una habitación de color blanco, estoy muerta, pensé. Escuchaba un sonido como un pitido, voltee a ver que era y era una maquina que sonaba, y ahí estaba mi hermano con su rostro triste, levante el brazo y lo toque, el me respondió el gesto tomando mi mano y presionándola en su mejilla y después la beso.

"Jasper que paso"-le dije

"Rosalie despertarte, gracias a Dios"-me dijo-"llevas dia y medio inconsciente"

"Pero como"-en eso las imágenes regresaron a mi mente y empecé a llorar, Oh Dios mio, pensé, me había violado que había pasado. Mi hermano me abrazo y empezó a tranquilizarme.

"Tranquila Rosalie, el no te hiso nada"-me dijo-"llegamos a tiempo, solamente te golpeo muy fuerte y te desmayaste"

"Pero como sabían donde estaba"-le dije

"Bella, se quedo preocupada y vinimos a buscarte"-me dijo sonriendo-"tienes unas excelentes amigas"

"Lo se, donde están mama y papa"-le pregunte

"Salieron a comer algo, mas bien papa obligo a mama para que comiera algo"-me dijo

Me pidió que me tranquilizara y el llamaría al doctor, regreso con el y me reviso me dijo que solamente tenia el labio inflamado pero que se me quitaría, y que no me había alcanzado hacer nada, tenia que ir a la comisaria a testificar, ya que Charlie y Carlisle se habían encargado de levantar los cargos y llenar todo los formularios, mi madre regreso unos minutos después y me abrazo, antes de que me dieran de alta Bella y Alice entraron con ropa, les agradecí y abrace a Bella, Emmet y Edward me esperaban a fuera y también lo abrace sin ellos no sabría donde estaría, tenia los mejores amigos, pero la mirada de Emmet era diferente y su abrazo ya no era como un amigo, si no como algo mas.

Fui a la levantar mi declaración, y me avisaron que James tenia reportes de acosos sexuales, que puede que alla sido de unas de las afortunadas que se habían salvado, me estremecí al pensar que había dañado a otras personas..


	19. SORPRESAS

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 19

"SORPRESAS"

BELLA POV

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que James, había atacado a Rosalie, como era de suponerse Tanya y sus ex -amigas se enteraron, habían tratado de hacer sentir mal a Rosalie, pero ella ya no le importaba, por que nos tenia a nosotras para defenderla, recuerdo muy bien el primer dia que Tanya intento hacerla sentir mal, frente a toda la escuela.

_FLASH BACK_

_Estábamos Rosalie, Angela, Alice y yo, en al cafetería de la escuela conversando sin importancia, habíamos pedido pizza para el almuerzo, estábamos realmente emocionadas, ya que habíamos hecho unas compras, para poder levantarle el animo a Rosalie, los chicos no sabían que sorpresa les daríamos ahora que fuéramos al club._

_Los chicos del club nos habían dado su apoyo con lo de Rosalie, y eso me agrado eso era un grupo unido de amigos que podíamos contar en cualquier momento, Laurent había dicho que cualquier cosa que necesitáramos podíamos pedirla, nosotros solamente agradecimos y les dijimos que no vendríamos por unos días, hasta que la situación se calmara. Ellos habían comprendido, realmente estos chicos me agradaban._

_Estábamos en plena platica de cómo nos arreglaríamos, para ir dentro de unos días al club, cuando Tanya se acerco a la mesa…_

"_Rosalie, querida"-le dijo mordazmente-"crei que estarías muy mal, con tu supuesto ataque"_

"_Pues si lo estuve, gracias por preguntar"-le respondió fríamente Rosalie_

_Ella no le dio mas importancia y seguimos conversando solo nosotras e ignorando a esa estúpida e Tanya, cuando ellas nos interrumpieron de nuevo_

"_Pues la verdad creo que tu te lo buscaste"-le dijo Tanya_

"_A que te refieres, no todas son como tu"-le dije, realmente me estaba sacando de mis casillas-"o acaso sabias lo que James planeaba"-le dije sonriendo, toda la cafetería se dio cuenta que estábamos discutiendo, por que se callaron y voltearon a vernos_

"_Yo como crees…"-me dijo-"puede mas bien que Rosalie lo tuviera planeado, para difamar a mi amigo"_

"_Yo no hice nada maldita zorra"-le dijo Rosalie-"no soy una maldita resbalosa que se acuesta con quien sea, no soy como tu"-le grito la ultima frase que Tanya se puso roja de coraje, y levanto su mano para estamparla contra la cara de Rosalie_

"_Tócala y no respondo, te juro que nadie me __detendrá"-le dije-"y cuídate estoy cuidando tus movimientos"-le dije susurrándole al oído_

_Sacudió su mano para deshacerse de mi agarre, y se fue bufando, toda la cafetería empezó a susurrar cosas, de seguro estaban hablando de la escena, lo que menos me importaba es lo que digieran de mi, pero no dejaría que nadie se metiera con mis amigas._

"_Gracias.. Bella"-me dijo Rosalie, dándome un abrazo_

"_No tienes nada que agradecer, para eso somos amigas"-le dije respondiéndole el abrazo._

_FLASH BACK FIN_

Estaba ya casi terminando de arreglarme para esperar la visita de Frany, era su visita de novios, realmente estaba nerviosa, no sabia como reaccionarían los chicos cuando nos vieran juntos, y cuando les digiera una noticia que ni mi amiga Alice sabia.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando mi madre me llamo.

"Bella… Francesco esta aquí"-me grito

"Ya bajo"-les grite, empecé a bajar las escaleras y ahí estaba mi novio, me sonrio con esas sonrisas que me encantaban

"Hola mi amor"-me dijo

"Hola Frany"-le dije y lo salude con un tierno beso en los labios

"Mama se me había olvidado pedirte, necesito que contrates un decorador para mi cuarto"-le dije

"En serio necesitas un decorador??, pues tengo unas ideas me va a quedar perfecto"-me dijo, guiñándome el ojos-"nos vemos, tengo que hacer unas llamadas"-y se fue al estudio

Senti como unos brazos me rodeaban y mi novio me susurraba al oido-"Bella, te extrañe"-me dijo Francesco, mientras me daba otro beso

"Yo también, te extrañe"-le dije, realmente me sentía rara, no lo había extrañado como el a mi, y no se merecía sufrir, prometí intentarlo y lo haría

"Y dime, ahora les darán al sorpresa a los chicos"-me dijo, mientras nos sentándonos en la sala

"Claro, estamos muy nerviosas"-le dije-"no se como lo vallan a tomar que seamos primero que ellos"

"Estarán celoso créeme"-me dijo-"yo lo estaría, y claro Emmet será el mas celoso, pero les encantara"

"Eso espero, y dime como te fue"-le pregunte, platicamos de cosas de su trabajo y de mi escuela, en verdad el tiempo pasaba muy rápido cuando platicábamos, lo que mas me gustaba de el era esas platicas que teníamos, podíamos hablar de todo un poco sin aburrirnos, bueno como todo lo bueno tiene un final, había llegado la hora de que se fuera.

"Si quieres puedo quedarme y acompañarte"-me dijo

"Claro que no, tu tienes cosas que hacer"-le dije, la verdad quería que fuera, pero era mi espacio, sabia que por el me gustaban las motos, pero significaría estar casi siempre junto y todavía no estaba preparada-"además quedamos que me darías mi espacio"

"Claro que lo hago, solo bromeaba"-me dijo-"apenas si tengo tiempo para venir a verte en las tardes, hay muchas cosas que arreglar"-me dijo apenado

"No te preocupes, se como es tu trabajo"-le dije, y me despedí de el, en cuanto se fue llame a Alice, y ella y Rosalie llegaron a los 5 minutos

"Bueno chicas es hora de la transformación"-dijo Alice

"Alice, tranquilízate me das miedo"-le dije

"Bella, espera a que empecemos para que te de mas miedo"-dijo Rosalie sonriendo, no tuve mas remedio que aceptar y subimos a mi cuarto

Empezamos a maquillarnos, nos pusimos una capa de maquillaje ligera, solamente enmarcando nuestros ojos delineándolos con delineador negro, para que se vieran mas grandes, el pelo no los dejamos suelto, pero Alice como siempre con las puntas hacia fuera, nos disponíamos a cambiarnos, cada quien tenia su traje, realmente quería ponérmelo pero ya.

Las 3 teníamos trajes de cuero de pantalón especiales para las motos que habíamos comprado, el mio era con el cierre se cerraba en la parte de en medio de mi busto, y se abrochaba en el cuello, tenia botas largas negras, me había planchado el pelo, el de Rosalie era igual solamente que no se abrochaba del cuello, y se lo había cerrado igual que yo hasta la mitad del busto, ella se había dejado su pelo suelto resaltando sus ondas doradas, el de Alice era igual solamente que al estilo de underworld, con corsé negro y tenia unas botas de tacón como nosotras y se había peinado con el pelo de costumbre hacia fuera las puntas, las 3 teníamos cascos negros.(trajes en mi perfil)

Nos fuimos a subir a nuestras motos después de habernos despedidos de mis padres.

"Chicas manejen con cuidado"-nos dijo mi papa-"cualquier cosa no duden en llamarnos"

"Claro, papa"-le dije-"no te preocupes manejaremos con cuidado, los quiero adiós"-me despedi de ellos al igual que mis amigas.

Nos subimos a nuestras motos, estábamos realmente contentas, la de Alice era de color negro de marca honda, tenia xx rojas a los lados, la de Rosalie también era de honda pero ella la quería en color rojo, se miraba increíble, pero la mia que me encantaba era negra al igual que la de Alice de potencia especial con todos los aditamentos, tenían que admitirlo tenia la mejor.(motos en mi perfil)

Nos dirigimos hacia el club, donde los chicos nos esperaban, trajimos puestos nuestros cascos, asi que cuando nos vieran no nos reconocerían, estábamos extasiadas, al estar manejando nuestras propias motos, sabia que cuando llegáramos los chicos nos reprenderían, por haberlas comprados primeros que ellos, pero no era nuestra culpa que fueran exigentes.

Cuando llegamos todos mundo se nos quedo mirando, mas de uno nos chiflo y tiro un piropo, fuimos acercándonos lentamente hacia donde estaban Emmet, Jasper y mi querido tormento Edward, cuando nos vieron se les iluminaron los ojos, al igual que Laurent y su grupo.

"Bueno que tenemos aquí"-dijo Laurent-"parece que alguien quiere una carrera"

Voltee a ver a las chicas y al mismo tiempo nos quitamos los cascos, las miradas de ellos estaba para foto, no parpadeaban y tenían los ojos como plato, Emmet miraba a Rosalie y Jasper a Alice, pero mi precioso tormento Edward no me quitaba la mirada y me sentí por primera vez desde que llegue muy nerviosa, no podía descifrarla parecía tierno y emocionado.

"Rosalie, eres tu"-dijo Emmet

"Quien mas va a ser"-le contesto Rosalie-"Claro que soy yo… sorprendido???"

"No sabes cuanto… te ves muy hermosa"-le dijo y ella se ruborizo

"Alice… eres tu"-le dijo Jasper

"No soy campanita"-le respondió

"Pues si tu eres campanita.. yo quiero ser peter pan"-los 2 se rieron

"Bella… no..???"-me dijo Edward

"Que hay de malo"-le dije

"Estas preciosa… te compraste la moto… es la que querías de Londres"-me dijo

"Si es esta… pero no me la compre yo, me la regalaron"-me miraron todos-"me la regalo Francesco"-les dije y vi en los ojos de Edward una gran desilusión

"Te la compro el…"-me dijo Alice

"Si, puedes creerlo?? Esa era la sorpresa que me tenia… y lo mejor es que ahora somos novios"-voltee discretamente para ver a Edward, y el estaba en shock, paso de su mirada de sorprendido a una profunda tristeza, no quería hacerle daño, pero el estaba con esa Zorra y yo merecía ser feliz… o no???

"Asi que las 3 tienes motos… menos yo?"-dijo Emmet-"eso si que no… ahora mismo me la prestan… necesito probar cada una"

"Claro Emmet usa primero la mia"-le dije, no lo pensó 2 veces y se dirigió hacia mi.

"Rosalie.. te juego unas carreras"-le dijo Emmet

"Claro el que gane… mmm…(se puso el dedo en la cabeza de estoy pensando)-"lavara el carro del otro por un mes … con cera"-le dijo

"Claro, es un trato"-y estrecharon sus manos, se habían ido todos a organizar la carrera, Alice se había bajado de su motos, y se había marchado junto Jasper, en cambio yo me había quedado observando a mis amigos, no me había dado cuanta de que no estaba sola, Edward estaba detrás de mi, cuando decidió hablarme.

"Bella… podemos hablar"-me dijo

"Claro, Edward que pasa..??"-le dije

"Yo se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero dijiste que Francesco y tu son novios …desde cuando.??"-pregunto

"Fue dese que se vino a New York, el dia que paso por mi a la escuela"-le dije-"se merecía una oportunidad, el a estado conmigo en los peores momento de mi vida y me apoyado siempre"

No supe como tomar la mirada de Edward, pero estaba muy callado para mi gusto, y rompió el silencio con una sola pregunta:

"Eres feliz..???"-note en su mirada que esperaba que respondiera que no, pero no lo haría

"Claro que si, soy muy feliz"-le dije-"el es una persona muy especial, que me sabe valorar"-y con eso me fui caminando hacia donde se organizaba la carrera, el venia detrás de mi podía sentirlo, quería llorar y correr a sus brazos, decirle que no era feliz que solamente con el seria feliz, pero no le daría el gusto de saber que aun estaba enamorada de el.

La carrera empezó, y Emmet iba a la cabeza, pero Rosalie fue más inteligente y se le adelanto, estaba a unos segundos de terminar, cuando Rosalie acelera al máximo y deja a Emmet comiendo polvo, no es que su moto fuera mas rápida que la mia, pero el no sabia como funcionaba, y nosotros ya habíamos leído todo el manual y practicado, asi que no había nadie que nos ganara.

"Emmet, creo que perdiste"-le dije

"Demonios esa Rosalie, si que sabe manejar bien"-me respondió

"Es que no sabes como funciona las motos y nosotros ya hemos practicado"

"Bueno voy con Rosalie para ver cuando empiezo"-me dijo-"aunque te digo algo no me importa perder si con contra ella"-me guiño un ojo y se fue hacia Rosalie

EMMET POV

No podía creer lo que mis ojos miraban, eran 3 chicas en unas motos increíbles, y se miraban preciosas, para lo que no estaba preparado es para cuando se quitaron el casco, mis ojos no podía creerlo era Alice, Bella y Rosalie, y no pude quitar mis ojos de Rosalie se miraba hermosa, el traje remarcaba su perfectas curvas y se miraba tan sexy, no quería que nadie la viese con los mismos ojos que yo la veía.

No había duda me gustaba Rosalie, pero después de lo que había pasado no quería presionarla, demás que varias veces había intentado terminar con Stephanie pero no se daba el momento.

JASPER POV

Las 3 estaban preciosas, pero Alice tenia ese brillo especial… se miraba preciosa, cuando me respondió no si soy campanita, no puede evitar responderle que yo quería ser peter pan, esperaba que no se enojara pero todo lo contrario, me había seguido el juego y empezamos a reírnos.

Estaba feliz por Rosalie, tenían unas grandes amigas y se notaba que estaba superando lo que ese patán le había hecho, ellas siempre estaban ahí para poyarla, en cambio las que se decían sus amigas la habían dado la espalda, y eso me enfurecía mas ya que Caroline se comportaba de manera extraña y Tanya siempre estaba tratando de difamar a mi hermana.

EDWARD POV

Que puedo decir estaban increíbles, pero Bella.. mi Bella, no podía negarlo ella era hermosa, y seguía enamorado de ella, no podía dejar de quererla y mas después de saber la verdad, pero ya estaba todo perdido, ella estaba con Francesco y se notaba feliz, quería poder abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que lo siento por ser tan idiota y que me perdonara, pero tenia que controlarme, Tanya seguía insistiendo en que deberíamos estar mas tiempo juntos, pero yo siempre la evadía, quería dejar esa relación, me estaba frustrando, pero cuando Tanya se daba cuenta de mis intenciones me evadía, me dolía al ver a Bella sonreír, solamente con mencionar a Francesco, pero no me daría por vencido, trataría al menos de que fuéramos amigos, claro no seria tarea fácil, pero ese era mi objetivo.

Mil perdones… en verdad e estado muy atareada la oficina, los amigos y los nuevos galanes es k no me dejan… gracias a todas por su comentarios.. se que puede k me tarde pokito pero el internet empezó a fallar también asi que imagínense todo el fin sin internet parecía de esos leonoes enjaulados a todos por msj para el cel para las fiestas…

Xoxo

ale


	20. SORPRESAS 2DA PARTE

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 20

"SORPRESAS 2da PARTE"

BELLA POV

Todos estábamos felicitando a Rosalie, ella se miraba radiante cuando le gano a Emmet, estaban poniéndose de acuerdo cuando empezaría, solamente miraba como Emmet asentía con la cabeza, sabia que era algo que no le agradaba, me distraje cuando Laurent no llamo.

"Bueno chicos"-dijo atrayendo la atención de todos-"creo que esto se merece una celebración, no creen"

"Claro"-dijo Alice-"que sugieres"

"Dentro de unos días tendrán su primera fiesta"-nos dijo Laurent mirándonos a las 3-"es la fiesta de iniciación, asi que pidan permiso por que no llegaran a dormir, será este viernes"

"Es cierto"-dijo Jasper-"se me había olvidado, no se preocupen chicas nosotros nos encargamos del permiso, verdad chicos..??"-y volteo a Emmet y Edward que asintieron

"Bueno eso solamente significa una cosa"-dijo Alice-"tenemos que ir de compras"

"No.. no… no…"-le dije-"no me vas a obligar, esta vez si que no"

"Quieres apostar"-me dijo viéndome a los ojos, e hizo un puchero, no esa maldita cara nooooooooooooo….

"Alice Cullen, te detesto"-le dije y ella empezó a dar brinquitos de felicidad, sabia que iríamos de compras

"Bueno, sigamos probando estas preciosuras de motos"-dijo Emmet, mientras se subía a la de Alice

Pasamos todo el rato probándolas y explicándoles como se usaban, habían aprendido rápido, se miraban tan bien los 3 en las motos y mas con nosotras 3 sentadas junto con ellos y abrazadas, de su cuerpo para dar una vuelta.

Alice venia con Jasper, hacían una excelente pareja, sabia que mi amiga había estado enamorada de el cuando éramos niños, pero como ella decía éramos unos bebes, pero en la forma que el la miraba a ella me sorprendió, era con ternura y amor, la trataba con mucha delicadeza y siempre estaba atento a lo que ella decía, cuando decidieron ir a dar una vuelta se miraban tan bien.

Rosalie iba por supuesto con Emmet, se miraban muy bien eran como la bella y la bestia, el era muy atento, desde lo del ataque de James hacia Rosalie el estaba al pendiente de ella, y la verdad me agradaba ya que era al único que dejaba tratarla asi, el tenia su mirada sobre ella y ponía atención a lo que ella decía, al igual que Jasper y Alice se fueron a pasear, realmente esa un pareja extraordinaria, el contraste perfecto.

Y yo, si a mi me toco explicarle a Edward, mi precioso tormento, estaba diciéndole todas las funciones y el asentía, le explicaba como era meter el turbo y todo eso.

"Edward, Edward.."-le dije

"Perdón, me sorprendí al saber todo lo de la moto, es increíble"-me dijo

"Si lo se, dime no quieres dar una vuelta"-le dije, pensé para mi que diga que si y que me pida que lo acompañe (cállate Bella tienes novio lo recuerdas), maldita conciencia

"Si claro, me vas acompañar verdad"-me dijo-"no dejaras que me valla solo, que tal si olvido algo"-y me sonrio con esa sonrisa torcida, maldito mil veces maldito, sabia el efecto que tenia esa sonrisa sobre mi

"Claro, no te valla a pasar algo"-le dije, se subió a la moto y me ayudo a subirme, me acomode y me abrace a su torso, era perfecto, demasiado, y después arranco, íbamos a toda la velocidad, me encantaba como íbamos las 3 parejas disfrutando la velocidad, ellos traían puesto el casco y nosotras íbamos recargadas con nuestro mentón en su hombro.

Dimos una vuelta por la ciudad, respetando todos los señalamientos, realmente estaba pasándomela de lo mejor, no quería que esta noche se acabara, era tan perfecta, no había nadie mas que nosotros, las risas de mis amigas eran inigualables, y la forma en que todos encajábamos era perfecta, cada quien estaba destinado a estar con ellos, Rosalie y Emmet, Jasper y Alice, pero Edward y yo, no era probable, cada quien tenia su pareja y había muchos obstáculos difíciles de pasar, me dio remordimiento por Francesco no quería dañarlo pero entre mas cerca estaba de Edward no podía evitarlo, quería quedarme asi por siempre.

Regresamos con los demás y nos despedimos-"bueno, nos vemos este viernes chicas"-nos dijo Laurent-"se la van a pasar de lo mejor"-y se despidió de nosotros

"Bueno chicos, nos vemos en casa"-les dije

"Que piensan irse solas"-me dijo Emmet-"claro que no, nos vamos juntos"

"Por favor Emmet vinimos solas"-le dije-"además ustedes tienes que irse en tu carro"

"Esta bien, nos iremos detrás de ustedes"-nos dijo-"no puedo permitir que les pase algo"

"Claro, hermanito"-le dijo Alice

"Si quieres Emmet, yo me voy con Alice y Edward con Bella.."-dijo Jasper cuando lo interrumpió Rosalie

"Si claro, y yo que eee"

"No me dejaste terminar"-ella solo le sonrió-"guardamos tu moto en el carro de Emmet y te vas con el.. que les parece"

"Siendo asi por mi no hay ningún problema"-respondió Rosalie, traicionera no más faltaba que Alice también estuviera de acuerdo

"Claro, a mi también me gusta"-dijo Alice, volteo a verme y sonrio-"tu que piensas Bella"

Aaaahhh, que podía responder claro que me encataba la idea, pero tener que irme con Edward, me ponía realmente nerviosa, y si me miraba Frany que explicación le daría, pero solo eramos amigos asi que no había ningún problema.. o no???

"Claro, pero Edward no se si quiera"-dije, esperaba que dijiera que no

"Claro que no ay ningún problema, vamos"-dijo y entro los 3 subieron la moto de Rose al carro de Emmet, Jasper se subió a la moto de Alice y ella también, se acomodaron y se puso el casco el, Edward y yo también nos habíamos acomodado, realmente se sentía bien ir asi con el.

Nos quedamos de ver en mi casa, ya que ahí guardábamos las motos, todo el camino íbamos jugando carreras con Alice y Jasper, Edward realmente había aprendido todo el funcionamiento de la moto, dejamos a los chicos atrás y nos desviamos de mi casa, a donde me llevaba, empezó a dar vueltas y tenia que preguntar.

"Edward, a donde vamos, por aquí no vivo"-le dije mientras se paraba

"Necesito hablar contigo"-me dijo-"no te preocupes por los chicos ellos sabían que haría esto, solo te pido 5 minutos"-bajamos de las motos y nos quedamos viendo frente a frente de uno del otro

"Esta bien, de que quieres hablar"

"Bella, hace unos días mi padrino Aro me dijo algo y necesito saber unas cosas"-me dijo

"Claro dime que quieres saber"-le dije un poco nerviosa, a que se refería, a caso mi tio le conto o seria por la relación que tengo con Francesco…

"Me platico del dia que Jacob de ataco"-me sorprendió por que le había contado mi tio, yo le había pedido que no lo hiciera pero bueno el tenia derecho a saber la verdad

"Si y que es lo que quieres saber"-le dije un poco molesta, ahora si quería oírme-"si es verdad o mentira, o si me hizo algo, dime Edward que quieres saber"-le grite

"No dudo que alla pasado, solo quiero saber como fue"-me dijo-"podrías contarme, necesito entender esto es muy difícil de asimilar"

"Esta bien"-le dije, empecé a contarle como habían sido las cosas, no quería llorar pero las lagrimas se me salían sin control con cada minuto que platicamos el recordar esos momento no eran nada fácil, pero necesitaba decirle, el estaba llorando también y se pasaba sus manos por el cabello, había intentado acercarse a mi pero había retrocedido-"no te acerques, ahora que sabes la verdad no pienses que todo será como antes, desconfiaste de mi, me traicionaste, me lastimaste y no sabes como sufrí, pero ahora ya es tarde para arreglar cualquier situación, tu y yo solamente somos compañero jamás seremos amigos, lo siento"-le dije limpiándome las lagrimas-"será mejor que me lleves a casa es tarde"

"Esta bien, sube"-me dijo, subi y nos fuimos rumbo a mi casa, había sido muy dura pero no podía permitirle regresar asi de fácil, todo el camino íbamos en silencio, ninguno de los 2 se atrevió hablar, cuando llegamos a casa, todavía los chicos no estaban ahí, esperamos 5 minuto y nada, cuando el decía hablar

"Bella, por favor, no puedo estar asi contigo"-me dijo-"podríamos intentar ser amigos"

"Ya te dije que no, y no quiero que insistas me hiciste mucho daño y aun me duele, voy a olvidarte asi como tu lo hiciste"-le dije muy enojada-"ahora tengo alguien que si confía en mi y no va dejar sola"

"Es por el verdad"-me dijo enojado

"No te entiendo"-le dije

"Es por el que no quieres ser ni siquiera mi amiga, ese tal Francesco tu noviecito"-me dijo fuiroso

Cuando me dijo que si era por el me había enojado mas de la cuenta no dejaría que expresara asi de el, no se en que momento levante mi mano y la estampe contra su mejilla, la había dejado marcada, no sabia por que lo había hecho, pero Frany era el único que estuvo ahí y el no se merecía que nadie lo tratara asi.

"Jamás te lo advierto jamás vuelvas expresarte asi de el"-le dije muy enojada-"el es mejor persona que tu, y además tu tienes a Tanya asi que vete con esa zorra y déjame ser feliz"

No nos dimos cuenta que los chicos ya habían llegado y estaban observándonos, Emmet y Jasper fueron por Edward para subirlo al carro, estaba llorando y se notaba el coraje y enojo en sus ojos me había gritado antes de que lo subiera, -no me daré por vencido aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, yo no soy feliz sin ti y me encargare de que me perdones- Emmet lo subió y cero la puerta, empecé a llorar y me acerque al carro y abri la puerta donde estaba Edward, esto era la guerra.

"Si como no, no eres feliz sin mi, pero bien que te revuelcas con Tanya"-le dije-"asi que no me mientas"-cerré la puerta, no podía decirme que no era feliz sin mi eso era mentira

Alice se acerco y estaba llorando, me abrazo y Rosalie se nos unió, empecé a llorar no podía estar asi por el, yo tenia novio y el no entendía eso, jamás dejaría a Frany por el, el no valía la pena, lo amaba si pero me había lastimado y no podía perdonarlo…

"Bella, estas bien"-me dijo Alice-"no crees que Edward tiene razón"

"No Alice, no tiene razón"-le grite

"No sean tonta Bella, tu todavía quieres a mi hermano"-me grito, se notaba que estaba enojada

"Eso no es cierto, yo no lo quiero, yo quiero a Francesco"-le dije

"Tu sabes que eso no es verdad, solo mírate estas en un mar de lagrimas, por lo que te dijo Edward, si tu quisieras a Francesco esto no te afectaría"-me dijo, Rosalie se interpuso entre las 2 sabia que esto no llegaría a nada bueno

"Cálmense las 2, están muy alteradas y pueden decir cosas que las lleguen a herir"-nos dijo

"Tiene razón, Alice perdóname, pero no puedo perdonarlo no puedo…"-le dije mientras la abrazaba

"Lo siento Bella, se que es difícil, pero el te quiere lo se"-me dijo-"y tu también lo quieres, solamente te pido que lo pienses"-asentí y me despedí de ellas

"Bella, mañana iremos de compras"-me dijo Rosalie-"asi que dile a Francesco que estarás con nosotras todo el dia"

"Esta bien"-les di un abrazo y entre a mi casa, estaba durmiendo en unas de las habitación de huéspedes, ya que mi cuarto estaba siendo pintado y olía mucho a pintura, no sabia que locuras se le habían ocurrido a mi madre, pero sabia que al final estaría feliz, ella siempre sabia lo que me gustaba.

Me levante con los ojos hinchados, había llorado casi toda la noche, no podía crees que Edward todavía me quisiera, pero no dejaría a Francesco, el no se lo merecía, le había prometido intentarlo y lo haría, el había estado conmigo en los buenos y los malos momentos, asi que se merecía una oportunidad, mientras me lavaba los dientes y me metí a bañar había tomado la decisión de poner tierra de por medio con Edward, no dejaría que intentara hablar conmigo al menos que fuera necesario y se lo haría entender desde ahora que lo viera, para que perdiera su esperanza conmigo.

Baje a desayunar y ahí estaba mi padre leyendo el periódico…

"Hola papa, buenos días"-le dije sentándome a la mesa

"Bueno días hija, como te fue anoche"-me dijo, o no habrá oído la discusión pensé…

"Muy bien, los chicos están celosos, ya sabes como se pusieron en especial Emmet"-le dije

"Si me imagino"-me dijo sonriendo

"Hola hija buenos días"-me dijo mi madre saliendo de la cocina-"ahorita te van a servir tu desayuno"

"Buenos días mama"-le dije-"por cierto ahora no vendré a comer me ire de compras con Alice y Rosalie"

"Me parece bien, necesitas dinero???"-me pregunto mi padre

"No todavía tengo, si ocupo usare la tarjeta que me diste"-el asintió y siguió leyendo, me sirvieron el desayuno y platicamos de anoche, no les dije lo que había pasado con Edward, después e un arto llego Rosalie por mi y me despedí de mi padres.

**Bueno primero que nada feliz año… ya se me e tardado en actualizar pero las fiestas y los amigos no me kieren dejar apreciera k nos estamos despiendo espero k les siga gustando la historia y muchas gracias a todas pro sus comentario y ya saben si kieren k agregue alguna canción o algún personaje o darme ideas sin bien recibidas yo me encargo de ajustarlas… xoxo**

**ale**


	21. PREPARATIVOS

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 21

"PREPARATIVOS"

ALICE CULLEN

Eran casi las 2 de la mañana y todavía no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba dando vueltas en la cama pensando en mi hermano y mi mejor amiga, después de la discusión que Bella y Edward habían tenido la noche anterior, tenia muchas ilusiones que sus problemas se resolverían muy pronto y estarían juntos como antes pero esos tontos eran tan cabezas duras que ninguno iba a dar su brazo a torcer, faltaba un pequeño empujoncito pero siempre había algo que los alejara, mi hermanito Edward , estaba con la bruja de Tanya , realmente no se por que , pero no eran novios oficiales y todos los sabíamos y por otra parte estaba Bella y su famoso Francesco y ellos si eran oficiales, ahora no se como pero tenía que conseguir de alguna manera ayudar a mi hermano, pero como???.

En eso tocaron a mi puerta y yo sabia quien era…

"Pasa Edward"-le dije

Pobre mi hermanito, tenia una cara de no haber pegado el ojo en toda la noche, estaba con sus ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado toda la noche, me dio mucha pena, pero el se lo merecía, por no escuchar la verdad, cuando trate de decirle.

"Como sabia que era yo"-me dijo mientras pasaba y se sentaba en la cama junto a mi

"Por que solamente tu tocas"-le dije-"si hubiera sido Emmet solamente entra sin tocar"

"Si es cierto, podemos hablar"-me dijo

"Claro ya se lo que quieres hablar pero dime"-le dije con cierto tono de sabelotodo

"Necesito que me digas algo"-me dijo sin mirarme-"tu sabias lo que le paso a Bella en Londres??"-levanto la cabeza y me miro son esos ojos de culpable, yo solo asentí y se quedo sorprendido

"Por que no me dijiste nada"-me reclamo-" por que dejas que le creyera a el"-empezó a llorar

"Hermanito"-le dije, tocándolo en el hombro como tratándolo de consolar-"intente decírtelo, es más te lo grite, pero tu te cerraste y prohibiste a todos de hablar algo de Bella en la casa y no volví a intentarlo"-le dije

"Soy un estúpido, un idiota.."-empezó a sollozar y abrazarme fuerte

"Yo no diría eso"–le dije mirándolo a la cara – "eres un tremendo baboso"- me miro con asombro – "como puedes estar con esa mosca muerta de Tanya, cuando te dije un millón de veces que esa era la que engañaba Jacob a Bella"

Edward se paro de mi cama y se puso junto a mi ventana

"Lo se, lo se, actué por impulso , fui un estúpido ,mil veces estúpido"– grito –"pero ya todo esta mal, ella me odia y no la voy a culpar por que fui yo quien le dio la espalda y tiene razón, la lastime demasiado"-me dijo..

"La quieres???, pero realmente la quieres??"-le pregunte, tenia que saberlo, esto no podría seguir asi

"A Tanya, claro que no, me ofendes"-me dijo

"No sean tonto Edward, a Bella"-le grite-"además todo mundo sabe que no quieres a Tanya"-le dije poniendo mis ojos en blanco

De repente se hizo un silencio un poco incomodo en mi cuarto, es como si estuviera hablando sola, el solo miraba por la ventana hasta que me respondió "S.. mmm… No la quiero" - me quede impresionada con su respuesta, estaba a punto de tirarle mi almohada cuando me dijo con mucha seguridad -"No la quiero, la amo"

No puedo negar que mi hermano me había impresionado mas de lo que me había imaginado, no creí que el amara a Bella, pensé pobre de mi hermano como habrá sufrido todo este tiempo, pero Bella realmente amaba a Edward??? Esa una pregunta que empezó a rondar en mi cabeza, ella estaba tan herida, tenía que hacer algo, pero como sin que se diera cuenta mi amiga Bella.

"En verdad me sorprendiste"-le dije-"no creí que la amaras"

"Lo se yo tampoco, pero cuando Bella regreso, comencé a sentir cosas mas fuertes por ella, era un sentimiento diferente de lo que sentía en Londres, verla reír, hablar, como se había convertido en una mujer, toda ella es perfecta"-me dijo, el siempre tan melodramático

"Bueno me convenciste, tengo una pregunta"-le dije-"que serias capaz de hacer por mi ayuda"-le interrogue

"Lo que sea, pero no creo que se pueda"-me dijo tristemente

"Tu confía en mi"-le dije alentándolo-"pero esto te a va a costar varias compras…"-me miro con ojos de sorpresa

"Lo que quieras … ¿¿¿Me ayudaras???"-me dijo como si fuera un niño en la espera de su dulce favorito, o de aquí tenia que sacar provecho, claro que si

"Escucha con atención mi querido Edward" – le dije muy contenta –"vamos a necesitar la ayuda de los demás, asi que tu tarea será de convencerlos a todos sobre tus intenciones"- le dije- "mañana ire con Bella de compras para lo de la fiesta, ahí debe de ser tu primera oportunidad, tu debes de hablar con los chicos y yo con Rosalie, me avisas si aceptan o no"- mi hermano me escuchaba muy atento a mis indicaciones sin pestañar.

"Claro, mañana hablare con ellos.. ¿¿¿crees que Rosalie acepte???"-me pregunto

"No se, pero te avisare cualquier cosa, lo mas seguro que quiera hablar contigo"-le dije seria-"así que debes de estar preparado"

"Lo estaré, será mejor que durmamos mañana será un día muy largo"-me dijo asentí y me dio un beso en la cabeza, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, se dio la vuelta cuando llego y me dijo-"gracias hermanita"

"De nada Tonto Edward, y ya vete a dormir que necesito relajarme"-se rio y se fue

Me acosté de nuevo con una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro, Edward amaba a Bella-dije en susurro- pero que noticia tan mas grande, quería hablarle en ese momento a Rosalie, pero tenia que esperar era muy tarde, no se en que momento me quede completamente dormida, necesitaba un buen plan, solo esperaba que los chicos y Rosalie aceptaran.

EDWARD POV

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella, todavía los chicos no habían llegado, yo no sabia que hacer para que mi ángel al menos escuche mi versión, pero ella no entendía razones, siempre cabeza dura, yo me sentía una basura, como le había hecho eso al ser que mas amo en la vida, quería abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba y que me perdonase, pero estaba tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca de mi , que realmente no tenia el valor de hablarle, estuvimos por unos largos y muy incómodos 5 minutos esperando que llegasen nuestros amigos , hasta que me decidí a hablar :

-"Bella, por favor, no puedo estar así contigo"- le dije como un susurro -"podríamos intentar ser amigos"

Ella volteo a mirarme y me dijo muy decidida

"Ya te dije que no, y no quiero que insistas, me hiciste mucho daño y aun me duele, voy a olvidarte asi como tu lo hiciste"- me lo dijo muy enojada -"ahora tengo alguien que si confía en mi y no me va dejar sola"

No me pude contener, mis oídos no podían creer lo que ella me decía, todo esto se estaba yendo por otro camino, el camino de los celos, no puede ser que ella lo tenga tan presente en su vida, será que todo esto es por que ella esta enamorada de su noviecito? es que acaso le hice tanto daño para que no quiera ser ni siquiera mi amiga? por favor esto no puede estar pasando conmigo, entonces me di cuenta de algo, ella ya no me pertenecía, ella estaba enamorada de ese tal Francesco.

-"Es por el verdad"-le dije fríamente y mirándola a los ojos -"ese tal Francesco tu noviecito" – ya no podía mas, mis celos estaban saliendo sin control.

No pude descifrar que estaba sintiendo en ese momento mi ángel, pero sus ojos se llenaron de ira, u odio quizás, no se en que momento levanto su mano y la estampo con mucha fuerza contra mi mejilla, el dolor no fue nada comparado al sentimiento del odio y el olvido.

"Jamás, te lo advierto, jamás vuelvas expresarte asi de el"- me lo dijo muy enojada -"el es mejor persona que tu, y además tu tienes a Tanya asi que vete con esa zorra y déjame ser feliz"

Estaba tan equivocada, pero no era el momento de discutir con ella, estamos fuera de control, no nos dimos cuenta que los chicos habían llegado y habían presenciado toda la bochornosa escena yo quería abrazarla pero sentí los brazos de Jasper y Emmet que me llevaron al carro contra mi voluntad, pero antes que subiera al carro grite algo que salió de mi corazón:

"No me daré por vencido aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, yo no soy feliz sin ti y me encargare de que me perdones"- mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin control y mi hermano Emmet me subió al carro y cerro la puerta mientras Jasper trataba de calmarme, de pronto sentía como ella venia a pasos gigantescos hacia el carro para abrir la puerta ( o con el propósito de romperla ) y me grito muy molesta :

"Si como no, no eres feliz sin mi, pero bien que te revuelcas con Tanya"- me grito muy molesta-"así que no me mientas"-cerro la puerta de un golpe, yo solo baje la cabeza y comencé a llorar como un niño. Estaba realmente mal, ella me había dicho que no dejaría a Francesco, y tenia razón quien era yo para que lo dejara, solamente soy el hombre que mas la a lastimado, sentía una opresión en mi pecho.

Llegamos a la casa, parecía un muerto en vida, mis hermanos me ayudaron a salir del carro cuando llegaba mi hermana Alice y Rosalie.

"Edward estas bien???"-me dijo Rosalie

"Si estoy bien"-le respondí-"gracias por preguntar"-ella me sonrió y dio un beso en la mejilla, y me susurro al oído-tu sabes que todo se va arreglar ten paciencia y me guiño un ojo.

No sabia a que se refiera, que sabia ella que yo no, acaso Bella me seguía queriendo pero lo negaba, o acaso tendría que volver a comenzar, tenia que hablar con Alice, rogar si fuera preciso para que me ayudara.

Esa misma noche había estado caminando enfrente de la puerta de mi hermana, note que estaba despierta ya que había luz y se reflejaba, toque la puerta y ella sabia que era yo y me pidió que pasara, había sido una de las mejores conversaciones que había tenido ese dia, me ayudaría ahora seria cuestión de que los demás estuvieran de acuerdo.

Me había despertado de mejor humor, la plática con Alice anoche había sido la mejor idea, sabia que ella me ayudaría pero los demás seria difícil, pero lo intentaría haría cualquier cosa con tal de que me ayudaran.

BELLA POV

Había llegado Rosalie por mi, Alice ya venia con ella y como siempre feliz de la vida ya que iríamos de compras, perfecto ahora este monstruito que me haría probar, me gustaba ir de compras no lo niego pero ir con Alice, realmente era un tortura…

"Y dime Bella, le dirás a Francesco que te acompañe"-me pregunto Rosalie

"No creo"-le dije seria, lo cual provoco que Alice volteara a verme y me diera una mirada de explícate-"es que tiene mucho trabajo, además es nuestra iniciación, y quiero pasarla con mi amigos y disfrutar"

"En si tienes razón"-me dijo Alice-"pero lastima quería que fuera, para conocerlo mejor"-ja si como no, esa Alice era buena para mentir, pero yo sabia que no quería mucho a Francesco, no lo odiaba pero sentía amenazada nuestra amistad.

Todo el camino platicamos de los queríamos vestir, pasamos de vestidos hasta pantalones, yo opte por un vestido al igual que Rosalie, pero Alice aun no se decidía decía que en cuanto lo viera sabría que ese seria el traje que quería ponerse.

Cuando llegamos ala escuela ahí estaban Emmet, Jasper y mi tormento mas hermoso Edward, vi como Tanya se acercaba a el y lo besaba me dio tanto asco, que hice una mueca de queriendo vomitar, pero lo que o me esperaba es que el también y la apartaba, ella tenia los ojos realmente muy abiertos, esperen Edward apartando a Tanya, que pasaba con este mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

"Buenos días"-saludo Emmet

"Emmet, bájame"-le grite mientras me levantaba

Gracias a Dios que nadie toco el tema de lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo, y se los agradecía de Corazón, por eso amaba mis amigos.

"Por que Bella, si tenia mucho que no te miraba"-me dijo haciendo un puchero

"Tu novia se va a enojar"-se la señale y ella estaba que echaba chispas sabia que no le caia bien, pero me importaba una madre-"además nos vimos hace unas horas"

"Que se enoje, no me importa, tu eres mi hermanita, me vale"-que dijo Emmet, pensé… no le importaba, definitivamente el mundo estaba punto de acabarse, sabia que de un tiempo para aca, Emmet estaba cambiando con Stephanie, pero eso ahora si algo estaba pasando.

Ahora solamente faltaba que Jasper, también cambiara para con Caroline, si eso faltaba, y que un carro arrollara a Tanya, no eso seria perfecto pero cálmate Bella, solamente es un día normal…

EDWARD POV

Lo tenia todo planeado, hablaría con los chicos después del almuerzo, le pediría a mi hermanita Alice, que me ayudara con Bella, para distraerla, asi hablaría con ellos tranquilos, realmente estaba nervioso, no sabia que me podrían decir, en especial Rosalie, sabia que le tenia un gran cariño a Bella, pero esperaba que me aceptara.

Le hice una seña a la enana, cuando Tanya se fue para poder hablar con ella, me sonrió y se acerco a mi.

"Que pasa Edward"-me dijo

"Ahora les pediré a los chicos después del almuerzo hablar con ellos"-le dije-"podrás distraer a Bella, porfa"

"Claro, que podre, pero prepárate"-me dijo seria-"Rosalie y Emmet serán lo mas duros créeme"-asentí y nos fuimos a nuestras clases.

Todo el dia estuve pensando como les diría, y pensando las reacciones que tuvieran, ya me imaginaba a Rosalie a punto de sacarme los ojos, y Emmet amenazándome que si la lastimaba nuevamente ahora el seria que me haría pagar como Alice, llego la hora biología, intentaría hablar con Bella no me gustaba estar asi con ella…

"Hola Bella"-le dije

"Mmm… hola"-me respondió secamente

"En serio Bella, no quiero estar asi contigo"

"Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, asi serán las cosas en adelante"-me dijo secamente-"tu mismo te lo buscaste, asi que solamente háblame lo necesario y déjame en paz"

Asentí y pasamos toda la clase, haciendo las practicas, solamente hablaba con Bella con relación al trabajo, y ella me respondía con un si o un no, esto seria muy difícil, ella realmente estaba muy enojada, vi como sacaba su celular y sonreía, de seguro era el idiota de su novio como lo odiaba, ojala se regresara a Londres.

Llegamos al almuerzo y Alice le pidió a Bella que la acompañara por el postre, esta era mi oportunidad para hablar con ellos.

"Chicos"-les hable, todo voltearon a verme-"quisiera ver si después del almuerzo podría hablar con ustedes"

"Claro, hermanito"- me dijo Emmet-"ya le dijiste a Bella y Alice"

"No… con Alice ya hable, Bella no debe enterarse por favor"-les dije

"No lo se Edward"-me dijo Rosalie-"de que quieres hablar, para que ella no este presente"

"Les explicare después, por favor"-todos asintieron, Alice y Bella regresaron con una nieve de chocolate.

Nos levantamos todos cuando terminamos el almuerzo, le hice una seña Alice para que se llevara a Bella, ella entendió y le hablo.

"Bella, tengo problemas con Literatura y quería ver si me ayudabas"-le dijo Alice

"Claro, vamos a la biblioteca para estudiar"-le respondió, volteo a ver a Rosalie-"vienes Rosalie"

"No chicas, me quedo con Emmet"-le respondió, ella sintió y se fueron

"Ahora si Edward, habla"-me dijo Rosalie

"Esta bien"-suspire y me pase las manos por el cabello-"deben de saber que ya se que paso con Bella en Londres y como cai en una mentira, como saben por eso nos separamos, fui el peor hombre de la historia de su vida, pero quiero remediarlo, desde que regreso no la e olvidado cada dia este sentimiento es mas fuerte que yo, la necesito cerca de mi me duele estar tan lejos de ella"

Todos me miraron sin poder creerlo, yo estaba esperando la peor de la reacciones de los chicos, en eso hablo mi hermano.

"Espera que paso Bella, explícate"-me dijo Emmet, creo que no sabían nada, les explique lo que me conto mi padrino Aro, pude ver como Rosalie empezaba a llorar, y Emmet la abrazaba, pero tenia los ojos llenos de coraje, sabia que estaba enojado, en cambio Jasper estaba con los puños cerrados y tenia la peor mirada que le había visto, podía ver como si Jacob estuviera vivo el lo mataría.

"Pues eso paso, yo por idiota les crei a Jacob y Tanya, y me separe de Bella, me di cuenta que soy un idiota y que no quiero estar mas asi"-le dije llorando-"por eso necesito que me ayuden, ahora en la fiesta que tendremos"

"Pero ella tiene novio, Francesco"-me dijo Jasper-"si hablas con ella para arreglar las cosas, no crees que sea mejor"

"Si, trate de hablar con ella, pero me odia, no quiere estar cerca de mi, me dijo que no dejaría a Francesco por mi, se que no me lo merezco pero necesito intentarlo"-les dije

"Tienes mi apoyo, asi que cuenta conmigo"-me dijo Jasper dándome una palmada en la espalda

"Hermanito, a los 2 los quiero y que mas me haría feliz que estuvieran juntos, pero no quiero que la lastimes de nuevo"-me dijo Emmet

"Jamás lo haría, no soy tan tonto"-respondí

"Esta bien mereces una oportunidad como dices, somos humanos y nos equivocamos, asi que yo también te ayudare"-me dijo-"y tu Rosalie que dices"

"Edward, Bella es mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana y a ti te quiero mucho, pero.."-me dijo Rosalie, pero se detuvo-"ya hablaste con Alice verdad???"-asentí y ella suspiro-"me imagino que ella acepto, esta bien te ayudare, pero si la lastimas, créeme que nadie podrá detenerme de lo que te are"

"Gracias chicos, aprecio su ayuda, mañana les diré lo que tengo planeado"- abrace a cada uno y cuando fue el turno de Rosalie me susurro- todo saldrá bien, pero no será fácil-asenti y le di un beso en la mejilla, realmente Rosalie era una chica fantástica. Ahora tenia que planear lo que haría en la fiesta.


	22. PLANES

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 22

"PLANES"

EDWARD POV

Tenia que planear lo que haría, primero que nada debía averiguar a donde nos llevaría Laurent, las fiestas Laurent siempre eran un enigma, y se caracterizaban por que nunca eran en algún lugar especifico y siempre era la sorpresa, mas bien era como un juego, dejaba acertijos y teníamos que descifrarlas, y como nosotros éramos los chisco del grupo teníamos que ayudar a las chicas.

"Hermanito en que piensas"-me dijo Emmet

"Solamente en como le voy hacer con Bella, no quiero arruinarlo de nuevo"-le dije

"Pues recuerda que no llegaremos a dormir, asi que tienes toda la noche"-me dijo-"que tal si hablamos con las chicas y Jasper, nos ponemos de acuerdo para que puedan hablar"

"Tienes razón, pero como sabes no sabemos donde será la fiesta"-le dije-"y eso me intriga para poder planear"

"Sabes deja le marco a Laurent a lo mejor me da alguna pista"-Emmet saco su celular y empezó hablar con Laurent, esperaba que le digiera donde seria, escuche las razones por la que le pedía saber el lugar y volteo a verme

"Quiere hablar contigo"-me dijo extendiéndome el celular

"Si Laurent"-le dije

"Edward, es verdad lo que me dijo Emmet"-me dijo

"Si… podrás ayudarme, sabes que no lo pediría si no fuera importante"

"Edward ya te estabas tardando"-me dijo mientras se reia

"Por que lo dices"-le conteste

"Por que se te nota como estas enamorado de Bella, te lo dire, pero es mas te ayudare"

"Sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, déjame apuntar"-saque mi libreta y una pluma

"Sera en las afueras.."-empezó a decirme donde seria y como llegar-"entendiste"

"Si ya se donde es, en verdad te lo agradezco"-le dije

"Todavía no termino para poner mas emoción, y facilitarte y hacerlas divertidas las cosas todos llevaremos mascaras, pero ustedes no podrán ayudar a las chicas para llegar al lugar esas son mis condiciones"-me dijo serio, tenia que aceptar era mi oportunidad

"Esta bien no ayudaremos… te debo una Laurent"

"Para esos somos como hermanos, para apoyarnos"-me dijo, en verdad era un excelente amigo, como agradecía haberlo conocido-"además que esto se pone bueno debes de contarme la historia luego, entendiste..??"

"Si luego te contare, lo necesario"

Le agradecí nuevamente y colgué, voltee a ver a Emmet y le explique, me dijo que estaba perfecto eso de las mascaras, asi Bella no sospecharía, ahora el tenia que avisarle a Rosalie, después de hablar con Jasper y avisarle a las chicas de los antifaces, Alice se había emocionado con los antifaces, estaba emocionada, ahora teníamos que pedir el permiso para las chicas, no seria difícil pero el papa de Bella seria el mas estricto y con justa razón.

EMMET POV

Había estado evitando a Stephanie las ultimas semanas, siempre estaba haciéndome una escena de celos o rodeándome como si fuese de su propiedad, no me sentía bien con ella, cada minuto que pasaba junto a ella me estaba sofocado, no podía esperar mas , tenia que terminar esta relación, me había dado cuenta que mis sentimientos por ella no eran de amor, y si de compañía, y ahora mas que nunca que me sentía tan bien con Rosalie, como pude estar tan ciego para no darme cuenta lo agradable que era , podía conversar de cualquier cosa con ella y su belleza a veces me cegaba, ella era perfecta, agradable, transparente y siempre me hacia reír, me gustaba mucho compartir el tiempo con ella y yo no la dejaría ir.

"Emmet, hasta que fin te vio"-me dijo Stephanie-"me tienes muy abandonada mi amor"-me dijo con esa voz melosa que me daban ganas de vomitar

"Si lo se, perdona"-le dije-"tenemos que hablar"-ella asintió y la lleve a una banca

"Y dime amorcito de que quieres hablar"-me dijo y trato de abrazarme

"Stephanie esto ya no funciona"-le dije

"A que te refieres"-me dijo con los ojos llenos de coraje, ella sabia a lo que me refería

"Lo nuestro, ya no puedo no estoy enamorado de ti, quiero a alguien mas, lo siento"-le dije

"Y se puede saber por quien me cambias???"-me pregunto

"No, ella no lo sabe pero es tiempo de que se entere"-le dije

"Bueno esta bien!"-me dijo muy calmada para mi gusto, me abrazo y me dijo al oído-"podemos divertirnos de vez en cuando, solo búscame". Me dijo según ella muy sensualmente

Es que esa mujer no se da valor de si misma.. Pensé, en eso me quiso besar pero me aparte antes de que lo hiciera, no dejaría que me envolviera nuevamente

"Lo siento pero eso no esta bien"-le dije-"me tengo que ir, espero que encuentre a alguien y te haga muy feliz"

Me despedí de ella y me fui lo mas rápido que pude, vi a mi hermano Edward y Jasper se sentía tan bien, la libertad y ahí estaba ella con su hermano platicando, cuando me vio sonrió, me agrava ver que sonriera y que yo fuera el causante de ello, había hecho lo correcto, yo también intentaría de hablar con ella en la fiesta, solo esperaba que no me rechazara.

STEPHANIE POV

Maldito Emmet, si crei que me dejaría asi de fácil estaba muy equivocado, sabia que era por esa maldita de Rosalie, pero esto no se quedaría asi, ellos no serian felices y de eso me encargaría yo, si había algo que me molestaba es que me dejaran, tenia que ser yo la que los dejara cuando me aburrían, pero con Emmet era diferente, venia de una buena familia y me quería quedar con el, sabia que nunca me faltaría nada.

"Stephanie que pasa"-me pregunto Tanya

"Emmet termino conmigo y estoy segura que es por Rosalie"-le dije muy enojada

"Debe de ser por ella, que piensas hacer"

"Les daré unos días, no me daré a notar, pero cuando menos lo piensen esa maldita me las pagara"-le dije con una sonrisa malévola-"esa Rosalie no sabe lo que le espera, seré su peor pesadilla, Emmet es mio y de nadie mas"

"Sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa, solo avísame"-me dijo Tanya-"además Caroline, también ayudara, solo dinos cuando, como y donde, ahí estaremos"

Asentí y nos fuimos rumbo al auto, ahí estaba Emmet con Edward, Jasper y Rosalie, esta ultima estaba un lado de Emmet y reia como tonta, me puse roja de coraje, nadie me quitaba lo que era mio y menos esa maldita, me las pagaría y muy pronto, los dejaría disfrutar y cuando menos lo esperaran ella me las pagaría, pobrecita niña ella pagaría por el.

ALICE POV

Estaba realmente emocionada, iríamos a comprar ropa pero lo mejor fue cuando Emmet nos aviso que Laurent, había dicho que deberíamos utilizar antifaces, estaba que no cavia de la emoción tenían que encontrar los mejores, pero sabia por la mirada de Edward que era parte del plan, tenia que saber que haría asi que decidí ir hablar con el..

"Edward, dime cual es el plan"-le dije

"Hablamos con Laurent, y el me dijo donde seria, y para ayudarme propuso los antifaces para que ella no me reconociera y poder hablar"-me respondió

"Y dime donde será la fiesta"-le pregunte-"quiero saber que tipo de ropa comprar"

"No puedo decírtelo, es sorpresa, solamente puedo decirte que nosotros no podremos ayudar a encontrar el lugar"-me dijo, lo mire extrañada a que se refería-"es parte de la tradición, pronto entenderás"

"Esta bien, tenemos que pedir los permisos"-le dije-"deberías de decirle a papa que te ayude con Charlie mi padrino, yo se que mi madrina René no habrá problemas, pero mi padrino es otro rollo"

"Si lo se, le pediré ayuda a papa, pero no creo que sea tan difícil"-me respondió-"además si sabe que estaremos con ustedes no creo que se preocupe"

"Si también lo creo"-le dije

"Solamente prepara una maleta, para que puedan cambiarse"-me dijo-"y lleva algo abrigador puede que les de frio"

"Que bueno que me dices, yo me encargare de preparar las maletas de las 3"-le respondí, el asintió y me despedí debía de ir a buscar a Rosalie y Bella para irnos al mal..

Empecé a caminar hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraba el carro de Rosalie, ahí estaba ella con Emmet y Bella, estaba riendo y mi hermano estaba como siempre haciéndolo bromas a Bella, era lo que mas le gustaba y hacerla sonrojar, me detuve para ver la imagen era realmente preciosa, Rosalie y Emmet riendo mientas Bella les frunció el seño, si Emmet estaba haciendo reir a Rosalie a costa de Bella.

Me acerque a ellos, y pude darme cuenta que ahí estaba Stephanie con Tanya viendo fijamente a Rosalie, me dio un escalofrió por mi espalda, pero lo ignore..

"Emmet, de que se rien"-pregunte

"De quien mas Alice, de mi"-me dijo Bella-"tu hermano estaba haciendo bromas. Como siempre"

"Ya me imagino, hermanito no cambias"-le dije

"Claro que no mi mejor tarea es hacerle bromas a mi hermanita Bella"-me dijo, se dio vuelta y le dio beso a Bella en la frente-"además ella sabe que la quiero"

"Si Emmet yo también te quiero"-le dijo Bella-"será mejor que nos vallamos, acuérdense que tenemos que comprar varias cosas"

"Si.. Bella tiene razón"-dijo Rosalie, mientras sacaba las llaves de su carro-"Emmet dile a Jasper que no me tardo"

"Claro Rosalie, diviértanse chicas"-dijo Emmet-"por cierto Bella, te acuerdas de…"

En eso Bella le lanzo una hoja, si que se acordaba de cuando la hacia sonrojar cuando éramos niños, tenían una de las mejores relaciones de amigos, además Emmet así era por eso lo queria tanto.

Nos subimos al carro, y todo el camino íbamos cantando cualquier canción que saliera en la radio, empezó una de niños y empezamos a cantarla, parecíamos niñas de preescolar, realmente nos estábamos divirtiendo, lo mejor fue cuando Rosalie sintonizo una estación de opera y empezamos a cantar como si no las supiéramos, toda la gente se nos quedaba viendo y se reían, pero no nos importaba estábamos pasándola de lo mejor, realmente era muy divertido, y mas cuando intente cantar hip hop, nunca pensé que me divertiría tanto en el camino, llegamos después de unas cuantas canciones, empezamos a bajar y reírnos como tontas.

"Bueno chicas, yo digo que primero demos unas vueltas por la tienda"-les dije-"y comemos algo y decidimos que comprar"

"Alice, yo pensé que comprarías en todas las tiendas"-me dijo Rosalie sorprendida

"Lo se pero esta es una ocasión especial, y quiero realmente algo perfecto"-le respondi

"Tienes razón, asi podremos comprar las mejores cosas"-me dijo Bella-"asi que apoyo tu plan"

Recorrimos todas las tiendas y vimos varios vestidos, trajes, pantalones, nada nos convencía, decidimos mejor ir a comer algo, estábamos platicando lo que buscábamos, Bella y Rosalie querían un vestido, pero yo no estaba muy segura si eso quería, sabíamos que usaríamos zapatos bajos, pero también era una incógnita ya que el vestido nos diría que tipos de zapatos usar, pero lo mas difícil era el antifaz, ese si no teníamos idea de que usaríamos, teníamos primero que encontrar la ropa para poder ia a una tienda especial y mandar hacer nuestros antifaces, después de discutir y descansar un poco la comida, decidimos seguir en nuestras búsqueda.

Íbamos como en la 3era tienda cuando a Rosalie se le iluminaron los ojos, pensé una menos y seguimos asi sucesivamente a cada una nos llego nuestro atuendo como caídos del cielo, era como si estuvieran esperándonos, mencionaban nuestros nombres cuando nos los probamos, ahora debíamos de buscar zapatos, cosa que no fue difícil ya que mi madrina la mama de Bella René, tenia una tienda de sus zapatos en cada mall de New York, y nos dirigimos a la tienda, todos nos conocían asi que nos ayudaron a ver que tipos de zapatos, fue fácil venia mi pesadilla el antifaz, ahí si no teníamos idea de lo que queríamos, esperábamos que una tienda que era conocida por su ropa y disfraces que vendían encontráramos algo.

Nos dirigimos a la tienda pensando en que podríamos querer, Bella tenia una idea pero no la convencía, esperaba que cuando lo viera se le revelara asi como el atuendo que llevara, en cuanto llegamos ala tienda, no duramos ni 5 minutos cuando aparecieron ante nosotros era una nueva colección y muy especiales, no había 2 en el mundo, lo había diseñado exclusivamente para ciertas personas el dueño de la tienda, cuando nos vio sonrió y dijo.

"Señoritas tengo lo que buscan"-nos volteamos a ver-"si creen que estoy loco, lo se pero diseñe esto y se que son para ustedes"

Nos volteamos nuevamente a ver y sonreímos, este señor realmente me caia bien, era exactamente lo que buscábamos pero yo no podía quedarme con esta duda asi que le pregunte.

"Disculpe, como sabia que veníamos a buscar algo único"-le dije

"Muy fácil, es una historia quieres que se las cuente"-las 3 asentimos-"bueno, estos antifaces los diseñe hace mas de 2 años, un dia estando en mi taller, me llego la imagen de 3 chicas realmente hermosas y especiales"-nos apunto a cada una-"eran ustedes, yo no las conocía, nunca las había visto pero ustedes estaban en mis pensamientos, y cuando las vi llevaban estos antifaces, inmediatamente los dibuje y empecé a diseñarlos, dure como un año en terminar de hacerlos, y esperaba que esas 3 chicas no aparecieran por mi tienda, ya que no estaba lista, cuando los termine los guarde en mi caja fuerte y ahí han estado, los saco de vez en cuando y los limpio"

"Pero, como puede ser posible"-pregunto Rosalie-"pudo haberlos puesto en el parador y se hubieran vendido inmediatamente"

"Lo se, pero no era para cualquier persona, era para ustedes, asi que aquí tienen"-nos dijo-"además tenia el presentimiento de que tenia que sacarlos hoy, para entregarlos"-nos lo entrego y le pagamos, realmente estábamos agradecidas.

Salimos de la tienda muy emocionadas, nos había pedido que volviéramos y le trajéramos fotos con los antifaces puestos cuando los usáramos, se los prometimos y claro que volveríamos esta tienda era fantástica había de todo desde exclusivos vestidos hasta lo mas baratos, realmente ahora era mi tienda favorita..

Nos dirigimos a casa de Bella, para dejarla le dije que hablaríamos en la tarde, para ver que le decía Charlie, esperaba que los chicos hubieran podido convencerlo, pero lo mas seguro es que le hubieran pedido ayuda a papa, para que les ayudara con Charlie.

* * *

Lo se me e tardado pero no me odien, esto de ser mama es cansado… la enana como le digo a mi hija, me absorbe el tiempo pero lo bueno que me da chanza de escribir de vez en cuando…

Agradezco a los que me envían sus mensajes nelly-bello-cullen, estoy considerando tu canción eso no significa que no la valla a poner solamente que la estoy adaptando a la historia..

Xoxo

Alejandra


	23. PERMISOS

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 23

"PERMISOS"

EDWARD POV

Estaba realmente nervioso, habíamos convencido a los papas de Jasper para el permiso de Rosalie, a mis padres para el permiso de Alice, solamente faltaba el permiso de Charlie y René para Bella, no sabia si ir a pedírselos yo o hacerle caso a mi hermanita Alice, y pedirle ayuda a mi padre. Tenia que hablar con los chicos.

"Emmet, podemos hablar"-le pregunte

"Claro Eddy, dime que se te ofrece"-me contesto

"Ya te dije que no me digas, asi pero no es el asunto, necesito un consejo"-el asintió y me pase la mano por el pelo, estaba nervioso-"necesitamos pedir el permiso de los papas de Bella, pero estoy muy nervioso, Alice me dijo que le dijéramos a papa para que nos ayudara que piensas..??"

"Es muy buena idea, creo que seria lo mejor"-me dijo-"vamos al despacho hablar con el, asi aprovechamos que ahí esta Charlie"

"Gracias Emmet, vamos, deja le digo a mama que le hable a René y le explique"-le dije y el asintió.

Baje las escaleras buscando a mama, estaba en la cocina leyendo una revista de moda, estaba riéndose, de unas fotos de una gran celebridad, entendía el por que se reia, cuando hacia eso quería decir que ella las había hecho la operación, y de seguro estas personas lo negaban, pero mama era tan buena en su trabajo que nunca se notaba cuando las operaba.

"Mama, podemos hablar"-le pregunte, volteo a verme y me sonrió

"Claro Edward, que pasa??"-me dijo

"Puedes llamar a René y decirle lo del permiso, nosotros iremos a ver a papa al despacho para que nos ayude con Charlie"-le dije

"Claro, es mas le dire que nos vemos alla, asi hablan con los 2 al mismo tiempo"-me dijo con una gran sonrisa

"Eso me parece perfecto, háblale y dile que ya vamos para alla, porfa"-ella asintió, tomo su teléfono y le dijo a René que fuera al despacho que nos mirábamos ahí, cuando termino su llamada le dijo-"podría saber de que te reías"

"Mira"-me enseño una foto de una reconocida actriz-"ella dice que no se a hecho ninguna cirugía plástica, por eso me rio, le hecho como unas 8 en este año, pero soy demasiado buena para que se note"-no pude evitarlo y reírme tenia mucha razón.

Nos fuimos en el carro de Emmet, todo el camino íbamos platicando, le marcamos a papa para que nos esperara, su secretaria nos dijo que le avisaría que estaba con un cliente, y colgamos. Mama iba riéndose de las bromas de Emmet le platicaba que le había hecho a Bella en la escuela no pude evitar reírme yo también, era la perfecta victima para el, ella siempre caía en sus bromas.

Llegamos a la firma de abogado que tenían Charlie y papa, era un edificio muy grande de 3 pisos, había varios socios pero ellos eran los mayoritarios, lo que mas me gustaba que siempre les ayudaban a los nuevo estudiantes que salían de la escuela de derecho en impulsarlos a ejercer, cada generación papa y Charlie visitaban la universidad y estudiaban a cada estudiante y les ofrecían un trabajo, duraban un año y luego abrían su propia firma, otros se iban a la ciudad de donde eran a ejercer, lo que habían aprendido con ellos, nunca ninguno de ellos los había hecho quedar mal, es mas le enviaban fotos de el lugar donde ejercían y de la familia que tenían, y muchas cartas llegaban cada mes pidiéndoles un consejo y agradeciéndoles lo que les habían enseñado.

Entramos al edifico y nos dirigimos el 3er piso donde estaban la oficina de Charlie y Carlisle, íbamos en el ascensor muy nervios, no sabia como reaccionaria Charlie, cuando llegamos y se abrieron las puertas del ascensor ahí estaba René esperándonos.

"Esme, chicos que pasa, por que me citaron aquí"-nos pregunto

"Necesitamos hablar contigo y Charlie, solo que primero hablaremos con Carlisle"-le dijo mi madre-"mas bien los chicos hablaran con ellos, ven vamos por un café"

Se encaminaron a la cocina de la oficina, sabían donde estaba todo, cuando las perdimos de vista volteamos con la secretaria de papa y preguntamos por el, dijo que nos avisaría en cuanto pudiera recibirnos nos fuimos a sentar y esperar.

"Chicos, su papa ya los puede recibir"-nos aviso, asentimos y entramos a la oficina

"Emmet.. Edward que los trae por aquí"-nos dijo mi padre mientras nos sentábamos

"Necesitamos pedirte tu ayuda"-le dije

"Claro, dime en que puedo ayudarles"

"Sabes de la fiesta a la que tenemos que asistir, y tenemos que pedirle el permiso de Bella, se que con René no habrá ningún problema pero Charlie no sabemos como hablar con el, tu sabes como es el con respecto a Bella"-le dijo Emmet, yo estaba muy nervioso para decir algo

"Si lo se, bueno deja ver si esta desocupado"-le marco a Charlie y le dijo que nosotros necesitábamos hablar con el, nos pidió que fuéramos a su oficina, salimos de la oficina para ir rumbo a la de Charlie, ahí estaban mi madre y René esperándonos, cuando llegamos entramos los 5 la oficina, saludamos y nos dispusimos hablar.

"Chicos, me dijo su padre que querían hablar conmigo"-nos dijo-"no creo que alguno se casaran y no nos invitaran, y ahora quiera divorciarse"-empezamos a reírnos, era muy gracioso.

"No claro que no, solo queremos pedirte un permiso para Bella de este fin de semana"-le dije

"Y de que se trata, por que ella no hablo conmigo"-me pregunto

"Es que nosotros le prometimos las chicas que hablaríamos con ustedes por ser los mayores"-le dije

"Esta bien y de que se trata"

"Tu sabes que estamos en un club de motos"-le dije y el asintió-"como debes de saber nosotros ya tenemos tiempo en el club, Rosalie se nos unió antes de que Bella regresara, y para la iniciación siempre hay una fiesta, mas bien es como una prueba, nada fuera de lo común solo tienes que encontrar el lugar"

"Si, las famosas motos, y lo que quieres es el permiso de Bella"-me dijo

"Si, ya tenemos el permiso para Rosalie y por supuesto Alice, solo faltaría Bella"-le dije se puso serio y pensativo, voltee a ver a René y ella sonreía.

"No lose cuanto tiempo tiene que estar afuera, sabes que eso no me gusta mucho, pero no le niego nada a mi hija"

"Solamente seria el fin de semana, nos iríamos el viernes en la noche que es la búsqueda, y estaríamos el domingo en la tarde de regreso"-le dijo Emmet

"Prometen que la cuidaran, y cualquier cosa me hablaran"-nos dijo

"Claro sabes que ella es mi otra hermanita, no permitirá que nada ni nadie las tocara a ninguna de las 3"-le dijo Emmet

"Creen que valla Francesco con ella…??"-pregunto

"La verdad no puede invitarlo, la fiesta es solo para miembros, asi que nadie ajeno puede ir las fiestas, al menos que sea de otra fiesta que no se ala iniciación"-le dije, estaba muy feliz, el podía ir a donde nos reuniéramos y asistir a otras fiesta pero a esta no por ser exclusiva.

"Me quedo mas tranquilo, esta bien tengo que pensarlo, no se"-nos dijo Charlie pero René le puso la mano en el hombro y volteo a verla

"Charlie no seas asi, mira que los chicos están nerviosos, es mas tu conoces a Bella, yo si doy mi permiso, asi que será mejor que tu también los de, si no te hare la cena y te lo comerás"-le dijo en tono amenazante, sabia que René estaba aprendiendo a cocinar asi que no le salían muy bien las cosas.

"Siendo asi tienen mi permiso"-dijo Charlie, empezamos a reinos todos, estaba muy asustado, pero luego se levanto y beso a René-"quiero que la cuiden como sus ojos, y ya saben lo que les pasara si le sucede algo"

Asentimos y salimos de la oficina, estaba realmente emocionado, ya teníamos el permiso para todas, ahora solo faltaba comprar los trajes y el antifaz que necesitaríamos, le pediríamos ayuda Alice para que no vistiera, esa noche seria mi mayor oportunidad.

Regresamos a casa entre risas y comentarios, mama venia peleando con Emmet sobre quien era mejor en las bromas, parecían niños, Alice era como ellos, solo yo era diferente era mas como Carlisle serio y decidido, pero éramos la contraparte de ellos 3 para tener un equilibrio en casa.

Alice ya había regresado y estaba muy emocionada, teníamos que pedirle ayuda para comprar la ropa sabia que nos ayudaría sin ningún problema.

"Y como les fue"-nos pregunto

"Perfecto, tienen el permiso las 3"-le dije

"Súper bien, y díganme cuanta ropa debo empacar"

"Nos iremos el viernes en la noche y ahí empieza la búsqueda del lugar, asi que ben de ir cómodas, la ropa para el sábado en la noche de la fiesta, y regresamos el domingo en la tarde"-le explique en que consistía la prueba, como se haría y tenían que estar preparada para cualquier situación.

"Esta bien, hablare con Rosalie, ella puedo hacer su maleta, Bella me encargare de ayudarla"-sonrió maliciosamente.

"Necesito pedirte un favor, mas bien los 3"-le dije, Emmet llego para lo mismo

"Si en que puedo ayudarlos"-nos dijo

"Necesitamos que nos lleves de compras para comprar la ropa y antifaces… ¿¿¿¿Puedes????"-ella sonrio

"Claro, que les parece mañana encontramos una tienda donde encontraran de todo, de los trajes no se preocupen ya se a donde iremos, asi que avísenle a Jasper que mañana iremos de compras"-se fue dando brinquitos y gritándole a mama-"mamaaaa… adivinaaaaa… los chicos quieren que los lleve de compras"

Se notaba su entusiasmo, no pude evitar reírme, ella era espectacular era la mejor parte de toda la familia, su libertad y entusiasmo se lo contagiaba a cualquier persona, era extraordinaria, no tenia palabras para describir lo feliz que era de fuera mi hermana.

Al dia siguiente despues de clases, nos fuimos Emmet, Jasper, Alice y yo, al mall nos hiso recorrer varias tiendas, compramos unos trajes perfectos, que podríamos utilizar en otra ocasión, no llevo a una tienda que parecía mas bien un almacén, no nos sorprendimos cuando el encargado la saludo con mucha familiaridad, y nos presento.

"Te presento a mis hermanos Emmet y Edward, y este es Jasper el hermano de Rosalie"-lo saludamos y sonreímos

"Presiento que vienen también por unos antifaces especiales verdad..??"-nos dijo

"Si, están en la misma situación que nosotras, los traes pueden ir con cualquier antifaz, asi que dime que me recomiendas para ellos"-le dijo Alice

"Déjame revisar"-se encamino a un aparador, había antifaces de todo tipo para hombres, realmente estaban muy bien-"no tengo unos especiales como los de las chicas pero creo que estos le ayudaran y combinan con el de ellas, no les dire cual combina con el de quien, asi que ustedes elegirán, si eligen el de su pareja sabrán que están destinados"

"Bueno chicos elijan uno"-nos dijo Alice, elegimos uno cada quien y solo vimos como Alice y el encargado sonreían, y se decían secretos-"bueno ya se darán cuenta en la fiesta, si escogieron el correcto, espero que lo hallan hecho, yo se cual combina con el de quien asi que no pueden cambiarlo, ahora vámonos"

Nos despedimos de Henry, asi se llamaba el encargado, escuchamos que le pedía fotos mi hermana Alice de nosotros también, cuando estuviéramos arreglado, ella acepto le dije que se encargaría de todo esto, salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos a casa de Jasper. Este seria un excelente fin de semana.

"Alice, te a lo agradezco están súper los antifaces"-le dijo Jasper, ellos venían en el asiento de atrás del carro de Emmet

"No tienes que agradecer, esa es mi especialidad"-ella le sonrió, vi el brillo de Jasper hacia mi hermana, serian una excelente pareja.

Todo el camino ellos platicaron muy cerca, el se reía de las ocurrencias de Alice, y ella no dejaba de prestarle atención, cuando llegamos a su casa de despidió de notros y beso Alice en la mejilla, por primera vez vi como mi hermana se sonrojaba, parecía que se le estaba pegando lo de Bella, se miraba tan tierna, sabia que ella le gustaba Jasper cuando éramos unos niños, pero ahora no estaba seguro si sintiera igual.


	24. LA INCIACION

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 24

"LA INICIACION"

ROSALIE POV

Estaba realmente nerviosa, hoy seria la prueba, no sabia que haríamos sin la ayuda de los chicos, o que nos esperaba, habíamos salido de la escuela y fuimos por nuestras maletas, todos quedamos de vernos en casa de Bella, ya que era la de punto intermedio que nos quedaban, Jasper subió nuestras maletas al carro, y cuando termine de arreglarme con un pantalón una blusa de tirantes y tenis (recomendación de los chicos) fuimos a despedirnos de nuestros padres.

"Mama… Papa… ya nos vamos"-dijo Jasper

"Cuídense, y cuida a tu hermana y a las chicas"-le dijo mama-"Rosalie pórtate bien, y no te le despegues a tu hermano"-nos dio un beso a mi hermano y a mi.

"Jasper, cuídalas"-le dijo papa levantándose del sofá, estaban viendo unas películas-"pórtense bien, y cualquier cosa no duden en llamarnos"-abrazo a mi hermano y me dio un beso

"Claro papa, yo cuidare a mi hermana y las chicas con ayuda de Emmet y Edward"-le dijo Jasper-"ustedes aprovechen que se quedaran solo, no mas no quiero la sorpresa de que nos den un hermanito"

"Jasper, cállate"-le dijo mama dándole un golpe en el hombro, empezamos a reírnos Jasper y yo, mi madre estaba sonrojada

"O ya váyanse quiero aprovecharme de su madre"-dijo papa

"Tu también, sígueles el juego"- le dijo mama

"Mis oídos, demasiada información"-les dije-"limítense a no decirlo"

Nos despedimos y fuimos a casa de Bella, le dije a Jasper que el manejara quería descansar un rato, ya que no sabría lo que tendríamos que hacer, nos reuniríamos con Laurent para empezar al prueba. Cuando llegamos con Bella, ya estaban ahí los Cullen, estaban cargando la maleta de Bella, acomodando las cosas, las 3 vestíamos iguales, y estábamos preparadas para cualquier cosa.

Jasper saco nuestras maletas y fue a subirlas al carro de Emmet, estaba listo esto estaba apunto de empezar, no sabia como nos iria pero daríamos lo mejor.

"Chicas están listas"-nos pregunto Emmet

"Claro no sabes cuanto"-le dije

"Chicos solamente tengo que llamarle a Frany, para avisarle que ya me voy"-nos dijo Bella, voltee a ver a Edward que puso unos ojos realmente triste, le dolía que ella lo mencionara pero no podía hacer nada tenia que esperar, me acerque a el.

"Tranquilo, velo desde este punto de vista ella estará sin el, a donde vamos"-le dije al oído, me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, realmente estaba cambiando.

Bella salió unos minutos después, de haber entrado para hablar con Francesco se notaba algo triste, pero a la vez feliz.

"Bueno chicos todo listo"-dijo Bella-"que debemos hacer primero"

"Primero debemos reunirnos con Laurent el les explicara"-le dijo Edward y asentimos, nos subimos a mi carro las chicas y en el carro de Emmet los chicos. Íbamos detrás de ellos cuando nos encontramos en un almacén abandonado, ya eran las 10 de la noche asi que estaba todo muy oscuro, empezó a darme miedo pero cuando mire a mis amigas sonreír se me quito.

"Bueno chicas, nosotros no podemos entrar"-nos dijo Edward-"las estaremos esperando, cualquier cosa no duden en hablarnos"

"Gracias hermanito, nos vemos mas tarde"- le contesto Alice

"Sera mejor que entren ya debe de estar esperándolas"-Nos dijo Emmet-"mucho suerte, ustedes pueden"

Se despidieron y se subieron al carro, vimos como se iban alejando volteamos a vernos y asentimos era ahora o nunca, les demostraríamos que no por ser chicas no lo lograríamos. Entramos al almacén y estaba muy oscuro, vimos una luz al fondo, cuando llevábamos como unos 5 pasos las luces se encendieron, ahí estaba Laurent con sus otros 2 chicos, que eran de los que siempre andaban con el esperándonos, nos hicieron una seña de que nos acercáramos y empezamos a caminar hacia ellos.

"Bienvenida chicas"-nos dijo Laurent

"Hola"-respondimos las 3 al mismo tiempo

"Deje les presento a mi amigos"-los señalo-"el de mi izquierda es Randy y el de la derecha es Oscar, nosotros somos los fundadores del club, puede que casi no los miren a ellos, pero tienen responsabilidades, además de que manejan un bar, pronto las invitaremos a el"

"Chicos les presento a nuestras nuevas integrantes, si pasan la prueba"-les dijo-"la rubia es Rosalie, la pequeña de pelo negro es Alice, y la de pelo chocolate es Bella, son amigas de Emmet, Edward y Jasper"

"Mucho gusto señoritas"-nos dijo Randy dándonos la mano, las 3 los saludamos

"Es placer conocerlas, me dicen que tienen unas motos fantásticas"-nos dijo Oscar saludándonos de mano también.

"El placer es nuestro"-les dijo Alice-"y que debemos hacer, que tipo de prueba es la que mencionaste"

"Me gusta tu entusiasmo Alice, ellos les explicaran"-nos dijo Laurent

"Muy bien chicas, esto no será fácil, pero tampoco es imposible, solo tienen que buscar las pistas y las llevara al lugar donde es nuestra base"-nos dijo Oscar-"no es nada del otro mundo, ni cosas asi pero como vallan descubriendo las pistas habrá otro sobre como este, y les dira algunas cosas y tiene que averiguar a donde deben de ir"

Nos mostro un sobre color negro, tenia de logotipo era muy raro, era una N acostada y la Y estaba atravesándola, todo estaba dentro de el conejito de playboy, la silueta y las letras eran de color plateadas, no parecía nada del tipo de motos, pero era el estilo de ellos, debieron darse cuenta nuestra confusión por que empezaron a reír.

"Creo que no comprenden, verdad"-dijo Randy, las 3 asentimos-"este es el logotipo del club, por que el conejito, por que somos fan de Playboy, y creo que comprenden que la N acostada es New y la Y es york"

"Tenían que ser hombres"-les dijo Bella

"De seguro esperaban una moto o un casco verdad"-dijo Laurent-"pero so es lo que tiene de diferente nuestro club, no estamos con lo típico, asi que por eso nos distinguimos… y que chicas aun quieren unirse a nosotros????"

"Claro, danos el primer sobre"-les dije y me lo entregaron

"Muy bien, estarán solas, solamente si tienen algún problema márquenos y vendremos ayudarlas, nosotros estaremos cerca, no se preocupen si nos llaman estaremos ahí en 5 minutos, tengan esto"-nos entrego Randy unos radio y localizadores

"Cualquier cosa márquenos al radio, estos localizadores es para saber donde están, asi que no los pierdan, asi podremos vigilarlas"-nos dijo Oscar

"Muy bien chicas, empiecen, muéstrenle a los chicos quienes son"-nos dijo Laurent

"Gracias, se vana sorprender"-les dije, salimos las 3 rumbo al auto, para abrir el sobre, y empezar

Cuando llegamos al auto, Alice abrió el sobre, saco una nota que decía 'todos quieren comerme, todos quieren probarme, una vez que me pruebes no podrás dejarme, mi relleno es cremoso y mi exterior es duro', nos quedamos pensando.

"Que significa esto, no entiendo"-dijo Alice

"Mmm… me recuerda algo, algo que siempre escuche en la tele"-les dije

"Si a mi también, es como aquel comercial"-dijo Bella, y las 3 volteamos a verla-"si es aquel comercial de la nueva tienda, de nieves, recuerdan"-empezó a cantar-"soy cremoso y duro por fuera, todos quieren comer, todos quieren probarme, solamente tu puedes disfrutarme… lalalal… ven a probarme… nueva heladería la nueva visión"

"Tienes razón, es la que tiene nuevo sabores de nieves, y hay varias combinaciones y su especialidad es la nieve con cubierta de chocolate"-le dije

"Vamos Rosalie, ahí debe ser la 2da pista"-me dijo Alice, prendí el carro y maneje hacia la heladería, se encontraba donde estaban las tiendas mas prestigiadas, así que sabia exactamente su ubicación.

"Aquí es chicas"-les dije cuando llegamos

"Y donde estará el sobre"-pregunto Bella

"Creo que debemos bajarnos"-dije, y bajamos empezamos a buscar por alrededor del local, pero nada y ahí estaba el sobre frente a nosotros, el a vitrina donde se encontraban los helados-"como entraremos"

"Creo que no será fácil, veamos si la puerta de atrás esta abierta"-dijo Alice

"No, mejor Alice tu cabes por ahí"-le dijo Bella

"Si creo que si, por que"-le dijo Alice-"no quieres que me meta por esa ventana verdad"

"Claro que si, si abrimos la puerta puede sonar la alarma"-le dije

"Esta bien ayúdenme"-nos dijo, la ayudamos a entrar, y cuando estaba del otro lado fue por el sobre cuando lo tuvo en su poder, abrió la vitrina y empezó a probar los helados.

"Alice apúrate, prometo comprarte uno"-le dije, ella sonrió y camino hacia nosotros, se ayudo con unas sillas para volver a pasar por la ventana, y nosotros la cachamos, provocando que callera sobre nosotros, empezamos a reírnos como tontas.

"Alice quítate, estas pesada"-le dijo Bella

"Cállate, ni que tu estuvieras tan ligera"-le contesto

"Ya chicas, hay que apurarnos, abre el sobre Alice"-le dije

Alice lo abrió y venia una nota, no era un acertijo, era mas bien unas instrucciones y una lista de cosas que teníamos que encontrar, eran 10 cosas, asi anduvimos por mas de 2 horas, ya que una de las cosas era conseguir que las personas nos firmaran la lista, y pusieron dedicatoria, otra era un video de Bella, bailando fuera de una discoteca, esa estuvo realmente divertida, ya que el de seguridad se le unió y empezaron a bailar, es mas nos hicimos amigos de el, le dimos nuestro numero y nos firmo la lista, eran unas personas agradables, cuando juntamos las 10 cosas, teníamos que ir a una casa que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, emprendimos nuestro camino.

Íbamos riéndonos de Bella y las locuras que habíamos hecho, no eran ara nada algo como entra a una tienda y róbate lo más carro, o cosas asi sin sentido, era mas bien una diversión, ya que la gente nos sonreía y nadie era groseros, cuando llegamos a la casa, nos daba un poco de miedo, estaba muy oscuro y estábamos afuera de la ciudad, entramos despacio y alumbrándonos con los celulares, y de repente se encendieron 3 faros..

Ahí estaban en sus motos Laurent, Oscar y Randy, esperándonos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Vamos chicas acérquense"-nos dijo Randy, nos acercamos rápidamente y le entregamos las cosas

"Aquí tienen, espero que todo este bien"-les dijo Alice

"Si todo esta bien, solamente queremos ver el video de Bella bailando"-le entregue el celular, y lo cargaron en una laptop que tenían-"quieren verlos"-las 3 asentimos

Y ahí estaba Bella bailando **BLACK EYED PEAS – MY HUMPS, **estaba moviendo el trasero, cuando el de seguridad se les acerco, estaban bailando los 2 moviendo mutuamente su trasero, se miraba tan divertido que no pudimos contener las ganas de reir.

"Bella tengo que decirlo, sabes moverte"-le dijo Oscar-"y lo que mas me sorprende que hallas podido hacer bailar a Robert"

"Lo conoces"-le dijo Bella

"Claro ese club es el mio, no reconocieron el logotipo"-nos dijo, volteamos a verlo y claro era el conejito de Playboy de silueta plateada, era de los mejore bares de al ciudad, se le reconocía por su derecho de admisión y prestigio.

"Tenia que suponerlo"-le dije-"entonces pasamos la prueba o sigue algo mas"

"La pasaron, desde que aparecieron en el club"-nos dijo Laurent-"solamente queríamos ver bailar a Bella"

"Claro, y ahora a donde vamos"-les dije, mientras nos reíamos

"Vamos a donde están los demás, debemos prepararnos para mañana"-dijo Oscar-"síganos"

Asentimos, y nos fuimos tras de ellos, todo el camino íbamos riendo de Bella y las locuras que no habían hecho hacer solamente para justificar que Bella bailara, ella se había ruborizado, pero era muy divertido, empezó a reírse cuando puse la canción nuevamente y Bella no pudo contenerse de ahora en adelante seria su canción, cuando los chicos vieran el video no podrían aguantar de reírse, sabia que Emmet hará bromas y ruborizaría a Bella.

Llegamos como a bosque y nos internamos en el, mientras avanzábamos, se iluminaba el lugar, había una casa de 2 pisos grandísima, era preciosa y estaba toda iluminada, estaba todos como en una terraza, y había gente cocinando comida, y bebiendo, era una pre fiesta para cenar algo mientras llegábamos, todos fueron a saludarnos y felicitarnos.

"Bueno chicos tenemos que mostrarles"-dijo Laurent, mientras conectaba la laptop al televisor-"tiene que ver a Bella"-le puso play, empezó nuevamente Bella moviendo su trasero junto al de seguridad todo mundo empezó a chiflarle a Bella, ella se ruborizo, y empezó a bailar, nosotras nos unimos a ella, y meneábamos el trasero, pronto Laurent, Randy y Oscar se nos unieron, era muy divertido, cuando terminamos, todo nos aplaudieron dimos una reverencia y empezamos cenar, nos despedimos como las 2 de la mañana para descansar mañana seria el dia de la fiesta, estaba muy ansiosa por ponerme ese vestido. Las 3 dormiríamos juntas en la habitación mas grande, nos acostamos con una sonrisa estábamos pasándola de los mejor.

Bueno un nuevo capitulo, en la historia y en mi vida… pero bueno año nuevo vida nueva… espero k les siga gustando la historia, quería poner 2 capitulos el dia de hoy pero se me ve imposible, al menos k se cuente k lo llegue a poner a eso de cómo las 11.59 pm es k necesito darle los últimos detalles y no se si me alcance el tiempo ya que la sociedad me solicita para un pekeño envento asi que no se si me desocupe temprano…pero hare lo posible, pero aparte de todo estoy viendo los golden goblo asi que ya se imaginaran kasi pegada ala tela…

Xoxo

alejandra


	25. LA FIESTA

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 25

"LA FIESTA"

ALICE POV

Me levante alrededor de las 12 del medio dia, estaba muy emocionada, hoy seria la fiesta se llevaría a cabo el plan de mi hermano y esperaba que todo saliera muy bien, me levante y me dirigí ala ventana del cuarto, ahí estaban todos los chicos en la alberca asoleándose y divirtiéndose, y nosotras durmiendo ¿?? tenia que levantar a las chicas..

"Rosalie.. Bella…. Despierten"-les dije sacudiendo el hombro de cada una

"Alice, que pasa es muy temprano"-me dijo Rosalie mientras se tapaba con la almohada

"Todos están afuera, divirtiéndose en la alberca y nosotros estamos en este cuarto, vamos a divertirnos chicas"-les dije ya un poco enojada-"arriba si no me vengare"

"Esta bien duendecilla, ya voy"-me dijo Bella levantándose, Rosalie también se empezó a levantar

Cuando nos pusimos las 3 nuestros trajes de baño bajamos las escalares, la casa era realmente muy grande, tenia muchas habitaciones y era muy espaciosa, bajamos lentamente y ahí estaban Emmet, Jasper y Edward desayunando

"Chicas hasta que se levantaron"-dijo Jasper

"Yo estoy despierta desde hace rato"-le dije-"ellas 2 las tuve que levantar"

"Ya me imaginaba que por algo no bajaban"-me dijo Emmet-"vengan a desayunar, bellas durmientes aprovechen que Edward cocino"

Nos sentamos las 3 frente a ellos y empezamos a desayunar, todo fue entre risa y comentarios de lo que habíamos hecho anoche, reímos mucho cuando Emmet empezó a decirles cosas a Bella por su baile, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y el tonto de Edward la veía hipnotizado pero reía ante los comentarios tontos de mi hermano, realmente todo estaba muy bien.

"Bueno vamos a la alberca, es hora de empezar a divertirnos"-dijo Emmet muy entusiasmado, mirando a la tierna Rosalie… ooo creo que planea algo pensé…

"Bájame"-empedo a gritar Rosalie, cuando Emmet la tomo por la cintura y la hecho sobre su hombro para ir a la piscina, cuando llego ahí la aventó dentro de ella-"Emmet Cullen date por hombre muerto"-le grito

"Tu hermano es suicida verdad"-me dijo una voz sensual-"mi hermana se va a vengar"-me dijo Jasper al oído, sentí un escalofrió, cuando su aliente choco en mi oído

"Creo que Emmet es asi"-le dije con una sonrisa

"Vamos a la piscina, creo que el agua esta muy rica"-me dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano, la tome sin pensarlo 2 veces, me gustaba pasar tiempo con el.

Pasamos casi toda la tarde el la piscina, jugamos marco polo, volibol, tenis, nadamos y realmente no la pasábamos muy bien, Laurent, Oscar y Ryan empezaron a gritarnos desde donde se encontraban sentados, nos llamaron a nosotras 3 primero,.

"Chicas pueden venir"-nos dijo Ryan

"Si que paso"-le dijo Bella

"Chicas creo que es hora de que se empiecen arreglar, la fiesta comenzara en algunas horas"-nos dijo-"asi que vallan a arreglarse, cuando todo este listo para que salgan iremos por ustedes"

Asentimos las 3 y nos despedimos de toso, empezamos a subir escaleras, era hora de la fiesta y del plan de mi hermano Edward esperaba que todo saliera bien, por el bien de los 2 ellos se pertenecían mutuamente asi que era su destino.

EDWARD POV

Estaba nervioso, esperaba convencer a Bella de que volverá a ser mi amiga, me conformaría con eso, iria por todo pero si me daba esa opción no la rechazaría, solo quería estar cerca de ella, cuando se fueron arreglar me dirigí donde estaba Laurent para que me ayudara con la escena.

"Edward, estas nervioso verdad"-me dijo Laurent

"No sabes cuanto, espero que este esfuerzo valga la pena y me perdone"-le dije

"Pues ella tiene su carácter no creo que sea tarea fácil, así que dime como te podemos ayudar"-me dijo

"Quisiera que me prestaran una de las habitaciones que no se están usando para preparar el lugar"-le dije

"Claro toma la que quieras, mientras sea por amor no dudes en pedirnos algo"-me dijo Oscar, realmente era un tipo muy agradable, sabia por Laurent que el también sufría de amor, el verano pasado se había muerto su prometida en un accidente de auto y jamás había sido el mismo hasta ahora, que ocupaba su tiempo en algo que lo apasionaba, el club de las motos.

"Muchas gracias, espero que todo salga bien"-le dije-"y les agradezco lo de los antifaces me ayudaron demasiado"

"No tienes que agradecer, para eso somos equipo"-me dijo Ryan

Después de regresar a donde estaban mi hermano y Jasper, les explique cual seria el plan, habíamos comprado unos trajes parecido y unas redes negras para el pelo para que Bella no me reconociera, los antifaces eran diferentes, solamente por el hecho que yo tenia una mascara, así ella no vería mi sonrisa, les había pedido que les explicaran a las chicas la situación y de cómo quería llevar acabo las cosas, ellas se encargaría de que Bella bailara conmigo, y estuviéramos juntos, pero cuando los 3 estuviéramos con ella no deberíamos de hablar así no sabría quien es quien.

ALICE POV

Estaba muy emocionada, Emmet me había llamado para explicarme el plan, no podía dejar de sonreír, cuando le platique a Rosalie estábamos dando brincos de gusto, esperábamos que todo saliera muy bien, pero solamente Bella seria la encargada de decidir. Regrese al cuarto justamente cuando Rosalie se iba a bañar, empezaría primero con Bella, asi ella no tendría que torturarla entre las 2.

Tenia que ponerle mucho carretes a Bella para marcas su pelo ondulado quería peinarla con rizos definidos (al final viene el link).

"Apúrate Bella, tengo que ponerte estas cosas"-le grite

"Ya voy deja me seco el pelo"-me dijo

Empecé a ponérselos y termine en unos minutos, justamente cuando salió Rosalie de bañarse, entre directamente al baño era mi turno mientras ellas se irían poniendo maquillaje ligero, ya que por el antifaz no deberías de ponernos demasiado, cuando salí, ellas ya se encontraban pintadas y Bella estaba ayudando a Rosalie a peinarse haciéndose un como una media cola pero con sus ondas naturales del cabello parecía enmarañado (al final viene el link), empecé a secarme el pelo y peinármelo como me encantaban hacia afuera con varias direcciones (al final viene el link), después prosegui a ponerme maquillaje ligero.

"Bueno Bella, debo de quitarte los carretes"-le dije-"me ayudas Rosalie"

"Claro, ven Bella siéntate aquí"-le dijo

"Ok vamos de abajo para arriba asi que ten un espray (no se como le digan en su país aerosol, fijador), y empecemos"-le pase uno y empezamos realmente se le habían quedado marcado, su pelo como era ondulado nos ayudaba mucho para definirlo, cuando terminamos me encanto el resultado ella se miraba increíble, no podía creer que Bella se le enmarcara su fina cara, Rosalie sonrio y me volteo a ver sabia que estábamos pensando lo miso al igual de Bella que no dejaba de verse en el espejo.

"Chicas esa soy yo"-nos dijo-"no lo puedo creer"

"Lo se, nosotras tampoco"-le dijo Rosalie

"Te ves preciosa"-le dije

"Gracias, son las mejores"-nos abrazamos y reímos, esta noche seria inolvidable

"Perfecto ahora los vestidos"-les dije-"creo que una por una para ayudarnos"

"Claro, tu primero Rosalie"-contesto Bella, la ayudamos era un vestido de varios tonos de café, en tipo tiras straple, que se le ceñía al cuerpo marcando sus curvas se puso unos zapatos dorado de tiras (el link al final), la siguiente fue Bella, era un vestido negro straple de cuero, le quedaba pegado al cuerpo con unos zapatos negro de tiras (el link al final), por ultimo seguía yo mi vestido al igual que de Bella era negro straple, ajustado de la parte de arriba pero suelto en la falda, tenia unas flores negras bordadas, mis zapatos eran de tacón alto con la punta descubierta color negro, y como siempre mi peinado con las puntas apuntando a todas dirección (el link al final), cuando terminamos nos miramos las 3 y sonreímos era hora de ponernos nuestros antifaces, lo que me preguntaba cual de los antifaces de los chicos combinarían con el mio, seria el de Jasper, `_deja de pensar en eso, el tiene novia, a ti no te gusta… recuerdas´_, que me estaba pasando, tenia días pensando en Jasper, pero debía ignorarlo debía ser la amistad que estaban entablando.

"Bueno creo que es hora de ponernos los antifaces"-dijo Rosalie-"haber Alice, ayúdame a poner el de Bella"-empezamos con Bella, después fui yo y por ultimo Rosalie, (los 3 antifaces están al final en el link).

"Chicas nos vemos, no tengo palabras"-dijo Bella

"Claro que no hay palabras"-le dije-"somos demasiado hermosas como para describirlo"

"Jajaja, en serio Alice que modesta"-dijo Rosalie-"pero por esta ve concuerdo contigo, creo que debemos bajar nos deben de estar esperando"

Asentimos Bella y yo, salimos del cuarto empezamos a bajar las escaleras y ahí estaban Laurent, Oscar y Ryan, nos sonrieron cuando nos vieron, nos ofrecieron sus brazos y gustosas los aceptamos, por ser los fundadores el club tenían que hacer la presentación , tenían un antifaz muy parecido los 3, era de color dorado y destello plateado, eran preciosos pero claro ninguno opacaban los nuestros, cuando llegamos al patio trasero de la casa ahí estaba todos con sus antifaces, no pude evitar sonreír se miraba todo precioso, la decoración , la gente con su antifaz, la música, y empezó todo.

"Bueno, esta ocasión especial"-empezó Laurent-"tengo el honor de ser yo quien las presente"-nos pidió que diéramos un paso y así los hicimos-"les presento a las nuevas integrantes mujeres, e si mujeres, aunque no lo crean, Alice, Bella y Rosalie, que son el orgullo y las hermosuras de esta noche, ahora le sedo las palabras a mi gran amigo Oscar"

"Gracias Laurent"-dijo Oscar-"en esta noche tenemos estas 3 hermosas chicas, como muchos saben somos especiales al escoger a nuestros integrantes, pero después de cierto baile, creo que teníamos que aceptarla no creen"-todo empezaron a chiflar y Bella como siempre se sonrojo-"bueno esta noche debemos festejar, hay de todo tipo de bebidas, y comida no duden en tomar lo que quieran tenemos que acabárnoslo, así que empiece la fiesta, y claro chicos ahí viene las chicas"-entraron varias chicas con antifaz, era de suponerse no estarían solo esta noche los demás.

Me di cuenta cuando Jasper, Emmet y Edward se acercaron a nosotras yo sabia cual era la mascara de Eddy, así que lo reconocí, pero me sorprendió ver a Jasper se miraba realmente bien y nuestras mascaras eran el juego, como la Rosalie con Emmet y la Bella y Edward, tenia mucha razón el dueño de la tienda, era como el destino, fuimos a bailar y como habían quedado no hablaban cuando estaban cerca de Bella, ella estaba nerviosa quería saber quienes era, pero el dije que teníamos que disfrutar, empezamos tomando cerveza, pero quisimos subir el tono de las bebidas, Rosalie fue por unos Cosmopolitan, y a partir de ahí vi a otra Bella…

BELLA POV

Estaba pasándomela de lo mejor, cuando Rosalie trajo esas bebidas ya estaba un poco mareada, pero tenia que disfrutar, no se cuantos llevábamos pero estábamos todos bailando y divirtiéndonos, todos en la fiesta andaban borrachos, empezaron a tirarse a la piscina, a correr como locos, pero me preguntaban donde estaban los chicos, en especial donde estaba mi Dios griego, estábamos con 3 hombres que no hablaban y me tenían intrigada, creí que eran ellos pero era ilógico ya hubieran dicho algo y mas Emmet.

No se en que momento empecé a ponerme realmente ebria, que me dio por bailar con mi pareja muy sensualmente, el estaba con sus manos sobre mis caderas y me pegaba a el, me sentía tan bien y no pude evitarlo necesitaba seguir bailando, Alice y Rosalie desaparecieron con sus parejas pero no me importo yo estaba realmente muy bien acompañada, pero me sorprendió que nunca me acordara de Francesco, no me importo esta noche era para mi, y no podía evitarlo no lo quería y cada día se me hacia mas difícil, y mas sabiendo que Edward quería recuperarme me sentía una tonta, no podía engañarme mas, necesitaba un tiempo para pensar y decidir mi destino y no podía hacerle daño a Frany.

Me separe de mi pareja y le dije que tenia que hacer una llamada y que si me acompañaba, no sabia si era efecto del alcohol o realmente era lo que necesitaba, pero debía dejar a Francesco mas si sabia que Edward estaba aquí y no creía poder controlarme mas. Marque el numero de Francesco y me contesto enseguida.

"Bella"-me dijo

"Si, creo que debemos hablar"-le dije

"Tienes la voz como si estuvieras borracha, necesitas que valla por ti"-me dijo, me dio tristeza quería en verdad quererlo pero no podía, me estaba engañando

"No estoy borracha"-trate de sonar lo mas normal-"solo creo que debo decirte esto antes de que pase algo"

"Que cosa, dime Bella me preocupas"-me dijo nervios creo que ya sabia a lo que me refería

"Frany, lo intente te lo juro, pero no puedo…"-le dije-"eres un hombre encantador, y nada me daría mas gusto corresponderte, pero el esta aquí aunque no se donde y no puedo evitarlo, lo necesito, perdóname pero te quiero mas como amigo que como novio"

Hubo un minuto de silencio que no sabia como interpretarlo, pero su voz me calmo como siempre.

"No te preocupes Bella, me lo imaginaba"-me dijo muy calmado-"no te niego me duele que esto sea por teléfono, pero cuando regreses hablaremos, seremos amigos como siempre, se feliz es lo único que te pido, y dile a el que te cuide y cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme"

"Eres un gran hombre, alguien muy pronto te hará feliz"-nos despedimos y me voltee a ver a mi pareja, pero me sorprendí a ver que era el amor de mi vida, y me percate que estaba llorando había escuchado todo, y sabia que el estaba feliz, no pude evitar sonreírle..

Ok tiene espacio para que lo quiten para poder ver el enlace… yo krei k seria para las 11.59 pm, pero k kreen ya lo tenia arregaldo neta k no se donde traigo la cabeza estaba realmente confundida asi que lo prometi y pude cumplirlo… en dado caso que no puedan ver alguna imagen digamen, y se las envio directamente… a su correo y claro déjenme su correo para poder enviarselas

xoxo

VESTIDO ROSALIE, ANTIFAZ Y PEINADO

h t t p : / / i m g 2 9 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i / p i c t u r e 2 8 k c x . j p g /

h t t p : / / c r a z y h o u r . u s / i m a g e s / 5 6 4 1 1 . j p g

h t t p : / / 4 . b p . b l o g s p o t . c o m / L T Q M – t U u e 7 Q / S c l 8 v F 1 M P M I / A A A A A A A A A F w / R i 7 G 5 _ n 3 8 d Q / s 4 0 0 / c r y s t a l s – h a i r . j p g

VESTIDO BELLA, ANTIFAZ Y PEINADO

h t t p : / / i m g . t r e n d e n c i a s . c o m / 2 0 0 8 / 1 2 / v e s t i d o – m a n g o . j p g

h t t p : / / w w w . d e c o r a r c o n a r t e . c o m / W e b R o o t / S t o r e E S 2 / S h o p s / 6 1 5 5 2 4 8 2 / 4 9 7 8 / 3 2 9 B / 2 F F 6 / 8 3 4 A / 8 D 9 C / C 0 A 8 / 2 9 3 5 / 1 E C 1 / M a s c a r a s _ 0 0 2 0 _ V e n e c i a n a s _ 0 0 2 0 _ ( 2 2 ) . j p g

h t t p : / / f o t o s 0 . m u n d o f o t o s . n e t / 2 0 0 9 / 1 6 _ 0 5 _ 2 0 0 9 / g o y a m a 1 2 4 2 4 9 6 3 0 3 / p e i n a d o – l a r g o – c o n – r i z o s . j p g

VESTIDO ALICE, ANTIFAZ Y PEINADO

h t t p : / / p r o f i l e . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / u s e r / p a t r u s k a 7 2 / i m a g e s / d e t a i l / # 2 0 0 / p i c t u r e 3 9 w . j p g

h t t p : / / c r a z y h o u r . u s / i m a g e s / 5 7 2 5 5 . j p g

h t t p : / / i m g 3 9 2 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i / p e l o g q 9 . j p g / # q = P E I N A D O S % 2 0 D E % 2 0 A L I C E % 2 0 C U L L E N

ZAPATOS DE ROSALIE, BELLA Y ALICE

h t t p : / / 2 . b p . b l o g s p o t . c o m / _ i w S 5 l v Q B 5 a k / S m h w _ N 5 L 1 j I / A A A A A A A A A B 4 / P 6 r U x c 7 Y e t 0 / s 4 0 0 / z a p a t o s + d e + t a c o n . j p g

ANTIFAZ EMMET

h t t p : / / c r a z y h o u r . u s / i m a g e s / 5 7 1 9 0 . j p g

MASCARA EDWARD

h t t p : / / w w w . f o t o t h i n g . c o m / p h o t o s / 6 6 8 / 6 6 8 9 4 b 9 4 c 6 4 b f 4 2 7 1 4 b 5 d 2 c 6 f d c 0 0 3 7 f _ 8 f 4 . j p g

ANTIFAZ JASPER

h t t p : / / c r a z y h o u r . u s / i m a g e s / 5 6 4 1 4 . j p g

TRAJES DE EMMET, EDWARD Y JASPER (en ese orden)

h t t p : / / d r u n w a y . f i l e s . w o r d p r e s s . c o m / 2 0 0 8 / 0 3 / d o l c e 3 6 . j p g


	26. NOTA

Nota…

Si quieren ver las imágenes del capitulo 25, están en mi perfil copéenlas y peguen en una hoja del internet para que puedan verlas, si le dan directamente no se por que no las agarra, pero si se pueden ver, asi que ya saben

Xoxo

alejandra


	27. DECLARACIONES

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 26

"DECLARACIONES"

EDWARD POV

No podía creer lo que mis ojos miraban, Bella estaba realmente hermosa, con ese vestido que le quedaba tan bien y el peinado que tenia la hacia ver como una princesa,, no podía controlarme, quería ir corriendo a ella y besarla, sabia que tenia que resistir pero estuve a punto de arruinarlo.

"Cálmate Edward"-me dijo Jasper-"me estas poniendo nervios, ella no sabe que somos nosotros"

"Y como lo sabes??"-le pregunte

"Que no lo notas, nos esta buscando con la mirada"-me dijo, voltee a verla y me di cuenta que miraba a todos lados

Nos acercamos a ella, y cada quien tomo a su pareja, no me sorprendió ver que cada quien era el juego de la mascara que teníamos, como decía mi hermana era el destino, bailamos toda la noche, como siempre Rosalie empezó a tomar, y las chicas junto con ellas no quisimos quedarnos atrás asi que preparamos bebidas, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y Alice se fueron dejándonos solos, asi que me quede con ella solo, empezamos a bailar y ella se pegaba a mi cuerpo, no podía evitar poner mis manos en sus caderas, me sentía tan bien, pero en un momento se detuvo y me pido que la acompañara.

Vi como tomaba su celular y buscaba un numero, me acerque a ver quien era y me di cuenta que le marcaba a el, mi corazón se estaba empezando a romper, no podía quedarme ahí y oir como se hablaban estuve a punto de irme, pero decidí quedarme ella no debía saber que era yo… aun…

"Si, creo que debemos hablar"-le dijo, no pude evitar sentirme curioso, siguió platicando con el pero me sorprendió cuando le dijo algo que al verdad no me lo esperaba..

"Frany, lo intente te lo juro, pero no puedo…"-le dijo-"eres un hombre encantador, y nada me daría mas gusto corresponderte, pero el esta aquí aunque no se donde y no puedo evitarlo, lo necesito, perdóname pero te quiero mas como amigo que como novio"-hubo un silencio y ella lloraba

"Eres un gran hombre, alguien muy pronto te hará feliz"-le dijo y colgó, no pude evitarlo me elegía a mi sin aun darle mi sorpresa, decidí que era hora de revelarle quien era antes de que se volteara me quite la mascara y ella volteo yo estaba llorando de felicidad, pero aun asi tenia un poco de miedo, cuando me vio se quedo impactada, tenia que hacer algo tenia que hablar con ella..

"Bella crees que podamos hablar"-le dije

"Claro, vamos a otro lugar mas privado"-me dijo

"Claro ven, se a donde podemos ir"-le ofrecí mi mano y ella la acepto, la encamine fuera de la casa y me vio confusa, cuando había decido decorar un cuarto Oscar me alcanzo y me dijo que tomara una cabaña que pertenecía a al casa, era mas privada y así nadie nos molestaría, acepte feliz.

"Por aquí hay una cabaña y te tengo una sorpresa ahí"-le dije, ella asintió y caminamos hacia ella.

Cuando llegamos respire profundamente, abrí la puerta y la invite a pasar, había decorado la cabaña con flores rosas, rojas, blancas, azules, y por supuesto alcatraces que era la flor que mas le gustaba a ella, tenia velas acomodadas estratégicamente para iluminar el lugar sin tener que quemar nada, había 3 botellas de champagne enfriándose y fresas cubiertas con chocolate y solas para bañarlas en crema, los ojos de ella me dijeron que le encantaban el lugar ya que no dejaba de mirar todo, volteo a verme y se le derramo una lagrima la limpie con mi pulgar y le sonreí.

"Ven sentemos en el sofá, debemos hablar"-le dije

"Claro"-me contesto mientras nos sentamos

"Bella…"-empecé cuando el a me interrumpió, poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre mi boca

"Edward, déjame hablar a mi primero, por favor"-me dijo y asentí-"se que escuchaste todo, esperaba que no lo hubieras hecho pero no sabia que eras tu"-le pase una copa de champagne y tomo un sorbo para continuar-"tu sabes siempre te e querido pero me es difícil perdonar, eres el amor de mi vida en este años alejados no pude olvidarte, te juro que lo intente pero no pude, decidí vengarme mostrándote que era mas fuerte y que te arrepentirías de perderme pero no pude, lo que siento por ti es mas fuerte de lo que imagine…"-le interrumpí ahora yo, necesitaba primero que anda que me perdonara antes de que me digiera todo, no quería que creyera que le pedía perdón por decirme la verdad

"Ante que nada creo que debo hablar yo"-ella asintió-"estuve furioso y cometí el error mas grande de mi vida, creerle a Jacob y a Tanya que estuviste con el, no podía seguir asi que me enrede con Tanya cobrándome la que e habías hecho, cuando tu tio me dijo la verdad no pude creerlo quería matarlo, desee que estuviera vivo para pegarle y exigirle que se disculpara, decidí en ese momento que debía recuperarte pero era demasiado tarde tu ya eras novia de Francesco"-le dije y le di un trago a la copa-"no sabes como me dolió enterarme de eso, quería hincarme no sabia como, cuando decidí hablar contigo te portaste muy distante y fría conmigo, sabia que me lo merecía pero no podía estar asi, le pedí a los chicos que me ayudaran y aceptaron, no sabia como pasarían las cosas pero aquí estoy pidiéndote una oportunidad, cuando te oi hablar con el, y decirle que no podías estar cerca de mi y sentirte diferente sabia que no todo estaba perdido, tenia la idea de que mínimo fuéramos amigos, pero se que tu también sientes lo mismo que yo, necesito que estés en mi vida que me ilumines con tu sonrisa y que me perdones antes que nada necesito oírte decir que me perdonas"

Me hinque y le pedi perdón con el corazón en la mano, empecé a llorar, y ella no dejaba de sollozar me levanto con sus mano mi cara y me pidió que me sentara nuevamente.

"No puedo perdonarte"-me dijo, no podía creerlo ella no me perdonaría estaba muerto realmente muerto-"no puedo, perdonarte ahora ya que te perdone desde el momento que te volví a ver, no sabes cuantas veces estuve a punto de regresar a Londres pero ya no me podía apartar de ti, ya no…"-no la deje continuar y la bese, ella me correspondió , pase mis manos por sus cintura y ella empezó a pasar sus manos en mi cabello, estaba como hipnotizado, se sentía muy bien como se sentía tenerla asi, no pude evitar acostarla en el sofá y besarla como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, poco a poco fue subiendo de tono los besos y las caricias la necesitaba, quería que ella fuera la primera y quería ser yo el primero para ella..

BELLA POV

No pude evitar responderle el beso, quería sentirlo mas cerca y creo que el también me recostó en el sofá y empezó a subir de intensidad, empezó a faltarme el aire y paso sus labios a mi cuello no pude evitar gemir y empezó a buscar el cierre de mi vestido, yo mientras tanto le desabrochaba la camisa, era tan perfecto sus músculos marcado no como los de Emmet pero el era perfecto, cuando conseguí desabrocharla completamente se la quite y el me ayudo a desabrocharme mi vestido poco a poco me lo fue retirado mientras besaba apasionadamente mi cuello y regresaba a mis labios cuando estuvimos en ropa interior no podía creerlo, todo estaba pasando tan rápido y creo que el también pensó lo mismo se separo de mi y se sentó.

"Que pasa"-le dije, a lo mejor no era suficiente mente atractiva para el.. pensé-"o comprendo"-le dije buscando mi vestido para ponérmelo

"No"-me dijo tomándome de la mano antes de que recogiera el vestido-"es que es muy rápido, no se tu… yo… bueno yo no e estado con nadie y no quiero defraudarte"

Me sorprendí, acaso el no había estado con Tanya ella es realmente hermosa y sabia que tenia mucha experiencia, y si es asi por que no estuvo con ella..

"Eddy"-me voltee a ver y sonrió sabia que era la única que le podía decir asi-"yo tampoco e estado con nadie asi, es mas no había tenido novio desde que estaba en Londres hasta ahora con Frany, asi que no creo que me defraudes tu serias el primero, pero comprendo si no soy suficiente.."-me puso un dedo en mi labio y sonrió

"Bella…"-me dijo y empezó nuevamente a besarme, retomamos donde nos habíamos quedado el pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por mi cuerpo enviándome corrientes eléctricas a todas ellas, empecé aférrame a el encajando un poco mis uñas en sus espalda, el estaba besándome de la manera mas tierna y pasional que no podía contenerme, no se como lo hice y lo empuje para sentarme sobre el poniendo cada pierna al lado de sus caderas y empecé a besarle el cuello ganándome unos cuanto gemido de su parte baje poco a poco por su pecho, lamiendo sus pezones hecho su cabeza a tras y empezó a masajear mis muslos, paso sus manos por el centro de mi excitación y gemí, se dio cuenta y empezó a jugar con mi autocontrol poco a poco fue haciendo mi tanga hacia un lado para tener mejor acceso, no pude evitar soltar un gemido mas fuerte y sentí como sonreía en mi cuello el sabia que estaba provocando todas las sensaciones en mi cuerpo, el calor era insoportable y sentía su erección mas fuerte, no pude evitar moverme al mismo ritmo que sus dedos y pronto me vine, el seguía moviéndolos al igual que yo le respondía lo necesitaba de una manera que nunca llegue a pensar…

"Edward…"-le dije, mientras el besaba mi cuello

"Dime amor"-me dijo al mismo momento que me besaba

"Te necesito"-se lo dije casi como un susurro

"Que necesitas??"-me respondió desabrochando mi sujetador

"A ti, ahora"-le dije casi suplicando, el seguía masajeándome y enviándome oleadas de placer por todo mi cuerpo, cuando me quito el sujetador, empezó a besarme los senos, no pude evitar gemir, era muy bueno realmente bueno, además no quería ser de otra persona que no fuera el-"por favor… no resisto"-le suplique

Fue suficiente y me llevo cargado hacia la recamara, todo el camino el iba besándome mientras yo tenia mis piernas enrolladas en su cintura, cuando llegamos a la recamara me acostó delicadamente y me quito mis pantis con mucho cuidado y el su bóxer, era un Dios griego realmente magnifico, no podía creer que el me pertenecía como yo le pertenecía a el, regreso a seguir besándome mientras nos acomodábamos, poco a poco fue separando mis piernas y acomodándose entre ellas, se estiro para colocarse un condón lo cual me sorprendió.

"Estabas preparado"-le dije tratando de sonar molesta, pero no pude evitar sonar un poco feliz

"No sabia como terminaría esta noche, tenia todo lo que necesitara para cualquier situación"-me dijo, se lo quite de la mano

"Déjame ayudarte"-abrí el paquete y se lo coloque lentamente mientras nos besábamos, soltó un ligero gemido y sonreí ya que era la causante de todo

"Estas segura"-me dijo-"puedo detenerme si lo deseas"

"Estoy completamente segura"-le respondí-"se que si te digiera que te detuvieras lo harías, pero yo ya no puedo detenerme… te necesito dentro de mi"

Me beso muy tiernamente mientras entraba lentamente en mi, sentí dolor al principio y uno mas fuerte cuando rompió mi virginidad, no pude evitar hacer una mueca y el me miro aterrorizado, creía que me había lastimado le sonreí y me pegue a el, el comprendió y poco a poco fue moviéndose, el dolor que sentía paso a ser un gran placer, cuando deje de sentir dolor le rogué que aumentara el ritmo y asi lo hiso, estaba dándome el mejor placer que había sentido y sabia que el también lo estaba sintiendo ya que sus gemidos llegaban a mis oídos, ligeramente mordía sus hombro y cuello, al igual que el lo hacia, nos movíamos en la misma sincronía no podía ser mas perfecta esta noche, estaba entregándome a el al hombre que mas amaba y sabia que el me amaba igual.

Cuando por fin llegamos los 2 al orgasmo, se quedo sobre mi unos minutos mientras recuperábamos la respiración sonrie al hecho de que el me pertenecía de ahora en adelante y yo a el.

"Por que tienes esas sonrisa, amor??"-me dijo, mientras se acomodaba a un lado de mi y nos tapaba con las sabanas

"En los feliz, que soy"-le dije

"Yo también me siento igual"-me dijo, mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y me pegaba a el-"Bella no quiero arruinar la noche, pero que pasara con nosotros??"

"Realmente, no lo se, tu tienes una `novia´, como sabes Frany yo solo somos amigos"-le dije-"lo que paso con nosotros eso lo decidirás tu"

"Maldita sea"-me dio-"tengo toda la semana queriendo hablar con Tanya pero creo que sospecha que quiero dejar esa relación, no somos novios ni nada pero quiero ser sincero con ella, pero el lunes a primera hora le digo que ya se acabo que ya tengo a la mujer de mi vida junto a mi"

"Creo que esta bien, pero no lo hagas"-le dije, me miro confundido-"quiero jugar un rato, esa maldita me la debe por hacerme lo que hizo con Jacob y por apartarte de mi lado…"

"¿¿¿Qué dices???""-me dijo sorprendido

"Bella, ella no se merece eso de ti, tu vales mucho mas que ella"-me dijo

"Si lo se, pero tengo una teoría con lo que le paso a Jacob"-le dije

"Que teoría tienes amor"

"Creo que ella tiene que ver con su muerte"-le dije-"me platico Alice que no se apartaba de tu lado y que estaba nerviosa es cierto???"

"Ahora que lo mencionas, si es verdad"-me respondió-"tu crees que tenga algo que ver"

"No quisiera que estuviera involucrada, pero yo se que Jacob jamás le hacia a esas cosa, en cambio tiene un amigo Sam que el si esta metido en las pandillas y drogas, y no dudo que ella te engañe con otro si no te has a costado con ella"

"Pero como lo averiguaremos"-me dijo

"No te vasa involucras, déjamelo a mi"-le sonreí-"sabes que Jessica su seguidora, es prima de Ángela asi que podríamos decir que ella siempre le cuenta todo a su prima si que Angie esta tratando de averiguar si sabe algo"

"Realmente son diabólicas"-me dijo besándome, le respondí el beso y quería seguí pero estaba agotada y un poco mareada, sabia que esta noche se repetiría mas veces asi que no tenia que apresurarnos

"Sera mejor que descansemos, mañana nos esperaba un interrogatorio"-le dije

"Si tienes razón"-me dijo dándome un beso en la frente-"duerme amor, yo estaré aquí cuidándote"-me acerco mas a el

No se cuanto tiempo paso cuando me quede realmente dormida, oía como me tarareaba una melodía muy hermosa, y caí en un profundo sueño…


	28. INTERROGATORIOS

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 27

"INTERROGATORIOS"

BELLA POV

Me desperté con los rayos del sol entrando por una de las ventanas, sentía unos brazos rodeándome por la cintura, voltee a ver quien era, y ahí estaba mi gran tormento, se miraba tan perfecto durmiendo, voltee con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo y poder estar frente a frente y deleitarme con su hermosura, no me aguante mas y le toque el rostro con mucho cuidado, no podía creer lo que había pasado anoche, solamente con recordar me estremecía, el había sido mío como yo había sido de el por primera vez.

Pase mi mano por su pelo y estaba igual de sedoso que anoche, no pude evitar seguir tocándolo, paso mis yemas de mis dedos y delinee su boca lo mas lento que pude, sentí como empezaba a despertarse, ya que frunció la nariz, parecía un niño chiquito cuando no tienes ganas de levantarte para ir a la escuela.

"Buenos días"-le dije dándole un casto beso en los labios

"Buenos días"-me dijo dándome un beso en la frente-"créeme que te digo que es la mejor manera de despertar"

"Opino lo mismo, creo que debemos levantarnos"-le dije robándole un beso de sus perfectos labios-"los chicos pueden estar preguntándose por nosotros"

"Si creo que tienes razón"-me dijo apretando su agarre

"No me mires con esos ojos"-le dije-"además tengo un poco de hambre"

"Esta bien, pero solo por hoy te hare caso"-me dijo muy convincente, solamente le sonreí

Nos levantamos, empezamos a cambiarnos, no me daba pena cambiarme en frente de Edward y para el era igual, al contrario no podíamos dejar de mirarnos y sonreír como tontos, como si nos enviarnos miradas y sonrisas de complicidad por haber cometido muchas travesuras la noche anterior, salimos de la cabaña, y caminamos de la mano hacia la casa, estaba muy nerviosa que le iba a decir a las chicas, "es que solamente paso, o no pude estaba muy borracha", sabia que Alice y Rosalie me envíen a la guillotina. (Máquina inventada en Francia para decapitar a los reos de muerte).

Cuando llegamos a la casa no podía creer lo que mis ojos miraban, todo estaban despiertos y bailando, no habían dormido, Alice bailaba con Jasper muy sensualmente, y ella tenia una botella de tequila en su mano, y Rosalie estaba jugando con Emmet a la botella, cada vez que le tocaba a ella le daba un beso, Laurent estaba con una chica besándose, Oscar estaba junto a otra chica manoseándose todo el cuerpo y Ryan ese si que estaba mal estaba en la mesa de billar sentado mientras su chica le bailaba muy sensualmente, realmente mientras se le desvestía, todo estaban muy borrachos, voltee a ver a Edward que estaba igual de impactado que yo.

"Alice…."-le grito ella dejo caer la botella pero Jasper fue rápido y la tomo

"Herminawito, Isabellita… anden vamos bailen"-nos dijo o si ella estaba muy borracha

"Alice cuanto has tomado"-le pregunte

"No sepo, Laurent en que caja vamosh"-le grito

"En la tercera, dale una botella a los recién llegados"-le dijo ella muy obediente no las dio, en eso llego Oscar y nos miro con una sonrisa picara

"Si no se la toman, me cae que a ti Edward te castro y a ti Bella te rapto"-nos dijo sonriendo-"asi que dicen"-no la pensamos 2 veces destapamos la botella y empezamos a tomar, sabia que no haría nada de eso pero de que haría algo lo haría asi que mejor unirse a la celebración

"Edward, que vamos hacer"-le dije pasándole la botella

"No lo se Bella, no lo se pero hay que seguir el juego"-me dijo dándole un trago grande

Pasaron unos 2 horas cuando ya estábamos igual que todos, les preguntamos por los demás y dijeron que ya se habían ido.

"En realidadddd… los corrimos son unos amargadoshh…"-me dijo Rosalie abrazada de Emmet

"Y que hay que poner emoción a la noche"-les dije-"juguemos a algo, que tal a verdad o reto"-les dije sonriendo

"Hecho.. Bellita yo empiezo"-dijo Alice-"Eddy… hemawito verdad o reto???"

"Mmm… verdad"-le dijo-"no tengo nada que esconde"

"Que hicieron anoche y si me mientes me cae que yo se te castro"-le dijo Alice

"Mmm tu que crees, no jugamos a las cartas créeme"-le dijo

"Bueno, asi que no jugaron a las cartas lo sabemoshh… si fuimos a buscarlos y los oímos que ruidosa eres Hermawita"-me dio Emmet revolviéndome el pelo-"además mira el vestido lo traes mal puesto y el antifaz ni que fuera sombrero"

"Que Emmethhhh… maldito me las pagaras"-le dije

"No te sonrojes pero debo decirte que todos estamoshhh felisotes"-me dijo y le paso un brazo a Rosalie por el hombro-"verdad mi reyna"-y zas le planta tamaño beso y aquella respondiéndole, me quede en shock que había pasado anoche

"Bueno me toca, verdad o reto Laurent"-le dijo Edward

"Reto soy bien macho vdd"- le dijo a la muchacha que asintió-"hay perdón ustedes no la conocen, ella es Cristal, la que esta con Oscar en Lily y la de Ryan es Maria"-asentimos y ellas nos sonrieron

"Bueno Cristal, debe de rasurarte las piernas sin agua y jabon asi secas"-todo lo miramos el iba a quedar muy irritado de sus piernas, sabia que Laurent se vengaría pero valia la pena ver.

Fuimos por un rastrillo y empezó la rasurar las piernas, el hacia gestos cuando ella le jalaba los pelos de las piernas muy fuerte, sabia que estaba sufriendo pobre, Eddy no se salvaría ni por milagro.

"Perfecto ahora si podre trabajar de can can"-dijo, todo reímos-"bueno me toca, Eddy me las cobrare, pero Rosalie verdad o reto"

"Reto, no hay nada que no pueda hacer"-le dijo sonriendo

"Esa es mi Rosalie, quiero que…"- no termino cuando empezó a sonar el celular de Oscar

El contesto y se retiro lo vimos dar una indicaciones y sonreír hacia nosotros que estaba pasando, o con quien hablaba

"Chicos tienen hambre"-nos dijo Oscar, todo gritamos siiiiiii… Alice empezó a dar brinquitos y decir si si si si si

"Laurent ya esta todo listo debemos irnos"-le dijo Oscar

"Perfecto, Rosalie preciosa lo dejamos para otra ocasión chicos dense un baño y empaquen nos vamos"-nos dijo Laurent

"Pero que no íbamos aquedar aquí hasta la tarde"-le dije

"Si claro, tenemos todo preparado es parte de la iniciación, solamente gente vip, debemos recargar pilas en la noche iremos a la disco de Oscar a festejar, solo nosotros 12, les parece???"-nos dijo y todos asentimos

Nos despedimos y fuimos todos a bañarnos las chicas Cristal, Lily y Maria tenían su habitación al lado de nosotras íbamos las 6 platicando y riendo, dejamos de tomar ya que teníamos que manejar y ayudar a la conductora a que no se durmiera, como le íbamos hacer pensé…

Después de bañarnos se nos bajo la borrachera, Emmet nos traje una aspirina y un vaso de soda grande con mucho hielo, lo tomamos sin ni siquiera respirar y nos entrego unos clamatos preparado, para que los tomáramos en el camino, ellos ya eran expertos con respecto a las crudas asi que confiamos en ellos.

"Bueno hora de irnos"-dijo Alice-"estoy triste me la estaba pasando de lo mejor"

"Lo se Alice yo también, pero vele el lado bueno estamos juntas"-le dijo Rosalie, las 3 nos abrazamos y salimos de la habitación, bajamos las escaleras y caminamos muy monamente hacia el carro, ahí ya se encontraban los demás esperándonos, busque a Edward y lo vi parado al lado de su volvo, se miraba como un Dios griego, no podía creerlo, cuando se topo con mi mirada sonrio y me ayudo con mi maleta.

"Bueno chicos, como nos iremos"-dijo Jasper

"Es cierto, Emmet trae carro, Rosalie también al igual que Eddy"-le dijo Alice

"Yo se como"-dijo Edward-"y no me digas Eddy, Rosalie vete con Emmet, Jasper llévate el carro de Rosalie y Alice que te acompañe, y Bella tu vienen conmigo, les parece???"

"Hermanito eres un genio"-le dijo Emmet

"Bueno vámonos, tenemos un largo camino y hay que arreglarnos"-dijo Oscar-"además tenemos una platica pendiente con ustedes 2"-nos dijo señalándonos

Nos subimos al carro y salimos traes una hummer, que era el carro de Ryan, ahí venían ellos con sus chicas, todo el camino íbamos jugando a las carreras agradecí que los chicos manejaran realmente estábamos muy cansadas a mitad del camino me di cuenta que Alice y Rosalie venían dormidas, y como no ella no habían dormido nada me daba pena pro los chicos ellos tenían que manejar pero tenían más resistencia que nosotras.

"En que piensas"-me dijo Edward

"Nada, bueno que vamos a decir"-le dije

"Yo se que quieres mantener oculta al relación por Tanya, pero ellos deben de saberlo"-me dijo-"además seria raro que estuviéramos juntos y nos encontraran tu sabes"-me miro con una sonrisa en sus labios

"Tienes razón, pero Alice me va hacer demasiadas preguntas"-le dije

"Lo se al igual que Rosalie, pero mira tienes una arma pregúntales a ellas que paso con los chicos"-me dijo

Le sonreí y me dispuse a dormir, necesitaba descansar un rato, sabia que el también pero no me dejaría manejar, era demasiado caballeroso como para dejarme, llegamos en menos tiempo de lo pensaba llegamos a mi casa, las chicas se quedaron conmigo para arreglarnos, al cabo teníamos todo lo necesario.

"Bueno chicos, nos vemos a las 10 en la disco"-nos dijo Ryan-"Bella tu sabes que no necesitas que esperemos fuera los de seguridad aun te recuerda"-empezaron todos a reírse no podía creer que veria a mi seguridad pero no importaba realmente me había caído muy bien.

"Hasta la noche"-se despidieron

"Bueno pasamos por ustedes mas tarde, descansen un rato"-nos dijo Jasper-"no te preocupes Rosalie yo le aviso a nuestros padres, si ocupas algo márcame"-nos despedimos de el y se fue el quería dormir un rato

"Bueno nosotros también nos vamos debemos descansar, enana cualquier cosa márcame"-dijo Emmet despidiéndose de nosotras

Las chicas se despidieron de Edward y entr5aron a la casa me dieron mi espacio lo agradecía, ya que me daba todavía pena que me vieran asi con el ya que no habíamos tenido una excelente relación antes.

"Bueno te veo mas noche"-me dijo Eddy-"espero que este preparada para el interrogatorio"

"Gracias por el apoyo"-le dije dándole un beso, se fue en su volvo, ahora tenia que enfrentar a mis amigas y sus diferentes clases de torturas, sabía que no seria facil deshacerme de ellas así que respire y entre a mi casa esperando que mis planes A, B o C dieran resultado.

ROSALIE POV

Después de que Bella y Edward desaparecieran, empezamos a festejar en grande, todos bailábamos y reíamos, poco a poco nos fuimos quedando solamente Laurent, Oscar, Ryan y sus chicas al igual que Jasper, Alice, Emmet y yo, en si los corrimos a los demás estaban demasiados amargados, o seria más bien que nosotros ya teníamos nuestra propia fiesta VIP, quedamos que el domingo en la noche iríamos al club de Oscar y ahí festejaríamos todos, Laurente saco varias cajas de tequila y cada quien tomo una, no se por cual caja íbamos cuando estaba jugando ala botella con Emmet, era un juego inocente si me tocaba a mi le daba un beso y si le tocaba a el me lo daba a mi, primero habíamos empezado con el típico mejilla, frente, nariz, pero poco a poco fuimos acercándonos a nuestras bocas, empezaron como besos de piquito pero fueron subiendo de intensidad, estaba en el paraíso, no podía creer que no estuviéramos besando.

No sabia si era la bebida pero estaba sintiéndome en el cielo con Emmet, sus besos me dejaban mucho en que pensar, lo estaba viendo de otra forma. El era tan cariñoso conmigo y siempre se preocupaba por mi, será que me esta gustando Emmet? Realmente no lo se, lo único que se es que me encanta besar a Emmet Cullen.

Cuando Bella y Edward aparecieron no pude evitar reírme, ya que los habíamos ido a buscar pensando que mi amiga había matado a Eddy, pero no fue asi cuando nos acercábamos a la cabaña escuchamos sus voces y no estaban platicando decidimos no interrumpirlos, ya tendría Bella tiempo de explicarnos, el camino de regreso fue lo mejor yo me fui con Emmet y me dormí, el fue muy tierno manejaba con precaución y todo el camino tenían su mano aferrada con la mía, no podía describir lo que sentía.

ALICE POV

Fue muy divertido ir a buscar a Bella y Edward ya que no dimos cuenta que ya había arreglado sus problemas. Y si no era asi pues al menos lo intentaban o mi amiga si que estaba perdida, sabia que amaba a mi hermanito pero bueno, cuando regresamos a la casa, empezamos a tomar el tequila que saco Laurent no se cuando perdimos todo el conocimiento de lo que hacíamos ya que Rosalie y Emmet besándose, y Jasper y yo bailando lo mas cerca que podíamos, cuando sus manos se ponían en mia caderas sentía un fuego que me recorría, no podía creerlo Jasper me gustaba y mucho asi que me aproveche de la ocasión para seducirlo sabia que seria difícil el siempre era muy respetuoso conmigo pero no me importaba lo lograría.

Cuando Eddy y Bella regresaron y se nos unieron, decidimos que era mejor regresar a la ciudad asi podríamos salir en la noche, y festejaríamos en grande en el club, yo me fui con Jasper en el carro de Rosalie todo el camino platicamos de lo bien que la pasábamos, era realmente divertido estar con el, no se cuando me quede dormida estaba realmente cansada, pero Jasper era muy atento me paso una chamarra para ponérmele como almohada, era realmente tierno.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Bella donde nos arreglaríamos, tenia que sacarla toda la verdad a Bella eran las 3 de la tarde asi que podríamos platicar y descansar un poco. Cuando entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos al cuarto donde Bella dormía por estar arreglando el suyo, decidí que era hora de la verdad.

"Ahora si Bella, habla"-le dije

"Que quieren saber??"-nos dijo Bella

"Todo, pero no con detalles"-le dio Rosalie

La pobre de mi amiga Bella no sabia donde meter su cara, estaba súper roja como un tomate, lo único que nos dijo fue "esta bien", se dirigió a la cama se sentó en el borde y nos no miro con un rostro de felicidad.

"Bueno, todo empezó cuando ya estaba un poco mareada sabia que no podía estar junto a Edward y andar con Franny sabia que no aguantaría mas"-nos platico todo lo que había pasado, no podía creer que Edward había llorado, cuando había hablado Bella con Franny-"y eso fue todo, y asi son las coas, esconderemos al relación"-

"Pero por que "-le dijo Rosalie

"Yo tampoco entiendo eso Bella" – le dije

"Bueno, como ustedes saben, tengo mis sospechas que la arpía de Tanya tiene que ver con la muerte de Jacob"- nos dijo y yo asentí

"Asi que chicas espero que me entiendan, por eso quiero averiguar todo lo que pueda de esa bruja antes que explota la bomba, y lo mas importante es que no quiero que le haga daño a Edward o alguna de ustedes"

"Tienes razón Bella" – me dijo Rosalie

"Esa Zorra tienes que pagar"- le dije

"Claro que si amigas, por eso llevaremos las cosas con calma, además la venganza es un plato que se come frio" -dijo muy convincente

Nos abrazamos y en eso momento agradecí las amigas que tenia, no sabia lo que estaba planeando mi amiga Bella, pero lo que fuera la ayudaríamos, Tanya y todas sus amigas tendrían que pagar por el mal que hicieron a todos nosotros.

Mil sorrys…. Lo se lo se me e tardado pero estamos con demasiado trabajo asi que apenas se como me llamos, pero ya e vuelto poco a poco además me meti como en un maratón de escribir a lo loco para continuar la historia asi que ya ando de vuelta…xoxo


	29. EL NUEVO CLUB

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 28

"EL CLUB"

ROSALIE POV

Después de haber terminado de interrogar a la pobre de mi amiga Bella, dormimos un hora, eran las 5 de la tarde cuando Alice despertó, realmente ese duende tenia un reloj interno hiso un escándalo argumentando que era hora de empezar arreglarnos si queríamos estar listas.

"Chicas, ya es muy tarde… despierten"-nos grito

"Ya vamos, primero debemos comer algo"-dijo Bella

"Si te apoyo tengo mucha hambre, se que cenaremos algo pero deberíamos de comer algo ligero"-le dije

Sentimos unos toques en la puerta y entro René para ver como nos había ido en la fiesta

"Bueno chicas cuéntenme como les fue"-dijo René

"Muy bien mama, no sabes estuvo súper"-le dijo Bella, empezó a platicarle todo lo que habíamos hecho, del baile de Bella, le mostramos el video y no parábamos de reir.

"Si madrina fue único"-le dijo Alice

"Que bueno, Bella tu papa y yo saldremos a cenar"-le dijo-"no se cansen mañana tienen escuela"-nos dijo y se despidió de las 3 dándonos un beso en la frente a cada una

A mi me gustaba mucho como era René con nosotras, nos trataba como a otra hija mas, yo me sentía como si estuviera en casa con mi propia familia, realmente agradecía mucho tener a Bella y Alice como mis mejores amigas, no pudieron llegar en mejor momento a mi vida. Cuando René estaba por salir, se dirigió a Bella y le dijo :

"Por cierto hija, mañana tenemos que platicar de unas cosas, asi que no llegues tarde después de la escuela"-dijo Rene a Bella

"Claro mama, paso algo malo"-le dijo Bella

"No claro que no hija, todo esta bien"-le dijo y Bella asintió-"les mandare un cereal para que no anden con el estomago vacio"

Salió de la habitación y corrimos a prepararnos, fuimos director al baño, gracias a dios que en la casa de Bella había mas de 3 baños o estábamos en serio problemas, cada uno entro aun baño diferentes cuando salimos empezamos a cercanos el pelo, no lo dejaríamos suelto asi al natural si tener que poner plancha, ni tubos etc, solo dándole forma con una crema, claro que Alice como siempre con sus puntas disparadas, parecía campanita.

Era tiempo de ponernos el vestido el de Bella era negro corto straple, tenia como una falta sobre puesta parecían plumas pero no eran brumosas los zapatos eran unos azules de la colección de Rene, (link al final de la historia), buenos en si todos nuestros zapatos pertenecían a la colección de Rene, el de Alice era pegado al cuerpo de tirantes color negro y parecía tener de varios pliegues los zapatos eran de aguja color negro se miraba espectacular (link al final de la historia), el mio no era nada fuera de lo común era de color café claro al igual que el de Alice parecía que tenia michos pliegues pero las costuras de color negro, mis zapatos combinaban a la perfección (link al final de la historia), nos maquillamos ligeramente solo enmarcando nuestros ojos, cuando terminamos nos vimos al espejo ya eran las 9 de la noche los chicos no tardarían en llegar.

"Chicas nos vemos preciosas"-les dije

"Claro somos perfectas"-dijo Alice

"Bueno creo que debemos ir a esperar a los chicos no creo que tarden en llegar"-les dije

Salimos de la habitación y casi llegando a la sala, tocaron a la puerta bueno que puntuales me salieron –pense- Bella fue abrirles y como película ahí estaban los 3 realmente perfectos.

Edward traia un pantalón negro con una blusa que por coincidencia combinaban con los zapatos de Bella, Jasper mi hermanito querido traía un pantalón levis oscuro con una blusa negra, y Emmet mi hombre mono perfecto como el solo tenia una camisa café claro y un pantalón negro, que el destino nos ponía estas trampas para ver que combinábamos a la perfección –pense- y creo que no fui la única ya que Alice y Bella voltearon a verme.

"Bueno creo que combinamos"-les dije

"Estoy de acuerdo con mi Reyna"-dijo Emmet pasándome el brazo por el hombro, este hombre estaba que mataba

"Bueno chicas vamos"-dijo Emmet-"creo que tienen hambre al igual que yo"-asentimos y nos fuimos en el carro de Emmet asi todos iríamos juntos

Fuimos a comer algo sencillo, unas hamburguesas, estábamos divirtiéndonos de lo mejor, en el carro de Emmet no teníamos que bajar ya que los chicos fueron por todo, cenamos tranquilamente y al paso de unos 40 minutos terminamos, nos dirigimos al club, esta noche seria la mejor de todas.

Cuando llegamos al club, nos bajamos y Emmet le dio las llaves al valet parking, en cuanto los de seguridad vieron a Bella empezaron a llamarle.

"Bellaaaaaaaa"-le gritaron todos

"Chicos como están??"-les dijo saludando a todos de beso, no pudimos descifrar muy bien la cara de Edward pero estaba entre celoso y furioso, lo único que hicimos fue acercarnos a donde estaba bella y los chicos nos miraron llegar-"deje los presento, ya conocen a las chicas pero el chico que esta con Rosalie es Emmet, el chico que esta con Alice es Jasper y el es Edward mi novio"-eso fue suficiente para que Eddy dejara de ponerse tenso

"Asi que el es afortunado de tenerte"-le dijo uno de los de seguridad-"déjame estrechar tu mano muchas felicidades"-no pudimos evitar sonreír al ver que Edward se ponía rojo de vergüenza, no esperaba que le dijeron eso-"pero pasen los demás los esperan"

Entramos inmediatamente al club, era muy grande mas de lo que imaginaba y estaba realmente lleno, a pesar de que había una fila afuera el lugar estaba a reventar, era de 2 pisos la pista estaba en el centro y claro el 2do piso era VIP, había un DJ en la parte de arriba de la pista al final y todo mundo bailaba, una mesera nos pregunto si queríamos mesa y el informamos que nos esperaban unas personas al momento de decir el nombre nos llevo al 2do piso y ahí estaban las otras 3 parejas festejando de lo lindo y sin nosotros.

"Chicos llegaron, creímos que se habían ido a otra parte"-nos dijo Ryan

"Claro que no"-le dije-"esta noche es de fiesta"

"Bueno siéntense y no duden en pedir lo que quieran"-nos dijo Oscar llamando al mesero

"Bella, que tal el recibimiento de mis chicos"-le dijo Oscar

"No crei que me recordaran, quieren ver el video espero que se los muestre"-le dijo Bella

"Tenlo por seguro, pero ahora si chicos a festejar"-dijo Oscar

Empezamos a pedir bebidas, estábamos realmente pasándola de lo mejor, Alice empezó a bailar encima de la mesa y claro mi hermano como todo un caballero, cuidándola de que no se callera sosteniéndole la mano mientras ella bailaba, Bella y Edward platicaban y se besaban realmente eran la pareja perfecta pero que pasaría cuando Tanya se enterara, sabia que le haría daño a Bella y tenia que evitarlo yo no podía dejar que mi amiga saliera lastimada por culp a de esa zorra.

"Rosalie en que piensas"-me dijo Emmet

"En lo bien que se ven Edward y Bella, son una pareja excelente"-le dije-"pero tengo miedo de que Tanya quiera hacerle daño a Bella"

"Tu crees que ella seria capas de eso"-me pregunto

"Claro de eso y mas"-le dije-"será mejor que hable con ellos"-nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban los chicos y les pedí que nos reuniéramos con los demás creo que era hora se saber que pasaría.

"Bueno Rosalie que pasa???"-me dijo Ryan

"Es Tanya, Bella tu sabes que ella intentara lastimarte cuando se entere"-le dije

"Si lo se, y que bueno que hablamos de esto"-dijo Bella-"ella no lo va saber, nadie debe decírselo, necesito descubrir algunas cosas de ella, creo que puede estar involucrada con la muerte de Jacob no que lo allá planeado pero algo sabe ella"

"Tu crees que alla tenido que ver"-le pregunto Jasper

"No lo se, pero ella sabe algo, además aunque Jacob me allá cambiado el no se merecía morir asi, y yo lo se por que desde que murió su mama el sufrió el abandono de su padre"-nos platico la historia de Jacob y lo de Europa, aunque todo ya lo sabíamos ella no debía enterarse, para que no se sintiera incomoda

"Creo que Bella tiene razón, nadie merece morir asi"-dijo Laurent-"asi que cuenta con nuestro apoyo para averiguar lo que sea"

"Gracias chicos"-le dijo Bella-"pero ya saben nadie se entere, y mejor sigamos festejando, asi que quiero bailar"

Todos asentimos y fuimos a bailar, empezó una canción **CRISTHINA AGUILERA – LADY MARMALADE, **y empecé a bailarla con Emmet, el era todo lo que yo pedía en un hombre atento, alegre, me hacia reir, no pude evitar suspirar y empezar a moverme al ritmo de la música, no sabia lo que me pasaba pero tenia que volverlo a besar, sabia que no tenia pretexto esta vez ya que todavía no andábamos muy tomados, pero me sorprendió cuando me tomo del rostro y me beso, no pude evitar corresponderle.

"Emmet que haces"-le dijo separándolo de mi

"No puedo mas Rosalie, tengo que decirlo si no moriré"-me dijo-"me gustas y mucho, termine con Stephanie por ti, no podía evitarlo, desde el dia que tuviste el altercado con James, me di cuenta que mi destino era cuidarte y protegerte, no te pido que sientas lo mismo que yo.."-lo detuve antes de que siguiera creo que el debía saber la verdad

"Emmet, a mi también me gustas y mucho, desde hace tiempo"-le dije y nos volvimos a besar

"Por favor dime que aceptas ser mi novia?"-me pregunto

"Claro, no tienes que preguntarlo"-le dije volviéndonos a besar, esta era la mejor noche de mi vida.

JASPER POV

Habíamos dejado a las chicas en casa de Bella para que se arreglaran para la noche, todo el camino de regreso de la casa a la ciudad Alice venia dormida, no podía dejar de mirarla de vez en cuando, ella era realmente un Ángel, se miraba tan hermosa dormida, no pude dejar de pensar que como quisiera que Caroline fuera como ella. Llegue a casa y note que mis padres estaban subiendo a su carro, de seguro irían a cenar algo.

"Hijo que bueno que llegaste"-me dijo mi padre-"y tu hermana..??"

"Esta en casa de Bella, saldremos asi que se arreglaran ahí"-le dije-"solo vine a descansar y cambiarme para la noche"

"Esta bien, recuerden que mañana hay escuela"-me dijo mi madre-"por cierto márcale a Caroline, no a dejado de llamar desde las 10 de la mañana, que no sabían que llegarías tarde..??"

"Si, no le dije a que horas llegaba pero ella sabia que no estaría temprano aquí"- le dije

"Bueno nos vemos mañana, nosotros no sabremos a que horas llegaremos"-me dijo mi padre y se despidieron de mi, me metí a la casa y sabía que tenia que marcarle a Caroline, pero la verdad no quería escucharla si sabia que ya había llegado, vendría ala casa y no podría salir con los chicos y no podría ver a mi Ángel.

Decidí dormir un rato, para recuperar un poco las energías, no quería desilusionar a la pequeña Cullen, Dio mío que me esta pasando -pensé- ella me hacia sentir diferente querido, aun recuerdo cuando éramos niños y me había confesado que le gustaba, a mi también me gustaba ella, pero nunca fue tan valiente como ella lo fue, no me di cuenta cuando cai en un profundo sueño pensando en el rostro de Alice.

Me desperté como una hora antes de que pasaran por mi, me bañe y cambien inmediatamente, en cualquier momento los chicos pasarían por mi, y asi fue, no tenia ni 5 minutos de haber bajado a la sala cuando ya estaba Emmet afuera, bueno este chico si que era puntual, que le estaba pasando, se e hacia raro en el ya que nunca era asi.

Nos dirigimos a casa de Bella por las chicas, cuando tocamos ahí ya estaban ellas las 3 se miraban realmente preciosas, no pude evitar reir cuando mi hermana dijo que combinábamos, y me sonroje al ver que Alice iba con los mismo colores que yo, cenamos hamburguesas algo rápido, y nos fuimos directo al club, ahí empezamos todos a bailar estaba realmente feliz de estar con Alice, un par de veces sonó mi celular y sabia quien era, pero no me importo, yo estaba con Alice y nada me haría irme de ese lugar aprovecharía todo el rato para saber si aun le gustaba yo a ella, necesitaba saberlo por que a mi ella me gustaba aunque anduviera con Caroline, no era lo mismo era el destino.

Bailamos unas cuantas canciones y note como mi hermana y Emmet se besaban, al fin eran novios no pude evitar sonreir y a la vez estar triste, ellos estaban juntos y yo no podía estar con Alice al menos por ahora.

"Que tienes??"-me pregunto Alice

"Nada, solo estoy feliz de estar con amigos"-le dije-"y de que mi hermana por fin sea feliz, no crei que aceptara a nadie después de lo que le paso"

"Tienes razón, pero Emmet no es como cualquier hombre"-me dijo-"mas bien es como un osito y la hace sentir querida"

"Tienes mucha razón, me alegro por ellos 2"-le dije-"bueno quieres tomar algo"

"Si vamos por tequila"-me dijo, nos dirigimos a la mesa y empezamos a tomar tequila, esta chica si que tomaba nunca hiso ninguna cara de asco y nunca la vi queriendo vomitar, era única.

Ya era casi media noche y todos ya andábamos borrachos nuevamente, pero aprovecharía este momento par platicar con Alice, estaba bailando muy sensualmente conmigo y no podía evitar sentirme excitado, si excitado maldito degenerado – pensé – es la hermanita de tus amigos, contrólate Jasper me grito mi conciencia, no pude evitarlo y me rendí, puse mis manos en sus caderas y empecé a moverme al mismo ritmo que ella, para lo que no estaba preparado es para que ella se diera vuelta y de pusiera a espalda de mi y empezara a mover su culo en mi entre pierna, esta niña me quería matar, no pude mas la gire y la bese, y ella me respondió.

No se cuanto tiempo duramos pero para mi fue lo mejor, cuando me separe de ella sabia que tenia que explicar algunas coas.

"Jasper por que me besaste"-me dijo

"Yo Alice… este no pude contenerme…"-le dije un poco nervioso

"Pero tu tienes novia, por que lo hiciste, por que???"-me grito y empezó a llorar

"Alice no se estos días, me e dado cuenta de que me gustas"-le dije, ni modo al mal paso darle prisa-"y no pude evitarlo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, no quiero que te sientas obligada a corresponderme pero no quiero perder tu amistad"

"Jasper a mi también me gustas"-me dijo y no pude vitar sonreír me acerque a ella y volvi a besarla, estaba en el cielo-"pero tienes que terminar con Caroline si quieres que esto continúe asi que por esta noche nada de besos, entendiste"

"Lo que tu digas mi Ángel"-sonreímos y seguimos bailando había sido el mejor fin de semana

CLUB

h t t p : / / a n t u a n s t c . f i l e s . w o r d p r e s s . c o m / 2 0 0 8 / 0 8 / d i s c o t e c a – b u d a p e s t . j p g MASOMENOS ES UNA IDEA

BELLA VESTIDO, ZAPATOS

h t t p : / / 4 . b p . b l o g s p o t . c o m / _ x O F C z d u e t T w / S l D V I O B 9 j J I / A A A A A A A A A K Q / w o K 4 X v y V x j g / s 4 0 0 / v e s t i d o s + c o r t o s 2 . j p g

h t t p : / / e s t a t i c o s . 2 0 m i n u t o s . e s / i m g / 2 0 0 8 / 0 6 / 0 5 / 8 2 3 8 7 0 . j p g

ALICE VESTIDO, ZAPATOS

h t t p : / / 3 . b p . b l o g s p o t . c o m / _ x O F C z d u e t T w / S l D V I v 5 K J a I / A A A A A A A A A K g / z – d q i 1 5 n j t 0 v e s t i d o s + c o r t o s 4 . j p g / s 4 0 0 /

h t t p : / / m a r i a l u z o n . f i l e s . w o r d p r e s s . c o m / 2 0 0 9 / 0 5 / z a p a t o s 2 1 . j p g LOS DE LADO IZQUIERDO ABAJO

ROSALIE VESTIDO, ZAPATOS

h t t p : / / m o d a y b e l l e z a . c a f e v e r s a t i l . c o m / w p – c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 0 9 / 0 4 / k m t o p s h o p s p r i n g 2 0 0 9 6 . j p g

h t t p : / / m a r i a l u z o n . f i l e s . w o r d p r e s s . c o m / 2 0 0 9 / 0 5 / z a p a t o s 2 1 . j p g LOS CAFES CON NEGRO

mil perdones me e tardado… pero la sociedad no deja respirar ahora ya ando relax, kreo k tendre k hablar con mis jefes si no me va dar un ataque de hiteria… xoxo


	30. PLANESS

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 29

"PLANES"

BELLA POV

Si que este fin había sido de locura, Emmet y Rosalie juntos, Alice y Jasper igual, y Edward y yo, había sido el mejor para todos, yo tenia que arreglar algunas coas con Frany, sabia que el me comprendería, pero quería ser sincera con el, sabia que Edward quería estar conmigo cuando hablara con el pero no podía permitirlo, esta era un platica entre nosotros 2 por la amistad, el lunes fuimos a al escuela y empezamos actuar Jasper había terminado con Caroline, yo fingía que Eddy me desagradaba, pero nos dábamos nuestras escapadas para vernos y besarnos, no podía estar lejos de el, y mas aun cuando nuestros cuerpos gritaban por que nos hiciéramos uno nuevamente.

"Bella que haremos hoy"-me dijo Alice

"Lo siento chicas, pero mis padres quieren hablar conmigo e iremos a comer"-les dije

"Si es cierto, ahora que lo dices papa y mama estaban raros"-me dijo Emmet-"verdad Alice"

"Si será mejor que vallamos a ver que pasa"-dijo la pequeña Cullen-"nos hablamos en la noche"

Nos despedimos y Rosalie me llevo a mi casa, me despedí de mi amiga rubia, y le dije que le marcaba en la noche, entre a casa y ya estaban mi s padres esperándome.

"Bella hija que bueno que llegas"-me dijo papa

"Si hija todo el fin nos abandonaste"-me dijo mi madre haciendo su puchero

"Jajaja, que graciosa mama, no mas me cambio y vamos a comer tengo hambre"-les dije y asintieron, y fuimos a un restaurante nada lujoso, sabia que querían platicar agusto así que esto a lo mejor no seria nada bueno.

"Bueno hija tenemos algo que decirte"-me dijo papa y sentí-"ahora que te fuiste me ofrecieron expandir la firma y acepte.."

"Papa felicidades, esto hay que celebrarlo"-le dije, pero me interrumpió

"Si lo se hija, pero tenemos que irnos a Londres…"-me dijo

"Cuando te refieres tenemos es a los 3"-le dije casi llorando no podía regresar y dejar a Edward otra vez no

"Si hija, por eso quería hablar contigo primero"-me dijo mi madre-"si quieres nos quedamos nosotros y que tu papa se valla"

"No mama, no puedes dejar ir a papa solo, les propongo algo"-les dije

"Dime cual es tu propuesta"-me dijo papa

"Váyanse los 2 yo me quedo, se cuidarme sola"-les dije

"Pero con quien vivirás, Carlisle y Esme se vienen conmigo y creo que sus hijos también tendrán que venir con nosotros"-me dijo mama

"Mama por favor, rentare un departamento o en la casa, aunque seria muy grande para mi, yo se que estoy chica pero es tiempo que viva sola"-les dije

"Esta bien, pero no quiero que te vallas vivir con Frany"-me dijo papa serio

"No te preocupes Frany y yo ya no andábamos"-le dije

"En verdad y por que hija es un buen chico"-me dijo mama

"Lo se mama, pero no lo amo, solo lo veo como un amigo"-le dije

"Hiciste bien hija, para que el no se emocione"-dijo papa

"Crees que mis padrinos dejaran quedarse a sus hijos, podríamos vivir juntos"-les dije, o si claro Edward y yo en la misma casa seria lo mejor, pensé.

Comimos entre platicas y risas, mi madre me ayudaría buscar un departamento no para rentar si no para comprarlo, y papa me compraría un carro, para que pudiera moverme en la ciudad, me daba mucha alegría saber que me tenían toda la confianza del mundo, no lo habían dudado ni un segundo en dejarme sola, pero ellos sabían que era de los mas responsable, después de comer nos dirigimos a casa de los Cullen y ahí estaba mi amiga Alice al borde las lágrimas cuando me vio salió corriendo para abrazarme.

"Bella, no quiero irme"-me dijo

"Hija pero si todavía no terminamos de hablar ven"-le dijo Esme mi madrina

"Alice hija ven conmigo"-la abrazo mi papa y se sentó con ella-"tenemos una noticia Bella se quedara, comprara un departamento, confió en mi hija, y quería pedirles que tal si se quedan ellos también podrían compartirlo asi no estarían solos, son unos chicos muy responsables no tendríamos problema alguno con ellos"

"Si papa por favor acepta, ándale siiii"-le dijo Alice dando brinquitos, por la sonrisa de mi padrino Carlisle sabia que había aceptado, si había algo en mi padrino es que jamás le diría que no a la niña de sus ojos.

"Esta bien, se quedan los chicos"-dijo mi padrino y no pudimos evitar gritar de alegría Emmet me levanto y empezó a darme vueltas

"Tenemos que buscar un departamento lo suficientemente grande para los 4"-dijo mi mama-"asi que Esme tenemos que empezar"

"Claro, hablare algunas mobiliarias conocidas para que mañana nos muestren algunos"-asentimos y seguimos platicando

En la noche le marcamos a Rosalie y le platicamos todo, ella no pude evitar reírse y agradecer que nos quedáramos y no la dejáramos sola, le pasamos a Emmet ya que cierto oso estaba molestando que quería hablar con ella.

"Bella tenemos muchas cosas que comprar, cuando sepamos que departamento queremos hay que decorarlo"-me dijo Alice-"soy tan feliz decorar el departamento sisisisisisisisisisisisisisi"

"Alice relájate, todavía no sabemos que departamento consigamos"-le dije

"No Bella será el mejor, confía en mama y mi madrina"-me contesto dando brinquitos, no podía creer que tuviera tanta pila, de seguro había tomado algo con cafeína era demasiada la emoción que emanaba.

"Bella y como le haremos con Tanya de seguro, estará metida en el depa por Eddy"-me dijo

"Ya te dije que no me digas Eddy"-le contesto Edward parado en la puerta de su cuarto

"Pero tu muy bien sabes como es ella, te lo digo desde ahorita no la quiero cerca entendiste"-le dio amenazándolo, por lo cual los 2 reimos como creía ella que la dejaríamos entrar a nuestro depa

"Alice, no te preocupes de eso me encargo yo"-le dijo Edward-"ya tengo algo planeado, pero necesito tu ayuda"

"Claro la que quieras"-le dijo

"Hey y yo que también quiero ayudar"-les dije

"Claro que me ayudaras preciosa, pero primero Alice"-me dijo dándome un beso en la frente-"y creo que deberíamos decirle a nuestros padres lo nuestro no quiero que Charlie me apunte con una pistola"

"Tienes razón, deberíamos ir a cenar para platicar no crees"-le dije

"Claro ire a decirle a mi madre"-se despidió de nosotras y se fue rumbo con sus padres

Paso un rato y Edward nos vino avisar que cenaríamos en casa, que Emmet había ido a comprar comida china, ya que mi madre y mi madrina Esme estaban en un a platica cerrada sobre el departamento viendo fotos de la inmobiliaria donde contratarían sus servicios, al oir esto mi amiga Alice, salió corriendo como si se hubiera ganado la lotería, si ella había ido a dar su punto de vista no dejaría que nos compraran cualquier departamento, y se preguntaran por que un departamento si teníamos nuestras casa, lógico era tiempo de independizarnos además mantener una casa para nosotros era lo mas difícil, asi que podríamos tener nuestra libertad ya que no sabia cuanto tiempo estarían nuestros padre fuera, por ahora decían que no mas de un año, pero podría prolongarse mas.

"Por fin solo preciosa"-me Edward abrazándome por la cintura

"Si por fin solo, quería hacer esto desde que llegamos"-le dije dándole un beso de pasión, y dándole a entender que quería llegar mas lejos, el entendió inmediatamente ya que empezamos a profundizarlo, pero sabia que debíamos detenernos aquí no podíamos hacer y menos ahorita-"detente, sabes que no podemos por ahora"

"Lo se pero te necesito"-me dijo con voz ronca-"no sabes cuanto te necesito"-y empecé sentir como se encontraba excitado, no pude evitar y soltar un gemido a lo cual el me presiono mas contra el-"ves lo que provocas, ahora que hago"-me dijo haciendo un puchero

"Pues vete a dar una ducha con agua muy fría, te espero abajo"-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y me aparte de el, el inmediatamente se fue corriendo a su cuarto, yo empecé a bajar las escaleras y ahí estaban mi madre, Alice y Esme viendo varias fotos, mi amiga me pidió que me acercara pero el dije que ella decidiera por mi confiaba en su juicio a lo cual ella sonrió, o si ella sabia que elegir.

Emmet llego a los poco minutos y empezamos a servir la cena, antes de que cierto oso se la comiera el solo, cenamos tranquilamente en familia como siempre debió haber sido y claro con las burlas de Emmet.

"Familia necesito su atención"-dijo Edward, todo voltearon a verlo y me extendió la mano la cual acepte enseguida-"tenemos que decirles algo Bella y yo"

"Ya lo sabemos hija"-le dijo Esme-"son pareja nuevamente"

"Como lo supieron"-les dije-"Alice fuiste tu"

"Claro que no Bella, no se como se enteraron"-me dijo mi amiga

"Nadie nos dijo se les nota en la mirada"-me dijo mama-"se ve la felicidad y el amor que se tienen"

"Bueno si es cierto Bella yo estamos nuevamente juntos"-dijo Eddy volteando a ver a mi padre-"le prometo que la cuidare mientras no este, se lo juro"

Mi padre se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia nosotros, me sorprendió ver que abrazaba a Edward y le susurraba al oído, -no podría dejarlo en mejores manos,- me abrazo también a mi y recibimos las felicitaciones de todos, Alice y Emmet les platicaron también que tenían pareja pero lo que mas le sorprendió saber eran Jasper y Rosalie, no podríamos estar mas felices.

Seguimos cenando y riendo de todas las aventuras que habíamos tenido, nos platicaron un poco de la firma que abrirían en Europa y de que eran lo que estaban buscando, que esperaban que resultara todo bien, nosotros les dimos todo nuestro apoyo y los alentamos a seguir sabíamos que todo saldría bien.

La semana paso en ver departamentos cuando elegimos uno que era realmente hermoso, era tiempo de comprar los muebles, los chicos como siempre nunca se unían a nosotras lo cual Alice, Rosalie y yo, tuvimos que comprar los muebles por ellos, de vez en cuando se nos unían para elegir colores y todas esas coas lo mandaríamos pintar y hacer algunas modificaciones, no podía dejar de sonreír mi propio hogar y lo mejor de todo junto a Edward ahora era tiempo de arruinarle los días a Tanya.

Alice y Edward habían planeado algo, mas no quisieron contárnoslos a ninguno de nosotros, decían que era una sorpresa y si ella se enteraba que lo sabíamos podría que no funcionara, asi que todo lo planeaban ellos, 2 lo único que había podido conseguí que Edward me digiera era que seria muy divertido, había hablado con Frany y había estado feliz al verme con Eddy, no creiq ue reaccionara asi pero me había dicho que el era feliz si yo lo era, el también se no unia para comprar las cosas de los chicos que por petición de Emmet y Edward que había hecho una amistad con Frany les había encomendado ayudar a elegir sus muebles mas masculinos no querían terminar con una cama rosa o con unicornios como ellos decían.


	31. EL DEPARTAMENTO

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 30

"EL DEPARTAMENTO"

ALICE POV

Estábamos viendo varios departamentos mi madrina René, mi mama, Bella y yo, yo me encargaría que fuera en el mejor edificio jamás visto, no viviríamos en cualquier lugar, claro que no debíamos tener cada quien su recamara y además alguna extra para los invitados, había encontrado el edificio perfecto ubicado en la mejor lugar de la ciudad, además todas las tiendas estaban cerca, o si claro todo los día iría de compras, parecía antiguo pero no lo era, tenia un departamento que ocupaba 2 pisos con terraza era perfecto para nosotros, contaba con 5 recamaras, además cocina, recibidor, sala de entretenimiento, 3 baños completos en el 2do piso y un baño abajo, estaba en perfectas condiciones que mas podíamos pedir. (link al final del capitulo)

"Bella es perfecto"-le dije

"Claro que si, pero es muy grande no crees??"-me dijo

"Claro que no, ya casi lo tengo todo decorado"-le respondí, voltee a ver a mama y René-"este queremos es perfecto"

"Si lo dices por que es grande, y esta cerca de las tiendas, hija"-me dijo mi mama, que bien me conocía

"Claro madre, si no por que mas seria perfecto"-le respondí-"verdad madrina que es perfecto"

"Alice nunca cambias, pero creo que tenemos un ganador"-dijo René-"será mejor que vallamos hacer los tramites, volvemos enseguida niñas"

Asentimos las dos y empezamos a recorrerlo, como siempre iba preparada, y llevaba las muestras de pinturas para ir viendo que colores usaríamos, Bella me ayudo a pegarlas en cada cuarto para traer al decorador y decirle lo que queríamos, el cuarto de Bella era el mas grande y compartía el baños, con otra recamara, y adivinen de quien era, pues mía no, así que era de mi queridísimo hermanito Eddy, yo tendría un cuarto con mi propio baño no podía separarlos, además ellos deberían tener su intimidad, mandaría hacer un closet grande era suficientemente grande para hacerlo y me sobraría espacio, el de Emmet seria el de al final que compartía baño con la recamara de huésped, pero no estaría comunicado como el de Bella y Edward, cuando terminamos con las recamaras bajamos y escogimos los colores restantes, me agradaba que tuviera un cuarto de lavado asi que necesitaríamos comprar muchas cosas, hicimos una lista y descartaríamos lo que nos llevaríamos de casa, realmente estaba emocionada.

"Bella deberíamos hablarle a Rosalie, necesitaremos mucha ayuda"-le dije

"Si tienes mucha razón, deja le marco"-saco su celular y contesto inmediatamente

"Rosalie, ya tenemos departamento"-le dijo-"pero necesitamos ayuda puedes venir"

"Claro dime donde es y voy enseguida"-nos dijo, le dimos la dirección y en menos de 20 minutos ya estaba en el edificio, nos ayudo a ver que queríamos comprar que no, nos recomendó un decorador e inmediatamente le hablamos, teníamos cita mañana para ver las opciones que nos tenia.

"Bueno Bella, el departamento es tuyo"-dijo Rene

"Pero mama es de todos"-le dijo

"Si hija, pero esta a tu nombre es regalo de tu padre"-le dijo-"ya se había acordado eso, el departamento es tuyo, Alice lo decora"

"Como siempre me quedo con al mejor parte"-le dije-"tengo presupuesto ilimitado mama??"

"Claro hija, lo que necesites, tu sabes que tu padre no pondría limite"-me dijo-"asi que cuando empiezan??"

"Mañana, ya tenemos decorador citado para mañana"-le dijo Rosalie-"es amigo de mama, asi que estarán encantadas"

"De eso no tenemos duda, bueno vámonos debemos comer algo"-dijo Rene-"además debemos hablar con los chicos, no querrán dejarlos fuera"

"O por su puesto que si, ya tengo permiso de ellos"-les dije

Salimos del edificio y nos dirigimos a un restaurante, Bella, Rosalie y yo estábamos platicando de que como queríamos acomodar las cosas, mama y Rene como siempre hablando de a que tiendas irían, y de que visitarían cuando estuvieran en Europa, ellas felices por que se iban y nosotros por nuestro nuevo hogar, me agradaba que nuestros padres nos tuvieran la suficiente confianza para dejarnos vivir solos, además con quien mas podríamos vivir si no fuéramos con nosotros.

En la noche después de despedirnos de Rosalie, ya que habíamos pasado todo el dia juntas, Emmet se fue con ella a su casa, y Bella se fue a su casa, era hora de pedirles información a mi hermanito Edward para saber que colores y que se llevaría, si el y sus discos, y claro sus libros como Bella, cuando volvió Emmet solamente quería que fuera acogedor y se llevaría sus televiso de pantalla plana que era grande con todo el kit de home theather, DVD, y estéreo que le encantaba y por su puesto sus pesas, yo revise mi cuarto y solo me importaba el closet, y con eso cerré mi cuaderno, ya tenia todo apuntado, ahora debía dormir me esperaba una semana difícil.

BELLA POV

Despues de haber elegido el departamento y haberle preguntado a los chicos lo que se llevarían, nos reuinimos al dia siguiente con el decorador que Rosalie no recomendó, tenia las mejore ideas y se había acoplado bien con lo que Alice quería, ya había pasado una semana y estaba casi todo listo, la cocina era perfecta era color café claro con metal, no era muy grande pero tenia todo lo necesario (link al final del capitulo), la sala de la televisión era perfecto en blanco y negro, los sillones eran blancos mu cómodos con cojines rojos y un equipo para ver películas o escuchar música de lo mejor (link al final del capitulo), la sala y el comedor estaban juntos eran perfecto también en blanco y negro, el comedor era negro con la tapicería blanca, y mesa de cristal en color negro, la sala eran 2 sillones en blanco y uno negro con respectivos cojines y un sillón alargado color blanco para recostarte (link al final).

Teníamos una pequeña terraza que se encontraba en una puerta de cristal al lado de la sala, había también sillones negro y uno blanco muy modernos y una pequeña meso de centro negra (link al final). El baño que Edward y yo compartiríamos era lo mejor todo blanco con una regadera y jacuzzi suficientemente grande, cada quien tendría su lavabo, y en medio del baño había 2 grandes puertas (link al final), que era el closet que también compartíamos, claro yo seria la única que lo llenaría.

"Alice esto es perfecto, eres un genio"-le dije

"Lo se y eso que no has visto tu cuarto, vamos a mostrártelo"-me dijo-"no te asustes es encilla como a ti te gusta"

Cuando entramos pude respirar tenia en el centro una cama grande con su cajonera, y colchas moradas, al lado de la cama estaba un tocar grande claro era tipo Alice y Rosalie con todo lo necesario, y del otro lado de la recamara había 2 sillones individuales a un lado de mi librero con mil libros favoritos y una mesa donde se encontraba mi laptop, cosas que me había traido de casa.

"Chicas me encanta"-les dije-"no saben que feliz me hacen"-las abrace y reímos, ahora veríamos los cuartos de los chicos que Frany me no había ayudado a decorar, por petición de los chicos ya que ellos no querían terminar con u cuarto en color rosa o morado.

"Bueno vallamos a pedir algo de comer, no deben de tardar los chicos2-dijo Rosalie

Pedimos varias pizzas, y como si hubiéramos llamado a Emmet con la mente el estaba ahí con unas sodas y papitas, venían Jasper y mi queridísimo Edward con el, cenamos entre risas ahora seria tiempo de ver el cuarto de Eddy estaba realmente emocionada

EDWARD POV

Nos dirigimos al departamento para reunirnos con al chicas, llegamos a comprar algunas golosinas y algo de tomar ya que encargarían algo para cenar, y como por arte de magia llegamos justo a tiempo cuando ellas recibían las pizzas, cenamos entre risas y comentarios de lo que teníamos que hacer toda la semana, traer nuestras ropas, accesorios, pero no pudimos evitar sonreír cuantos viajes serian con las coas de mi hermanita Alice.

"Alice, no quiero dar muchos viajes por tus millones de cosas"-le dijo Emmet

"Claro que no lo harás para eso tengo a Jasper"-le dijo-"verdad amor"

"Claro pequeña, no te preocupes ya rente un camión"-le respondió a lo cual todo soltamos risas, como no se nos había ocurrido rentar un camión para las coas de la pequeña enana.

"Claro esa es la solución"-le dijo Rosalie-"pero seria mejor que vallamos a que conozcan el cuarto de Eddy, acuérdate que Frany nos ayudo"

"Si vamos a verlo, y a todo esto donde anda Francesco"-les pregunte

"Tenia que arreglar unos asuntos de la empresa, dijo que mas tarde marcaba"-me respondió mi Bella-"pero vamos quiero saber si tenemos que cambiar algo"

Nos levantamos y recogimos la meza, fuimos subiendo las escaleras, y me mostro primero su cuarto, era realmente sencillo pero a la vez muy precios, el baño era muy grande y no pude evitar fruncir el seño cuando vi el armario, como lo llenaríamos.

"Como piensas llenar todo esto"-le dije

"O no te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo, tengo casi las mismas cosas que tu hermana"-me respondió dándome un beso

"Mujeres entre mas cosas mas quieren"-todos rieron ante mi comentario y nos dirigimos ala otra puerta del baño que llevaba a mi cuarto, al entrar no podría creer lo que miraba era color claro, entrando a mano derecha estaba la repisa con mis CD, películas y libros que me habían traído de casa, y para mi buena suerte estaba intacto, había a mano izquierda una ventana con persianas color dorado y se encontraba la cama era realmente grande, para los 2, tenia un pequeño sillón justo enfrente de la persiana y había una pequeña tele de enfrente de la cama, al lado de mis libros tenia había un equipo de sonido pero lo que mas me llamo la atención era un hermoso piano color negro era lujoso y estaba realmente hermoso (link al final), voltee a ver a los chicos y solamente Bella se acerco.

"Quería darte un regalo y se que te gusta tocar"-me dijo mordiéndose el labio-"no sabia si te gustaría donde lo compre me dijeron que era de los mejores"

"Es precioso amor, pero no debiste molestarte"-le dije, le di un beso que quisiera que se tornara en algo mas pero sabia que no estábamos solos-"te amo, y es perfecto como tu"

Los demás empezaron a reir y no pude evitar también hacerlo yo, todo la recamara era preciosa ahora solo faltaban algunos detalles del cuarto de la enana, y traer algunas cosas del cuarto de Emmet.

"Bueno mejor vámonos a descansar, cierta duende tiene que empezar a empacar"-les dije y todo empezamos a reir

"Si debemos empezar, si quiero terminar en una semana"-ella respondió, era consiente de las cosas que tenia

EDIFICIO DEL DEPARTAMENTO (SUPONGAMOS QUE HAY TERRAZA)

h t t p : / / w w w . l o s v i a j e r o s . n e t / f o t o s / a m e r i c a / U S A / N e w _ Y o r k _ 1 6 4 7 . j p g

COCINA DEL DEPARTAMENTO

h t t p : / / w w w . e s t i l o y d e c o . c o m / w p – c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 0 8 / 1 1 / c o c i n a s _ 0 7 b 1 . j p g

sala de entretenimiento

h t t p : / / u s . 1 2 3 r f . c o m / 4 0 0 w m / 4 0 0 / 4 0 0 / k a s h / k a s h 0 8 0 1 / k a s h 0 8 0 1 0 0 0 0 3 / 2 4 0 9 6 6 1 . j p g

salas y comedor

h t t p : / / 2 . b p . b l o g s p o t . c o m / _ K Z Y j B t E Y _ r U / S s D a a C 0 n k 0 I / A A A A A A A A C s M / y s Z s H k 8 W 8 B 0 / s 1 6 0 0 – h / s a l a – k a r i n c h a m a n – 2 . j p g

h t t p : / / 2 . b p . b l o g s p o t . c o m / _ K Z Y j B t E Y _ r U / S s D b z x 4 E p Q I / A A A A A A A A C s c / D p f K s f X W K q 4 / s 1 6 0 0 – h / s a l a s – l u j o s a s – s a l o n e s – l u j o s o s . j p g

h t t p : / / 3 . b p . b l o g s p o t . c o m / _ K Z Y j B t E Y _ r U / S s D a p j 4 m e H I / A A A A A A A A C s U / x u F G p S i l u p c / s 1 6 0 0 – h / s a l a – c o m e d o r – k a r i n c h a m a n . j p g

terraza

h t t p : / / 1 . b p . b l o g s p o t . c o m / _ K Z Y j B t E Y _ r U / S s D a K v k Q g 9 I / A A A A A A A A C s E / y K 2 6 V M S 9 G p c / s 1 6 0 0 – h / s a l a – k a r i n c h a m a n . j p g

baño bella y Edward

h t t p : / / w w w . s i b a r i t i s s i m o . c o m / w p – c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 0 8 / 1 1 / v i v i e n d a s _ d e _ l u j o _ f i n c a _ e n _ s h e l t e r _ i s l a n d _ b a n o . j p g

h t t p : / / i m a g e n e s . s o l o s t o c k s . c o m / z 1 _ 2 5 6 0 4 4 1 / j a c u z z i – b a n e r a – h i d r o m a s a j e – l u j o – b i l b a o . j p g

supongamos que el jacuzzi esta donde aparece una tina

cuarto Edward

h t t p : / / e c o d i a r i o . e l e c o n o m i s t a . e s / i m a g / _ v 2 / e c o d i a r i o / g e n t e _ e s t i l o / o t r o s / a b a c h a b i t a c i o n . j p g

piano Edward

h t t p : / / i m g . e m b e l e z z i a . c o m / 2 0 0 7 / 1 1 / b o s e n d o r f e r – E D G E . j p g

mil sorrys…. Me kede sin internet era un trauma.. pero bueno ya ando de vuelta.. espero k les guste


	32. EL PLAN

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 31

"EL PLAN"

ALICE POV

Hoy era el dia en que llevaríamos a cabo el plan para alejar un poco a Tanya de mi hermanito Edward, pero mas bien era para que lo dejara en pez, ya que se seguro a estas altura ella ya sabría que viviríamos solos, no eran un secreto ni nada, pero se había publicado en el New York Times el viaje de mis padres de la firma que abrirían en Europa, asi que era tiempo de trabajar.

"Alice recuerdas lo que planeamos"-me dijo Eddy

"Claro que si hermanito, la citas en el laboratorio.."-le dije-"y el resto te encargas tu"

"Exacto hermanita, asi que debes decirle que este ahí a las 2 de la tarde, antes de que se valla a su casa"-me dijo

"Yo me encargo de que vallas, cuenta con eso"-le dije-"pero tu crees que se enoje Bella, no la incluimos"

"Es mejor que sea asi, ella no cargara con la culpa y además no quiero que la lastime"-dijo Edward

Asentí, y nos dirigimos a la escuela, todo el dia Bella hiso como si Eddy le callera aun mal y Edward le sacaba la vuelta a Tanya para que no arruinar nada, cuando era la 1:30 de la tarde salí disparada de la clase para alcanzar a Tanya, y ahí estaba ella con su hermana y prima, o si esto seria muy divertido.

Rosalie nos había ayudado en llevarse a Bella antes de que todo pasara para que no sospecharan de ella, y si algo salía mal solamente nosotros cargáramos con la culpa.

"Tanya"-le dijo y ella volteo

"Que quieres"-me dijo

"Mi hermano quiere que los miren en el laboratorio"

"A gracias, hasta que sirves para algo"-me dijo y se fue caminando, yo me dirigí hacia mi punto donde grabaría todo y asi quedaría registrado

TANYA POV

Cuando la insignificante hermanita de mi Eddy me dijo que me esperaba en el laboratorio, fui inmediatamente a encontrarme con el, había estado muy distante estos días, y solamente quería volver a tenerlo en mi poder, no podía darme el lujo de perderlo y más ahora que Bella había terminado con su novio, aunque ella seguía siendo indiferente con el sabia que no era 100% verdad, aquí había algo que no encajaba, pero Edward jamás seria de ella.

"Eddy amor, por fin nos vemos"-le dije lanzándome a su brazo, pero me separo

"Si tenemos que hablar"-me dijo muy serio

"Y dime de que quieres hablar"

"Dime quien es Michael???-me dijo, me sorprendió que me diera ese nombre-"y quiero la verdad"

"No se quien Michael"-maldita Rosalie de seguro había hablado de mas, esa perra me las pagaría-"a quien te refieres"

"No te hagas Tanya, se que me engañas con un tal Michael, el mismo que tubo que ver con la muerta de Jacob"-me dijo furioso, o si maldita Rosalie ella había hablado

"No se de que me hablas, yo nunca te e engañado, de seguro todo lo invento ella"-le dije-"de seguro Rosalie, te mintió, no debes de creerlo es una mentirosa lo único que quiere es separarme de ti"

"Ella no me dijo nada, fuiste tu en este momento, solamente te lo advierto no te acerques a mi, a mi familia, a Bella y mucho menos a Rosalie y Jasper"

"Como no quieres que me acerque a ti somos pareja, no recuerdas"-le dije usando mi arma de las lagrimas

"No somos nada, solamente confórmate con saber que no te quiero, nunca te quise y nunca te voy a querer"-me dijo-"entendiste???"

"Claro que entendí, pero te lo advierto jamás serás de nadie,"-le dije-"si no eres mío no serás de nadieeeeeeee"

Lo ultimo se lo grite, cuando el salía por al puerta no permitiría que nadie me lo quitara, saque mi celular y le marque a mi hermana, ciertas personas me las pagarían

"Caroline, necesito tu ayuda"

"que necesitas hermanita.."-me dijo

"Venganza, esas malditas deben de pagar, nos vemos en casa, voy a ver donde vive ahora Edward y con quien"-le colgué y empecé a seguirlo, llegamos a la ciudad a una de las calles mas exclusivas y vi como aparcaba en unos de los mejores edificios, ahí estaba elle Bella esperándolo pero lo que no me imaginaba es como el corrió hacia ella y se besaban, esos maldito estaban juntos y quien sabe desde cuando, no le dejaría el camino libre el seria mío costara lo que me costara, si una vez pude separarlo podría volver hacerlo.

EDWAR POV

Por fin había terminado con Tanya, y lo teníamos grabado cuando salí de la escuela corrí hacia el volvo y me fui directo al departamento ahí me estaba esperando Bella, para irnos a comer con los chicos, ellos ya estaban en un restaurante que quedaba cerca, yo lo único que quería es estar un tiempo a solas con ella, aunque ahorita no era posible ya vendrías días muchos mejores.

"Hola preciosa"-le dije dándole un beso

"Hola, vamos los chicos nos están esperando"-me dio su mano y fuimos rumbo al restaurante, comeríamos pizza y después iríamos a comprar algunas cosas para empezar a llenar la despensa del departamento, estábamos a menos de 2 dias de que nuestros padres se fueran, y nosotros viviéramos solos, ya estábamos completamente instalados, solo faltaban algunos detalles como el carro de Bella que su papa quería comprarle, aunque le habíamos dicho que nosotros teníamos carro el quería que tuviera el propio para cualquier cosa.

"Vallan hasta que llegaron muero e hambre2-nos dijo Emmet, típico de el –pensé-

"Si no tardamos nada Emmet"-le dije

"Como de que no, tengo 5 minutos esperando"-respondió-"además Rosalie no me deja pedir mientras ustedes no llegaran"

"Bueno ya estamos aquí, que comeremos??"-pregunte

Nos pasaron una carta ellos ya habían elegido, cuando habíamos elegido llamamos al camarero y pedimos nuestras ordenes, mientras nos llegaban mi hermana estuvo haciendo una lista de lo que compraríamos para llenar la alacena, y comprar solamente algunas cosas por ahora y ya mañana compraríamos los que se tuviera que refrigerar.

"Bueno, y que hartas con Tanya"-me pregunto mi hermanito Emmet, siempre tan oportuno

"Eso ya lo tengo arreglado"-voltee a ver a Bella-"ya termine con ella, le aclare unas cuantas cosas asi que creo que me dejara en paz"

"Que le dijiste, cuéntanos"-me dijo Bella, y empecé a relatar la historia, Rosalie se había puesto nerviosa al momento que mencione su nombre, le asegure que le había aclarado que no era ella quien la delato, pero ella sabia que no me creyó, cuando les dije de la amenaza, Rosalie hablo…

"Si ella te amenazo, lo cumplirá"-dijo Rosalie-"la conozco y se como es, debemos cuidarnos, no quiero que dañe a Bella, ella sabe que es lo mas importante para ti"

"Eso jamás no se lo permitirá, ella no se atrevería si sabe lo que le conviene"-le dije

"Se que haras lo imposible, pero la conozco"-suspiro y le dio un sorbo a su agua-"pero debemos estar alertas y mas ahora que sus padres se van, además no serán muy felices las 3, mas ahora que yo estoy con Emmet, Alice con Jasper y tu con Bella, será la bomba que no esperaban"

Decidimos cambiar de tema cuando llego la comida, seria un tema que veríamos mejor en otro momento ya que no queríamos arruinar el dia, hablamos de cualquier cosa de las locuras de Emmet, de cómo Jasper era el equilibrio que mi hermana necesitaba, y de Rosalie como era la chica que hacia entrar en razón a Emmet y ponerlo en su lugar.

Realmente parecíamos una familia, no podía creer que habíamos estado tanto tiempo separados, no pude vitar sonreír cuando recordamos el viaje a Londres pero a l vez me puse triste en recordar lo que había sucedido después, Bella se dio cuenta y me acaricio la mejilla para después besarla, sabia que me había perdonado pero yo no me perdonaba por haberla lastimado.

Después de terminar de comer nos dirigimos en el carro de Emmet al supermercado para comprar algunas cosas, tuvimos que corretear a Emmet ya que echaba toda clase de golosinas para llevar, le dijimos que las compraríamos después pero como niño de 5 años hacia berrinche, ahí es donde Rosalie entraba y le ponía en su lugar, era la única que podía hacerlo y le hacia caso.

JASPER POV

Después del mejor fin de semana de nuestras vidas, había tomado una decisión y no por que ella me lo había pedido si no por que era necesario era tiempo de terminar con Caroline para poder estar con alguien que quería realmente y me quería de la misma manera.

"Caroline podemos hablar???"-le dije

"Claro amor, que pasa??"-me dijo

"Antes que anda quiero que me dejes hablar y no me interrumpas"-le dije y ella sintió-"desde hace tiempo, ya esta relación no es la misma, se que tu puedes pensar que estamos bien pero yo no, asi que creo que será mejor que nos separemos ya no es la mismo me siento asfixiado, tu has cambiado y yo también"

"Pero tu me quieres que no??"-me dijo llorando, que falsa se miraba

"La verdad si te quiero, pero no para seguir ese sentimiento ya cambio"-le dije-"lo siento no quería lastimarte, pero es lo mejor, espero que encuentres a alguien que te quiere de la misma manera que tu lo quieres a el"

"No Jasper, no me digas eso"-me dijo-"hay alguien mas verdad, es esa maldita enana, ella se te a cambiado no le hagas caso es una mentirosa"

Como era que ella sabia de Alice, no podía creer las mientras que ella me decía de mi pequeña, llamarla maldita eso no se lo perdonaría, si quería una ruptura tranquila se había acabado, no me importaría lastimarla, estaba cegado de coraje.

"Te prohíbo que la llames asi"-le dije tomándola del brazo-"no te lo permito, ella es lo mejor que me a pasado y si quieres saberlo si es por ella, asi que supéralo"-la solté y ella me sonrió de manera sínica, y claro las lagrimas falsas se habían acabado

"Te lo advierto tu volverás a mi"-me dijo amenazadoramente-"ella y sus amiguitos se arrepentirán"-me grito para eso yo había salido del a habitación, había sido lo mejor que había hecho desde que había empezado a salir con ella.

Lo días habían pasado y las noticias se avecinaban, los padres de Bella y Alice, viajarían por tiempo indefinido a Europa y ellos vivirían solo en un departamento, mi hermana estaba ayudándoles a decorarlo meintras nosotros no hacíamos nada, Frany se había encargado de interrogarnos de que era lo que les gustaba a Emmet y Edward y conocer sus cuartos para ayudar en la decoración de lo de ellos, se había hecho un gran amigo era una persona muy agradable, Edward había hecho una relación con el y a Bella le alegraba que su mejor amigo y novio se llevaran bien, los días pasaban y las chicas realmente trabajaban rápido, habíamos pasado todas las cosas que se llevarían de la casa al departamento, como lo había dicho tuve que contratar un camión para las cosas de Alice, ya estaba todo listo estaban a 2 dias de mudarse oficialmente, y estábamos comiendo en un restaurante, para después ir a comprar algunas cosas para la alacena, estaba realmente feliz con al foto que se mostraba.


	33. NUEVO HOGAR

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 32

"NUEVO HOGAR"

EMMET POV

Habíamos terminado de mudarnos completamente mi recamara era de lo mejor de color café y con lo necesario, tenia un pequeño closet y solamente me había llevado de casa mi equipo de sonido y para ver películas (link al final).

Estábamos en el aeropuerto despidiendo a nuestros padres, se irían casi por un año pero nos aseguraban que vendrían pronto, Alice al igual que Bella estaban en un mar de lagrimas abrazadas de mi madre y René, nosotros estábamos con Charlie y papa haciéndonos prometer que cuidaríamos de ellas.

"Emmet… Edward cuiden de su hermana, no duden en llamar para cualquier cosa"-nos dijo papa

"Claro, al igual que cuidaremos de Bella"-les dije-"no se preocupen por nada, bajo control"– dije–"además para eso esta Emetsito"

"Charlie, yo cuidare de Bella"-le dijo Eddy-"confié en mi"

"Claro que confía en ti hijo, pero ella es mi niña me duele dejarla"-le contesto Charlie-"pero se que se queda en buenas manos"

Nos despedimos de nuestra madre y René, se dirigieron abordar el avión yo abrazaba a mi hermanita, mientras Eddy tenia abrazada a Bella, que no dejaba de llorar, las reconfortamos diciéndole que los veríamos pronto, nos fuimos directo al departamento no queríamos ir a casa seria muy triste estar allí sin nuestros padres.

En todo el camino Alice y Bella no dejaban de llorar, solamente se calmaron cuando se quedaron profundamente dormidas, no podía creerlo estaban cansadas tuvimos que bajarlas entre Edward y yo cargándolas, cuando recosté a mi hermanita me dirigí a mi cuarto necesitaba descansar y además mi Rose y Jasper no tardarían en llegar.

EDWARD POV

Nos dimos cuenta cuando dejaron de llorar las chicas cuando se quedaron dormidas, Emmet llevo a la enana al su cuarto y se dirigió al suyo, yo lleve a Bella al suyo y en cuanto la acosté ella se despertó, palmeo el lugar un lado de ella y la abrace por la cintura.

"Bella que haces"-le dije cuando empezó a besarme el cuello

"Nada"-me dijo con un tono juguetón y sexy-"necesito sentirme bien y no se que otra manera hacerlo"

"No podemos, nuestros hermanos están aquí en el departamento"-le dije sabiendo que no podía contenerme mucho

"Prometo ser silenciosa"-y se monto sobre mi, desde la fiesta de iniciación no habíamos vuelto a estar juntos, además de que no se había dando el momento no teníamos donde siempre estábamos acompañados.

Empezó besándome el cuello mientras mis manos recorrían su cintura, metí mis manos por de bajo de su blusa y las subía por la espalda la retire completamente cuando me empezó a estorbar, ella me dio un sonrisa picara y sabia que lo deseaba al igual que yo. La voltee para quedar sobre ella, y empecé a besarla, me retire la camisa y la tire a un lado esto era lo mejor que podía sentir al estar con ella, empecé a plantar besos húmedos por su cuello mientras ella gemía cuando pasaba por sus áreas mas sensibles, poco a poco la ropa fue desapareciendo hasta quedar completamente en ropa interior, voltee a verla y se miraba realmente sexy con sus labios hinchados por los besos, volví a devorar su boca era una droga, mientras una de mis manos se dirigían hacia sus piernas para acariciar su centro, ella sintió cuando introduje uno de mis dedos por a bajo de su ropa interior y gimió cuando toque su clítoris, estaba realmente húmeda y eso provoco que mi excitación se hiciera mas notable.

Empecé a pasar mi dedo por su entrada excitándola mas cada vez, ella encajaba sus uñas en mi espalda cuando le gustaba que lo hiciera, no pude mas y retire toda la ropa que nos estorbaba, me estire por un condón cuando ella me detuvo la mano

"Que pasa Bella"-le dije

"No quiero que te lo pongas"-me dijo

Cuando me lo dijo me posicione entre las piernas de ella y empecé a penetrarla lentamente, sabia que no era virgen de eso me había encargado yo, pero no quería lastimarla, ella al principio tenia cara de dolor pero cuando paso un momento empecé a moverme dentro y fuera de ella aumentando cada ves el ritmo, ella dijo mi nombre y no tuve mas remedio que silenciarla con mi boca, encajo sus uñas en mis brazos cuando sentí que sus paredes se estrechaban en mi miembro, ella estaba llegando al clímax, y yo no tardaría en hacerlo, después de 5 movimientos mas me derrumbe sobre ella, descargando dentro de ella, me preocupaba ya que no se estaba cuidando, asi que me encargaría de tomar medidas necesarias, no es que no deseara un hijo con ella pero no era el tiempo.

"Bella, debiste dejar que me pusiera el condón"-le dije

"No amor, quería hacerlo asi"-me dijo-"no te preocupes tomare las medidas necesarias"

"Si eso creo amor, ahora descansa, Rosalie y Jasper vendrán a cenar"-le dije envolviéndola en mis brazos para dormir tranquilamente.

Empecé a tararear su nana y quedo profundamente dormida en cuestión de minutos, la deje a costada y me puse nuevamente mi ropa, necesitaba que ella descansara, me dirigi a la cocina donde de seguro estaría Emmet comiendo la mitad de lo que habíamos comprado, y ahí estaba el solo que no estaba comiendo si no leyendo una revistas de futboll…

"Hola"-me dijo

"Que haces??? Y eso que no estas comiendo??-le dije

"Se me fue el apetito"-me miro con esos ojos de travesura

"Pues si es que es un milagro.. y a que se debe??"-le pregunte, pero no me imaginaba que me arrepentiría al preguntar

"Es que los oi"-me dijo, puse cara de no entiendo y prosiguió-"a ti y a Bella… hermanito no sabia que tu fueras asi"

Me quede sorprendido no podía ser cierto, como nos había escuchado no hicimos mucho ruido, además el estaba aquí abajo en la cocina no podría ser vierto.

"Pero a que te refieres, solamente le cante a Bella su nana"-le dije esperando que fuera eso

"Si eres baboso Edward… claro que no oi eso… mas bien los oi como ella gritaba"-me dijo-"no es que quisiera escuchar sus intimidades lo que pasa, es que fui a tu cuarto para decirte que ya venían los Hale, y los escuche en verdad no quería ser chismoso pero hermanito me siente muy orgulloso"-y me dio unas palmaditas

"Ni se te ocurra decir nada Emmet, te lo advierto"-lo amenace-"y muchos menos a Bella, no quiero que este incomoda"

"Claro que no, pero espero que se estén cuidando"-me dijo-"no creo k quieran tener un bebe a estas alturas"

"Claro"-le dije, y pensé ojala ella se embarazara seria lo mejor para mi-"y que comeremos, las chicas tendrán hambre cuando se despierten"

Me dijo que Jasper y Rosalie comprarían unas bebidas y comida chatarra, que nosotros éramos los encargados de hacer la comida. Pensé en hace algún tipo de pasta asi que le pedi a Emmet que encargara unas pizzas, asi tendríamos una comida casi italiana, prepare espagueti mientras Emmet me ayudaba a preparar una ensalada, al cabo de una hora llegaron Jasper y Rosalie, les platicamos que Bella y Alice seguían dormidas, habían llorado todo el camino y queríamos que descansaran.

Emmet y Rosalie pensaron que no era la mejor idea de salir esta noche asi que se fueron a rentar unas películas, dejándome con Jasper.

JASPER POV

Mi hermana y Emmet se habían ido a rentar unas películas dejándome con Edward, platicamos de varias cosas mientras el terminaba el espagueti y llegaban las pizzas.

"Y dime Edward, como te sientes??"-le pregunte

"Mal extrañare mucho a mama, pero mas me duele verlas a ellas como sufren"-me dijo-"no sabes solamente hasta quedaron agotadas y se durmieron dejaron de llorar, pero aun asi sollozaban, fue muy duro verlas"

"Pronto se les pasara, ya veras todo ira mejor"-le dije

"Eso espero, pero bueno cambiemos de tema"-me dijo, demonio pensé me va a preguntar de su hermana-"que traes tu con mi hermanita, sabe que te aprecio pero si tratas de lastimarla"

"Claro que la cosa no es asi"-le dije-"la quiero no se cuando sucedió y no como se dio, pero en verdad la quiero es algo mas fuerte de lo que puedo imaginar"

"Espero que todo salga bien, sabemos que la tenemos difícil"-me dijo-"tu crees que las ex intente algo como dice tu hermana"

"No sabria decirte pero si Rosalie no los dice es por que asi será, debemos tener cuidado"-le dije y el asintió

Despues de unos minutos llegaron las pizzas y Edward había terminado el espagueti, Emmet llego junto con Rosalie con varias películas que estos creían que las veriamos todas en una rato…

BELLA POV

Me desperté cuando empecé a sentir como me faltaba Edward a mi lado, de seguro se había ido para dejarme descansar y si que estaba cansada solamente en acordarme lo que habíamos hecho y sin protegernos, sabia que debía tomar las medidas necesarias pero no quería algo dentro de mi no me lo permitía asi que decidi no cuidarme esta vez, solamente había sido una vez no pasa nada, me meti a bañar y arreglarme un poco, tenia mucha hambre, cuando sali de la recamara oia como los chicos estaban abajo y olia demasiado bien, me dirigi al cuarto de Alice ella también estaba despierta y terminándose se arreglar.

"Alice, vamos creo que ya llegaron los chicos, además huele muy bien"-le dije sonriendo

"Si vamos"-me contesto seria, se notaba que seguía triste, bajamos tomadas de la mano las escaleras y ahí estaban todo riéndose del montón de películas que habían traído Emmet y Rosalie, en verdad eran bastantes.

"Valla hasta que se levantaron"-dijo Emmet

"No molestes, tengo hambre"-les dije, voltee a ver a Eddy-"que comeremos??"

Se acerco a mi y sonrio-"pedimos pizzas y prepare espagueti, Emmet hiso ensalada"

"Que rico, vamos Alice debemos comer algo"-le dije arrastrándola, a su vez ella tomo a Rosalie de la mano y la llevamos junto con nosotros

Comimos entre risas y burlas, Rosalie había querido rentar todas la saga de Harry Potter, Emmet había rentado todas las películas de terror que le gustaban, y además habían rentado una especial para Alice la de campanita, lo que provoco que su hermanita lo mirara feo.

"No te enojes pequeña, es que me recordó a ti"-le dije Em con cara de borreguito, ganándose una sonrisa de su hermana y provocando que lo besara varias veces en el cachete.

Después de comer, Alice y yo recogimos todo y ordenamos la cocina mientras los demás arreglaban la sala donde veríamos las películas,

TANYA POV

Si creían esas 3 idiotas, que se quedaría todo asi estaban muy equivocadas, mi prima y hermana y yo estábamos ideando como sabotear su felicidad, habíamos decidido dejar pasar unos meses para que no nos relacionaran con anda, y no nos viéramos como unas ardidas.

"Y que te parece Tanya"-me dijo Caroline

"Perdona estaba distraída que decías"-le dije

"Que si atacamos en 2 meses, es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jessica y seria perfecto"-me dijo-"asi podremos cobrárnosla"

"Si prima, además estaremos todos y de seguro nos pondremos muy borrachos y no tendrán pretexto"-me dijo Stephanie

"Me parece muy bien"-las 3 sonreímos y asentimos estaba decidido eso pasaba por meterse con nosotras, ellas no conocían hasta que punto podíamos ser crueles.


	34. NOTA 2

Nota 2…

Bueno primero k nada mil sorrys… pero por cuestiones de fuerzas mayores no e podio actualizar, como han de saber soy de Mexicali, b.c. México y hace casi una semana tuvimos un terremoto, asi que e andado muy ocupada con el trabajo sacando el trabajo para k el personal pueda cumplir con la ayuda a las personas, asi que por eso me e tardado un poco, pero nos se preocupen ya hemos regresado a nuestra jornada normal, asi que pronto subiré los siguientes capítulos…

Xoxo

Alejandra


	35. DESGRACIAS

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 33

"DESGRACIAS"

ALICE POV

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que nuestros padres se había ido, las cosas no podrían ir mejor en nuestro nuevo departamento y la pasábamos de los mejor los seis juntos , habíamos ido todos juntos hace una semana a visitar a mis padres, y así conocimos las nuevas instalación de la nueva empresa, el edificio era bien grande y muy elegante, estábamos muy orgullosos de nuestros padres, realmente estábamos felices de pasar tiempo juntos como amigos pero había algo que me estaba preocupando, era de esa zorra de Tanya y de sus dos mejores "arpías" amigas ya que no habían intentado nada desde hace un buen tiempo, ni siquiera Tanya se había intentado acercar a Edward después de haber terminado con ella.

No sabía el por qué, pero me preocupaba y mucho, a lo mejor no podía olvidar lo que nos había dicho Rosalie, quizás ellas estaban planeando algo contra nosotros o quizás ya se habían hecho a la idea de que ya no estarían más con ellos, pero a quien estoy engañando, esa arpía de Tanya tenía que estar planeando algo y algo muy sucio porque de lo poco que conozco a esa zorra y su hermanita estarían tramando algo, pero que podría ser.

Pero me dejaría de preocupar al menos por hoy, era el cumpleaños de Jessica e iríamos todos a pasar un rato entre amigos, estábamos arreglándonos para salir en la noche, estaba realmente emocionada.

"Chicas apúrense ¡!!! es hoy la fiesta"-nos grito Emmet, como siempre lo hacía cuando salíamos.

Salimos las 3 ya arregladas a reunirnos con nuestros novios, Emmet y Rosalie se fueron en el carro de él, Jasper y yo en el de su hermana y Eddy y Bella en el volvo de Eddy, nos dirigimos rumbo a casa de Jessica, no nos caía bien, pero Ángela era su prima y teníamos que asistir, así que realmente iríamos por ella. Llegamos en menos de 15 minutos a la casa de Jessica, su casa estaba rodeada de lindos jardines, habíamos llegado prácticamente muy rápido, la velocidad era algo que disfrutábamos hacerlo siempre juntos.

"Chicos que bueno que vinieron"-nos dijo Ángela cuando llegamos y nos saludo a todos.

"Claro, Angie, como te íbamos a quedar mal"-le respondió Bella

"Pero bueno donde esta los tragos, que me muero de sed"- le pregunto Emmet-"estas chicas duraron más arreglándose, la verdad no sé por qué duran tanto si son hermosas"

Nos reímos los 7 y nos dirigimos al patio trasero donde iba a hacer la fiesta, había mucha gente conocida de la escuela y otras personas que no conocíamos muy bien pero todos con un solo propósito divertirse esa noche. La casa de Jessica era realmente muy grande y a la vez ostentosa, sus papas estaban de viaje así que por lo cual estábamos solos sin ninguna regla a seguir, estábamos platicando sobre qué haríamos la otra semana ya que era la última semana de clases, estábamos a finales de junio así que serian nuestros exámenes de fin de curso, cuando las vimos llegar , parecían que flotaban en el piso como brujas, ahí estaban las tres arpías pasaron del lado de nosotros y no pude evitar sentirme más nerviosa, era como si una ráfaga de viento muy fría pasara a través de mi, tenía miedo pero no sabía el por qué , y no quise comentar con nadie para no preocuparlos ya que todos se encontraban felices y todo era producto de mi imaginación.

STEPHANIE POV

Estábamos en la odiosa fiesta de Jessica, era súper aburrida, las mismas caras de siempre con las mismas conversaciones tontas, pero todo esto cambiaria cuando lleváramos a cabo nuestro venganza, gracias a Dios que la idiota de Jessica acepto hacer esta fiesta por que no quería realizar ninguna fiesta, pero la habíamos convencido, pronto todos se irían a la universidad y teníamos que realizar nuestra plan antes que todos se vayan a estudiar ya que nosotras estábamos estudiando modelaje y eso de estudiar en la universidad es una pérdida de tiempo y no estaba en nuestros planes, así que para que estudiar ? Nos casaríamos con alguien realmente rico y tonto así no tendríamos que sufrir nunca por nada, ese fue el consejo de mi tía al cual nosotras apoyábamos.

"Bueno creo que es hora de la función no creen…??"-les dije a mis primas

"Tienes razón, pero como empezaremos nuestro plan ?"-me dijo Caroline

"Eso déjamelo a mí"-le dije, llame a Jessica y como perro faldero se me acerco -"ten estas 3 debidas y se las das a ellos, cuando estén solos, entendiste"

"Si claro"-me dijo tomándolas

"Que les diste??"-me pregunto Tanya

"Son las cervezas favoritas de esos 3 "- dije

"Solamente eso? "– me dijo Tanya

"Por supuesto que no mi queridísima Tanya, adentro de cada botella esta un somnífero muy fuerte, que claro no se emborracharan pero quedaran inconscientes para efectuar nuestro plan que es lo que necesitamos"-le dije

"Prima eres buena"-me dijo Caroline dándome palmaditas, y no tardo en pasar el tiempo cuando los dejaron solos, de seguro iban al baño, y ahí estaba Jessica con las 3 debidas y ellos muy buena onda se lo bebieron todo, sonreímos las 3 esto cada vez estaba mejor.

"Bueno chicas, creo que debemos acercarnos, no tardaran en desmayarse"-les dije y nos acercamos.

Como les había dicho esos somníferos son infalibles y hacen efecto a los 5 minutos de tomarlos, ellos empezaron a sentirse mareados, y como tres cachorritos les ayudamos a caminar hacia sus tumbas, pero ellos no sabían a donde se dirigían solamente se dejaban guiar, pobres si supieran lo que les esperaba.

BELLA POV

Estuvimos platicando y riendo, cuando decidimos ir al baño, les dijimos a los chicos que regresábamos en un momento y nos fuimos.

"Bueno Bella, nunca te había visto tan feliz"-me dijo Angela

"Lo sé soy muy feliz, nunca me imagine serlo tanto"-le dije

"Se les nota, por que no eres la únicas a los 6 se les ve una cara de tontos enamorados"-nos dijo

"Claro que si, estar con la persona que amas es lo mejor"-le dije Rosalie

"Y bueno chicas a donde se irán a estudiar"-nos pregunto Angela

"Aun no estamos seguras, pero queremos estar juntos los 6, nos han acepado en todas las universidades que aplicamos pero es difícil"-le dije

Salimos las 4 del baño y cuando nos acercamos al patio de nuevo los chicos no estaban, le preguntamos a Jessica por ellos pero nos dijo k no los había visto, esto estaba raro, ellos nunca se irán sin avisarnos antes, de seguro estaban saludando a los amigos de la escuela.

ALICE POV

Ya habían pasado más de una hora y nada de los chicos, me empezaba a preocupar, empezamos a buscarlos y nada, Bella, Rosalie y yo decimos subir las habitación lo más seguro es que se aburrieron y estuvieran viendo algún juego en la tele, cuando abrimos la primera puerta nada, pero en cuanto abrimos la 2da no podía creer lo que mis ojos miraban, ahí estaba el, Jasper desnudo y sobre el estaba Caroline también desnuda, no podía creer lo que mi ojos miraban, el no podía hacerme esto porque no pude mas y salí corriendo.

ROSALIE POV

Después de haber abierto la primera puerta y nada cada quien revisaría una recamara, fui a otra puerta y cuando la abrí fue como un balde de agua fría, Emmet estaba ahí pero desnudo y con Stephanie desnuda y el la abrazaba, era un maldito porque y cuando vi a Alice correr me asome de donde salió y la imagen era peor de lo que me imaginaba, mi hermano con su ex.

Fui tras ella antes de que cometiera alguna locura, esto no podía estar pasándonos a nosotras, esto debía ser una pesadilla.

BELLA POV

Busque a Edward en 2 recamaras pero donde se habían metido estos chicos, cuando abrí la ultima puerta que faltaba ahí estaba mi peor pesadilla, era Edward con Tanya desnudos en una cama, era un maldito , no pude contenerme y me abalance sobre Tanya cuando se levanto solo tapándose con la sabana

"Sal de aquí"-me grito-"no ves que Eddy y o estamos ocupados"

"Eres una maldita"-le dije al mismo momento que me lance sobre ella, y empezamos a luchar llego Ángela y me separo, pero aun me quedaba uno y era el, me acerque y le di tremenda cachetada que se levanto como si hubiera estado dormido, si creía que me creería que estaba inconsciente estaba muy equivocado

"Eres un desgraciado"-le grite-"porque me hiciste esto, eres un malnacido Edward Cullen"

Y salí corriendo de la habitación lo único que quería es encontrar a mis amigas, el salió tras de mi gritando mi nombre, pero si creía que me iba a detener estaba muy mal, y ahí estaban Rosalie y Alice llorando igual que yo, me dijeron lo que paso, y decidimos tomar un taxi y regresar al departamento, las tres estabamos en shock en el taxi lo único que escuche fue-"tenemos que irnos lejos de aquí" – no sé quien lo dijo pero todas asentimos, lo habíamos decidido, nos iríamos lejos, a la única universidad donde ellos no aplicaron, regresaría a Londres, pero tenía que irme lo antes posible, camino al departamento le marque a Franny y el nos recogería para llevarnos a Londres, la empresa tenía su propio Jet y lo tendría listo cuando termináramos de empacar.

"Porque nos hicieron esto"-me pregunto Alice

"No lo se amiga, pero no quiero volver a verlos nunca más, es demasiado para mí, no sé si podre soportarlo"-les dije

"Rosalie, creo que sabes que haremos Alice y yo"– le dije –"vendrás con nosotras?"- le pregunte

"Claro que si Bella, no quiero estar ni un minuto más aquí, no puedo y no quiero, es demasiado"-me dijo

"Pero que haremos con la escuela, nos queda una semana"-me dijo Alice

"No te preocupes, no tenemos ningún examen, y los papeles Angela puede recogerlos por nosotras, lo único que quiero es irme"-les dije

"y tu Rose ?"– le pregunto Alice – "que les dirás a tus padres? Yo se que no están en la ciudad, pero cuando sepan que te fuiste, se pondrán muy preocupados"- comento alice.

"No se preocupen chicas" – nos dijo Rose – "además, les hablare cuando estemos allá, ahora no puedo pensar con claridad cuál es la mejor decisión para mi, estoy confundida y no quiero pensar en verdad que no"- nos dijo

Asentí y llegamos al departamento y rápidamente Alice y yo hicimos nuestra maletas, tocaron a la puerta y era Frany, nos ayudo a llevar las maletas a su carro y nos dirigimos a casa de Rosalie y ella también se llevo sus cosas, nos dirigimos al aeropuerto en el camino le marcamos Angela y le dijimos lo que pasaba y cuáles eran nuestros planes y ella nos dijo que los chicos se acaban de ir y que no sabía por qué se demoraban tanto pero no podían despertar a Jasper, pero que iban en nuestra búsqueda, le pedí que nos les dijera nada , y que nos reportaríamos pronto ella prometió recoger nuestros documento y cualquier cosas nos avisaba, Franny venía hablando con mi tío y le explicaba que nos dirigíamos en el jet de la empresa a Londres, que estábamos hechas un mar de lagrimas y que le habíamos pedido ayuda, vi como Franny me miraba y sabía que tenía que decirle lo que pasaba, antes de que se enterara por otra parte…tome el teléfono y empecé a hablar con mi tio.

"Bella que pasa, está todo bien"-me pregunto

"No.. el.. ellos… nos engañaron"-le dije

"Hija para de llorar que no te estoy entendiendo, quienes???"-me pregunto-"a que te refieres???"

"Edward, Jasper y Emmet, se acostaron con sus ex en nuestras narices, no puedo contártelo por teléfono por favor, me duele mucho, no me preguntes mas por favor"-le dije llorando, el solamente asintió, no podíamos controlarnos porque no había pasado a nosotras, que daños habíamos provocado para que ellos nos trataran así.

"Ok no preguntare mas"-nos dijo-

"Gracias tio"-le dije en un sollozo y colgué el teléfono.

"tu padrino las va estar esperando"- nos dijo franny – "yo no puedo ir con ustedes tengo muchas reuniones que no puedo cancelar, pero van estar bien"-me dio un beso en la frente y seguimos nuestro camino

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto le pedio que no le mencionara nada a los chicos, no quería que supiera que habíamos ido a Londres no por ahora, queríamos arreglarlo a nuestra manera, pero aun no podíamos enfrentarnos a esto, sabía que podía superarlo ya sucedió una vez y lo hice y tenía que volverlo hacer, pero mis amigas no sabían si lo lograrían, eran algo que ellas no comprendían estaban inconsolables, y por las 3 tenía que convertirme en alguien fuerte una vez más, por ellas y por mi…

JASPER POV

Nos subimos lo más rápido que pudimos a los carros y nos fuimos directamente al departamento, no sabía que había pasado, como era que los 3 estábamos desnudos y con nuestras ex, no recordaba nada, solo que unas bebidas que tomamos y empezamos a sentirnos mal, llegamos al departamento y subimos corriendo a él, pero que nos encontramos que Alice y Bella se habían ido, no había rastro de ellas, sus cuartos estaban vacios no había nada de ropa y todo era un desastre, inmediatamente pensé en mi hermana y salí corriendo para ir a mi casa, los chicos se fueron conmigo, pero encontramos lo mismos y una nota de Rosalie a mis padres, diciendo que tenía que irse y que ella se comunicaría en la escuela en la que se matriculara.

No podía creerlo ellas se habían ido, pero a donde y con quien…como fue que nuestra vida pudo cambiar en cuestión de segundo y perdimos a lo que más queríamos en esta vida tan fácil.

"Se fueron"-les dije

"Eso parece, pero a donde"-pregunto Emmet mirando hacia la ventana.

"Conociendo a Bella nunca nos enteraremos, ella sabe como esconderse"-dijo Edward con un tono de tristeza

"Porque maldita sea" – grito Emmet golpeando la pared con su puno.

"Por Dios no recuerdo nada, que paso……."- dijo Edward cuando no alcanzo a terminar la frase empezó a convulsionar en medio de la sala, que le pasaba inmediatamente Emmet lo tomo y yo pedí una ambulancia, no teníamos idea que estaba pasando pero que nos habían hecho algo en esa maldita fiesta era algo que teníamos que averiguarlo.

Llego la ambulancia y nos fuimos directo al hospital, dos doctores lo revisaron y nos dijeron que había sido una sobredosis crónica de narcóticos, nos checaron a mi y a Emmet y estábamos igual, solo que Edward presento los síntomas más rápido. Los doctores nos dijeron que teníamos que durar hospitalizados unos días para observación, no podíamos creerlo que estaríamos en el hospital por intoxicación pero ya nada nos importaba, ellas se habían ido y nada mas estábamos nosotros solos, con que cara miraría a mis padres cuando se enteraran por la razón que mi hermana y amigas habían desaparecido, maldigo la hora en que nos cruzamos con esas arpías, porque tuvimos que ir a esa maldita fiesta.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, el daño estaba hecho, ahora solo nos quedaba que ellas nos dejaran explicarles lo que paso realmente esa noche, claro si algún día las volvíamos a ver, no tardamos mucho en llamar a nuestros padres avisándole lo ocurrido, le contamos lo que había pasado en la fiesta y como habíamos terminado en el Hospital, Carlisle y Charlie se habían puesto muy mal cuando les dijimos que no sabíamos donde estaban la chicas, no sé qué tantas cosas le gritaron a Emmet y Edward, pero ellos no le decían nada, les avisaron que no irían a NY a verlos ya que era más importante encontrar a las chicas y que rogaran que ellas estuvieran bien, cuando hable con mis padre llegaron en cuestión de horas, les platique la historia y tuvieron la misma reacción de los padres de Emmet y Edward, solamente fueron gritos en el teléfono y me hicieron saber lo desilusionados que estaban por mi conducta, realmente me lo merecía pero ahora solo ellos estaban preocupados por mi hermana, y la verdad yo también, hablaron con los padres de Bella y Alice y se pusieron de acuerdo que en cuanto alguien supiera algo se avisarían, por parte de mis padres ellos estarían al pendiente de nosotros mientras ellas aparecían.

CARLISLE POV

No podía creer lo que había pasado si hace una semana que los chicos habían venido y estaban de lo más felices, que paso no lo sé, pero me preocupaba no saber de mi niña, como estaría era tan frágil y dulce y mi ahijada Bella, era una desilusión mas de parte de mi hijo, hable con su doctor y me dijo que ellos llegaron de urgencia al Hospital con síntomas de intoxicación grave, tenía que aclarar unas cuantas cosas con la familia de Tanya y le pedia al cielo que haya sido todo una broma de mal gusto porque si no fuese así, estaríamos hablando que los chicos estuvieron en sumo peligro a punto de morir.

"Charlie donde crees que estén"-le pregunte muy preocupado

"Creo que sé donde están"-me dijo tomando el teléfono

"Por favor que así sea, porque no sé dónde buscar a mi hija"- le dije suplique

"Déjame hablar con Aro, estoy completamente seguro que el debe saber algo, Bella siempre huye con el cuando tiene un problema, créeme" – me aseguro

Charlie le marcó a Aro y después de unos minutos vi como su rostro reflejaba preocupación y cambiaba a un rostro de relajo, parecían buenas noticias – eso espero - pense, ahora solo esperaba que estuvieran sanas y salvas, cuando colgó me sonrió.

"Calma Carlisle"– me dijo y me dio unas palmadas en el hombro

"Aro sabe algo ?"– le dije ansioso

"Si, te lo dije, vienen a Londres" – en ese momento cuando escuche a mi amigo mi alma regreso a mi cuerpo – "están muy bien" – me dijo – "Francesco las mando en el jet de la empresa"-me dijo-

"Realmente me sentía muy tranquilo al escuchar que alguien las ayudo" – le dije

"En cuanto estén con Aro, me hablara para ir a verlas"-me dijo

"Claro que s"– le respondí

"Ahora creo que deberíamos de llamar a los papas de Rosalie, para que no estén preocupados por ella"- me dijo con mucha calma.

Inmediatamente les hable y me agradecieron la información, les dije que en cuanto habláramos con ella le pediríamos que les hablara, pero primero trataríamos de arreglar las cosas, ya que ellos tenían mucho trabajo allá con los chicos y nosotros las tendríamos a ellas, así cuando todo estuviera más tranquilo veríamos qué harías.


	36. NUEVO RUMBO

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 34

"NUEVO RUMBO"

ROSALIE POV

Estábamos a punto de llegar a Londres, gracias a Dios que el tío de Bella nos estaba esperando en el aeropuerto, quería borrar todo lo que había pasado y solamente esperaba poder olvidar todo, nos sentíamos traicionadas y muy heridas, realmente no sabía como estábamos pasando por esto las tres, desde que nos subimos al avión no paramos de llorar y nunca vi a mi amiga Bella tan triste como hoy, tenía una apariencia dura y fría, me daba miedo perder a mi amiga dulce y tierna y que se convirtiera en alguien que no era por culpa de el, no pensé nunca tener este sentimiento dentro de mi pero los estábamos empezando a odiar.

Al fin llegamos a Londres, las horas parecían meses en el avión, no veía la hora de estar en algún cuarto y llorar por todo lo que me había pasado. El tio de Bella ya estaba en esperándonos con un gran limosina, en cuanto nos vio sonrió y nos abrazo a las 3, recogimos el equipaje y nos fuimos con el rumbo a su departamento.

En el transcurso del aeropuerto a su casa fue solo un incomodo silencio, el solo nos veía a las tres con un rostro de preocupación y ninguna de nosotras se atrevía a decir ni una palabra, realmente no estábamos en condiciones de explicar que había pasado solo queríamos estar solas, hasta que alguien rompió ese silencio.

"Bueno mis niñas quien será la que comience a explicarme que paso"-nos dijo a las 3, pero se le quedo viendo a Bella, mi amiga no quería decir nada pero en ese momento no tenia escapatoria, ella lo mira con la mirada más fría del mundo, en ese momento el sabia que algo estaba muy mal, así que solo bajo su mirada.

"Ellos jugaron con nosotras"-le dije, empecé a contarle todo y como decidimos venir aquí, la expresión de su rostro cambio de lo indignado al odio y mis pobres amigas me miraban de reojo y solo caían lagrimas de sus ojos, nos pareció buena idea ya que era la única escuela donde ellos no aplicaron y por el tiempo ya no podrían hacer nada agregue- "y asi fueron las cosas".

"Chicas, no se que decirles, pero por favor cuentan conmigo para cualquier cosa, ustedes son bienvenidas a mi casa como mis sobrinas al igual que Bella"- nos dijo -"pero primero quiero que hagan las cosas bien"- agrego

"Primero, Rosalie, quiero que les marques a tu padres, ellos están muy angustiados y quiero que sepan que estas bien, si tu decisión es quedarte, por favor diles que se quedaran conmigo"- me dijo y paso su celular, respire hondo y les marque.

"Hola mama, soy yo"-le dije

"Rosalie!!! mi niña, donde estas ?"-me dijo mi madre llorando

"Estoy en Londres, no te preocupes por favor mamita, estoy bien, me quedare aquí, no puedo regresar"-le dije y tome aire-

"Hija estamos muy preocupados por ti, tu hermano nos explico lo que paso con ustedes y…."- antes de que continuara la corte.

"No le digas a mi hermano donde estoy por favor mama!!!!, no quiero hablar con él por ahora, entraremos a las universidad aquí y nos quedaremos con el tío de Bella, no te preocupes por nada, estaremos muy bien aquí y nada nos faltara" – le dije

"Mi niña, si esa es tu decisión la respeto, cuídate mucho , no te olvides que tu papa y yo te mandamos muchos besos y te iremos a ver pronto para llevarte tus cosas"-suspiro-"pero tengo que decirte algo con respecto a los chicos…"

"No mama no quiero saber nada, no lo digas, ellos nos traicionaron no quiero verlos, no quiero"-le dije llorando.

Aro me quito el teléfono y hablo con mi mama, Bella me abrazo y me empezó a consolar, Alice se había quedado dormida, estaba muy cansada para seguir llorando, sentí cuando corto Aro cuando estábamos por llegar al departamento, bajamos y entre las 2 ayudamos Alice a subir, la dejamos acostada en la cama de Bella y me acosté con ella para hacerle compañía y mi amiga Bella se fue con su tío ya que le dijo que quería hablar con ella.

ARO POV

Tenia que tener una conversación muy seria con Bella, no entendía por que se comportaba como si fuera otra persona, tenía que arreglar las cosas, no podía ver la transformación que había tenido mi niña, era completamente otra persona, con una mirada vacía y fría, tenia tanto miedo de perder a esa pequeña que era un dulce y muy alegre.

Llegamos a la biblioteca y ella cerro la puerta muy despacio mientras yo me sentaba en el sofá y la invite a que sentara junto a mi.

"Que paso tío de que quieres hablar"-me dijo sentándose a un lado mío

"Hija que paso"-le dije

"Ya te conto Rosalie, eso paso, jugaron con nosotras"-me dijo en un tono seco era como si estuviera hablando con otra Bella.

"Sé lo que me conto Rosalie, pero quería escuchar que tú me lo cuentes, pero ya vi que no quieres hablar, pero te diré que eso que estas pensando no es verdad, mira.."-pero me corto

"No trates de defenderlo, si quieres que este aquí jamás lo vuelvas a mencionar, si no, soy capaz de irme y nadie volverá saber de mi nunca! te lo puedo asegurar"-me dijo desafiante tenía mucho miedo, mi preciosa sobrina ya no quedaba nada la habíamos perdido, solo quedaba esta fría y seca Isabella, estaba destrozada, porque le había pasado a ella

"Está bien hija, solamente no entiendo porque te comportas asi, si tu no eres esta persona fría que tratas de aparentar"-le dije

"Bella ya no existe de ahora en adelante solo seré Isabella, Bella murió y jamás volverá"-me dijo y se fue a su recamara con sus amigas, no podría creerlo, tenía razón ella ya no era más mi sobrina Bella, ahora era Isabella la dura y fría…Isabella Swan

***9 MESES DESPUES***

Estaba muy orgulloso de mis niñas, había comprado un departamento más grande para ellas, en la universidad iban muy bien y casi todo había vuelto a su normalidad , eran tan felices, Alice y Rosalie habían recuperado ese brillo especial que adoraba, pero mi pobre Bella estaba en las misma faceta desde el dia que llego, sonreirá de vez en cuando pero no era más que eso, no era como antes la niña feliz y amable que todo mundo conocía, era más calmada y no dejaba que nadie más se le acercara, solamente se sentía segura con las personas que ella conocía, aun recuerdo cuando mi hijo Edward vino a buscarla y el enfrentamiento que tuvieron.

_FLASH BACK_

**HACE 9 MESES**

Estábamos los padres de Alice, de Rosalie y mis primos cenando con las chicas ya estaban inscritas en la universidad, y empezarían en unos días ellas estaba muy emocionadas, con la nueva faceta que se les aproximaba, cuando tocaron la puerta Bella se levanto abrir cuando escuche los gritos.

"Que demonios haces aquí"-grito Bella

"Bella amor por favor, déjame explicarte"-le dijo Edward, ahí estaban los 3 en la puerta del departamento, esto se pondría muy mal

"Explicarme que, que eres un maldito mentiroso, que Edward que?"-le grito y trato de cerrar la puerta, pero Emmet la detuvo antes de la cerrara y entraron los 3

Había empezado una guerra que tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano, ahí estaban ellas 3 gritándoles cuanto los odiaban, me dolía ver como Alice cachetero a sus hermano, y Rosalie a Jasper, todos estábamos sorprendidos, Emmet trato de abrazar a su hermana pero ella salió corriendo rumbo a la recamara y no tardaron en seguirla Rosalie y Bella, pero en cuanto Rosalie desapareció Bella se paro cuando Edward la llamo.

"Amor por favor, escúchame"-le dijo hincándose

"amor……amor…..Bella !! "-grito

"Amor? Jajaja, no me hagas reír Cullen, Bella ya no existe tú te encargaste de matarla, ahora soy Isabella, asi que olvídate de Bella, tu querida novia está muerta grábatelo"-y le pego un puñetazo en la nariz dejándolo tirado en el piso, si que mi sobrina era de temer.

Esme fue abrazar a Emmet, mientras René fue ayudar a Edward para saber cómo estaba después de tremendo golpe, los padres de Rosalie fueron por Jasper y se retiraron, la cena estaba arruinada, mientras hablábamos con los chicos Cullen, les pedi que no las buscaran no quería perderlas, y más a Isabella que la estaba perdiendo, que dieran tiempo, que si algún día ocurría esto se arreglaría se fueron mis primos y los Cullen, y me quede con 3 chicas destrozadas, me pidieron que nos mudáramos, que no querían que las encontraran nuevamente y como negarme ellas eran mis hijas, ahora me tocaba cuidarlas.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Estaba en la oficina cuando llegaron mis hijas corriendo como siempre, como si tuvieran 5 años, ellas hacían lo que querían en la empresa y con quienes quisieran poco a poco todo volvía a la normalidad.

"Tio Aro adivina que paso en la universidad"-me dijo Alice dando brinquitos, esta chica sí que tenia energía.

"No sé haber cuéntame"-le dije sonriendo

"Hubo una audición y ganamos seremos un grupo y grabaremos un demo"-me dijo-"puedes creerlo seremos famosas"

Si ellas estaban estudiando canto, y su gran sueño era ser un grupo las 3, me levante de mi silla y las abrace a las 3, Rosalie y Alice estaban muy felices y les brillaba la mirada, pero Isabella, seguía teniendo su mirada vacía, como había tratado de regresar ese brillo en sus ojitos, pero me había sido imposible, no había nada que la hiciera cambiar.

"Si padrino seremos famosas"-me dijo Bella-"y tendremos un representante y todo, nuestro sueño se hacer realidad"

"Bueno mis niñas eso es magnífico, hay que festejarlo a donde quieren ir"-les pregunte

"Si vamos a cenar, pero mejor nosotros prepararemos la cena"-me dijo Rosalie-"asi que no llegues tarde tio"-se despidieron una por una ya que tenían que ir a comprar las cosas, y claro no faltaba la que me pidiera dinero para comprar algún antojito, esta niñas me querían dejar en la ruina… jajaj.. como si fuera posible

Pasada unas horas decidí irme con mis niñas, de seguro ya me estaban esperando, cuando hable con Charlie y Carlisle para avisarle de la noticia se pusieron muy contentos y triste al no estar ahí con ellas, por cuestión de los chicos René y Esme habían regresado a Nueva York, para cuidarlo mientras se iban a la universidad, ellos se habían quedado en NY, y René estaba desalojando el departamento de Bella, lo iba a vender por ordenes de su hija, pero René era muy inteligente no lo había vendido solamente lo estaba remodelando por si algún día ellas regresaban tuvieran un hogar, ya que sabían muy bien que ninguna regresaría a su casa era ya unas adultas y sabían valerse por sí mismas, y más ahora que les esperaba el estrellato, sabia por Carlisle que Edward estaba estudiando canto, Jasper literatura ya que le gustaba escribir y Emmet relaciones exteriores, pero la vida da muchas vueltas y sabia que algo cambiaria nuevamente en la vida de estos 6 chicos.

TANYA POV

**HACE 9 MESES**

Como lo habíamos planeado, habíamos separado a esas 3 mosquitas muertas de nuestros chicos, pero para lo que no estaba preparada es para cuando el padre de Bella y Edward, aparecieran en mi casa, con una demanda por haber intoxicado a sus hijos, no podía creerlo , la idiota de Stephanie les había dado demasiados somníferos, así que habían estado en el hospital de no haber sido que Eddy tuviera una reacción antes que su hermano y Jasper, creo que estaba en graves problemas pero claro, no me dejaría, alegaría que fue culpa de mi hermana y prima, y como mi papa me creía todo, estaría muy bien.

Después que se fueran Charlie y Carlisle, mi papa nos mando llamar y nos encontramos con él en la sala, salimos las 3 de nuestras habitaciones y nos dirigimos a ella. Estaba realmente nerviosa pero no dejaría que me castigaran aunque tuviera que echarme de enemigas a mi hermana y prima, no lo permitiría.

"Hola papa, que pasa??"-le dije, lo mas tranquilamente posible

"Niñas, que paso en la fiesta de Jessica"-nos dijo vi como mi prima empezaba a ponerme nerviosa, e inmediatamente hable, no dejaría que arrastraran con ellas.

"A que te refieres papa??"-le dije-"no paso nada que yo sepa, o no es así??"

Que le dieron a los chicos Cullen y al chico Hale que fueron a dar al hospital"-nos dijo, mi hermana tenía cara de cómo te enteraste-"no traten de negarlo, Jessica ya dijo toda la verdad y les dijo que ustedes le dieron una bebida para ellos antes de que se sintieran mal"

"Jessica es una mentirosa papa"-le dijo mi hermana-"de seguro fue ella, y nos quiere echar la culpa"

"Creo que estas mal Caroline, y lo peor es que estos chicos sufrieron una intoxicación crónica, quiero saber quien fue y ahora mismo"-nos dijo en un tono más enojado de lo normal-"estamos a punto de atravesar una demanda si no hablan ahora"

No podía permitirlo una demanda si mi carrera apenas iba a empezar, tenía que protegerme antes de que todo saliera mal, yo sería una modelo internacional a cualquier costa y seria de las mejores y así Edward cuando viera mi fama se arrepentiría de haberme dejado, el mal nacido.

"Papa, yo no fui.. yo no quería Stephanie me dio las bebidas para los chicos ellas me obligaron"-le dije llorando, realmente era una buena actriz.

"Cállate hermanita, si tú fuiste la del palan"-me dijo Caroline-"y si yo asumo mi responsabilidad, no soy como esta idiota, si fuimos pero las misma participación"

"Ok, me lo imagine"-me dijo volteándome a ver mi papa-"Tanya no tienen por qué ocultarlo, se que fueron las 3, está bien, váyanse no se que va pasar tengo que convencer a Carlisle de que no me demanden, pero se van a ir de la ciudad, su mama ya está preparando todo así que preparen maletas no las quiero aquí por si no puedo impedir la demanda"

Nos dirigimos cada quien a nuestro cuarto, para preparar las maletas esperaba que papa pudiera impedir la demanda, eso no se vería bien en mi historial de vida, cuando fuera famoso podrían utilizarlo en contra mía y no quería que fuera así, sentí cuando mi hermana y prima entraron a mi cuarto pero si creían que les tenía miedo estaban muy equivocadas.

"Eres una traicionera, mira que echarnos la culpa"-me dijo mi prima-"tú sabes que tienes la misma culpa que nosotras así que no me vengas que eres una santa"

"Tenía que protegerme además yo no fui la que mezclo las debidas"-le dije

"Si pero eres igual de culpable al momento de planearlo toda sí que asume las consecuencias"-me dijo mi hermana-"se que ya te graduaste y que nosotras nos graduamos antes pero te esperamos lo hicimos para que estemos juntas"

"Claro como si me importara no necesito de nadie para cuidarme"-le dije, quien creían estas quien era yo una niñita estaban muy equivocadas-"será mejor que términos de hacer maletas no quiero que papa se enoje mas"

Eso si no me convenía, era capaz de no darme más dinero, y lo ocuparía para seguir estudiando o lo que es peor me dejaría viviendo el alguno de los departamento de la escuela o peor es un condominio 'asco' – pensé - sería mejor que me diera prisa, mis prima y hermana se fueron a su cuarto y siguieron haciendo sus maletas.

**DESPUES DE 9 MESES**

Sabia por Jessica que Alice, Bella y Rosalie no habían perdonado a Jasper, Emmet y Edward, y que se habían ido lejos y que ellos estaban ahí en NY estudiando, mi hermana, prima y yo estábamos en Paris estudiando modelaje, con respecto a la demanda no la habían puesta, pero teníamos que alejarnos de ellos, que ingenuos, solo esperaba el momento para volver acercarme a mi Eddy, era demasiado el tiempo que pase separada de mi novio, aun me seguía viendo con Michael, no podía dejarlo por más que lo intente tenía muchas formas de hundirme sabia demasiadas cosas de mi que podían perjudicarme, y más ahora que era una famosa modelo reconocida en todo el mundo, había hecho varios viajes y conocido mas de cualquier persona, tenía a los hombre comiendo de mi mano, mi hermosura los había cautivado en cambio mi hermana estaba a punto de casarse con un hombre que era demasiado rico tenía mucha suerte la idiota, pero era un viejo que la verdad primero muerta me daba tanto asco, sabía que a ella también pero sabia controlarlo para que no la tocara.

Mi prima estaba saliendo con varios actores pero nada serio, ella era como yo le gustaba divertirse y la verdad que nos divertíamos juntas, siempre nos contrataban para las mismas pasarelas y era de lo mejor podía conseguir la mejor coca para darnos un aliviane, y no cualquier madre como las que se metían las demás, no éramos adictas pero de vez en cuando nos gustaba alegramos las tarde.

Ya era tiempo de volver a NY, estaba realmente nerviosa lo volvería a ver como estaría de seguro seria más guapo de lo que era, y como no si el hombre estaba realmente hermoso en una foto que vi cuando Jessica lo encontró en la calle y se la tomo, sus facciones eran más maduras y estaba realmente hermoso y mi meta era volver a tenerlo en mi poder a toda costa y como se iba a negar si todos los hombres me deseaban, este no podría ser la excepción o si ? además yo era muy famosa y hermosa, seguro caía como todos los demás.


	37. RECORDANDO

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 35

"RECORDANDO"

BELLA POV

Ya habían pasado 9 meses desde que me volvi a ir de NY, no podía creer como el tiempo volaba pero no podía evitar recordar que había pasado 10 meses atrás, antes de que todo se acabara.

**1 AÑO Y MEDIO ATRAS**

_FLASH BACK_

_Estábamos encantado Emmet, Jasper y Rosalie acaban de graduarse y solamente faltábamos no__sotros, nos esperarían a los 3 para ir todo juntos a la universidad además querían descansar un rato de la escuela y no podíamos estar mas felices los 6, estaríamos juntos siempre como siempre debió haber sido, era mi mejor alegría._

_Cuando aplicamos para todas las universidades nos aceptaron en todas y como no si éramos los mejores estudiantes, nosotras 3 aplicamos en una escuela de Londres donde los chicos no le interesaban pero era tan prestigiada que no creíamos que nos aceptaran, pero cuando nos llego la respuesta no podíamos creerlo nos habían aceptado y no sabíamos si aceptar pero separarnos de ellos._

"_Que les diremos a los chicos"-me dijo Alice_

"_Nada ellos no deben de enterarse, si no hemos decidió mejor luego hablamos con ellos, capas que deciden por alguna universidad de Europa y asi estaremos juntos por mientras hay que disfrutar._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Quien pensaría que después de un meses nuestra vida cambiaria, ahora estábamos aquí las 3 sin ellos, estudiando música como queríamos, si alguien me hubiera dicho que esto pasaría creo que no le hubiera creído pero que podíamos hacer el daño estaba hecho y no había marcha atrás, ahora estábamos concentradas en buscar un nombre para el grupo ya que habíamos ganado un concurso y grabaríamos un demo, y si le gustaba a la disquera tendríamos un representante y seriamos famosas.

"Chicas que les parece"-empezó Alice-"las 3 compradoras compulsivas"-empezamos a reírnos se nos agotaban las ideas y la verdad es que asi era habíamos puesto todo los que nos gustaba, nuestros nombre revueltos y asi, pero nada.

"Ya Alice en verdad ya no puedo dejar de reirme y me duele"-le dijo Rosalie, y ahí fue cuando vi nuestro nombre

"Chicas tengo el nombre"-les dije-"que les parece The D!va's"

"Me parece perfecto, donde se te ocurrió"-me dijo Alice

"No lo se fue como si de repente se me viniera la mente"-les dije, perfecto teníamos el nombre ahora era ver que canción grabaríamos, era muy difícil, todas las canciones que escribimos juntas eran perfectas pero yo quería una donde desacatáramos las 3 por igual.

"Pero cual canción cantaremos"-dijo Rosalie

"Yo quiero una donde desacatemos las 3 por igual"-les dije

Empezó Alice a buscar las canciones que habíamos escrito y ahí estaba la canción perfecta que la habíamos escrito para ellos, cuando querían volver a vernos.

"Esta es perfecta no creen"-me dijo Alice-"además fue la primera que escribimos"

Rosalie y yo asentimos y nos fuimos ala escuela para grabar el demo, ya estaba todo preparado, los chicos del estudio nos habían pedido la música de fondo pero tendríamos a un grupo, unos amigos que nos ayudarían agravar, era todo perfecto, ahora era tiempo de grabar…

The D!vas- Three Wishes

(BELLA)

We'd be so less fragile  
If we're made from metal  
And our hearts from iron  
And our minds from steel  
And if we built an army

(ALICE)  
Full of tender bodies  
Could we love each other  
Would we stop to feel

(CORO LAS 3)

And you want three wishes:  
One to fly the heavens  
One to swim like fishes  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away

(ROSALIE)

You say you want to know her like a lover  
And undo her damage, she'll be new again  
Soon you'll find that if you try to save her  
It will lose her anger  
You will never win

(CORO LAS 3)

And you want three wishes:  
You want never bitter  
And all delicious  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away

(CORO LAS 3)

You want three wishes:  
One to fly the heavens  
One to swim like fishes  
You want never bitter  
And all delicious  
And a clean conscience  
And all it's blisses  
You want one true lover with a thousand kisses  
You want soft and gentle and never vicious  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away

Cuando terminamos de cantarla, estábamos las 3 llorando, si estábamos acordándonos de ellos, era casi imposible no acordarse si esa canción la hicimos exclusivamente para ellos, no podía dejar de preguntarme que estarían haciendo, y con quien, - basta Bella deja de preguntarte por el- me dijo mi conciencia.

Después de casi unas 6 horas grabando y volviendo a grabar, quedo perfecta a los de audio les encanto como a nosotras, ahora quemaríamos varios discos para enviarlos a las disqueras y teníamos que crear una portada, no podía ser una portad asi que cuando lo menciono el de audio voltee a ver a Alice…

"Chicas, necesitan una portada"-me dijo el de audio

"Portada, osea fotos o algo asi"-o no podía ser cierto Alice tenia una idea-"no se preocupes, necesito ir de compras chicas, vamos"

Y con eso nos saco arrastrando del estudio mientras ellos grababan los discos, recorrimos casi todas las tiendas buscando el vestuario adecuado, ella se haría cargo de pintarnos y peinarnos, como había estado tomando clases de imagen y todo por el estilo no podíamos negarlo, le hablo a un amigo que estudiaba fotografía hiciera un escenario para poder tomarnos la foto para la portada, pero ni Artur y ni Alice, nos quisieron decir que escenario usaríamos, si estábamos asustadas, después de medio dia, consiguió que un amigo que estudiaba s perdidas voltee a ver a Rosalie y ella estaba realmente asustada como yo.

"Ok tu crees que nos haga hacer la pequeña"-me dijo Rosalie

"No lo se pero tengo miedo, solo de acordarme de la ultima vez…"-y sacudí mi cabeza, si nos había hecho subir a un árbol para obtener una imagen del cielo que nadie mas tenia, Alice nos quería matar.

Cuando regresamos al departamento, le platicamos todo a mi tio, el estaba realmente emocionado como nosotras, sabia que era nuestro sueño, asi que lo apoyaba un 100%, no había duda este era nuestro destino ahora solo faltaba que mis amigas encontraran el amor nuevamente, por que yo ya estaba perdida y jamás me volvería a enamorar.

ROSALIE POV

Ya era un nuevo dia, y era dia de tomarnos las mejores fotos para escoger una para la portada del disco, ayer solamente había comprado ropa y accesorios para arreglarnos, bueno mas bien para que nos arreglara Alice, no dejaría que nadie mas nos tocara sin su consentimiento.

Estábamos realmente emocionadas, Alice nos mando a bañar mientras el hablaba con Artur quien nos tomaría las fotos, ya tenían el mejor escenario por lo que había alcanzado a oir, cuando salimos de bañarnos estaban 3 amigas de Alice que estudiaban belleza, para ayudarnos con el cabello, si decía que nadie le ayudaría pero sabia que no podría con todo, además solamente ellas podrían tocarnos para cualquier retoque, era casi como un trabajo en equipo ya que todos participábamos y si teníamos alguna propuesta podríamos trabajar todos y asi ayudarnos.

Sofia una de las amigas de Alice empezó con Bella poniéndole una mascarilla, mientras le secaba el pelo y podría planchárselo, a mi me toco Luisa una chica humilde que la verdad me caia súper estaba 100% becada y al verdad tenia muy buena mano me puso también una mascarilla mientras secaba mi pelo, para poder empezar a esponjarlo y poco pero con las puntas rizadas, Alice estaba bajo las manos de Lulu, una chica my talentosa le puso igualmente una mascarilla, y le seco el pelo a ella se lo dejará totalmente planchado, asi que no tardaría mucho.

Después de habernos terminado de peinar, nos mirábamos espectaculares, a Bella le hicieron una cola de completa con todo el pelo alaciado para atrás se miraba muy diferente, nos quitaron las mascarillas y comenzaron a pintar con una base muy natural

Era tiempo del maquillaje a todas nos delinearon los ojos para que fueran mas profundos, y la unica diferencia era la boca (las 3 imágenes al final de la historia), era tiempo del vestido, si Alice eligió vestidos y de los mejores, ya que decía que debíamos ser únicas en la portada, asi que todas éramos de vestido negro nos ayudaron a ponernos los 3 (el link al final de la historia), nos miaraba perfectas, pero eso si los zapatos eran unos convers negros ya que no saldríamos de cuerpo completo no quería Alice que nos cansáramos, por fin tuvo la decencia de no ponernos tacones, no era que me incomodara, pero por ahora no quería martirizarme, conocía a la duendecilla, asi que no quería pensar cuanto estaríamos con la cuestión de las fotos.

"Bueno chicas es hora de irnos a tomar las fotos"-nos dijo Alice, y empezaron a recoger todo para llevárnosla con nosotros por cualquier cosa que necesitáramos, cuando llegamos al lugar no podía creerlo era un estudio realmente grande, con un fondo de pantalla verde??

"Alice, ese es al escenografía"-le dije

"Claro que no Rosalie, solamente es para poder tomarnos las fotos, después pondremos el fondo con la computadora, ahí esta la imagen"-me dijo, y no las mostraron era perfecta y elegante (link al final de la historia).

"Bueno chicas bienvenidas que les parece si empezamos"-no dijo Artur, se miraba igual de emocionado que nosotras-"ok Alice párate en medio y ponte como de lado con los brazo cruzados por enfrente…"

Asi estuvimos como alrededor de unas 4 horas primero solas, luego juntas unas cuantas jugando hasta que decidió ponernos nuevamente las 3, para poder tomarnos una que debería ser la ultima y la que elegiríamos.

Alice estaría en medio como se tomo su primera foto si estuviera agarrándose de la mesa, Bella estaría recostada sobre la silla y la pared, y ro parada a un lado de Alice on una copa, (foto al final de la historia), había quedado espectacular, ahora era cuestión de que Artur agregara algunos accesorios y esas cosas, yo le había ayudado con las poses ya que había tomado unas cuantas clases de modelaje, asi que sabia como posar y esas cosas, Bella tomo clases de literatura asi que se le daba mas de escribir las canciones.

Ya estaba todo listo, ahora era cuestión de enviarlos y ver cuando nos responderían, era realmente grandioso, no podía esperar a la respuesta, era lo mejor que nos había pasado, desde nuestra gran tragedia.

BELLA

h t t p : / / 3 . b p . b l o g s p o t . c o m / _ x O F C z d u e t T w / S l D V I v 5 K J a I / A A A A A A A A A K g / z – d q i 1 5 n j t 0 / s 4 0 0 / v e s t i d o s + c o r t o s 4 . j p g

h t t p : / / w w w . g l a m – m a k e u p . c o m / b l o g / w p – c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 0 9 / 0 1 / m a q u i l l a j e _ s e x y . j p g

ROSALIE

h t t p : / / 4 . b p . b l o g s p o t . c o m / _ x O F C z d u e t T w / S l D V I O B 9 j J I / A A A A A A A A A K Q / w o K 4 X v y V x j g / s 4 0 0 / v e s t i d o s + c o r t o s 2 . j p g

h t t p : / / w w w . t u i m a g e n p e r s o n a l . c o m / c o n t e n i d o s / i m g / i m a g e n e s / 1 . j p g

ALICE

h t t p : / / f a r m 4 . s t a t i c . f l i c k r . c o m / 3 3 5 2 / 3 4 5 3 0 2 6 8 9 7 _ 7 5 6 5 9 2 e 7 d 0 . j p g

h t t p : / / i m g . c h i c a d e 1 5 . c o m / w p – c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 0 9 / 0 7 / o j o 3 . j p g

FOTO DE LA PORTADA DEL DISCO

h t t p : / / l h 5 . g g p h t . c o m / _ Y J k d N i 7 e y n s / S c C x Q m Z i h l I / A A A A A A A A F w Q / v B E q F N 6 F N f U / A l b e r t a % 2 0 F e r r e t t i _ 2 _ 1 8 _ 0 3 _ 0 9 . j p g


	38. NUEVAS ETAPAS

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 36

"NUEVAS ETAPAS"

JASPER POV

Había pasado 1 año y medio, no podía seguir asi estaba muy deprimido la había perdido y todo indicaba que para siempre, sabia por mis padres, que estaban en Londres con el tio de Bella, y que eran felices, estaban estudiando Cantos y todas esas coas en la universidad donde nosotros jamás aplicamos, no pude evitar preguntarme si algún dia nos dirían que habían aplicado en esa universidad era muy reconocida solo por aceptar a puros talentos, pero que importaba ya, Edward y Emmet estaban igual que yo, queríamos verlas pero se nos estaba prohibido por el tio de Bella, a pesar de que Edward hablaba con el casi diario y le contaba que ellas estaban bien no quería que su sobrina desapareciera como se lo había prometido y sabíamos que era capas de cumplirlo.

Hace 2 semanas que Edward había enviado varios demos con una canción que escribi por idea de Emmet que nos había alentado, aun recuerdo como fue ese dia casi terminándonos peleando.

_FLASH BACK_

"_Ándale hermanito, nada te cuesta"-le dijo Emmet_

"_Nada me cuesta, no quiero que me rechacen además todavía no estoy preparado"-le contesto_

"_Verdad que es una buena idea Jasper, con unas de tus canciones y la voz de Edward quien lo rechazaría"-me dijo_

"_No lo se Emm, es que pienso igual que Edward"-le dije_

"_No sean pendejos y graben un demo, es mas si nos rechazan me cambio el nombre a lo que quieran"-nos dijo_

"_Esta bien, pero quiero que estés consiente de que si me rechazan te castro cabron"-le dijo Edward_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Y para buena suerte de Emmet nos habían aceptado en la disquera mas prestigiosa de NY, asi que ya teníamos un contrato, solamente estábamos dando los últimos detalles del contrato con Carlisle como nuestro abogado, a los chicos del club de motos, les habíamos platicado lo que había pasado y lo habían dado su apoyo y nos dijeron que cuando quisiéramos volver seriamos muy bien recibidos, no podía negar no queríamos irnos, pero era tiempo de empezar una nueva etapa.

Íbamos rumbo a la disquera Volturius Co, para firmar el contrato, ahí ya no esperaba Carlisle, y estábamos realmente emocionados Edward seria cantante solista, yo escribiría las canciones y Emmet seria nuestro representante, si que era una nueva etapa pero no dejaba de preguntarme por las chicas como les estaría yendo, habrían empezado alguna nueva relación a pesar de ser unos chicos muy guapos nunca pudimos empezar ninguna relación, no dejábamos de pensar en ellas y que algún dia volveríamos estar juntos.

ALICE POV

Habían pasado cerca de 2 semanas desde que enviamos el demo a varias disqueras de todo el mundo, cuando regresaba al departamento después de haber tenido un dia de compras sola, si sola como lo oyen ni Rosalie y ni bella quisieron acompañarme alegando que estaban cansadas, por lo cual tuve que ir sola, pero en venganza les había comprado varia ropa a las 2 asi que no se podían quejar para que me dejaron ir sola, iba entrando al edificio donde ahora vivíamos cuando el conserje de ahí me entrego mi correspondencia era un paquete muy grande por lo cual no cavia en el buzón se lo agradecí era un señor ya grande y me caia súper bien además siempre estaba ahí para ocupáramos algo que nosotras no podíamos hacer.

Cuando vi de quien era el sobre no lo podía creer era de la mejor disquera del todo el mundo Volturius Co. Seria una carta de rechazo o de aceptación, no pude esperar mas y corri al ascensor, y me dirigi al departamento, cuando llegue las chicas estaban viendo tele en la sala, cuando me vieron se les pusieron los ojos como de plato cuando vieron todas las bolsas y paquetes que traia conmigo, pero eso no me importaba me acerque a ellas y les mostré el sobre.

"Chicas, es la primera respuesta"-les dije, Bella me lo arrebato y no sabia si abrirlo

"Andale Bella ábrelo"-le dijo Rosalie, ella asintió y empezó a leer la carta

_Estimadas señoritas Bella, Alice y Rosalie:_

_Me complace informarles que su canción fue de nuestro total agrado, y por lo siguiente quisiéramos ofrecerle un contrato a las 3, para empezar una gira con el grupo Black Eyed Peas, para que abrieran sus presentación, esperamos pronto su respuesta con cariño._

_Victoria Volturius._

"No puede ser quieren darnos un contrato"-nos dijo Bella

"Y que esperamos aceptemos"-le dije

"No todavía no, debemos hablar con mi tio"-y salimos disparadas a la empresa de mi tio, en cuanto llegamos tuvimos que esperar ya que estaba en una llamada muy importante como nos había comentado su secretaria en cuanto se desocupo no hiso pasar.

"Bueno mis niñas que las trae por aquí"-nos dijo, le entregamos la carta y no pudo evitar sonreir-"y que es lo que necesitan"

"Necesito que nos ayudes no quiero tener problemas legales, asi que podrías acompañarnos para asesorarnos"-le dijo Rosalie

"Claro mis niñas pero como veo tendremos que ir a NY, asi que déjenme hablar con Victoria Volturius"-le marco al numero que venia en la carta y duro un rato riendo y platicando, cuando colgó volteo a vernos-"la señorita Victoria esta mas que dispuesta a vernos a NY, la próxima semana asi que chicas a empacar nos vamos de viaje"

"En verdad tio, no puedo creerlo tengo que avisarle a mi madre"-le dijo Bella tomando el teléfono

"Tio y donde nos quedaremos no quiero ir a casa y ver a mis hermanos, los extraño pero en verdad todavía no quiero verlos"-le dije

"No te preocupes, Rene lo solucionara si no conociera a esa mujer"-nos dijo abrazándonos a Rosalie y a mi, ya que Bella estaba en una platica cerrada por teléfono, pero de vez en cuando la miraba fruncir el ceño que le estaría diciendo Rene.

"Bueno todo listo, ya le avise"-nos dijo Bella-"ella le avisara a Esme"

"Y donde nos quedaremos??"-le pregunto Rosalie

"En el departamento, mama no lo vendió"-le dijo Bella pero se miraba un poco triste sabia que nos traería recuerdos.

"Bueno tio, nos iremos arreglar las cosas de la escuela y maletas, para estar preparadas"-le dijo Bella

"Claro mis niñas, no me esperen despiertas tengo que arreglar unos pendientes asi que que llegare tarde"-las 3 asentimos y nos despedimos, era una nueva etapa eso si no lo podíamos negar

Nos fuimos directo a la escuela para aviarle al director, se emociono al saber que teníamos un próximo contrato y nos dio todos los papeles que necesitaríamos, pero faltaba algo la ropa con la cual iríamos a la reunión, o claro que si teníamos que ir de comprar nuevamente no teníamos anda que ponernos.

"Chicas debemos ir de compras"-les dije

"Alice acabas de comprar que te pudo faltar"-me dijo Bella riéndose

"Claro lo mas importante el atuendo para la reunión no tenemos nada que ponernos"- y con eso las arrastre hacia las tiendas pasamos casi todo el dia midiéndonos todo tipo de ropa, era tiempo de volver a NY y eso me emocionaba, no sabia el por que pero presentía que algo bueno pasaría en todo esto, y que ta si lo miraba que debía hacer correr, abrazarlo, huir, no sabia solo esperaba que todo fuera bien.

BELLA POV

Ya había pasado una semana era viernes y tendríamos la cita el lunes por la mañana, estábamos en el avión descansando mientras llegábamos a NY, me ponía realmente nerviosa que pasaría si lo volviera a ver, no quería encontrármelo el me había lastimado de todas las maneras posibles y había acabado conmigo asi que ya no tenia fuerzas para otra desilusión.

Cuando llegamos a NY, estaba mis padres, mis padrinos y los padres de Rosalie, esperándonos, hacia tanto tiempo que no regresábamos y ahora lo hacíamos para triunfar, no podía creerlo era una nueva etapa como lo mencionaba Alice, y empezaba a creerlo a lo mejor volver era algo para bien.

EDWARD POV

Después de una semana de haber firmado el contrato me encontraba grabando el primer disco, Victoria era un chica muy buena en su trabajo no podía dejar de recordarme a mi padrino Aro tenia su temperamento y algunos gestos iguales a los de el, como se parecieran, si supiera que mi padrino tenia un hija seguro seria ella, pero no podía ser ella tenia otro apellido solamente era una coincidencia.

Sabia por papa que ellas volvían a NY ya que tenían una propuesta de trabajo, no me quise decir que tipo de trabajo pero solamente que si todo salía bien ellas volverían definitivamente, eso esperaba volver a verlas y en especial a mi Bella era lo que ams ilusión me hacia, la extrañaba y no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Odiaba a Tanya con toda el alma, me había separado nuevamente de ella, y lo peor es que se había ido a otro continente para que no pudiéramos hacerles nada mas que nada ese fue el motivo por el cual no impusimos una demanda ya que no queríamos tener nada que ver con ellas, pero por lo menos estaban lejos asi que jamás nos volveríamos ver, pero mi Bella volvia y tenia que arreglar las cosas asi tuviera que obligarla a escucharme.


	39. EL CONTRATO

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 37

"EL CONTRATO"

VICTORIA POV

Toda mi vida fui una niña sin papa, solamente mama, mi abuelo el Sr. Volturius siempre había querido ocupar ese papel, y lo hacia pero yo sabia que no era mi papa si no mi abuelo, cuando crei me entreno muy bien para llevar las riendas de la disquera y asi era, siempre había tenido un muy bueno oído para los nuevo cantantes, siempre que le preguntaba a mama por mi papa, ella me decía que era el mejor hombre que había conocido pero que eran muy jóvenes asi que nunca le había dicho que estaba embarazada, me mostro varias fotos de el y algunas nuevas del periódico cuando salía en la plana de sociales, cuando lo investigue supe que no se había casado nunca y que no mantenía ninguna relación, pero lo que mas me agrado es saber que era el tio de Bella Swan la nueva adquisición de la disquera junto a sus 2 amigas, cuando me hablo me puse realmente nerviosa y empezamos a reir tenia la mejor voz que había escuchado y pronto lo conocería tenia que acercarme a el, quería un papa y por que sabia era el papa de estas 3 muchachas asi que no había duda lo necesitaba en mi vida y pronto.

Hoy era el dia de la reunión con las chicas, asi que me había arreglado lo mejor posible, tenían un muy presentimiento con estas chicas asi que no podía equivocarme.

"Señorita Victoria, su cita de la 1 pm esta aqui"-me aviso mi secretaria

"Gracias Candy, diles que pasen a la sala de juntas ire en un minuto"-le respondi

Me di un retoque antes de dirigirme hacia la sala de juntas le encargue un café y les pregunto si ellos habían pedido agua o algo por estilo, me dijo que habían pedido un café y que ya los tenían ahí, que en un momento ella me llevaba el café que le había pedido.

"Buenas tardes"-les dije al momento que entraba, lo busque rápido con la mirada y ahí estaba mi padre quien desconocía mi nacimiento, riéndose con otros 3 señores de seguro papas de las chicas

"Buenas tardes"-me respondieron todos

"Bueno primero que nada mi nombre es Victoria Volturius, y son la encargada dela disquera"-les dije-"me imagino que usted es Aro, y tu Isabella, Alice y Rosalie Verdad?"

"Si yo soy Aro Depp"-y se levanto para darme la mano, ahora sabia por que mama seguía enamorado de el, era un caballero-"y claro ellas son mis niñas"-no pude evitar ponerme triste a ellas las llamaba sus niñas, aun cuando solamente una era su sobrina, como queria poder gritarle que era su hija, pero todo a su tiempo quería conocerlo mas, podía ser que lo a mejor me quisiera ahora que supiera quien era-"ellos son los padres de mis niñas, Charile papa de Isabella, Carlisle papa de Alice y Michael padre de Rosalie"

"Sr. Dawson como esta, me da gusto volverlo a ver"-le dije

"A mi también Viky"-todo voltearon a vernos por la familiaridad que nos tratábamos

"O disculpen, es que ya hemos trabajado juntos y lo conozco desde pequeña"-les dije, todo rieron y empezamos la reunión-"se que les será sorpresa que yo los atienda pero conozco este negocio como mi abuelo el fundador de la disquera, y además como el esta ahora en casa me deja todo el trabajo a mi, si pobre de mi verdad"

"Jajaja, que divertida me caes bien"-me dijo la pequeña del grupo Alice

"Bueno empecemos…"-iba a sacar los documentos cuando Rosalie me interrumpió

"No primero queremos conocerte, asi que unas preguntas te parece?"-me dijo

"Me parece bien pregunten"-les dije

Voltearon a verse entre ellas 3, que estaban tramando estas chicas realmente me dieron miedo cuando empezaron a ver y les brillo la mirada, o por Dios, me iban a comer viva.

"Bueno que edad tienes"-me pregunto Alice

"Tengo 23"-les dije

"Tienes novio"-esa fue Bella

"No tengo"-les dije

"Perfecto"-dijo Rosalie-"te queremos presentar a alguien"

"A si y como saben que me gustara"-les dije

"O ya veras que si verdad que aceptas"-me dijo Alice haciendo un puchero de lo mas tierno, demonios a esta chica nunca se le podría negar nada.

"Esta bien, pero no prometo nada"-les dije y las rieron

"Ya esta bien chicas, creo que debemos regresar a los negocios"-les dijo Aro-"además Victoria debe de ser una muchacha muy ocupada"

"No se preocupes, pero llámeme Viky"-le dije, el me sonrió y empecé.

Les lei el contrato que consistía en una gira con le grupo para abrir sus shows, la grabación de al menos 2 discos después de que terminaran la gira, y de ahí partiríamos si grabáramos mas, y un contrato de 5 años con nosotros por lo menos.

"Me parece muy bien, pero tenemos unas peticiones"-me dijo Rosalie

"Ok me parece bien, díganme cuales son"-les dije

"Bueno tenemos nuestras propias maquillistas, no dejare que nadie ajeno a mi ponga sus manso sobre mi, y nuestra propia banda y fotógrafo, es lo único que pedimos"-me dijo Alice

"Me parece muy bien, y se puede saber por que su propia gente"-les dije

"Te gusto la foto del disco"-me dijo Isabella y sentí-"te gusto nuestro maquillaje"-y sentí nuevamente-"y te gusto la música de la letra"-volví asentir-"por eso ellos nos ayudaron a realizar el demo, y todo asi que por eso queremos también darles una oportunidad como la que tus nos brindas"

"Me parece bien, y no habrá ningún problema con eso"-las 3 se alegraron y a continuación, le hable a mi secretaria para la modificación del contrato, cuando estuvo listo el padre de Isabella y Alice se pusieron a revisarlo mientras yo platicaba con Aro, ya que las chicas se habían ido al tocador.

"No sabes en lo que te metes cumplirles sus caprichos"-me dijo Aro

"No son caprichos, pero la verdad son buenas exigencias, además tienen razón esa una oportunidad para sus amigos también"-le dije-"y dime piensas quedarte mucho tiempo con ellas"

"No se unos días, tengo mi empresa en Londres, pero aquí también tengo un enlace y quiero ver como va todo"-asenti y cuando regresaron las chicas y después de haber revisado el contrato, firmamos, esta una oportunidad única y me ganaría a Isabella, era mi prima y se notaba que estaba muy conectada con mi padre.

FRANCESCO POV

Estaba en la oficina, revisando varios papeles, nos estaba yendo muy bien con la empresa aquí en NY, cuando escuche como alguien le gritaba a mi secretaria sorpresa, que yo supiera no era su cumpleaños, asi que me levante para abrir la puerta y ahí estaban Aro con Isabella, Alice y Rosalie, abrazando a mi secretaria Aro me vio y se adelanto a mi oficina y yo con el mientras las niñas saludaban.

"Bueno que sorpresa, a que se debe"-le pregunte

"Ahorita que las peques entres te contaran"-y no tardo mucho para que entraran las 3 sonriendo

"Frannyyyy…"-me dijo Isabella, por que ya no le gustaba que le digieran Bella, abrazándome, después Alice y Rosalie

"Bueno chicas como es que andan por aca en NY"-les pregunte

"A que no adivinas"-me dijo Alice, y la verdad n sabia por que asi que le dije que no-"bueno es que acabamos de firmar un contrato…."-cuando Rosalie le tapo la boca

"Yo te digo, firmamos un contrato con la discográfica Volturius, seremos famosassssss"-y empezaron a pelearse bueno estas niñas cada vez estaban peor, primero se adoran y después se quieren matar…

"Es eso cierto Aro"-le pregunte

"Si muchacho, sacaron un demo del concurso donde ganaron, y les gusto y aquí estamos"-me dijo

"Bueno chicas eso merece una celebración, a donde quieren que las lleve"-les dije

"De compras,."-me dijo Alice

"No no no no y no, me niego a ir de compras mejor llévanos a cenar"-les dijo Isabella y volteo a verlas pero no se por que Alice y Rosalie sonrieron como si tramaran algo

"Frany puedo preguntarte unas cosillas"-me dijo Rosalie, asentí-"tienes novia?"-lo negué-"te queremos presentar a alguien es linda y bonita, claro no como nosotras obvio, pero es buena que te parece"

"Que ahora les da por ser de cupidos"-les dije riéndome

"No claro que no pero en cuanto la vimos pensamos en ti"-me dijo Isabella-"verdad que aceptas"- y ahí estaban las 3 haciendo pucheros pero el peor al cual nunca se le podía negar nada, era Alice tenían ojos de corderito, no ella por que me hacia esto

"Esta bien"-les dije-"cuando quieren que la conozca"

"Hoy ven a cenar al departamento, ahí la conocerás… Eres el mejor Franny"-me dijo Isabella

Pasamos casi toda la tarde platicando y riéndonos de las ocurrencias de Alice, estaba empezando a diseñar lo que se pondrían y como se arreglaría, me pidieron el teléfono para marcarles a sus amigos y avisarles que los necesitaban aquí con ellas, no pude evitar ponerme feliz cuando empezaron agradecerles la maravillosa oportunidad, después de las 6 de la tarde se retiraron alegando que tenían que preparar la cena si como no, ya me habia avisado Aro que habían pedido comida a un restaurante y que se las llevarían alrededor de las 8, pero como hacerlas cocinar si eres unas pequeñas, no dije nada para no hacerlas sentir mal al cabo ya tendría la oportunidad de hacerlas cocinar haber que tal eran.

VICTORIA Y FRANCESCO POV

Estaba preparándome para ir a cenar al departamento de las chicas me habían marcado alrededor de las 6 de la tarde alegando que querían agradecerme, y la verdad me agrado la idea no tenia nada que hacer y necesitaba distraerme un rato de la oficina y todos los eventos que habían pasado hoy –penso viky-.

Me encontraba rumbo al departamento de esas 3 locas, estaba nervioso me presentarían a alguien pero como seria, me gustaría y que tal si yo no le gustaba nunca había tenido problemas con las mujeres pero desde que Isabella y yo terminamos la verdad me quedaba poco tiempo para la oficina para sacarla adelante, y no conocía a mucha gente, además ahora estaba con el tiempo suficiente para una relación pero todas las chicas que me perseguían eran una huecas o unas plásticas y no me agrada nada eso. –penso Franny-

Cuando llegue al departamento de las chicas vi que tenían mucho muebles tapados, les pregunte el por que y me dijeron que era el antiguo departamento de Isabella, pero que desde que se fueron jamás habían regresado, asi que no pensaban quedarse asi que comprarían otro o una casa ya que les traía malos recuerdos en verdad me puso triste al ver la mirada de ellas 3, era un gran dolor el que transmitía quise preguntarles a que se referían pero mejor lo deje para después no quería hacerlas sentir incomodo cuando alguien toco a la puerta, bueno quien faltaba crei que seriamos nosotras 4 -penso Viky-

F- "Buenas noches"-que miraban mis ojos era una pelirroja preciosa

V-"Buenas noches"-no podía creer lo que mis ojos veian era realmente guapo, mas que guapo era espectacular

"Frany te presento a Victoria"-le dijo Alice-"Viky este es Frany"

Nos dimos la mano y no pude evitar sentir un consquilleo por toda mi mano, era realmente increíble las sensaciones que nos hacia sentir, bueno creo que las chicas tenían razón era nuestro destino. -penso Viky-

V- "Dime Viky"-le dij

F- "Viky precioso nombre, aunque yo te diría Hermosa"-oh Dios mio lo dije en voz alta, pero que me importaba si era la verdad, pude ver como se sonrojo un poco

V- "De seguro le dices eso a todas las chicas que conoces"-le dije

F- "Claro que no casi no conozco chicas, antes estaba muy ocupado, pero por ti me hago tiempo"-le dije

"Bueno será mejor que pasemos a cenar, no estuve casi 2 horas cocinando"-voltee a ver a Rosalie cuando sacaba las bolsas del restaurante, estas chicas eran excepcionales

"Ahora ven por que queríamos que se conocieran"-me dijo Isabella-"son perfectos no lo creen"

F- "Tengo que admitirlo Bella…"-o ooo gran error vi como se ponía roja de coraje

"Ya te he dicho que no me vuelvas a llamar asi, ella esta muerta entiéndelo"-y con eso salió corriendo a su habitación creo que la regué pero no pude evitarlo para mi siempre fue Bella jamás Isabella.

V- "Que paso ella esta bien"-les dije

"Si esta bien será mejor que vallamos con ella, ahorita regresamos"-me dijo Rosalie y se fueron a buscarla

F- "No te preocupes ella va estar bien, aunque creo que acabo de provocar mi propia muerte"

V- "Pero por que le queda mejor Bella, es menos largo"

F- "Creo que no sabes la razón por la que se fueron"

V- "Cuando llegue y les pregunte por el departamento vi una gran tristeza en sus ojos, pero no me imagine que fuera peor de lo que lo haces sonar"

F- "Si asi, es pero después de cenar te invito un café y asi podemos hablar de la historia de estas 3 niñas"

V- "Claro, pero una cosa si te digo el nombre artístico de Isabella será Bella, asi que aunque patalee, asi se va a llamar"

F- "Suerte con eso"-le dije y no pude evitarlo la bese, tenerla tan cerca era muy difícil asi que la bese y ella me correspondió nos separamos cuando oímos que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, y si ahí estaban mis 3 tormentos, riéndose creo que teníamos muchas cosas que explicar

"Bueno los dejamos 5 minutos, ustedes si no pierden el tiempo"-me dijo Alice

F- "Claro, que creías que era como tu"-y claro me saco la lengua

"Franny perdona, pero no pude contenerme"-dijo Isabella…

F- "Sabes que no hay problema yo también me equivoque"-le dije dándole un abrazo era lo que ella ocupaba ahora, apoyo sabia que todo podría no ser fácil pero estando aquí era mas seguro que se los topara. Después de una deliciosa cena con las chicas, decidimos retirarnos ya que ellas se encontraban cansadas, fuimos a un café que quedaba cerca y ahí le contaría la historia de Bella y Edward. Y cual era la razón de la tristeza de ellas..


	40. CONOCIENDONOS

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 38

"CONOCIENDONOS"

FRANCESCO POV

Nos dirigimos a un café que quedaba cerca, quería conocerla mas y quería que conocer ciertas historias de mis pequeñas, si alguna había estado enamorado de Bella era cierto, pero ahora que había conocido a Viky, era algo diferente mas fuerte, ahora comprendía a Bella lo que sentía por Edward el amor de ellos 2 había superado varias cosas, pero no había superado la peor, aunque todo halla sido una mentira no podía decirles ellas no querían conocer la historia estaban dolidas y quien no había confiado completamente en ellos, pero trataría a cualquier cosa ayudarlo ellos se merecían ser felices y creo que era tiempo de regresarle el favor.

"Bueno primero que nada debes de saber que fui pareja de Isabella"-le dije ella se sorprendió ya que se me quedo mirando-"no fue nada serio si estuve enamorada de ella, pero no duro mas de unos días, quieres conocer nuestra historia, no quiero mal entendidos contigo"

"Si quieres contármela claro"-me dijo-"pero no quiero que te sientas obligado"

"No es ninguna obligación"-le dije-"bueno por donde empezar, a claro conocí a Bella en Londres, como sabrás trabajo para su tio Aro"-note cierto brillo cuando mencione el nombre del tio de Bella, que acaso también le gustaba-"ella había terminado muy mal…"

Le conté toda la historia Bella Edward, me di cuenta que cuando mencione el nombre de Edward Cullen ella se quedo pasmada, cuando le conté los sucesos de Jacob la razón primera por la cual se separaron ellos, lloro menciono que sabia lo que sentía que ella tuvo casi una experiencia igual, cuando le platique que la conocí no creía nada después de que regresamos a NY cuando Jacob había muerto y ella debía volver aquí estaba su familia y todos, yo había regresado para manejar la empresa y por ella, pero después de unos días ella no pudo mas y regreso con Edward

"Al principio no te lo niego me dio coraje, pero después de ver el amor que se tenían lo olvide me hice amigos de todos y salimos de vez en cuando que la empresa no me lo impedía"-le dije

"Pero por que ahora ellos no están juntos"-me pregunto

"Bueno déjame seguir contando, pero te aseguro que es algo que no te va a gustar"-le segui contando de cómo terminamos Bella y yo, asi continúe por como una hora mas, cuando termine vi que ella lloraba con la historia de ellos, era realmente impactante asi que tenia ese sentimiento-"y eso paso con ellos, ellas se fueron y jamás regresaron hasta ahora"

"Lo que me cuentas es algo increíble, pero como puede ser por que ellas no dejaron que los chicos les explicaran"-me dijo

"Si te das cuenta son buenas chicas, pero tienen un orgullo y mas Bella, amenazo a cualquiera quien los mencionara con desaparecer y creeme lo haría"-le dije

"Bueno comprendo después e haber visto algo como ellas, estaría igual"-me dijo y suspiro-"pero creo que tengo un problema bueno no mucho pero será un problema"

"Que a que te refieres, quieres hablar de ello"-le dije tomándola de la mano, quería que me tuviera confianza eso hacia falta para que fuera perfecta nuestra relación que empezaba a darse

"Bueno veras además de haber firmado contrato con ellas, firme con alguien mas"-me dijo

"Con quien?"-le pregunte

"Con Edward Cullen, Emmet y Jasper"-me solto y no podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban su camino se volvían a cruzar, pero que pasaría ahora dejaría su sueño pro no estar cerca de el-"pero eso no es nada, si no la gira la harán juntos los 6, ellas y el son los que abrirán los shows"

"El..? de quien hablas de cual de los 3"-le pregunte

"Bueno Edward es solista, Jasper escribe las canciones y Emmet es el representante de los 2"-me dijo-"asi que ya sabrás como se pondrán las cosas ahora"

"Perfecto"-se me quedo mirando como de no entiendo-"deja te explico yo le debo a el muchas cosas, es un gran amigo siempre hemos estado en contacto los 4, y quería juntarlos ahora que ellas volvieron asi que creo que tu me vas ayudar.. que dices?"

"Claro cuenta conmigo"-me dijo, la volvi a besar no podía evitarlo ella no era como las huecas que me rondaban era diferente, era hermosa, inteligente y fuerte, sabia que comprendería si no podía verla por cuestiones de trabajo ya que los dos teníamos las mismas obligaciones.

"Bueno quisiera hacer las cosas bien, se que es muy pronto pero hay algo en ti que me encanta además de tu hermosura e inteligencia"-le dije-"quisieras ser mi novia, solo que te advierto que soy muy celoso"

"Claro que si, y yo también seré celosa, pero comprendo nuestra situación, pero como le haremos con los chicos"-me dijo

"Que te parece si mañana hablo con Edward y los chicos déjame ver que piensan o como esta la situación"-le dije

"Claro, y yo prepare terreno con las chicas"-me dijo y asentí, el resto de la noche la pasamos platicando de cosas de su vida, donde estudio quien eran sus padres, me sorprendió que un dia me contaría de su papa cuando arreglara las cosas ya que nunca se habían conocido el no sabia de sus existencia pero primero quería saber si la aceptaría.

EDWARD POV

Estaba en la habitación pensando en ella, su sonrisa, miraba a través de la ventana ella estaba tan lejos, y quería estar ahí con ella, estaría bien saldría con alguien, como si no fuera posible era una chica hermosa, claro que saldría con alguien esperaba que fuera feliz, mínimo uno de los 2 debía ser feliz, cuando sonó mi celular.

"Hola Edward"-me dijo Francesco

"Francesco ese milagro hombre, como estas?"-le dije

"Pues aquí dando señales de vida, y tu amigo como estas?"-me dijo

"En la misma situación de siempre pero ahí la llevo, dime a que debo tu llamada"-le dije

"Pues quería saber si me acompañarían a comer, los 3 quisiera hablar con ustedes"

"Claro dime cuanto y ahí estaremos"-le dije

"Hoy a eso de las 2 de la tarde en el mismo restaurante de siempre"-me dijo

"Ok ahí estaremos me dio gusto oírte hombre"-le dije

"Claro y cuando me mires mas gusto te va a dar verme, pero ya en la tarde platicamos.. ciao"-colgó y yo también, tenia que avisarles a Emmet y Jasper de la comida

"Chicos donde están?"-les grite

"Aquí Edward jugando Wii"-me grito Emm

"Me hablo Francesco, que nos ve para comer a las 2 donde siempre"-les dije

"Amigo me parece fabuloso tengo mucho que no lo vemos"-me dijo Jasper

"Claro, a mi también, creo que no falta mucho ya son las 12"-me dijo Emm

"Si lo se, me voy a bañar, asi estaré listo"-me sonrieron y fui a bañarme, después de bañarme los rete en el Wii, y quedamos empatados, como siempre era un vicio a eso de las 1.30 nos dirigimos al restaurante cuando llegamos faltaban 2 minutos para las 2 había demasiado trafico y ahí estaba nuestro amigo con una mujer, que se me hacia muy conocida, cuando nos acercamos no podía creer lo que mis ojos miraban era Viky.

"Chicos que bueno que llegaron"-me dijo mi amigo

"Casi no llegábamos era demasiado el trafico"-le conteste

"Creo que a ella ya la conocen verdad"-nos dijo volteando a Viky

"Hola chicos tanto tiempo"-nos saludo a cada uno de beso

"Viky, pero como es que… pero que…."-le dijo Emm

"Si chicos ella es mi novia, asi que les parece que pasemos a la mesa, tenemos que hablar con ustedes"-nos dijo Franny y asi lo hicimos.

"Bueno ya que todos nos conocemos quiero que hablen con ella, y respondan a unas de sus preguntas que tiene"-nos dijo, los 3 asentimos

"Bueno chicos quien es Bella, Alice y Rosalie?"-pero como era que ella sabia de ellas

"Bueno Alice es mi hermana y fue novia de Jasper, Rosalie es hermana de Jasper y ex de Emm, Bella"-cuando dije su nombre no pude evitar soltar un suspiro-"fue mi novia, y es ahijada de nuestros padres"

"Y que serian capaces por recuperarlas"-nos dijo

"Yo por Alice seria capas de todo"-le dijo Jasper-"y por mi hermana y Bella también ellas son muy importantes para mi"

"Creo que hace falta que ni Edward y yo te digamos que seamos capaces por ellas 3, estamos igual que Jasper"-le dijo Emm

"Bueno chicos les tengo una noticia"-nos dijo-"se acuerdan de que les dije que un grupo de 3 chicas los acompañaría en la gira"

Los 3 asentimos iba a preguntar si eran ellas, pero no creía que posibilidad podía ser esa, a lo mejor era mi imaginación y todo esto lo estaba soñando.

"Pues ese grupo son ellas, Alice, Rosalie e Isabella"-nos dijo, por que la llamo Isabella, ella era Bella que no Isabella casi nunca le gustaba que le dijeran

"Isabella, quieres decir mas bien Bella"-le dije

"Ella se hace llamar Isabella, pero se lo cambiare a Bella le hace honor"-me dijo-"asi que estoy aquí para poderlos juntar, Franny me conto su historia asi que los voy ayudar"

"En verdad"-le pregunto Emm

"Claro, solo que ellas no deben de saber que se la historia asi podre ayudarles les parece, al principio ellas no van a querer hacer la gira, pero tienen un contrato y no pueden zafarse"-nos dijo

"Claro ellas son asi, pero claro estamos dispuestos a cualquier cosa"-le dije

"Perfecto, ellas no sabrán de ustedes hasta el primer concierto, asi que ustedes también deben de hacerse los sorprendidos, asi que este es el plan"-nos empezó a platicar lo que haríamos, y como debíamos reaccionar, esta chica era muy inteligente, comimos entre risas y platicas de cualquier cosa, me alegraba saber que Francesco había encontrado a alguien al menos alguien era feliz.

VICTORIA POV

Después de haber comido con los chicos, me retire a mis oficinas debía ver como acercarme a Aro mi padre sin que se malinterpretara, había hablado con el un par de ves y sabia que regresaría a Londres mañana asi que me atreví a invitarlo a cenar, necesitaba decirle antes de que se fuera, tenia preparado un álbum donde las primeras fotos eran de mi madre sola, de los 2, del embarazo de mama, y de mi pequeña vida, quería que supiera todo de mi por si se decía conocerme.

Me arregle lo mejor posible no quería impresionarlo mucho, pero tampoco quería verme mal me dirigi al restaurante italiano donde quedamos de vernos, le había avisado a Francesco ya que si se enteraba por otra parte podría tener problemas, le explique que luego le explicaba cual era el motivo de la cena, que de eso dependía mi futuro y mas que nada mi pasado.

Llegue al restaurante y ahí estaba mi padre, luciendo el mejor traje y el porte Ingles que a mi madre le encantaba de el, no le había mencionado a mama de el ya que podría ponerse nerviosa y si el me rechazaba ella no debía enterarse esto era algo que hacia por mi mas que nada.

"Buenas noches Aro"-le dije

"Buenas noches Viky, pero que hermosa"-me dijo

"Muchas gracias, que le parece si pasamos a la mesa"-le dije y sintió me ofreció su brazo y me sentí tan bien era uno de mis sueño poder estar asi con mi padre, ahora solo faltaba lo mejor la verdad

"Se preguntara por que lo invite a cenar"-le dije

"Claro, no creo que sea por que estés enamorada de mi, o es asi"-me dijo y empezó a reir, tenia una risa muy bonita, y me sonroje

"Claro que no es eso, pero no dude si me enamoraría de usted"-le dije y le pase el álbum-"quiero que mire las primeras fotos y me diga si reconoce a esa mujer"

Abrió el álbum y vi como se quedo mirando la foto de mama, y la acaricio sus ojos pasaron a una tristeza que me partió el alma, la reconocía, ahora esperaba que no se enojara.

"Es Kate, pero como tu tienes estas fotos"-me pregunto

"Ella es mi mama"-le dije y el siguió viendo las fotos lloro cuando llego a una donde salían los 2 abrazados en Londres, era su primera cita oficial, cuando llego a las fotos donde estaba embarazada se sorprendió por la fecha era justamente cuando ella había desaparecido

"Pero ella embarazada, me imagino que eres tu… se caso?"-me pregunto

"No ella nunca se caso, ella se embarazo del amor de su vida pero eran tan jóvenes que desapareció quería que el siguiera con su carrera y no arruinarla"-le dije-"y si ese hombre es usted, asi que yo soy su hija"

Primero se quedo mirándome como estudiando como responder… Pero luego empezó a llorar, por que acaso no me quería, o no podía ser un padre… por que no me decía nada, pero todo cambio cuando se levanto y me abrazo, fue como si creyera que en cualquier momento me fuera a desaparecer, lo único que hice también fue abrazarlos y llorar junto con el no me importaba que todos nos vieran, el era mi padre y por mas de 23 años lo había añorado, un abrazo de mi padre cuanto sentimientos encontrados tenia en estos momento el me quería o al menos eso parecía.

"Lo siento"-me dijo separándose de mi y volviéndose a sentar-"es que siempre e querido una familia y aquí tengo a mi hija, tengo que decirlo te pareces mucho a tu madre, pero tienes el carácter de Bella, que es igual al mio"

"Si lo se fue lo primero que note-"le dije

"Solamente quiero saber por que nunca me busco tu mama, a mi no me hubiera importado dejar todo por ustedes realmente amaba a tu madre"-me dijo llorando nuevamente

"Eran jóvenes, además mi abuelo le pidió que no te digiera nada el quera también verte triunfar, esta muy orgulloso de ver en quien te convertiste, después de unos años quiso buscarte pero no te pudo localizar, y decidió que si el tiempo los reunía, te lo diría"-le dije-"pero pasaron mas años y yo siempre pregunte por ti, cuando estuve al frente de la empresa lo primero que hice fue investigarte y te encontré, pero seguí investigándote hasta ahora no sabes como me sorprendió saber que eras el tio del grupo y crei que era mi oportunidad para hablar contigo, si no lo hice antes es por miedo a que me rechazaras"

"Como rechazarte si es lo que siempre e anhelado, además eres una chica especial tienes una carrera sabes el negocio eres una mujer muy fuerte como tu madre, como quisiera haber estado contigo siempre"-me dijo dándome la mano

La platica transcurrió en mis historias y las de el, le platique casi toda mi infancia resumida, y de mi mama y abuelo, el me hablo de su carrera y de sobrina y ahijado que eran sus orgullo, o le sorprendió que le digiera que conocía a su ahijado y que era mi otro representado, le platique el plan que tenia con Francesco y tuve que decirle que si Bella y las chicas me lo habían presentado y ahora éramos pareja, el me dijo que hablaría con el si el creía que no tenias padre a no lo conocía bien, después de la mejor cena de mi vida, nos despedimos el tenia que regresar a Londres mañana tenia que estar al frente de la empresa pero en cuanto pudiera vendría a estar un tiempo conmigo, me dijo que el hablaría con la familia, asi que vendría pronto pero que no les digiera nada ya que no sabia como lo tomarían, no es que lo fueran a tomar mal pero no quería que me bombardearan con preguntas.

Ya se me e tardado.. pero andaba baja e inspiración además de k no me dan tiempo en la oficina de respirar pero ya que hay que trabajar… espero k les guste ya me volvió al inspiración asi que espero poder estar actualizando cada 2 semanas no digo cada semana xk se k a veces no puedo…

Xoxo

ale


	41. PRESENTACION

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 39

"PRIMER CONCIERTO"

ALICE POV

Estaba realmente emocionada era el primer concierto era de prueba apareceríamos, nosotras y un nuevo chico al cual no nos dijeron su nombre hasta la presentación, seria frente amigos y los representantes de la disquera para saber si estábamos listas, nos habíamos arreglado algo sencillo ya que solo era una prueba, cantaríamos solamente 3 canciones nosotras y el, y después seria una fiesta por el nuevo comienzo de todos, estaba realmente nerviosa cantaríamos la del demo, y otras 2 seriamos la sensación y al verdad ya quería conocer al otro muchacho decían que era realmente bueno..

Salimos al escenario seriamos las primeras y empezamos con la del demo…

"Bueno con ustedes un grupo de chicas que promete ellas son The D!ivas.."-nos presentó Viky

The D!vas- Three Wishes

_(BELLA)_

_We'd be so less fragile  
If we're made from metal  
And our hearts from iron  
And our minds from steel  
And if we built an army_

_(ALICE)  
Full of tender bodies  
Could we love each other  
Would we stop to feel_

_(CORO LAS 3)_

_And you want three wishes:  
One to fly the heavens  
One to swim like fishes  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away_

_(ROSALIE)_

_You say you want to know her like a lover  
And undo her damage, she'll be new again  
Soon you'll find that if you try to save her  
It will lose her anger  
You will never win_

_(CORO LAS 3)_

_And you want three wishes:  
You want never bitter  
And all delicious  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away_

_(CORO LAS 3)_

_You want three wishes:  
One to fly the heavens  
One to swim like fishes  
You want never bitter  
And all delicious  
And a clean conscience  
And all it's blisses  
You want one true lover with a thousand kisses  
You want soft and gentle and never vicious  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away_

Cuando terminamos la canción me pareció ver a mi hermano escondido tras una cortina pero eso no podía ser cierto, de seguro estaba imaginándome todo, ya no sabia lo que miraba o seria a caso que lo extrañaba…

"Espero que les alla gustado nuestra canciones ahora cantaremos nuestra 2da canción"-les dijo Bella-"espero que les agrade"

The D!vas- Llevame

_(BELLA)_

_Mírame,_

_Quien sabe a donde llegare_

_Tómame,_

_No hay suelo ya donde caer_

_(ROSALIE)_

_Ven_

_Llévame de dolor_

_Que estas oscuro y no oigo tu voz_

_Solo quiero respirar_

_(ALICE)_

_Tómame,_

_Que el mundo se vino los pies_

_Llévame_

_Que hoy ya no me quiero esconder_

_(CORO LAS 3)_

_Ven_

_llévame del dolor_

_que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz_

_solo quiero respirar_

_solo que la noche me va a matar_

_dame un beso_

_algo que me haga al fin regresar_

_y llorar en tus brazos al fin_

_que aun hay tiempo para escapar_

_(BELLA)_

_ven llévame del dolor_

_(ROSALIE)_

_ven, llévame del dolor_

_(ALICE)_

_llévame, llévame, llévame_

_ven llévame_

Cuando terminamos la 2da canción debimos tomar un descanso ya que la siguiente canción seria mas movida, estábamos en retoque cuando entro Viky.

"Chicas lo están haciendo genial"-nos dijo

"Gracias Viky, y dime cuando conoceremos al chico"-le pregunto Bella

"Ya pronto solamente que llegue, salió a vocalizar esta un poco nervioso"-le dijo

Asentimos y era tiempo de empezar la otra cancion pero hubo cambio de planes.

"Chicas, yo se que cantarían ahorita pero quieren oir al nuevo chico 2 canciones y al ultimo cantaran ustedes por 3ra vez y el también"-nos dijo

"Esta bien nos vendría bien un descanso"-le dijo Rosalie

EDWARD POV

Estaba nervioso, había escuchado las 2 canciones de el grupo y no sabia como reaccionarían cuando nos escucharan, cuando salió Viky a decirme del cambio de planes tendría que cantar 2 canciones antes de que ellas cantaran su ultima canciones, como me caia mal Viky en estos momento realmente me quería hacer sufrir..

"Bueno con ustedes un nuevo talento Edward Cullen"-me presento Viky

Edward Cullen- Te extraño

_Te extraño_

_Como se extrañan las noches sin estrellas,_

_Como se extrañan las mañanas bellas,_

_No estar contigo, puro dios quien me hace daño._

_Te extraño_

_Cuando camino, cuando lloro, cuando rio,_

_Cuando el sol brilla,_

_Cuando hace mucho frio_

_Porque te siento como algo muy mio._

La estaba viendo fijamente a los ojos, ella estaba como en shock al verme, si sabia que seria una reacción normal de ella, no se imaginaba que fuera yo.

_Te extraño_

_Como los arboles extrañan el otoño_

_En esas noches que no concilio el sueño,_

_No te imaginas, amor, como te extraño._

_Te extraño_

_En cada paso que siento solitario,_

_Cada momento que estoy viviendo a diario_

_Estoy muriendo, amor, porque te extraño._

_Te extraño_

_Cuando la aurora comienza a dar colores,_

_Con tus virtudes, con todos tus errores,_

_Por lo que quieras y no se..._

_Pero te extraño._

_Te extraño_

_En cada paso que siento solitario,_

_Cada momento que estoy viviendo a diario_

_Estoy muriendo, amor, porque te extraño._

_Te extraño_

_Cuando la aurora comienza a dar colores,_

_Con tus virtudes, con todos tus errores,_

_Por lo que quieras y no se..._

_Pero te extraño..._

"Espero que les alla gustado esta canción se la dedico a la mejor mujer en el mundo, y ella sabe quien es"-le dije sin dejar de mirarla-"ahora con ayuda de mi compositor y amigo Jasper cantare mi siguiente canción"

Edward Cullen- Cancion de amor

_Hace mucho no sentía_

_Lo que siento en este día_

_No puedo explicarme nada_

_Solo tengo tu mirada_

_Aquí clavada entre mis ojos_

_Solo tengo un raro antojo_

_De extrañarte cada día_

_Y ser parte de tus días_

_Yo no puedo hablarte nada_

_Lo único que hago es mirarte_

_Una que otra carcajada_

_No controlo mis palabras_

_Y cuando voy a buscarte_

_Mis latidos se aceleran_

_Amor con la luna llena_

_Solo quiero regalarte_

_( CORO EDWARD Y JASPER)_

_Una canción de amor_

_De la penumbra siento que nace una luz_

_Siento tus manos y presiento_

_Que eres tu que estás muy cerca_

_No puedo creer que tu amor abrió mi puerta._

_Una canción de amor_

_De la penumbra siento que nace una luz_

_Siento tus manos y presiento_

_Que eres tu que estás muy cerca_

_No puedo creer que tu amor abrió mi puerta._

_Solo quiero terminar_

_Esta corta melodía_

_Explicándote en mis días_

_Mis deseos de quererte_

_De poder volver a verte_

_De engreírte tiernamente_

_Cada minuto del día_

_Y cantarte eternamente..._

_Una canción de amor_

_De la penumbra siento que nace una luz_

_Siento tus manos y presiento_

_Que eres tu que estás muy cerca_

_No puedo creer que tu amor abrió mi puerta._

_Una canción de amor_

_De la penumbra siento que nace una luz_

_Siento tus manos y presiento_

_Que eres tu que estás muy cerca_

_No puedo creer que tu amor abrió mi puerta..._

LaS 2 CANCIONES DE LAS CHICAS SON

THE PIERCES – THRE WISHES

KUDAI – LLEVAME

LAS 2 CANCIONES DE EDWARD SON

DAVID BISBAL – TE EXTRAÑO

GIANMARCO – CANCION DE AMOR

Por favor busquen esta ultima canción de gianmarco la puse especial por mi amiga Aime que me las envio, esta realmente hermosa, ojala les guste y ya saben cualquier canción que les agrade ya sea corta venas, o asi tirándole a ellas o a ellos no importa ingles o español envíenmela y yo trtare de agregarla


	42. PRESENTACION 2da PARTE

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 39

"PRIMER CONCIERTO 2DA ETAPA"

BELLA POV

Esto tenía que ser una broma, ahí estaba Edward cantado, y para lo peor no dejaba de verme, que pensaba que por que me miraba cuando cantaba lo iba a perdonar, estaba muy equivocado…

"Esto no es verdad"-le dije a Rosalie

"Estoy igual de impactada que tu"-me dijo-"y lo mas seguro es que por aquí este Emmet"

"Si eso creo, pero ni creas que me ire de gira con ellos"-le dije a Rosalie y Alice

"Y que vamos hacer renunciar, tu sabes que firmamos un contrato"-me dijo Alice

"Lo se pero puede que Viky nos ayude"-le dije-"debo ir hablar con ella, regreso en un momento"

Me fui decidida hablar con Viky, no podía permitir irme de gira un año con ellos, no claro que no o me cambiaban el contrato o no se que haría…

"Viky ¿podemos hablar?"-le dije, ella asintió y camino conmigo para poder hablar-"este mira, nosotros ya conocemos a Edward, pero no podemos hacer la gira con el"

"Pues no veo por que no puedas hacerla, es mejor si ya se conocen"-me dijo

"Es que tu no entiendes es mi ex, y hermano de Alice, y la verdad no deseo volver a verlo"-le dije

"Pues en ese caso, te aguantas tendrás que hacer la gira con el"-me dijo muy autoritaria, oh Dios mío no podría zafarme-"y ni trates de revocar el contrato lo firmaste asi que no se puede, y una cosa mas… tu nombre será Bella no me gusta Isabella"

"No eso si que no, una cosa es la gira pero otra es mi nombre no quiero"-le dije un poco enojada

"Mira Isabella, las cosas se van hacer asi por que es mas conveniente, y si tienes algún problema podemos involucrar a los abogados"-me dijo desafiante, esta mujer quería matarme-"y créeme que nunca e perdido ningún caso, por eso soy muy especifica con el contrato"

Solo me quedo asentir y regresar con las chicas, faltaba una canción por cantar estaba todo perdido, pero por que a mi. A caso no me portaba bien no podía volver a juntarse nuestro camino, y lo peor de todo es que el estaba muy contento, si el Dios griego me sonreía como si el ya hubiera sabido de mi, y si era asi a lo mejor el ya sabia que haríamos la gira juntos, no me podía quedar con la duda tenia que saberlo asi que fui a preguntarle.

"Hola Edward"-le dije, el cual se sorprendió y volteo a verme con su sonrisa torcida que siempre me a derretido, sentí como mis piernas se volvían gelatina, pero el no debía notarlo

"Hola, Bella, como estas?"-me dijo

"Bien, algo me dices que tu ya sabias que haríamos la gira juntos"-le dije, tenia que ser directa no podía esperar mas

"Si lo sabia, es grandioso no crees?"-me dijo el sínico desgraciado, maldito como lo odia, si como no Isabella, sabes que no lo odias lo amas-maldita conciencia-

"No lo creo, pero como no puedo hacer nada"-le dije-"quiere que te mantengas lejos de mi, no te puedes acercar a mi, al menos que sea cuestión de trabajo…¿entendiste?"

El asintió y regrese con las chicas, les platique lo que habíamos hablado, Alice se extraño al saber que le pedi que no se me acercara, sabia que todavía lo quería pero podía controlarme si lo tenia lejos de mi, no quería perdonarlo lo que me había hecho era mas de lo que me hiso la primera vez.

Estuvimos platicando con los socios de Viky y nos felicitaban por las canciones, no pude evitar ver que uno de los hijos de los socios Bruno no le quitaba la mirada a la pequeña Alice, se miraba que era un chico especial, ojala fuera el indicado para ella –pensé.

Era tiempo para nuestra 3ra canción…

**ROSALIE POV**

"Bueno es tiempo de la 3ra canción de estas maravillosas chicas"-dijo Viky, pasamos a escenario y ahí estaban nuestros 3 tormentos, viéndose lo mejor posible.

The D!va's- Cuando baja la marea

**(Rosalie)**

Aire, en esta lenta tarde de verano

tu recuerdo es una foto gris

q las horas van difuminando

q dificil dibujar tus rasgos

medio dia despues de partir

**(Alice)**

aire, si tus ojos eran higos negros

si los dientes gajos de limon

no recuerdo el arco de tus cejas

ni siquiera puedo hablar a penas

de otra cosa q no sea tu olor

**(coro)**

la mente cuando baja la marea

por puro instinto de conservación

intenta cauterizar cada huella

q deja a tras el paso del amor

la mente cuando baja la marea

mostrando la estructura del dolor

activa un mecanismo de defensa

para q no se ahogue el corazón

**(Bella)**

ellos, con su perfecto perfil tan hebreo

desaliñado, lleno de proyectos

hombros cargados y zapatos viejos

**(coro)**

la mente cuando baja la marea

por puro instinto de conservación

intenta cauterizar cada huella

q deja a tras el paso del amor

la mente cuando baja la marea

mostrando la estructura del dolor

activa un mecanismo de defensa

para q no se ahogue el corazón

**(Rosalie)**

aire, me falta el aire

en esta lenta tarde de verano, no logro describirte

tu recuerdo es una foto gris, apenas perfilada

q las horas van difuminando, oh no!

aire, intento dibujar

tus rasgos pero casi ya no puedo, po mucho q lo intento

q dificil es reconocer, con todo lo q amamos

q no me has dejado a penas huella

**(Bella)**

aire, ahora cuando baja la marea y el naufragio ya es total

q pena

No podía creerlo, como Bella podía mostrar esa cara de frialdad al verlo, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, al contrario de Alice y yo, que deseábamos correr con ellos pero Bella tenia razón nos habían lastimado, quien dice que no lo volverían hacer..

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando el se me acerco..

"Rosalie, como estas?"-me pregunto Emmet, se fuerte pensé

"Mejor que nunca… y tu por lo que veo estas muy bien"-le dije si un poco fría pero tenia miedo, sufri mucho, al verlo recordaba ese dia en la fiesta, no e podido sacarme esa imgen de mi cabeza-"y como esta Sthepanie?"

"No estoy con ella.. nunca lo estuve"-me dijo pensando un momento-"de eso quería hablar contigo"

"No tenemos nada que hablar por favor, ahórrate las explicaciones"-lo interrumpi antes de creerle, el solo quería reírse de mi eso quería-tu sabes k no es asi-maldita conciencia pensé, me levante y me retire necesitaba pensar y mucho…

**EMMET POV**

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella no quería oírme y claro quien lo haría, sabia por mis padres y Francesco que estaban muy heridas, me dolia no poder hacerme a ellas, y mas a Rosalie, cuando e fue quise seguirla pero algo me decía que tenia que arreglar las cosas con Alice primero ella podría ayudarme a lo mejor ella si nos escucharía.

Me encamine donde se encontraba Alice con mis padres, la enana estaba realmente hermosa, esa cara de ella no rompe un plato la seguía teniendo, la miraba sonreír, pero sabia k no tenia ese brillo que siempre la distinguía tenia k arreglar las cosas, la vi alejarse de mis padres y la segui pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue escuchara cantar junto a Bella… Cuando ellas creían que estaban solas…

(la cantan las 2 asi como en voz baja)

_No, no puedo comprender_

_porque el amor nos llena de sorpresas;_

_su perfume me envolvio_

_y ahora de repente se evapora_

_Se me escurrio de entre la piel_

_y fue mucho mas alla, revasando mis fronteras_

_y me llego la soledad, pero tengo que escapar_

_a vivir con nuevas fuerzas_

_Adelante corazón no pares mas_

_que la vida sin dolor no sabe igual;_

_es unitil esperar,_

_no quiero morir de amor_

_Adelante corazón no llores mas_

_que el camino aun es largo para amar;_

_tienes que latir muy fuerte_

_que la vida espera ya_

_Si, yo quiero aun creer,_

_quiero recuperar las ilusiones;_

_ya mis heridas cerraran, y seran la cicatriz_

_de que yo si se entregarme_

_Porque la vida es el amor,_

_seguiras latiendo hoy_

_arrancándome la pena_

_Adelante corazón no llores mas_

_que el camino aun es largo para amar;_

_tienes que latir muy fuerte_

_que la vida espera ya_

_Loca, yo lo tuve entre mis manos,_

_y dormia entre sus brazos,_

_y mientras yo estoy llorando_

_el con ella reira_

_Adelante corazón no pares mas_

_que la vida sin dolor no sabe igual;_

_es unitil esperar,_

_no quiero morir de amor_

_Adelante corazón no llores mas_

_que el camino aun es largo para amar;_

_tienes que latir muy fuerte_

_que la vida espera ya_

No podía creerlo cantaban como los angeles, no podía interrumpirlas, mas cuando se abrazaron para llorar, pero solo si ellas escucharan la verdad de todo, podría cambiar. Haria lo que fuera posible o me dejaría de llamar Emmet Cullen, ellas nos perdonarían al cabo teníamos una gira encima y con la ayuda de Vicky todo saldría bien..

Las canciones una es la de yuri - Cuándo baje la marea (deben oírla), y la de Alice con Bella es la nueva de Maria Jose - Adelante corazón búsquenlas en youtube.. super buenas canciones… de aki serán los capítulos en vista de Vicky la mayoría serán poco de ellas pero como dicen el 3er ojo k mira todo lo describe mejor… no creen..


	43. 1ER PASO

**Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Esta es una historia que he empezado con la ayuda de mi amiga Aime, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO # 41

"1er PASO"

**VICKY POV**

Me dolía ver a los chicos, después de la presentación, las chicas no dejaban ni por escusa ni error que se les acercaran aun recuerdo cuando Edward se tropieza cayendo sobre Bella, cuando estábamos abordando el avión, realmente fue demasiado gracioso..

_FLASH BACK_

_Estábamos__ abordando el Jet privado, recuerdo las 100 mil maletas de Alice alegando que algo podría faltar, sus amigos k habían solicitado para sus arreglar y todo eran realmente buenos, tuvimos que pedirle a Jasper, Emmet y Edward que la ayudaran pero fue divertido ver como decía k podrían dañarlas, después de alegar con ella que si ellos no lo hacían nadie lo haría cedió, parecía un gatito mojado haciendo pucheros._

_Estaban subiendo las ultimas maletas cuando Eddy (como odiaba k le dijera asi), se tropezó con el tonto de su hermano, fue divertido ver como salía volando la maleta, pero lo mejor fue ver co9mo caía sentado en las piernas de Bella._

"_Eres un idiota"-le dijo aventándolo al suelo_

"_Hey que te pasa, no fue intencional, perdón"-le dijo calmado, pero se miraba un poco enojada por su reacción-"además si Alice no llevara tantas maletas y el tonto de mi hermano se quitara a tiempo no me hubiera tropezado"_

"_Me vale un cacahuate, ahora por tu culpa me dolerán mis piernas"-le dijo-"fíjate y ya te dije no te me acerques"_

"_eres una amargada"-le dijo o gran error_

"_y que te importa Cullen,"-le dijo pero se empezó acercar-"no te me acerques"_

"_Y que vas hacer"-le dijo_

_Y toma santo bolsazo, lo tiro al suelo no podía dejar de reírme, al ver la cara de el y la risa de bella, esa chica era de tener miedo, se levanto y se fue con su hermano sobándose la cabeza, pero que le vamos hacer todo era parte del plan.._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Pero aquí estábamos en el primer ensayo para el concierto en una semana, me gustaba tener preparados a mis chicos no quería que se pusieran nervioso, serian los que abrirían los concierto a beneficencia para los niños con cáncer, asi que habría varios artista, desde U2, Shakira, Luis Miguel, Alejandro Fernández, etc.

**JASPER POV**

Para mi mala suerte tenia que ser yo la primera oveja, mira que mandarme a la guerra sin armas era mejor que enfrentarme a Rosalie, no le tenia miedo claro que no… le tenia pavor, sabia del temperamento de mi hermana, igual al de mi madre y por eso eran conocida en la familia, hasta mi padre le tenia miedo y que decir mi madre si eran iguales y peor cuando se juntaban.

Pero ese el plan en si llegar una por una primero nosotros con nuestras hermanas y poco a poco a la mas difícil Bella, ahí si que no se como le íbamos hacer pero esperaba poder tener algo, aquí me encontraba probando el sonido, junto a Vicky era un chica realmente fantástica no sabia como a su corta edad sabia mas que cualquier profesional.

"Y dime Vicky, como es que sabes tanto, no te ofendas pero eres muy chica y te desenvuelves mejor que cualquier profesional"-le dije

"Jajaja, gracias, se que soy joven ósea el botox funciona.. jaja… no te creas toda mi vida e estado en la disquera mi abuelo y todos en la empresa me han enseñado, al ver mi abuelo que tenia el don no dudo en dejarme al frente"-me dijo

"Y dime algún consejo para llegar con mi hermana"-le dije

"A ella la e tratado poco creo que sospecha algo, pero se que le gusta como cantas, tienes alguna canciones que cantaran antes de todo esto"-me dijo

"Claro hay una pero no se si ella quiera cantarla conmigo"-le dije

"Mira ella esta ahí también probando el sonido, inténtalo como si lo probaras aprovechando que Alice y Bella salieron a comprar la comida, veamos que efecto tiene"-me dijo asentí y me prepare, esperaba que funcionara.

Esperaba que funcionara era la canción favorita de mama, y siempre se la cantábamos en cada cumpleaños, ella le encantaba no era el típico feliz cumpleaños ni nada, era la mejor manera de mostrarle el amor que le teníamos desde pequeños cantábamos asi que a pesar de tener la mayoría de edad lo seguíamos haciendo solo por ella..

(lo oscuro o resaltado es de Jasper y sin cursiva, lo que esta clarito y curveado es se Rosalie, si esta resaltado y cursiva son los 2)

Empecé tocando el piano para darme valor, y pensé aquí voy…

**Vivo por ella sin saber si la encontré o me ha encontrado, **

**ya no recuerdo como fue, pero al final me ha conquistado **

**vivo por ella que me da toda mi fuerza de verdad, **

**vivo por ella y no me pesa. **

Esta parte era de ella, pero sabia que no lo haría…

**Vivo por ella yo también,**

**no te me pongas tan celoso, **

**ella entre todas es la más dulce y caliente como un beso, **

**ella a mi lado siempre está**

**para apagar mi soledad**

**más que por mi por ella yo vivo también... **

Notaba como me miraba pero tenia k que seguir cantando, estaba funcionando

**Es la musa que te invita... **(Me le quede mirando)

**a tocarla suavecita... **

**en mi piano a veces triste**

**la muerte no existe si ella está aquí... **

y funciono, ella tomo el micrófono..

_Vivo por ella que me da todo el afecto que le sale _

_a veces pega de verdad pero es un puño que no duele _

**Vivo por ella que me da fuerza,**

**valor y realidad para sentirme un poco vivo... **

_Cómo duele cuando falta... _

**Vivo por ella en un hotel... **

_Cómo brilla fuerte y alta... _

**Vivo por ella en propia piel... **

_**y ella canta en mi garganta mis penas mas negras de espanto... (los 2)**_

Empezó a tocar los el grupo al ritmo de la canción, era demasiada la felicidad que sentía que ella cantara conmigo, era como cuando éramos niños, cuando empezamos a cantar para mama.

**Vivo por ella y nadie más **

**puede vivir dentro de mi, **

**ella me da la vida, la vivo... **

**si está junto a mí...**_**si está junto a mí **_

**Desde un palco o contra un muro... **

_vivo por ella al límite... _

**en el trance mas oscuro... **

_vivo por ella íntegra... _

_**cada día una conquista la protagonista es ella también... **_

Nos íbamos acercando, poco a poco, con lagrimas los 2 no había nadie mas solo nosotros, sabia que ella sentía igual que yo, era una canción que significaba para los 2.

**Vivo por ella por que va dándome siempre la salida **

**porque la música es así **

**fiel y sincera de por vida **

_Vivo por ella que me da noches de amor y libertad _

_si hubiese otra vida, la vivo _

_por ella también... _**ella se llama música **

_Yo vivo también, _**vivo por ella créeme **

_Por ella también _

_**Io vivo per lei, **_**yo vivo**___per lei_

Cuando terminamos de cantar se escucharon muchos aplausos, volteamos a ver quien eran y eran nuestros amigos y Vicky con una sonrisa de felicidad, no podía seguir viéndolos, y voltee a verla al igual que ella a mi, pero lo que mas nos sorprendió fue escuchar la canción de fondo, la habían grabado y no podía necesitaba abrazar a mi hermana, a mi familia, la abrase y ella me correspondió soltándose a llorar, sabia que era de felicidad mas no de tristeza voltee a ver a Vicky y me sonrió y asintió estaba perdonado, faltaban 2 y ayudar a mis amigos, podía ver a Bella que miraba de reojo a Edward y el a ella, seria muy difícil pero lo lograríamos..

"Perdóname Rosalie, no puedo estar separado de ti"-le dije al oído-"eres mi familia y te quiero"

"Te perdone desde que regrese, pero duele en verdad duele"-me dijo

"Tenemos que hablar y no aceptare un no por respuesta"- le dije y ella sintió, no podía ser mas feliz por ahora, había recuperado a mi hermana y sabia que cuando supiera la verdad nos ayudaría.

"Esto es perfecto, como pueden darse cuenta grabo todo, los ensayos los conciertos, me encanta revisarlos después y asi verlos con mi abuelp del buen trabajo que hacemos"-nos dijo Vicky-"y además tengo que decirlo, cantan precioso esa canción asi que tendrás que ensayar y adaptarla para el próximo concierto no les digo que este por que o quiero que e presionen, entendieron?"

Los 2 asentimos y nos retiramos a platicar, ahora venia lo bueno que me creyera no era mentiría lo que le diría pero sabia que no seria fácil, después de nosotros le tocaba a los demás probar el sonido, Emmet y Edward no harían nada aun seria poco a poco para no se sintieran acechadas y no poner en defensiva a Bella, si le teníamos miedo pero quien no lo tendría si esa chica era de un carácter muy fuerte.

"Hermanita, sabes que feliz soy"-le dije

"Igual de Feliz que soy yo"-me dijo dándome besos en el cachete como cuando éramos peques y le gustaba enfadarme.

"O déjame"-le dije bromeando-"pero tenemos que hablar, y no quiero que digas anda hasta que termine"-le dije y asintió.

"Sabes que no te mentiría, eres mi hermana y me conoces mejor que nadie"-le dije y me sonrió, ella siempre sabia si mentía o si tenia algún problema-"el dia que ustedes nos encontraron.."-le empecé a contar como Jessica nos dio una bebida, como después de eso nos empezamos a sentir mareados, y como no sabíamos de nosotros hasta que ellas llegaron, de cuando estuvimos al hospital y de cómo Edward estaba muy grave, empezó a llorar al saber que Eddy estuvo a punto de morir, y como nuestros padres estuvieron a punto de levantar una demanda pero ellas habían desaparecido-"y esa es la verdad, si quieres puedes hablar con mama o papa"

"Pero como es posible, por que papas no dijeron nada"-me dijo

"Ustedes no lo permitieron y comprendo, estaban muy lastimadas, todo saben la verdad excepto ustedes, por eso te pido te imploro tienes que ayudarnos, y tienes que perdonarlos a ellos, se que tu quieres a Emmet y el a ti, no a podido olvidarte jamás lo hizo"-le dije y cuando iba a continuar ella empezó a llorar, era mucha información y seria mejor llevarla al hotel necesitaba descansar.

Le avise a Vicky que nos retirábamos ella compendio, lleve un poco de pizza que trajo Bella y Alice, note como mi pequeña Alice me miraba sospechosamente, pero ahora de que habláramos primero tenia que arreglar las cosas con mi hermana, a pesar de que ella supiera la verdad no podía pedirle ayuda todo era sobre el plan, antes Edward y Emmet tenían que recuperarla o podríamos jamás acercarnos a ella.

"Me imagino que quieres ayuda con Alice"-me dijo entrando a su cuarto

"Te diría que si pero no es el momento"-me miro confundida-"primero necesitamos estar bien tu y yo además antes Emmet y Edward quieres recuperarla como yo lo hice contigo, pero no puedes decirle nada por favor"

"Esta bien, no dire nada y hare nada, yo aun no puedo hablar con Emmet esto es mucho, y la verdad necesito pensar, no es fácil"-me dijo

"Lo se, pero ahora se que jugué sucio la canción de mama, pero no sabia como hacerle, y la verdad tenia algo de miedo"-le dije

"Que miedoso me saliste, hay a veces pienso que tiene el gen de la familia de papa, tal para cual"-reímos y cenamos platicando de toso este tiempo separados, no me di cuenta cuando nos quedamos dormidos como cuando éramos pequeños y platicábamos, pero era el mejor momento me sentía como primera vez en casa, y nada me haría cambiar esto…

Que les pareció les gusto? Ahora les digo busquen la canciones Andrea bocelli con Martha Sánchez – vivo por ella, es preciosa esta canción y si son de México sabrán que se utilizo para una novela que era sobre la mama que separa de sus hijos es muy bonita…


End file.
